From Here To Eternity 永恒
by TinkerTinker
Summary: 从五年级起的故事
1. Chapter 1

**AO3 ID:TinkerTinker**

 **LOFTER ID: tinkerbellas/叮铛小铃儿（头像为猫）**

 **随缘 ID: 叮铛小铃儿**

 **他们不属于我**

 **THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

亚瑟潘德拉贡的日记

XX年XX月XX日 雨转晴 心情极差

今天是真是糟糕透顶无比心烦受到诅咒的一天。我用梅林的胡子发誓我一点也没有夸张。

早上我被外面淅淅沥沥的雨声吵醒，扫了一眼挂在我房间墙上的钟发现还没有到七点，然而正当我倒下去想再睡一分钟时，就被突然出现在我面前的家养小精灵强拉下了床，它一把拉开了窗帘，推开了窗户，外面的雨水直接洒到了我的枕头上。

"你不可能是认真的，火刑。"我对着它抱怨道，"现在甚至没到七点。"

"很抱歉，少爷，但是昨天乌瑟老爷吩咐过，"它畏畏缩缩的说道，"今天是去阿瓦隆湖区的日子，我必须在六点半准时让你下床，不然它就把我放在火上烤。"说着它还颤抖了几下，好像它正被绑在木桩上接受火刑似的。

没错这就是它得名的原因。

我急匆匆地从地上爬起来，一边开始穿衣洗漱，一边用我能想到的最恶毒的词诅咒这一天。今天就是那个我爸发明出来的阿瓦隆日。按照他的说法，对于像我们这样的单亲纯血统家族，维系家庭间的纽带极为重要，而自从我进入霍格沃兹后，我们两人见面的时光变得尤其之短，于是从我记事以来，他每年会挑出日子，把我带到阿瓦隆湖区旁，花上整整一天的时间，做一次"父子间毫无保留的交谈"。

并不是我不愿意与他单独相处，事实上我很享受假期中亲人的陪伴，但是把我拉到了一个快要干涸的，鸟都不拉屎的野河旁背诵潘德拉贡家族守则真的是够了。

当我跑下楼，坐在早餐桌旁，抓起冷肉和鸡蛋往嘴里塞时，我父亲不悦的扫了我一眼，"你迟到了。"

"我很抱歉，但是今天下雨，我以为你会取消我们的行程。"

"雨正在变小，天很快就会放晴的。"他漫不经心的挥挥手，召唤家养小精灵收走我们的早餐。

"我还没吃完。"我咆哮道。

"时间不等人，你二十分钟前就该坐在这里的。"他站起身来，"我们该出发了。"

好极了，这真是受到诅咒的一天。

他抓住我的手，把我们移形幻影到阿瓦隆湖旁，强烈的晕眩感差点让我胃里正在消化的早餐吐出来。接着他便开始了那番，又臭又长的，无聊乏味的，令人昏昏欲睡的潘德拉贡家族教育。

我们沿着阿瓦隆湖边漫步着，我一边假装认真的听着他的演讲，一边打着哈欠望着那片小小的湖。自我上一次来到这里，湖水的面积又大幅减小了，麻瓜的抽水系统不断的消耗着这里的生机，现在湖底只有几根青黄不接的水草，和几只时不时掠过湖面的蜻蜓。

"想不到在这里见到了你。"我听到后面有人惊呼道。我转过头来，发现是赫敏格兰杰和一个看起来像她父亲的中年男人。

"见到你真是太好了，赫敏。"我百无聊赖地向她打了个招呼。

"假期里宾斯教授给我的作业，关于卡美洛特传说的，我始终觉得思维混乱，或许到这里来身临其境一下有助于我开阔思维，据说亚瑟王最后葬身于此地。"她眺望了一眼湖面，"这真美，不是吗？"

我非常怀疑我俩看见的是不是同一片湖。

这是我爸已经注意到了赫敏，我向他介绍了赫敏和她父亲。格兰杰先生热情地向他伸出手，我爸冷漠的握了一下。我知道他不太乐意我和麻瓜走得太近，虽然他不说，但是作为一个顽固的纯血统巫师，他对麻瓜也没什么好感。

我装作突然想起什么似的，对赫敏说道，"太巧了，我也正好要写这篇论文呢，我有几个问题一直很困惑，能不能找个地方单独请教一下你？"

我爸的眉头皱的能夹死一只苍蝇，我望向他，"为了我的学习。"

还没等赫敏同意，我抓着她的手，便相反方向跑去，把那两个中年人留在一边。

"我很怀疑你把我拉过来的目的并不是那篇论文，亚瑟。"赫敏挑起眉毛，"如果你还想和我约会的话，那我的答案和之前一样。"

没错我上个学期追求过她，可她的态度始终很坚决，而我最后也发现像她这样严厉强硬的女孩并不适合我，幸运的是我们在这场闹剧后还是好朋友，因此我仍然享受了高质量的作业辅导。

"不是这样的，赫敏，我只是想摆脱我爸无聊的演讲而已，你都不知道这有多烦，"我挠挠头，"让我们聊一会，暂时远离他一个小时吧。"

于是我们在湖边闲逛着，赫敏有时观察一下四周，在她的本子上记几笔，有时和我聊上几句，我们讲到了下个学期的O. 考试，霍德莫得和魁地奇（"男孩们除了魁地奇就想不到点别的吗"她摇摇头）。我得知自从火焰杯事件后，这个假期，哈利波特，我们的救世主先生，被送到了斯内普那里接受他的专门保护。可怜的家伙，我摇摇头，要是我经历了这种事，真没有毅力再去忍受那个混蛋一整个假期了。

"伏地魔真的复活了吗？"我问道。

"我相信哈利。"她说道，声音坚定而果断。

"我倒真希望伏地魔能出现在魔法部面前，"我伸出手挥舞了一下空气，"给那群蠢货当头一棒。"我放低声音抱怨道，"不敢面对现实的软蛋。"

赫敏拧起眉毛，表示了她对我说法的不认同。

"我不是说真希望伏地魔复活，"我翻了个白眼，"那是一种，你明白，修辞手法...但你不能否认魔法部养了一群蠢货。"

我们之间沉默片刻，为了缓解这尴尬的气氛，我把一枚麻瓜硬币扔到一个树荫下邋里邋遢的乞丐边上，他低着头，又长又白的头发遮住了他的脸，"去买点吃的，老家伙。"

他喃喃了几句，声音木讷而沙哑，他抬起头了看向我，飘忽呆滞的目光迅速聚焦起来，几乎没有颜色的眼睛颤抖的凝视着我。

突然，他伸出一只如枯木般的手，急切的抓住了我的胳膊。

那一刻我感觉到...我说不清楚是什么样的感觉，就好像是有人扼住我的喉咙，把我向四周乱甩一样，我眼中冒出了金星，心脏剧烈的跳动着，四周的景物都在旋转中变得一片模糊。

"亚瑟，亚瑟，"我感觉到有人在摇晃我，一阵冰水泼在我头上。我猛地坐起来。

"发生什么事了。"我喘着粗气说道。

"你刚才突然晕倒了，"赫敏担忧的说道，她手里拿着一瓶麻瓜的瓶装水，"你感觉怎么样？"

"还不赖。"我站了起来，摸了一把脸，发现脸上沾满了泥水，我刚才一定是头朝下倒了下去的，我暗暗诅咒了几句，"那个老头呢？"

"什么老头？"赫敏诧异的问道，"我刚才回过头来，就看见你倒在泥潭里。"

看来我都产生幻觉了。"都是没吃早餐惹的祸。"我靠近湖边，用湖水洗了洗脸。

"我觉得不吃早餐对你有好处。"赫敏喃喃道，"哈利总是抱怨你把飞天扫帚骑断了。"

"那不是我的问题，"我转过头来吼道，为什么他们总记得这件事，"皮皮鬼在比赛之前对我的扫帚下了咒，所以他才断了。"

"他们说你的体重也是原因之一。"

"我不胖！"我咆哮道，"我只是健壮罢了。"

"事实上霍琦夫人说那天皮皮鬼给所有的扫把都下了咒，而只有你的扫帚断了..."

我痛苦的捂住脸扭到一边。

"另外，"赫敏补充道，"无头骑士在放假前告诉我成了级长的候选人，如果开学后我当上了，"她顿了顿继续说道，"可别让我看见你那些'无伤大雅'的小把戏。"

"Yes, my lady."我听见自己有气无力的声音从手掌后传出。

总之，这就是我糟糕透顶无比心烦受到诅咒的一天中值得记录的全部经历，如果不算上在接下来的几个小时中，我爸对我的耳朵的摧残的话，说真的，我感到浑身上下每个细胞都写满了对这番迂腐说教的厌恶，若他不是在这件事上如此顽固，（以及对麻瓜冷漠的态度，但我不该在这一点上对他过于苛刻）他几乎可以称得上是个称职的家长。

但是当我即将合上这本日记躺到我那张可爱的大床上时，我的脑海中又浮现出那个老头的模样，他形销骨立，精神颓废，看起来是行将就木的人了，但当他的手握住我的手时，我模糊的看见他的眼睛逐渐放出了光彩，几乎无色的瞳孔迸发出金光，最后仿佛变幻出一抹大海般的湛蓝。

亚瑟潘德拉贡

任何在未经本人允许下的私自翻阅都将引你进入永无止境的噩梦


	2. Chapter 2

"用点力，波特，你这蠢货，你是没吃饭吗？"

"我很努力，教授，你得有点耐心，我这是第一次。"

"你这样硬使劲只会把它扯断。"

"该死的，如果你能安静点的话，我早就出来。"

"不许这么和我说话，波特。"

"天哪，这种情况下我们还顾得上礼节吗？"

"我是你的教授，波特，过去是，现在是，将来是，尽管我头脑最具忍耐力的那一部分也不想承认这一点..."

"嘘，别吵，我马上就成功了。"

哈利感到手中的力道一轻，整个人猛地被弹出去摔倒了草地上，他上气不接下去的喘息着，看了一眼手中的东西，又爆发出一阵大笑。

斯内普像看傻瓜一样看着他，事实上他觉得自己就是在看个傻瓜。

"看看看，快看，教授，"他叫道，不顾浑身的泥浆，得意洋洋的挥舞着那根仍然不断跳动，但是十分完整的黑血龙芯草，"太不敢置信了。"

"就和你的存在一样不可置信，波特，现在把它装到三角锥瓶里，要是弄断了一根须，今晚你就一个人呆在禁林吧。"

哈利小心翼翼的把那味珍贵的草药塞进瓶子里，摸了一把满脸的泥水，抬起头来问道，"你觉得我表现如何，教授？"

斯内普透过透明的容器端详着草药，"在我的认知范围内最糟。"

"它长在泥浆深处，最深最中间的地方！"哈利用魔杖给自己一个清理一新。

"如果算上你在这个如此简单的动作上浪费了无以计数的时间..."

"如此简单！"

斯内普翻了个白眼，不耐烦的掏出魔杖挥舞了一下，一个黑血龙芯草跳出水面。

哈利呆怔的望着泥面良久，才转过头来说道，"你没告诉我可以用魔法。"

"那只能说明你缺乏巫师最基本的反应。"斯内普假笑道，"你的粗野和无知连麻瓜中智力最低下的人都自叹不如。"

哈利悻悻的扫了他一眼，模仿着他的模样挥舞了一下魔杖，"黑血龙芯草飞来。"

毫无动静。

哈利不服气的又多试了几次。

一滩泥水溅在了他身上。

斯内普冷笑了一下，转身离去。

哈利怒瞪着他潇洒的背影，再次给自己施了个清理咒，跟上了他的脚步。

他们在禁林的最深处，从早晨天蒙蒙亮起他们便出发了，直到黄昏才赶到目的地。火红的夕阳逐渐落下地平线，一双双阴暗的眼睛透过树叶的缝隙偷窥着他们，远处传来哭泣的桃金娘般的哀嚎。

"跟紧我，波特，"斯内普抓住了哈利的手腕，把他拉近了些，"据说野兽专吃傻瓜。"

"我又不是五岁的孩子，"哈利低声抱怨道。

天色很快转暗了，哈利只能勉强看见周围枯黄的树叶，那些鬼鬼祟祟的眼睛消失了，周围一片寂静，连空气似乎都静止了。

"我们要在这里过一夜，"斯内普停下脚步，用魔杖变出了个帐篷，又多施了几个保护咒，正想招呼波特，却发现对方的眼睛直愣愣的盯着他身后。

"那是什么？"哈利问道。

斯内普猛地转过身去，抽出魔杖摆出作战姿势，却只看见一片灌木丛。他愠怒地扫了一眼波特，"据我所知，那是一片没有明显主干的木本植物。"

"你没看见吗？"哈利仍然注视那片树丛，"好像是一扇门，金色的，里面有声音。"

斯内普瞥了他一眼，不再理会波特的胡言乱语，继续给帐篷施咒。待他完成时，却发现波特已经走到了灌木深处。

"哈利波特飞来！"斯内普怒吼道。哈利倏忽从灌木丛中弹了出来，跌坐在草地上，他迷糊地环视了一下四周，揉了揉眼睛凝视着那片灌木，显得十分迷惑，"它消失了。"

斯内普的嘴唇抿成了一条僵硬的直线，大步流星的走进了帐篷。哈利随后跟了进来，坐在了他对面，有些不好意思的说道，"似乎我眼睛的度数又加深了。"

斯内普愤愤的将两盒熏鱼罐头推到他面前，"在你又让你自己和我陷入麻烦之前，好好补补你的眼睛，波特。"

他们默不作声的吃完了简易晚餐，接着便一齐躺倒在帐篷里。帐篷的顶部是透明的，透过那层晶莹的薄纱，哈利观赏着那片广阔的星空，如天鹅绒般夜空中镶嵌着宝石般的繁星，哈利任由自己的想象在无边无际的空间中畅游着，他仿佛听见莉莉和詹姆在星星背后向他低语。

"三天后卢平和韦斯利会来接你去霍格沃兹。"哈利听见斯内普哑嗓道，"真高兴我不必忍受你更长时间。"

"并不是这样坏，"哈利喃喃道，"比我想象的好。"

他听见斯内普冷哼一声。

事实上他还清晰的记得斯内普来接走自己的那一天，那时他正坐在早餐桌旁，回想前一天晚上的噩梦，赛德里克，伏地魔，绿光，尖叫，鬼魂。德思礼一家对他的境遇毫不知情，直到门砰的一声被打开，斯内普顶着一张比锅底还黑的脸闯进来，告诉他们他成了波特在接下来的假期中的监护人。在这个骇人听闻的消息之后，哈利的惊恐绝不亚于德思礼看见这个不速之客时的心情。

然而当他在蜘蛛尾巷呆了一星期后，他发现和斯内普共度的日子并不像他想的那样艰难。教授的生活极其规律，每日清晨便早早起来，在早餐时他会雷打不动的定点咒骂一顿哈利，时长大于五分钟小于十分钟（告诉我你是怎么能够做到一只新鲜的鸡蛋煎得像橡胶皮一样厚，波特。）接着他会阅读两小时的魔药杂志，并花相同时间用于实践。在简单的午餐之后他会小憩半小时。从早上到下午的这段时间哈利可以自由支配，一般他会打开咒语书练习一下或是完成假期作业，如果斯内普醒来后心情不错，他会嘲讽着指点他一下，心情不好就把他骂的狗血喷头。然后斯内普会出门，有时是采购魔药，而哈利会成为他的人力工，有时是直接消失。而晚餐则是他和哈利轮流做（哈利必须承认教授的厨艺比他高了不止一个层次）。同样，晚餐时他是指点哈利烹饪技术还是直接咒骂他一顿取决于当天的心情。

哈利曾经拜托赫敏研究过，他们发现斯内普一天中咒骂他的全部时长呈标准的余弦周期函数图像，到最后哈利已经能精确到秒的计算出这一天教授会骂他多长时间了，误差不超过五秒。

哈利有时会无所事事的躺倒在那张破旧得棉花都弹出来的沙发上看着教授在坩埚前忙碌，此时正午的剌阳洒满客厅，所有的器具都被覆盖上一层金色的光芒。这时哈利会感到胸膛间泛起一股奇异的宁静与舒适。虽然没过多久教授就会抱怨着拉上黑色的窗帘，并指责哈利现在的模样就像头蠢猪。

"黑色吸热，教授，"哈利会插上一嘴，"你该换条白色的窗帘。"这样阳光才透的进来。

回复他的是一个怒视。

"先生，凤凰社是什么？"有一次哈利问到。

"一个专门成立来保护救世主，打到黑魔王的组织，"斯内普扫了他一眼，"不知怎的这重任落在我一人身上。"

"你在其中？"哈利惊讶的问。

"不然我把你接到这里来仅仅是为了锻炼我的意志力吗？"斯内普没好气的说道。

这是哈利会想起他已经很久没有做关于绿光和赛德里克的梦了，他一直很迷惑不解，直到某次他冲进厨房看见猝不及防的斯内普正在往晚餐里滴药。

"老蝙蝠在给你喂无梦药水，时间长了那无异于下毒，"小天狼星透过壁炉咆哮道，"我要让阿不思把你送回来。"

"我觉得西弗勒斯的药水会比那更好，"卢平思考片刻后答道，"哈利服用了后并没有出现不适症状，不是吗？。"

"你不能把我的智商和药剂店那群白痴还有你自己相比，你这条自以为是的蠢狗，"哈利发现斯内普不知何时已经站在他身后了。

"哦，少来了，鼻涕虫，"小天狼星叫嚣道，"你要是真聪明就不会以前混到伏地魔那边去了，现在你也该避避嫌才是，"他停了停，显然在绞尽脑汁的想一句挖苦话，"还有，你的智商拉低了整个霍格沃兹的平均水平。"

斯内普抽出魔杖，"把刚才那句话收回去，你这只敢藏东藏西的胆小鬼。"

"不如我们好好干一架，看看谁才是胆小鬼。"小天狼星怒吼道。

"好啊，你从这边滚出来，我们来真的打一场。"斯内普的嘴唇抽搐着。

"为什么是我过去而不是你过来，你这臭虫。"

"因为我这里有更好的魔药防止你重伤致死，你这傻狗。"

"那我这里还有更多的蜡烛和白缎可以装饰你的葬礼，鼻涕虫。"

"你过来。"

"你过来。"

所以临走那天哈利隔着窗户远远的听见卢平温和的声音，心中不由得感激梅林，不然整个蜘蛛尾巷可能都会夷为平地。

"我要走了，教授。"他转过身来对斯内普说道，他听见斯内普模糊的哼了一声。

哈利缓慢的靠近教授，抬起脚尖蓦地用双臂环绕住他的肩膀，斯内普像触电一样痉挛着转过身来，眼神惊慌失措。

"谢谢你，先生。"哈利轻声道，声音中包含着温暖的情感，还有接纳与包容，他没有更多的解释。

斯内普的嘴唇动了动，却没有说话。

"还有，"哈利深吸了一口气说道，"我给你留了秘制洗发水，据说专门针对大油头的，去屑力第一等。"

"波特!"


	3. Chapter 3

"听起来是个有趣的假期。"邓布利多透过半月型眼镜片打量着哈利，一个冒着热气的茶杯和一块小巧的蛋糕自动移到了他面前，"想来块柠檬薄荷糖吗？"

哈利还没来得及拒绝，一块光滑的软糖就出现在他手中，他将它塞进嘴中，感受着那珍贵甜蜜的味道逐渐弥漫口腔。在斯内普家可尝不到任何甜食，哈利想到。他抬头感激的向邓布利多笑笑，他发现对方一点也没有变，蓝色的眼睛中依旧闪着调皮却智慧的光芒，即使在舆论纷纷怀疑着哈利的时候，他始终支持保护着他的学生，他富有感染力的微笑不断给予着哈利力量与勇气。

"你尝过西弗勒斯做的煎鱼吗？"邓布利多问道，向哈利眨了眨眼，"我多年以前曾经尝过一次，直到现在都没有忘记那独特的味道。"

"尝过。"哈利点点头，但他想不起来那是什么味道了。事实上在他品尝那份煎鱼时，斯内普正在进行一篇十分钟的演说，内容是关于哈利那天下午练习的障碍咒多么笨拙，而哈利僵直着身子机械的将食物喂进嘴里，根本分辨不出滋味。

邓布利多大笑起来，"我曾经恳求西弗勒斯将那道煎鱼的配方传授给我，可我怎么也做不出那种味道，最后一次我把厨房烧了，最后只得放弃尝试了。"

哈利望着他，突然感到有些不可思议，假期之前邓布利多曾告诉公众伏地魔复活的消息，凤凰社召集起过去的成员，如临大敌，而校长现在坐在他面前，却只是谈论起斯内普的煎鱼。

"哦..."哈利开口道，却被一阵敲门声打断了。

门后走进来一个肥胖的女人，穿着粉红色的呢大衣，带着相同颜色的帽子，她脸上挂着一个恶心的假笑，看起来像极了赫敏在变形课上变出的一只癞蛤蟆。她身后跟着一个提着行李箱的年轻男孩，蓝眼睛，身材欣长，长着一头鬈曲的黑发，瘦削的脸颊显得他颧骨很高，引人注目的耳朵不合比例的大。

"我在楼下碰上了这个可怜的孩子，"女人砸了砸嘴，"他都找不到校长室在哪里。恰好我们顺路，我就把他带上来了。似乎你的学生对学校都不太熟悉，阿不思。"她摇摇头。

"我之前没见过这个学生，桃乐丝。"邓布利多答道，"你叫什么名字，孩子。"

"哦，"那学生兴致盎然的打量一下四周神奇的魔法器具，答道，"我叫艾默瑞斯，伊法魔尼的转校生..."

"哦，"邓布利多恍然大悟道，"可你不该是周二才到吗？"

"今天就是周二。"艾默瑞斯答道，哈利隐隐看见他的眼皮跳了一下。

"看来你的记性变差了，阿不思。"桃乐丝·乌姆布里奇发出像母鸡般的咯咯笑声，"顺便说一下，我不知道霍格沃兹还接受转校生，至少魔法部的档案里没有提及。"

艾默瑞斯抽动了一下，但是邓布利多用平淡的语调答道，"伊法魔尼的底格尼斯校长是我的老友，恰巧这个学生父母的工作地址转移到了英国，为了继续他的学业，底格尼斯就把他送来了。"他温和的对那学生说道，"很高兴见到你，亲爱的。"

艾默瑞斯向他欠了欠身，招风耳的耳垂略略泛红。

"我能问问你父母的工作吗，孩子，"乌姆布里奇的眼睛被她夸张的笑容挤得很小。

"我的父亲是动物学家，母亲是个普通工人。"

"麻瓜家庭？"

"什么？"艾默瑞斯惊奇的问道。

"你是否来自非巫师家庭？"乌姆布里奇眯起眼睛，"你不知道麻瓜这个词？"

"我想是的，我是说，他们看起来，呃，都不太像巫师。我没听说过麻瓜这个词，my lady，我的意思是，或许在伊法魔尼我们对他们有个不同的称呼？"他的语调不确信的上扬。

听到那个奇特的称呼乌姆布里奇挑起了眉毛，"你应该称呼我Madam。据我所知美国的学习制度和英国迥然不同，你有相关证件证明你能完全接轨霍格沃兹的学习吗？"

"不，没有。"哈利突然怜悯起这个学生，没有人应该在入学时被这样质问，"我不知道有这么多...手续。"

乌姆布里奇又令人生厌的咂咂嘴，"很不谨慎的决定，阿不思。"

"哦，"邓布利多仍然维持着原先的笑容，"霍格沃兹对所有学生开放，不论他们究竟擅长那个领域。"

"你可别觉得我多事，阿不思，"乌姆布里奇用油腻的声音说道，"作为新任命的黑魔法防御课的教授，我对学校的制度有些疑问。"

"什么？"这次轮到哈利大惊失色了，他看向邓布利多，对方却只是说道，"乌姆布里奇女士将成为新任的黑魔法防御课课教授，哈利。如果你有任何问题，桃乐丝，"他转向乌姆布里奇，"你可以随时提出。"

"哈利波特？"乌姆布里奇终于不再盯着那学生，将注意力转向哈利，"是那个哈利波特吗？"她扫视着哈利的额头，"你声称看见伏地魔复活？"

哈利感到他的伤疤一阵疼痛，他刚想回答，邓布利多却打断了他，"好啦，桃乐丝，我们让新客人等了太久了，我们得照惯例先给他分院。"

"什么？"那学生惊叫道，但是邓布利多很快抽过来了一张椅子请他坐下，"让我们看看你适合哪个学院，孩子。"

艾默瑞斯还想反抗，但是邓布利多用一个手势示意他安静下来，将分学帽放在了他头上。

哈利看见艾默瑞斯闭上了眼睛，分学帽死气沉沉的静止着，他们等待着，却始终没有任何动静。乌姆布里奇想开口说话，却在邓布利多严厉的注视下闭上了嘴。

良久，艾默瑞斯的脸庞痛苦的抽搐了一下，分学帽呼出了一口气，拖着长调懒散的说道，"我将助你完成未完成的事业，艾默瑞斯，但是请记住，无尽的等待结束了，坎坷的征途已在你面前展开。"它停顿了下来，尖叫了一声，"格兰芬多。"

"好极了，"邓布利多拍拍手，"我相信米娜娃会很高兴你成为他的学生。"他转向哈利，"麻烦你把我们的新朋友带到麦格教授那里，哈利，她会告诉你需要准备的一切，开学典礼在后天举行。"

"哦，"乌姆布里奇又插嘴道，"让一顶帽子决定一个学生的归宿，那真是..."但是哈利没有耐心听下去了，他迫不及待的向艾默瑞斯招了招手，带他离了乌姆布里奇发腻的声音。

"你的额头上有条疤，"艾默瑞斯好奇的问道，他们正沿着走廊走向格兰芬多塔楼，"发生什么事了？"

"一场意外，"哈利耸耸肩，"它成了我的宿命，给我带来无尽的麻烦，可我怎么也无法摆脱它。"

艾默瑞斯沉默下来，这时斯普劳特教授从对面走来，哈利向她打了个招呼，却看见艾默瑞斯猛的止住了脚步，箱子从他手里坠下，他结结巴巴的叫到，"葛兰西达..."

（梅林206精灵公主那个打不死的仆人葛兰西达和草药学教授为同一扮演者）

"那是斯普劳特教授。"哈利替他捡起行李箱纠正道，"她教草药学。"

"哦，"艾默瑞斯脸色泛红，"我没想到在这里遇见她，你觉得她和精灵有关系吗？"

哈利想起斯普劳特脏兮兮的衣服和帽子，"我不这么认为。你见过她？"

"是的，"艾默瑞斯承认道，"我们之间有些不太愉快的事。"

"那你该庆幸她没认出你。"哈利想起了斯内普，"你没法想象总是被为难的痛苦，在你做了这么多还差点死了之后。"

他们对视了一会儿，一同大笑起来。

"呕，"罗恩在往嘴里塞了一个鸡腿后做出呕吐的模样，"你是说乌姆布里奇会成为我们新上任的黑魔法防御教授？"

"是的，"哈利叹息道，他们现在在霍格沃兹开学晚宴上，乌姆布里奇正在进行一篇肆意的演讲，当她的目光落在哈利身上时，他的伤疤就会陷入一阵刺痛中，"我宁愿斯内普代替她。"

"这两个选择都不太妙。"罗恩伸手去又扯了一个鸡腿，却被亚瑟抢了先，"你吃的够多了，亚瑟，你不想让你的扫帚再断一次吧。"

"这是目前唯一能让我高兴的东西了，"亚瑟失望地放下鸡腿，"现在它也离我而去了，想想要和那个像穴居怪般的女人共度这么多年。"

"黑魔法防御课被下了诅咒，没有人可以任教超过一年，"哈利安慰道，他又看向乌姆布里奇，"虽然我希望她现在就离开。"

"她为你而来，或者是邓布利多，"赫敏突然惊叫道，"她是魔法部的人，自从你声称看见伏地魔复活，魔法部就一直想干涉霍格沃兹的事情..."

"所以那晚究竟发生了什么事？"哈利听见了一个二年级的学生问他。

"伏地魔复活了，他杀死了塞德里克。"哈利简洁的概括道，他蓦地感到心脏猛烈的跳动起来，胸腔中充满无力感，仿佛又看见那束绿光，那束杀死了莉莉，詹姆和塞德里克的绿光，而他孤独的站在那里，束手无策，眼睁睁的看着塞德里克咽下最后一口气。救世主，他被当成救世主，然而他让他的朋友失去了生命 ...

"预言家日报说塞德里克死于意外。"那学生反驳道。

"他身上没有任何伤痕，他死于阿瓦达索命咒。"

"只有你目睹了这件事，你可能太激动了，甚至产生了错觉..."那学生喃喃道。

"所以你为什么问我？"哈利吼叫道，周围的人被他吓了一跳，"为什么你问我？既然你已经知道了真相，为什么不天天捧着那份预言家日报呢？它会告诉你一切。"

那学生看起来快要哭了，赫敏轻拍了一下哈利的脊背，"好了，哈利，不是每个人都经历过这些事..."

"你帮着他说话，那些骗子..."哈利不可思议道。

"不，哈利..."

"我要回寝室了。"哈利站起来，不顾罗恩和亚瑟挽留，"呆在这里我要窒息了。"

"我希望你知道，哈利，我们都站在你这一边..."赫敏向他叫道

但是哈利已经离开了。

＊＊

USELESS

USELESS

USELESS

...

哈利胡乱的在纸上抹着.

USELESS

他听见学生们已经渐渐进入了格兰芬多休息室，有些人担心的望了他一眼，有人假装根本没有看见他。他听见了弗雷德和乔治捉弄起了新来的艾默瑞斯，女孩们讨论着对今年圣诞节的期望，有几个对着他吃吃笑道，哈利觉得心中的怒火升了起来。他用力的在纸上写下那个词。

USELESS

"说真的，哥们，"罗恩靠近他，" 你这么对赫敏有些过分了，她..."

"离我远点。"

亚瑟想来劝解，哈利向他们咆哮道，"现在。"

"那你就一个人呆着吧！"亚瑟恼怒的吼回去，"孤军奋战等死吧！"

哈利闭上了眼睛，他确实感到之前有些过分了，心中的酸楚感排山倒海般涌来，他感到孤独而无可奈何，他想起赫敏生气而又隐隐有些担忧的褐色眸子，那些学生的怀疑与犹豫，他在蜘蛛尾巷从没收到预言家报，但他猜得到那上面会胡写些什么...

历史的警告在眼前

霍格沃茨有危机

来自外面的死敌

我们必须要团结

哦，否则内部要崩溃...

他将那张写满USELESS的纸条扔在了桌上，窗外的塔楼压抑的矗立着，他打开窗，仍由冷风侵袭着头脑，这时，一阵爆裂声吸引了他的注意，他转过头来，发现一瓶药水凭空出现在了桌上，哈利走过去拿起了它，看见贴在上面的便签上用细长的笔迹写着：改进的无梦药水。

哈利一口气把它喝过，将空瓶子发泄般的丢在了那张纸条上，突然感到心情舒畅了起来，好像那些郁结在他心头的重物都消失了，晚宴引起的不快从他的大脑中抽离了。

这时赫敏走进了公共休息室，她脸色苍白，飞快的扫了他一眼，没向他说话。

"我很抱歉，赫敏，"哈利冲过去拉住她的手说道，"为我刚才说了一切。"

"我很高兴你想通了，哈利，"赫敏答道，她的声音有些沙哑，但是十分坚定，"别把支持你的人赶走。"说着，她理了理头发，骄傲的走进女生宿舍。

哈利看了一眼挂在休息室里的吊钟，惊觉时间已经这么晚了，这个房间中只剩下了他一人，空气一片宁静，只剩下壁炉在噼里啪啦的燃烧，火光断断续续的摇曳着。

哈利想起了那张写满USELESS的纸条，觉得几小时前的怨气无比荒谬又引人发笑，他想将那张纸条扔进壁炉，却发现那个空瓶子和纸条都不见了，只剩下一张被药水染得泛黄的便签，上面是他熟悉的，如蜘蛛丝般的字迹:

那是形容你最恰当的词，波特。


	4. Chapter 4

"禁闭，每天晚上，你们两个都是，波特先生和潘德拉贡先生。"乌姆布里奇卷起嘴角。

"你不用向我道歉，哈利，"亚瑟在哈利开口前打断道，他们从众多学生中穿过去上魔药课，"我做了我该做的，你知道我是在你这边的..."他突然停下脚步，对哈利耳语道，"在安吉丽娜自己知道这件事前，我们谁也别跟她讲话，她是今年的魁地奇队长，你记得吗？"他做了个鬼脸。

"哦，又惹麻烦啦，"恰巧在走廊上的皮皮鬼听见了他们的对话，"禁闭，禁闭！"他模仿着乌姆布里奇娇滴滴的声音。

哈利依稀看见远处的安吉丽娜瞄了他们一眼，胃部不由自主的疼痛起来。

"嗨，哈利。"哈利转过身去，看见了张秋瀑布般的黑发，"你还好吗？"

"我很好，"哈利结结巴巴的说道，他觉得自己的声音愚蠢极了，"你怎么样？"

"还是老样子，"张秋答道，"你愿意陪我到露台上吹吹风吗？如果你不急着上课的话。"

"哦，"亚瑟拖着长调叫道，目光不怀好意的在他们两人间打转，"看样子我成了多余的那个，我好像突然想起来麦格教授找我的来着，"他偷笑起来，拍了拍哈利肩膀，"抓住机会啊，兄弟。"他吹着口哨潇洒的扬长而去。

在露台上的半小时是哈利在过去生活中最快活的时间，他和张秋面对面聊起了之前的假期，增加了对彼此的好感和了解，渐渐的，哈利看着张秋的眼睛也不再害羞，张秋有时也被他逗得大笑起来，唯一的代价是-

"你迟到了五分钟，"斯内普靠在讲台上懒洋洋的讽刺道，"告诉我是什么重要的事牵住了你高贵的脚步？被选中的男孩。"

哈利绞尽脑汁想找出个借口，却被亚瑟抢了先，"他和漂亮妹子在露台上吹风哩。"

哈利想如果目光可以杀死人，亚瑟可能连渣都不剩了，可对方只是强忍了笑低下头去捣鼓面前散发着诡异蒸汽的坩埚。

"那么，格兰芬多扣二十分，还有禁闭，"斯内普坏笑道。

"事实上，"哈利望着他狭小的黑色瞳孔，"我已经被乌姆布里奇教授关了禁闭。"

"那就关完了再来，"斯内普大发慈悲道，"女士优先。现在去完成你手头的工作。"

哈利走进忙碌的学生中，除了赫敏的坩埚里冒出了透明的蒸汽，其他学生大多一无所获，只剩下新来的艾默瑞斯旁的位子是空的了，哈利走到了他身旁坐下，发现对方的坩埚散发着浅蓝色烟雾。

"今天配的是缩龄药水，"艾默瑞斯小声提示到，"材料在黑板上。"

"谢谢。"哈利说道。他支起坩埚，往里放了些不知名的药材，坩锅里猛地发出嘶的一声，弥漫出丑恶的味道，刚开始就完蛋了，哈利心想。赫敏回过头来警告的瞪视了他一下，但当她的目光移向艾默瑞斯时，她惊叫了起来，斯内普被她吸引了注意，皱着眉循着她的目光看来，接着哈利的坩锅莫名其妙的向一侧翻倒，牵连了旁边的艾默瑞斯，两人的魔药都变成了乌黑色。

斯内普幸灾乐祸的叫道，"零分，波特和艾默瑞斯。下节课之前教给我一份论文，关于黑血龙芯草的应用。"

"我很抱歉，"哈利对艾默瑞斯说道，"你瞧，和我在一起总没好事。"

"那不是你的错，"艾默瑞斯脸色微红，他转过身去刷起了沾着黑色物质的坩埚。

哈利打开斯内普办公室的门，左右扫视了一眼，却发现对方正在熬制着一锅紫色的魔药。

"进来，波特，把门关上，将墙角的那桶鼻涕虫清理干净，不许带防护手套。"

"哦。"哈利有气无力的答应着。他看见了墙角那个玄黑色的铁桶，那里面不断有胶黄色的生物跳出来，他抑制住反上喉咙的胃酸，走了过去。

整间办公室的布置和蜘蛛尾巷非常相似，漆黑的窗帘遮住外面的天空，只有几根透着微光的的蜡烛燃烧着，勉强让哈利看见自己的手，壁炉挣扎着零星火焰，空气阴冷而潮湿。

"我不知道乌姆布里奇的禁闭时间如此短，"在哈利冲洗着鼻涕虫时，斯内普突然说道，他盯着眼前已经变成浅蓝色的药水，"或许我该建议她对违规的学生更严厉点。"

"事实上，我还没去呢。而且我不认为我违规了。"

"那为什么她要关你禁闭呢？还是你觉得和救世主共处一室很荣幸？"

"现在人们可不再这么叫我了，他们觉得我是骗子，疯子，精神失常者。"哈利叹气道，手中的鼻涕虫喷出了一条粘稠物

斯内普嘲讽的冷笑一声。

"我不是骗子，"哈利愤愤道，空荡荡的房间中回响着他的声音，"你相信伏地魔复活吗？"他发现斯内普停止了熬制的动作，表情有些狰狞。

"哦，我似乎问错了人，黑魔王的老部下可不会说实话不是吗？"

"接着关禁闭，波特，直到你学会尊重教师。"斯内普声音透着怒火，他将药水倒进了一只试管，几乎将那玻璃瓶捏碎。

"我道歉，"良久，哈利默默说道，"这些时候我总是过度敏感。"

"那也不能减轻对你的惩罚。"

哈利撇撇嘴，他讲起了白天的事，"乌姆布里奇不相信我，她让我们放下魔杖，她还侮辱了邓布利多，我不知怎么的就失控了。"

斯内普没有答话，哈利以为他没有在听，便自顾自的喃喃下去，"如果魔法被禁止在课上使用，那么霍格沃兹就形同虚设。"

"你该学会控制自己。"斯内普挥了挥魔杖，清理了坩埚，他面前的蜡烛被袖子甩起了的风熄灭，外面狂风四作，将窗户震得直响，斯内普的脸庞被剩下几根摇曳的蜡烛衬的明暗不定，哈利看不清他脸上的表情。

"谢谢你的药水，"哈利已经完成了他手头的工作，他的双手沾满了黏液，不管怎么冲洗都不能洗净，"它还能调节情绪。"

"梦境是对现实的折射，"斯内普将新制的药水递给他，"它反应了被虚化的过去，现在和将来。晚上九点再喝，波特。"

"所以它还有预言的作用？"

"它表达了你的情绪，这些情绪能够影响你对未来事物的判断。"

"这话听起来像是特里劳妮的预言课，你相信预言吗？教授。"

斯内普盯着哈利的脸，黑色的眸子隐露着奇特的情感，"绝不。"

在关完了斯内普和乌姆布里奇的禁闭后，哈利拖着疲惫的身体还有结痂的手背回到公共休息室，他惊奇的发现休息室里还有不少学生在挑灯夜读，他想起了今年的O.W.L.S考试。但是告示栏里色彩夸张的海报吸引了他的注意，他发现乔治和弗雷德在向学生推销呕吐糖和鼻血丸。

双胞胎发现了他，向他打着招呼，"嘿，哈利，你想试试吗？"

哈利看见了两个像喷火龙一样喷出鼻血的四年级学生，还有一个头上长出莫名红包的男孩，"不了，我暂时还不想去找庞弗雷夫人。"他看见赫敏抱着一堆书从双胞胎背后跑来，"我觉得你们现在应该先收起来..."

可是已经来不及了，赫敏冲过来，一把抓过那些产品，"没收！韦斯利！"她看见那两个喷着夸张鼻血的学生，倒抽一口冷气，"天哪，这简直是谋杀现场。"

"那就是问题，"乔治悻悻的叹气，"我们没法让这些看起来更自然。弗雷德试了很多缓冲剂，但是它们要么喷出固体鼻血，要么就一点作用都没有。"

"我觉得你们应该试着开阔一下思维，别太专注于药物了，"亚瑟插话道，他刚从乌姆布里奇那边回来，哈利看见他将右手藏在身后，"你知道有些魔咒可以改变药物性能吗？我听弗里维说魔药大师有时会用催化咒或减缓咒附加水晶粉控制魔药进程。"

"水晶粉太贵了，"弗莱德喃喃道，"成本太高。"

"翼鸟翎羽加"细水长流"咒？"亚瑟建议道。

"你真是个天才，我该请你当技术顾问才是，"乔治赞叹道，"但是它可能送不进霍格沃兹，你知道费尔奇从霍格莫德牵了条狗回来吗？"

"也许我可以帮你，"正在写魔药报告的哈利思索道。

"哈利，"赫敏怪叫道，"亚瑟跟着瞎胡闹也就算了，你怎么也牵扯进来了？"

"你不了解我吗？"哈利说，"我从不走常规。"

赫敏摇摇头，"男孩都是怎么了？这学期的时间多紧张。艾默瑞斯去哪儿了？"她环顾四周搜索道。

"你找他干什么？"亚瑟看起来有些恼怒，"那个鬼鬼祟祟的偷窥狂。"

"也是唯一在"无伤大雅的小把戏"中赢了你两次的人，你该长点记性，"赫敏高昂起头，"我找他一起复习魔药。"

"魔药，"一直在胡乱练习隐性咒差点引起火灾的罗恩蓦地抬起头惊诧道，"那个差点炸了坩埚的的转校生？"

赫敏烦躁的打开魔药课本，翻出一张图，"这是缩龄药水的比色卡，艾默瑞斯配出了蓝色，"她指着最中间"优秀"那部分，"而我配的则是透明的，"她点着"合格"那块，"如果不是哈利的坩埚出了意外，当然这不是你的错，哈利，说不定连斯内普都会大惊失色。"

"我倒很想看看那只老蝙蝠吃惊的模样，"乔治说，"可我的重点是，亚瑟你输了，"乔治瞪大眼睛张大嘴，故意装作要昏倒的样子，"你输给了那个新来的？"

亚瑟的表情扭曲了起来，也许为了掩饰自己的不快，他挥了挥手，"我承认我输给了那个偷窥狂，但我赢得了一个能供我使用一年的仆人。"他的眼睛瞄向一边。

哈利顺着他的目光看去，艾默瑞斯正犹豫着站在门口。

哈利还想接着参与他们的对话，听听在那个小把戏中新来的转校生是怎么赢了亚瑟的，但是那只老旧的吊钟敲了第九下，里面那只蓝色的布谷鸟弹出来报了时，时间到了。

他走到桌旁，将那瓶魔药一饮而尽，迟疑了一会儿，拿出一张便签。

-·你有翼鸟翎羽吗？教授。

他将便签塞进空试管里，看着它们在眼前淡化。时间过了很久，哈利以为他不会收到答复了。但是一张黑色字迹的纸条出现在他面前

-我今天上午处理了两个流血不止的学生，你以为我会愚蠢到帮助韦斯利吗？

-那不是为了韦斯利，我的猫头鹰这两天有些太兴奋了。

-你的字迹出卖了你的心虚，波特。P.S.翼鸟翎羽不能治疗宠物亢奋。

哦，哈利摆摆手想到，或许一个斯内普不在办公室的下午...

-别想着乘我不在去偷，被抓到了就不是关禁闭这么容易了，我知道两年级时你这么干过。

哈利垂下头沮丧的继续写起未完成的黑血龙芯草报告，可他还没写几个字，报告便慢慢透明起来，哈利急忙抓住它，却感到纸上有一股力量在相反方向拉-

-我还没写完呢。哈利懊恼的在便条上写到。

过了几秒钟，那份报告又重新出现在了桌上，边角处卷了起来，纸面上留下了指痕，看起来有人飞快的翻阅过了一遍。

-糟透了，波特，黑血龙芯草有清醒头脑拨开谜团的功效，不是开天眼，要是有这功能我早用它来算你的祭日了。零分，重写。

在梅林相信这个世界仍有神佑时，他曾不断祈祷。

当他幼年时卧在埃尔多湿冷的干草堆，听着屋檐上逐渐堆砌起的白雪压得简陋的木屋吱吱作响，狂风不断摇撼着窗外枯黄的树枝，而母亲为明日的口粮辗转反侧时，他祈祷着，愿他的国家有一天能够富庶强大。

当他的童年伙伴惊恐于他的魔法，当他为自己的能力惴惴不安，当他终日躲避着大人好奇诧异的目光，当他不断压抑着自己的强大时，他祈祷着，愿他能遇上理解他的人。

于是他来到了卡梅洛特，他见到了盖乌斯和巨龙基哈拉。他们为他打开了魔法世界的新大门，教导他善用他的能力，指领他做他相信对的事-魔法是一种天赋，而不是诅咒。

他认识了亚瑟-他旳使命。

金发的王子桀骜不驯，傲慢自大，将梅林在内的所有人踩在脚下，他让梅林干着每天数不完的杂物活，他将对方的身躯在竞技场上当成剑靶。我绝不想保护他。梅林抱怨着。

可王子为他违背了父令，深入险境，采取了解药之花，拯救了他卑贱的生命。他跟随着梅林的脚步，潜入埃尔多，以血肉之躯，阻挡了盗寇的侵犯。

梅林相信这个世界仍有神佑。

当他第无数次在火刑的噩梦中惊醒过来擦洗苍白的额头时，当他已经不断的解救着王子的生命却在大战中永远只是作为仆人被撇在一边时，而唯一了解他能力的骑士在神佑之岛奉献了灵魂时，他祈祷着，有一天亚瑟能了解真正的自己。

但是亚瑟的父亲死于他的魔法，王子憎恨的目光伴随着魔法永无重见天日的法令，他不得不终日隐藏着自己的秘密。

可能他要求得太多了，梅林跟着骑士们长喊着国王万岁，他要求的太多了。

亚瑟的身体在梅林怀里逐渐冷去，像宝石般的眼睛沉淀着死亡的色彩，左手轻抚着梅林的肩膀，谢谢，那是他最后的遗言。梅林将额头紧贴着对方的肌理，感受到他停滞的呼吸，留下来，他祈祷着。

他将载着王子尸体的小船推向湖中央，望着平静的湖水被荡起一圈圈涟漪，"亚瑟王会再次崛起，"巨龙的安慰使他一同死去的心脏颤动了一下。

他回到了卡梅洛特，即使他在那片土地上迈的每一步都像剑刃般插进他的心脏。即使孩童的欢声笑语会让他错以为他们回到了从前，两个无忧无虑的青年彼此嬉笑，即使望着亚瑟曾经使用的盔甲和武器会让他陷入痛苦的回忆，就好像对方还活着一样。但是他要守护这片土地，这片亚瑟曾珍爱的土地。

盖乌斯并非死于沉疴顽疾，当梅林推开门时带来王后的召唤时，他发现年迈的老人躺在椅子上，午后温暖的阳光照耀在他满头华发上，就仿佛是一位普通的慈祥祖父，从未经历过魔法大清洗的恐怖，从未参与三代朝政的变更，从未目睹一代强大的魔法师与女巫的成长，他的面前还摆着冷去的蔬菜杂烩汤，他在等待自己孩子时停住了呼吸。"下面的路要靠你自己走了。"他曾说。

梅林的鬓角渐渐生出白发，紧致的皮肤开始布满皱纹，他沉默寡言，脾气暴躁，他接替了盖乌斯宫廷御医的职位，而不是法师。新来的骑士惧怕他，纷纷揣测着他的过去，他们对那个遥远的传说仅仅有所耳闻。在那个日子，珀西瓦尔，莱昂，格温会和梅林一起来到阿瓦隆湖边，波光粼粼的水面上笼罩的迷雾被艳阳衬得闪闪发光，又在黄昏时变换成血红的颜色。他们四人彼此沉默着，聆听着，祭吊着。

后来是莱昂和格温，最后只剩下了格温。

格温在梅林眼里永远是一个善良的女孩，那个在埃尔多拔出剑奋不顾身临敌，在他从昏迷中醒来后激动的拥吻他，敢于与王子争论的女孩，而非那个刚柔并济，被百姓口口传颂的阿尔比恩王后，她在弥留之际向梅林伸出双手，目光柔和而慈爱:

他爱你远胜过爱我，她哑声道，他曾在睡梦中呼唤着你的名字醒来。

他却终生未向你吐露过爱。

梅林仿佛感到全身的力气都被抽空了，无数把利刃刺向他的心头，他昏昏沉沉的看向四周，却只感到天旋地转，橡木地板和绣着卡梅洛特徽章的紫红色窗帘混合在一起，形成了混乱复杂的颜色，他不顾守卫的搀扶，踉踉跄跄的冲向自己和盖乌斯共居的屋子，跌向那个很久没有打开的抽屉，里面是摆着亚瑟母亲的家族纹章，那上面已经积满灰尘，镶嵌的珠宝与金块失去了光泽，图案与花纹难以分辨，他颤抖的将它捧出来，将它贴在心口，仿佛那上面还有余温。

带着它，只是带着它。王子将它塞进他的双手。

他感到喉口一阵腥甜，接着便失去了知觉。

他醒来后便离开了卡梅洛特。

他步履蹒跚的去寻找三面女神，她们能给予他死亡。他途径千万个风格迥异的国家，经历战乱，瘟疫与屠杀，他翻过千万座长满荆棘的山头，它们将他的手腕割的鲜血淋漓，他趟过最黑暗的湖水，经过最干旱的沙漠，他几度被卷进致命的漩涡，厥倒在漫天黄沙中。日月更换，四季交错，一年一年，几度风雨，几度春秋，他终于来到了那片神秘的森林。

他被马人阻挡了，他们是古教最后的守护者。

—我请求拜见三面女神，我请求她们原谅我年轻时的轻狂，我曾妄图改变命运，但现在我已悔过，我请求她们，结束我卑微的生命。

—现在仍不是时候。为首的马人向他走来。耐心点，艾默瑞斯，当你第一次触摸到亚瑟潘德拉贡的身体时，你永生的诅咒便会解除，一个空前强大的链接将会建立在你们之间。

—可我已不能再忍受等待的痛苦。

然而他们已在梅林面前消失，只留下他一人瘫倒在树丛中哀号。他呼唤起基哈拉，但死寂的天空不再有强有力的扑翼声。

梅林回到了阿瓦隆，在那里度过了剩下的千年。他独自传唱着亚瑟王与圆桌骑士的故事，直到他喉咙嘶哑到再也说不出话，他目睹着碧蓝湖水的干涸，直到他的双眼模糊的看不清东西，他听着新世纪的火车呼啸而过，直到外面的声响永远与他隔绝。

他无时无刻不想了结凌迟般的煎熬，但他所能做的只是默默等待。

直到那枚硬币落在他脚下，他看不见，听不见，也说不出话，但是他能感受到。

疲惫与疼痛从他身体中抽离，力量与生机从他的皮肤下焕发着，他感受到自己脊背上的骨骼挺直了，他感受到魔法在他心中复活了，他感受到，外界新鲜的空气涌入鼻腔。

梅林相信这个世界仍有神佑。

他跟随着学生的脚步来到那间教室，里面弥漫着草药与魔法的芬芳，他微笑着想到了盖乌斯，亚瑟就在他面前，梅林感到心中的欢欣充满了身体的每一个角落，他激动又兴奋，亚瑟很快就能看见自己了。他突然又有些紧张，他该怎么再次亚瑟搭话，还是莫名其妙的冲他喊"嗨，朋友"吗？那太老套了。或是直接向他伸出手，问他愿意成为自己的朋友？那太正式了？亦是直接给他一个拥抱"你终于复活了，亚瑟，我等你好久了"？他知道现代人有个地方叫精神病院。或许亚瑟记得他？

这个微弱的希望在他心中点起火花。

前面那个褐色女生转过头来，看见自己的缩龄药水，突然尖叫起来，穿着黑袍子的教师走来，梅林的直觉告诉他这是个难缠的家伙。于是他偷偷用魔法翻倒了他身边学生的坩锅。他们又各自回到自己的工作中，梅林舒了口气。但亚瑟没有看向他。

变形课上他茫然失措，看着那些学生发了疯一样用一根棍子向一只杯子乱戳，"告诉我你的魔杖在哪里？艾默瑞斯先生。"一位严厉的女教师责备道。他看看周围，拔下一根头发，偷偷将它变成那些棍子的模样，模仿着那些学生涨红了脸使劲甩着魔杖的样子。"我在努力，教授。"他答道。但是亚瑟没有看向他。

下了课后，梅林跟着亚瑟背后穿过走廊，此时正是正午，阳光充足，光线折射在对方飞扬的金发上，衬托出他挺拔而健壮的身躯。梅林凝视着他，不经意和一个铂金色头发的男孩撞了满怀。

你给我小心点，白痴。他叫道。

但是梅林已经顾不上向他道歉了，因为亚瑟转过了头，向他走来，他湛蓝的眼睛与梅林相遇，他微笑起来，那微笑如此美好，以至于梅林为它痴醉，他感到欢腾的心脏就要跳了出来。

可他的目光扫过了他，望向一个红色头发的男孩。

嗨，罗恩，他欢呼道，恭喜你当上魁地奇守门员。

他向那男孩飞奔过气，给了一个大大的拥抱，接着他们勾肩搭背的远去，讨论着那些梅林从未听过的新名词。

梅林感到他坠入冰窖。

他不再相信这个世界仍有神佑


	5. Chapter 5

亚瑟潘德拉贡的日记

XX年XX月XX日 晴朗 因捕捉到一个小跟班而心情愉悦

众所周知，我就是那种人见人爱，花见花开，车见车爆胎的高富帅纯血统巫师，从我踏进霍格沃兹那一刻起，追求我的人就可以挤满整个学校大厅，更何况我还是著名的被选中的男孩哈利波特的室友兼死党，每当我们一起相携着上课或是在魁地奇球场上挥洒汗水时，周围不管老的小的男的女的都会被我俩迷人的光辉闪瞎，甚至在我违反校规玩玩骰子赢点小零食（我经常称它为无伤大雅的小把戏），一些女孩都愿意为了和我来一局输掉攒了一周的巧克力蛙。

所以当我发现有个学生（好像是那个新来的，因为我之前从没见过他）一直偷窥我时，我早就已经习以为常了。

上魔药课的时候我透过油腻的分光镜打量着他，我看不太清，但可以分辨得出他骨架不大，高高瘦瘦细胳膊细腿，估计我一只手就可以拧住，有一头黑色卷发，镜子上污渍遮住了他的脸庞，这令我有些恼火。他一直盯着我的脊背，但是根本没有发现我也在观察他。拙劣的偷窥者，我愉快的下着定义，鼓捣起我有些烧糊了的坩锅。

砰的一声，所有人哄堂大笑，我知道是他那个角落出了事故，看来他已经为我痴迷到忘乎所以了，忍住回过头正面对视他的欲望，我惬意的吹声口哨，将制好的魔药倒进试管。

变形课上他还是在看我，直到麦格教授高声训斥起他，他才慌乱的掏出魔杖，光是想象他手忙脚乱的模样就够我乐上好一阵子。

下了课之后我故意没有理他，径直走向公共休息室，我听着他的脚步声尾随着我，始终和我保持了几英尺的距离。害羞又执着，我想到。这让我有了些兴趣，或许我应该把他收作自己的小跟班，有这么一个人伴在身边生活怎么也不会少了乐子。我真想看看他的脸，在开学晚宴的时候我应该见过他，但他老是不声不响的坐在一边我早忘记他长什么样了。

砰，我后面又传来一声巨响，这给我一个好机会可以转过身去。就像我想的那样，一个又瘦又高的男孩，象白色的皮肤，一看就很少从事户外运动，突出的颧骨和夸张的耳朵让我想到那只家养小精灵火刑。他看上去惹到了马尔福，后者正冲他大喊大叫，但我痴情的小跟班理都没理他，他只是凝视我。气得马尔福把他推到一边，怒火冲天的走了。

好极了，看来他以后是不可能倒戈向斯莱特林了。

我假装没有注意到他，将目光投向远处的罗恩，我冲过去给他一个热情洋溢的拥抱，"嗨，罗恩，恭喜你当上魁地奇守门员。"

罗恩看起来吓坏了，我抓住他的肩膀，不顾他的反抗，将他拉向我的方向，"你都不知道你都表现有多好，我和赫敏都在下面为你欢呼呢！"

"真的，赫敏也在看？"他紧张的颤抖起来，"可我没看见她呀。"

赫敏暗恋罗恩很久了，罗恩显然也喜欢她，这现在是整个格兰芬多除了他俩不知道外公开的秘密。之前被我强插一脚害得他们还在互相暧昧的阶段让我有点愧疚，但是之后我也做过弥补，但他们不开窍我有什么办法。

"哦，女孩嘛，"我挥舞着手臂，高声道，"她们就是这样，不好意思开口罢了。赫敏一直躲在角落偷偷盯着你，两只眼睛像黏住了一样一刻也不离开你的身影。"我夸张的描绘着赫敏痴情的样子，好像罗恩看她一眼她就要晕倒了一样，不知道她本人之后会怎么样。

罗恩兴奋起来，他激动的谈论那些惊险的救球，我含糊的答应着，一边注意着那个小跟班。他好像因为我的忽视心情有些低落，脚步沉重起来，映在墙上的影子垂着头。

想到他瘦小的脸上悲痛欲绝，我就有点于心不忍。

即使这样他还是跟了我一整天，有几次他的影子都落在我前面，可他浑然不知，这跟踪技巧也太差了吧。

还有三个小时就要到晚餐时间了。我在校外湖边的草地上用魔法铺了块木板，放上两个骰盅，招呼起学生参加赌局，开始了那个"小把戏"，很快有不少学生都加入进来了，在霍格沃兹这个竞争激烈的地方，我从没少过对手。真不是我吹牛，在这掷骰子上我从来没输过，而且我使用的骰盅都是防魔法的，但每次我的对手都输得很惨，韦斯利双胞胎曾经以为我在骰子上做了手脚，换了副骰子后再来，结果差点连内裤都输给我了。此后他们依旧艰苦不拔的尝试着，在长达两年的斗争后，他们终于承认参破我的技巧在他们能力之外。那是当然，我进学校前就已经在翻倒巷围观整整三年了。赫敏曾经警告我在这样下去就可以被传唤到魔法部了。拜托了，我要赢四百八十万包巧克力蛙才刚刚够上被传唤的金额，我得赢到什么时候去啊？

一眨眼我的眼前就堆了三只巧克力蛙和五根甘草糖。我一边掷骰子，一边打量着我的小跟班。他正依靠在一棵距离我十英尺的梧桐树下，无所事事的嚼着草根望着天空。我翻了个白眼，将骰盅扔向他的脑袋。

正中目标！

他揉揉头，向我看来，我接触到他的眼睛，那是一双像大海般湛蓝的眼睛，灵动而细腻，不掺杂一丝杂质，当他看向我时，瞳孔猛的缩小，仿佛燃烧起火花，目光中蓦地迸发出强烈的情感，那种我无法洞悉也无法理解的情感，矛盾而融合，像是交织着悲伤与喜悦，满足与遗憾。他微怔在原地，嘴巴张张合合，却说不出话来。

这是我才想起来我要干什么。

"嘿，朋友，"我叫喊到，他听到这个称呼瑟缩了一下，"你该歇歇了。"

"我不觉得我是你的朋友，"他盯着我的脸，好像在搜寻什么，"我之前没见过你。"

"对，你不是我的朋友，我没有你这样迟钝愚蠢的朋友，"我耸耸肩，摊开手做出一副无可奈何的模样，"你都跟了我一整天了，却以为我什么都没发现？"

他脸色涨得通红，手足无措的扫了扫四周哄笑的人群。

"你叫什么名字？"我问到。

他咕囔着一个模糊的名字。

"什么？"

"艾默瑞斯。"他将音节吐的很慢，忍俊不禁的微笑起来。

"艾-米-拉斯，"我模仿到，根本不知道世上还有这样复杂的名字，不知为何，我觉得他还有个更简单的名字，就像他本人一样简单的名字，"你父母给你取了这么个名字？"

"这是别人通常称呼我的名字，或许算是家族姓氏？"他答道。

"所以你父母给你的是哪个名字？"

他沉默了良久，"我更愿意将它保守为秘密。"

"真神秘，"我挑起了眉毛，"现在，艾默瑞斯，你想来一局吗？"

"我没什么可以拿来当赌注的，"他望了一眼我身边堆积的巧克力蛙。

"哦，那没关系，"我转转眼睛，想到了一个好办法，"如果你输了，你就当一天我的仆人，服从我所有的命令，如果我输了，一包巧克力蛙。"

他看看我，看看骰盅，又看看巧克力蛙，"好，就这样定了。"

我们分别摇起骰盅，放定之后，我们彼此注视着对方，他闭上眼睛，双手握住骰盅的盖子，叫到，"十二"，他打开骰盅，两个五，一个一。

我努力不让内心的得意表露在脸上，"运气不错，我的朋友，但是对我来说还远远不够。"我抓住骰盅，毫不犹豫的打开它，我可以感到我的嘴角已经上扬了，"九"，然而—

"这不可能。"我叫道。在我面前摆着三个一。

我的对手颇有趣味的看着我，他的眼角带着笑意弯了起来，眼睛眯成了一条纤长的曲线，"哦，我的朋友，"他带着嘲讽的口气，"运气不错。"

这一次的失误是不可原谅的，我必须承认，在过去的四年里我猜的数字误差不会超过二，我看见西蒙和安吉丽娜在人群中，在他们仍年少无知时都输给过我数不尽的巧克力蛙，现在他们瞅着我发笑。

"等一下，"我叫住准备离去的艾默瑞斯，"一次小失误，让我们再来一次。"

艾默瑞斯转过身来，"仍然有巧克力蛙和我的自由身做赌注？"

"是的。"我答应道，"我得承认尽管你一副又蠢又呆的模样，你还是有点运气。我刚才没认真起来，再来一次你就不会那么好运了。"

"人们说运气总是站在智慧的人一边，"他向我俯过身来，露出一个故作高深的笑容，我们之间的距离近得几乎可以让我看见他眼睛瞳孔的纹理。

"让我们玩次大的，如果我输了，你所有的巧克力蛙都是我的，如果我赢了，你要给我当一个月的仆人。"我说道。

他歪着头思索了一下，"虽然听起来不太公平，但我还是再给你一次机会。"

这次我先掀开了骰盅，"十三。"结果是两个六，一个二。我满意的数着骰子上的点数，"该你了。"我叫道。

他向我摇摇手指，"好运气。朋友，当对我来说不够。"

"二十。"他叫道。

"你知道三乘六等于十八吗？"我嘲笑道。

可他打开骰盅后所有人都愣住了，接着一起鼓起掌来，我甚至听见有几个学生吹起了口哨，有个赫奇帕奇的女孩冲上去吻了两下他的脸颊，这让他的脸颊上泛起了红晕。一个四，一个六，最后一个骰子则是劈成了两半，一半朝上的四，另一半朝上的是六。

"干得好极了。"他们欢呼道。"你是我们的英雄，艾默瑞斯。"

"这真是..."我不想说我震惊的说不出话来，可我猜我当时就是这副德行。接着我看见在艾默瑞斯身后，赫敏正抱着满怀的书摇摇摆摆的走过来，我突然意识到我的机会来了。"最后的赌局。"我冲他高声叫道，看见赫敏已经朝我们跑来了，"最后的赌局，如果我赢了，你就当我一年的仆人，如果我输了，接下来的一年我全听你的吩咐。"

他完全沉浸在获胜的喜悦，想都没想就举起了骰盅，他用力的将它敲在木板上，发出了清脆的撞击声，"我要说..."

但是赫敏已经尖叫起来打断了他，"违规，没收，艾默瑞斯，亚瑟。"

我趁他被突如其来的赫敏惊吓得转移了注意时，迅速的同时打开我们两的骰盅。

我赢了。

当艾默瑞斯转过头来看着我们俩的赌局时，一切都已成了定局。

我潇洒的站起身来，挥了挥魔杖，清理了骰盅和木板，艾默瑞斯的眼睛在我和草地之间来回打转，弓着背半张着嘴，目光惊慌而茫然，诚实地说我还蛮喜欢他这副傻样的，"一年的自由身，艾默瑞斯。"我满意的拍拍他的脑袋，他还是一副呆若木鸡的样子，"别忘了。"

虽然我连输了两局，把我辛苦建立起来的威望毁于一旦，在我的朋友面前颜面尽失，但是我最后还是教训了这个家伙，还赢得了一个能让我笑一年的笑料和一个可供取乐的仆人。

合算的买卖。

亚瑟潘德拉贡

任何在未经本人允许下的私自翻阅都将引你进入永无止境的噩梦

西弗勒斯看向冥想盆。

冥想盆中倒映出的油腻黑发和高耸的鹰钩鼻泛起一圈涟漪，很快被一个有着明亮的绿色眼睛和火红头发的女孩取代了，她穿着背带小碎花长裙，头发整齐的梳在一起，看起来十三四岁的模样，她对面站着一个穿着不合身黑色长袍的男孩。

"谢谢你，西弗，"那女孩说道，她有着银铃般的声音，"这个发卡是妈妈在我生日的时候送给我的，我哪儿也找不到，谢谢你帮我送了回来。"

""你不用这么说，莉莉，"男孩凝视着她，很快脸红起来，尴尬的低下头盯着脚尖，"我们是朋友不是吗？"

"是的，西弗，"女孩握住他的手，"我们是世上最好的朋友。"

画面转换，时光变换，女孩和男孩长高了些，他们一齐坐在草地上看书。这是春天，樱花飘落下来落在女孩头上，女孩甩了甩，将花瓣甩落在地上。

"别这样，莉莉，"男孩说，"那真美。"

女孩微笑了，翠绿的眼睛像湖水般温和柔美。男孩将一朵樱花插在她的红发上。

画面再次变换，季节转换成了秋天。男孩叫住了女孩，他的脸再次涨红，眼神飘忽，就是不去看女孩的脸。

"祝你生日快乐，"男孩最终鼓足勇气说，他伸出手，打开掌心，一朵含苞的新鲜玫瑰慢慢绽开。

"你永远是我最好的朋友，"女孩张开双臂将男孩拥入怀抱。

画面最后一次转换。女孩从走廊匆匆跑来，抓住男孩的手臂，"告诉我，西弗，告诉我，你没和食死徒混在一起。"

男孩犹豫的看着她，他垂下眼帘，"我没有，莉莉。"虽然他即将这么做。

"我相信你，西弗，"女孩如释重负，"我相信你。"

画面模糊了，西弗勒斯将头从冥想盆里抽了出来，当年羞涩的男孩已经变成了冷漠空虚的中年人。他凝视冥想盆表面水波良久，支架上的坩埚安静的煮着波特的无梦药水。西弗勒斯叹息道，什么时候他要依靠过去才能继续现在的生活了。

办公室前厅传来一阵响动，西弗勒斯透过门缝打量一下，发现是波特那小子来了，他应该是来关禁闭的。波特环顾了一下四周，没有发现西弗勒斯，于是他自顾自的坐到了椅子上，望着天花板发呆。他似乎看上去挺高兴的，嘴角始终保持着浅浅的弧度，那个像莉莉般的微笑。

西弗勒斯感到心脏绷紧了起来，他深呼吸了几下，让自己保持平静。让波特那小子自己待着，他想到，他不认为自己现在可以面对他，正好把手头的无梦药水做完。

他抛开浮在他心头的阴影，和莉莉隽永的笑容，心无旁骛的工作起来。门外发出一些莫名声响，但是西弗勒斯懒得搭理。黑魔头开始召唤老部下了，魔法部在拼死抵赖黑暗势力的复活，在黑魔头正式露面之前-

门外有传来一些声响，但是西弗勒斯选择忽视它。

在黑魔头正式露面之前，他只能表现出暧昧的态度。在那之后，他需要再次取得黑魔头的信任，稳住黑魔头，保护霍格沃兹，静静等待那个时刻。在那个时刻之前，他-

轰！门外传来一声振聋发聩的巨响。

-他要亲手宰了波特那个混账！

"波特！"西弗勒斯踹开门，怒吼道，只见办公室的一面墙壁上，炸出了一个一人大的窟窿，黑烟还不断的从中冒出，其中一缕黑烟和波特的魔杖相连。

完美的作案证据。

"我不知道，我是说，"波特辩解道，"我不知道这个咒语..."

"别解释，波特，"西弗勒斯粗声道，他挥了挥魔杖，补好了那个大洞，他站在一片狼藉的办公室中嘶喊道，"你不知道什么？"他看到波特手中拿着一本本来应该在他书架上的书，"谁允许你私自翻阅我的资料，谁允许你在我的办公室里实验危险咒语，谁允许你把我的办公室弄得一团糟？"

"哦，"波特支支吾吾道，"事实上，假期时你告诉我可以翻看一些你的藏书，而在这里我正好看见有一本和我假期里看到的一摸一样的咒语书，乌姆布里奇教授永远只让我们放下魔杖读些理论知识，所以我..."

"所以那是我的错？"西弗勒斯反问道。

波特不说话。

"所以你的确认为这是我的错？"西弗勒斯粗声道。

"我有些忘乎所以了。"波特低下头，"我真的很抱歉，教授。"

"所以是什么让你忘乎所以，波特？"西弗勒斯问道，他头脑中有了几个可能性，"那个愚蠢的魁地奇游戏？和你在露台上吹风的女孩？那条蠢狗？"他看见波特的眼睛眨了一下。"他现在倒是敢露面了？"西弗勒斯嘲笑道，"麻烦你转告他，他要是在这里被乌姆布里奇抓到了，或是惹出什么麻烦，鬼才给他收拾。还有你，波特，你也休想逃得了干系。"

恶狠狠的抛下这段话，西弗勒斯将波特一脚踢出门外，一把摔上门。

他听见房间中不断传出的无梦药水沸腾声，用手捂住额头，思考他是怎么牵扯进这个麻烦的。

哈利在被斯内普踢出门外后，又赶上和亚瑟一起去关乌姆布里奇的禁闭，在这些结束之后，他们终于能够回到格兰芬多公共休息室。亚瑟不断的告诉哈利这些天他的奇遇，但是哈利没有心情去听，他的大脑完全被一件事所占据了。

小天狼星告诉他在晚上十二点格兰芬多壁炉旁见面。

哈利既喜出望外，又惴惴不安。他担心在魔法部控制下的霍格沃兹和重犯见面会有风险，又为这个来之不易的见面而兴奋不已。

他们走进公共休息室，发现只剩下赫敏，罗恩和艾默瑞斯聚在一起写作业。

"生死水的成分是黄水仙，不是黑曼陀罗，缩龄水需要紫黑胶，不是苍蝇翅膀，"赫敏正在给罗恩纠错，"你上课在听什么呀，罗恩？"

艾默瑞斯抬起头来，温和的向他们致意。赫敏发现了他们的存在，招呼道，"快来，哈利，亚瑟，我们一直在等你们。"

"我不觉得我的手恢复到可以加入作业大军，"亚瑟呻吟到，"我连笔都拿不起来。"

"不用担心。"赫敏拿出一瓶药水，"艾默瑞斯今天早上给了我这个，对伤口非常有用，它治好了五年前我烧伤留下的疤痕，"她伸出手，哈利看见她原先的伤疤消失了，"试试看，一定有用。"

"真的？"亚瑟怀疑道，他盯着那瓶无色药水，那看来像自来水。

"试试就知道了，亚瑟，"艾默瑞斯一脸无辜，"就算我输了我的自由身，我也不会毒害你。"

哈利将那瓶药水倒在手背上，伤口一阵凉意，那些屈辱的字迹消失了。亚瑟看着这奇迹般的效果，照做了，伤口也消失了。

"这是太神奇了，"亚瑟感叹道，"不，我可不会感谢你，艾默瑞斯，"他看见艾默瑞斯欣喜的笑容，故意做起鬼脸来责怪道，"你害得我现在不得不开始做作业了。"

"够了，亚瑟，别胡闹，不是为了作业，"赫敏打断道，"我们在讨论一件事。我们应该对乌姆布里奇做点什么 。我的意思是，她是一个非常差的老师，我们从她身上根本没学到任何关于防御的知识。'赫敏说 。

'那么，我们可以做什么？'亚瑟打着哈欠说'太迟了，不是吗？她已经拿到工作了，她已经留在这里了。福吉已经做出了肯定。'

'呃'，赫敏假设的说，'你知道，我今天在想…'她把目光投向哈利然后说，'我想—也许我们有时间来让我们做—做我们自己的事。'

'做什么我们自己的事？'哈利怀疑的说。

'—我们自己学怎样抵御黑魔法。'赫敏说。

'这是为我们自己做准备，在昂布瑞吉上第一堂课时，她就让我们坐在那边。我们得确保我们可以保护自己。我们可以从书中找出来并自己练一习一 魔-法，'赫敏说，'但我们需要一名老师，一个适合我们的，可以告诉我们怎么使用并且当我们做错的时候告诉我们怎样纠正。'

'如果我们和卢平谈谈… 哈利开始说。

'不，不，我们不会找卢平，'赫敏说'他太忙于凤凰社的事了，我在那边发现他经常连周末都停不下来。'

'那么，谁？'哈利朝赫敏皱了皱眉。

赫敏深深的叹了口气。

'这不是很明显的？'她说，'我们在谈论你，哈利。'

然后有一阵沉默。罗恩背后窗户底下的壁炉里木炭'啵，啵'做响。

'关于我什么？'哈利说 '我觉得你应该去教怎么样抵御黑魔法。' 哈利盯着她。接着她转向罗恩，罗恩也是非常赞同的模样。

而亚瑟皱起了眉头，看起来正在思考。

'什么主意？'哈利问。

'你，'亚瑟说，'教我们。'

'但是…' 哈利突然笑了，肯定是他们两个正在摇他的双腿。 '但我不是一个老师，我不会…'

'哈利，你是这个年级里教防御黑魔法的最佳人选。'赫敏说 。

'我？'哈利说，脸上笑的更厉害了'不，我不是，你每次考试都能击败我—而亚瑟甚至能用无声无杖咒...' （"我没在赌局中使用魔法，哈利。"）

'实际上，我并不是。'赫敏镇静的说'你在第三年比我高—那是唯一一年我们两都坐在哪考试并且就那一年有一个懂这门学科的老师来教我们。那次我并没有告诉你我的成绩，哈利。那次你做到了！' 她的眼睛看向亚瑟，叹息道，"而亚瑟，他除了乱添麻烦外什么也做不了。（"你什么意思，赫敏？"）

'那你的意思是？'

'你知道的，我不知道有什么差劲的人能教会我。'罗恩傻傻的朝着赫敏笑着说。然后他又把脸转向哈利。 '我们来想想，'他说，把脸装出高尔的样子，'第一年—你从神秘人手里救下了魔法石。'

'但这只是运气'哈利说'这并不代表实力—'

'第二年，'罗恩打断了他的话说'你杀了那蛇怪并摧毁了里德尔。'

'是，但那是福克斯帮了我，我—' '第三年，'罗恩提高了一些音量说，'你一次头打败了数百只摄魂怪—'

'你知道那是一次侥幸，如果那个时间转换器—

'去年，'罗恩几乎在喊，'你又一次和神秘人战斗并逃了出来—'

'听我说！'哈利生气的说，因为罗恩和赫敏都在得意的笑着。

'就听我说一下，好吗？听起来好象是这样，但所有的因素是幸运—我有一半的时间什么都没做，我也没有计划任何东西，连想都没想，只是每次都能得到帮助—'

罗恩和赫敏仍然在笑，哈利火更大了，但连他自己都不知道为什么会这样生气。

'别就做在这里笑了，你们知道你可以比我做的更好，'他生气的说'我连发生了什么都不知道，我只是恰好赶到了，并不是我对防御黑魔法很有研究—我只是正好闯入—别笑了！！！'

'你们不知道那时是怎么样一个情况！你们从来没和他面对面过，不是吗？你们认为这就跟在课上使用时一样？在整个时间里你什么都不能做除了死—不管你有头脑还是勇气或是什么别的东西—因为你会在十亿分之一秒内被杀死或倍受折磨，再或者看着朋友死掉—他们从来没有在上课的时候告诉我们遇到这种情况改怎么办—你们两坐在这里好象看着我象个聪明的小男孩一样站在这里，活着，但象迪格里呢，就象一些肮脏的东西一样—你们都不清楚，但我非常的明白，伏地魔没杀我只是因为他还不想—'

我们没有说那件事啊，伙计。'罗恩看起来被吓坏了'我们并没有和迪格里一起去，我们不会—你也许有了个比较坏的结局—' 他用求助的眼光看着赫敏，脸上全是无奈。

'哈利，'她胆怯的说，'你没看到吗？这…这正是我们为什么需要你…我们需要一个能真，真的能面对他…面对伏地魔的人。' 这是她第一次说出伏地魔的名字，而且，这使哈利平静下来了。尽管呼吸都有些困难，他倒在了椅子上，连手都有些颤抖。

'那么想一想…'赫敏平静的说'麻烦你？' 哈利现在想不到任何话来说了。他对他今天的爆发有些惭愧。他点点头，艰难的表示他同意了。

（以上下划线部分摘抄自原著，略改编）

接着所有人沉默下来，像石雕般坐在椅子上彼此相视，气氛变得尴尬而可疑，哈利意识到差一刻钟就要到十二点了。

"艾默瑞斯，"亚瑟突然说，"你该去睡觉了。"

艾默瑞斯诧异道，"为什么，我甚至没有完成变形课作业..."

"熬夜太久对你没好处，"亚瑟的声音显得严厉而急躁，"快，睡觉去。"

艾默瑞斯困惑的望着其他人，他倏忽明白了什么，呼吸急促起来，胸膛猛烈的起伏着，脸色变得煞白，"你不相信我，亚瑟，你不相信我。"他的声音支离破碎，椅子随着他的身体摇摇晃晃的战栗，他几乎不可置信的喃喃道，"你不相信我。"

"不，艾默瑞斯..."亚瑟扑过去抓住他的肩膀，但是艾默瑞斯用力甩开他，蹒跚的向后退去，他的目光扫过剩下的四人，最终平静了下来，哈利看见他的眼睛像是被雾气蒙住了，"我理解，"他的声音被凄凉而悲哀所侵蚀，但他努力佯装成满不在乎，"你不能相信一个认识不到一个月的学生。"他的目光落在亚瑟身上，神情惆怅而伤感，转身走进了宿舍。

赫敏想说话，但是亚瑟做了个手势制止了她，他静悄悄的走进宿舍，片刻之后又出来了，"我给他下了咒，"他刻意避开其他人的目光，"他今晚会睡得很死。"

"你该婉转点，亚瑟，"赫敏责备道，"你看不出来他多伤心吗？"

"亚瑟是对的，"哈利低声道，"我们不能冒任何风险。 为了小天狼星，我们不能泄露消息，为了艾默瑞斯，他知道的越少越安全。记得虫尾巴吗？"

当其他三人上床后，哈利仍然留在公共休息室，头脑中一片乱麻。他回想小天狼星的话，魔法部对邓布利多建立学校军队的恐慌，他伤疤的疼痛，乌姆布里奇，赫敏练习黑魔法防御课的计划...有时哈利觉得他该有个冥想盆，这样他可以把纠缠在一起的思路整理清楚。他打了个哈欠，摘下眼睛准备睡觉时，却发现桌上缓缓出现一瓶药水。

-在你们秘密的小谈话结束后服用。

-时间过得真快，我想我今晚很难入眠，脑子太乱

-你愿意和我聊聊吗，教授？

-你睡了吗，教授？

-所以你的确是晚上睡觉的。教授

-为什么你睡着后我的纸条还会消失?

-为什么...

-够了，波特，你除了打扰我的睡眠外还会干什么？

-我不可能把那本咒语书给你，波特。

-我在图书馆里找不到那本书，丽痕书店的售货员从没听说过叫混血王子的作者。

-绝不。

之后哈利的便条就始终静止在桌面不再消失，斯内普不再接收哈利的消息了。哈利无可奈何的叹息着进了宿舍，准备睡觉。

那晚他做了很奇怪的梦，他奔跑在树丛中，星空在他头顶上飞快的移动着，一双双阴郁的眼睛在树影中偷窥着他。他停在了一片一人高的灌木丛前，他伸出手想探个究竟，却已经醒来了。

梅林蜷缩在猪头酒吧一把摇摇欲坠的椅子上，他尽可能的让自己靠近燃烧的壁炉又不让溅出的火星烧焦他的衣角。他独处在一个角落里，在一排排赫敏和哈利的听众后面。没有人注意到他，没有人会注意到一个缄默的转校生。

外面天气晴朗但是刮着风，风声震得窗玻璃直响。酒吧里的气氛严肃而紧张，哈利波特正在讲述假期前目睹黑魔头的遭遇，他看起来激动而愤慨，双手不住地颤抖。梅林知道他想要做些改变，他渴望学生的信任。

梅林透过他总是能看到自己过去的影子。他们被命运所选中，不得不担起重压，他们痛苦压抑却又无法抗拒命运的安排，他们必须面对远超乎他们能力的责任。

哈利的演讲结束了，学生们开始在羊皮纸上签上姓名，艾默瑞斯跟在他们身后最后一个签上名字。

"艾默瑞斯，"赫敏叫住他，"我们信任你，但是..."

"不，"梅林握住她的双手，"这没关系，赫敏，如果我是你，我也会这么做。"

他温和的安慰那不安的女孩，转身走出酒吧。 不被信任的悲伤和愤怒仍然让他的心脏隐隐作痛，然而他什么也做不了，亚瑟忘记了一切，他忘记他们曾以性命相托，他忘记了-

一只手胡乱的揉着他的头发，伴随着一阵熟悉的大笑，"我知道你会来的，我亲爱的仆人。"

至少任何时候他都不会忘记欺负梅林。

梅林挣脱他的手掌，却被对方拧住了胳膊，"放开我，亚瑟！"他叫道，"我们谁也没有把那个赌约当真，不是吗？"

"哦，"亚瑟故作惊讶，"所以你是想毁约?"他揪住梅林的两条手臂按在墙上，他手劲太大，不用魔法梅林根本就掰不过他。

"Clodpole."梅林低声骂到。

亚瑟先是一脸迷惑的望着他，接着像是懂了什么，爆发出一阵响亮的笑声，他笑得连气都接不上，直到连续咳嗽了好几声才停下来。

"说真的，"亚瑟放开了手臂，还是努力憋着笑的样子，"你从哪学来这么落伍的词?在伊法魔尼你们是不是都穿着修士服上课?那简直..."他又忍不住笑出来，"这词绝对比梅林还古老，就像是从中世纪文学里挖出来的。"他戏谑的拍了拍梅林的脸，"麻烦你以后说人话，好吗？艾默瑞斯。"

梅林说不出他现在心里是什么滋味，他有点想笑，但是却觉得眼睛酸涩得连视线都有些模糊了。他垂下头沉默一会儿，低着头走开了。

"嘿，别生气呀，艾默瑞斯。"亚瑟跑上来，"我开个玩笑罢了，"他截住梅林的脚步，"事实上，我还是有件重要的事告诉你。你知道，我们有三十几个学生要练习黑魔法防御课，我们要找个地方给他们训练。"

"所以你就找我这个又蠢又落伍又得不到信任的转校生帮忙?"梅林挖苦道，"好主意啊，亚瑟。"

"我全身心信任你，艾默瑞斯。"亚瑟叹息道，"但知道那件事对你太危险。"

"所以你在保护我?"梅林反问道。

"某种程度上是的。"亚瑟摊着手说，"这不单单是我的秘密，这其中牵扯到你根本没法想象的人。"

"所以你就是这么"以全身心信任我的"?"梅林绕开他向前走去，"鬼才帮你找训练场所呢。"

"艾默瑞斯，"亚瑟走到他前面用身体拦住他，他的脸庞靠近梅林，温热的呼吸喷在他脖颈里，眼睛直视对方，他眼睛的颜色向来比梅林深一点，梅林有时能从中看见一片闪烁的星空，"如果你帮助我，你就成了我的朋友。"

这话听起来真耳熟，梅林想。

-你知道，我和索菲亚约好了上午出去骑马，但是待会我要和父亲册封新骑士。

-你想要我帮你撒谎?

-如果你帮助我，梅林，你就成了我的朋友。

当亚瑟只是在随便信口开河时，梅林是察觉得到的。

但是他从不能拒绝亚瑟。


	6. Chapter 6

哈利百无聊赖的研磨着牛角粉，就算他已经落下不少功课，就算格兰芬多和斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛近在咫尺，就算他需要在O. 上花更多的时间，他还是会不知怎么的就触犯了斯内普，然后被关禁闭。

他游走着的思维又转到了那本咒语书上，不由得叹了口气。他又在图书馆里搜寻了一遍，结果依旧一无所获，他甚至觉得那本书是斯内普自编自创出来的。他抬头看向斯内普，后者正悠闲地坐在沙发上翻阅新一期的魔药杂志。

"你看魁地奇比赛吗，教授？"哈利想找点话和对方聊聊，"三天后是格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛，你会去看吗？"

斯内普从鼻腔里发出一声轻蔑的冷哼。

"你在学校时参加过魁地奇打比赛吗?"

"如果你说的是那个愚蠢又浪费时间的游戏，波特，"斯内普放下杂志，"我宁愿将时间花在更有用的事上，而不是满操场乱飞。"

"你碰过扫帚吗，教授？"

"当然，"斯内普粗声粗气道，"我经常用它处理你们这些蠢货炸飞的坩埚碎片。"

"我是说..."

"如果你想让我描述你父亲在学校赛场上的英姿，抱歉我办不到。"

哈利摇摇头，继续研磨粉末，他听见斯内普继续说，"不过我的确建议你多花些时间在学校作业上，而不是那些无聊的娱乐，"他摆摆手，"人们不会想知道伟大的救世主只通过了少得可怜的普通巫师考试，最后不得不选择一个糟糕的职业..."

在和斯内普接触这么久后，哈利已经有些摸到对方说话的方式了,他心中窃喜的插嘴道，"所以你终于决定吧那本书给我了?"

"我必须提醒你打断教授说话是一种绝对不礼貌的行为..."

"是什么让你改变了主意?"

"你又一次打断了我，波特...你头脑愚蠢，又不努力，所以我们不能像阿不思一样相信你凭着见鬼的爱和勇气，还有学校教的那些傻乎乎的咒语就能打败黑魔王。"

"教授，"哈利低下头整理着工作完毕的桌子，一边装作漫不经心问到，"那本书是你自己写的是吗？"

他没有收到回答。哈利发现对方将脸放在杂志后。

"那就是了，"哈利情不自禁笑出声，"混血王子，我不知道原来你这么有浪漫情怀，还充满想象力，你以前是不是经常读骑士言情小说啊，教授。"

"闭嘴，波特，"斯内普将报纸扔在他脸上，"要是你..."

"我不会的，"哈利举起双手投降道，"我保证这是我们俩的秘密。"

斯内普恶毒的瞪了他一眼。哈利无视他的目光，欣喜的抓过梯子移到书架旁。他爬了上去，那上面密密麻麻的摆放着积着灰尘的杂志和书籍。光线很暗，哈利分辨不出那本是他正在寻找的。

他眯着眼睛搜寻，突然感到伤疤一阵疼痛，接着陷入黑暗之中。

"告诉我，谁还没有响应我的召唤。"哈利说，他感到自己的喉咙里发出嘶哑而愤怒的声音。

"翻倒巷的比尔克里金和艾克菲力，灯科灵家族的希尔菲克，艾米亚家族的萨波莉娜，还有..."一个头发乱糟糟的女人跪倒在哈利面前。

"还有谁?"哈利怒不可遏的尖叫道，他无法忍受这一切，他无法忍受背叛。

"Se..."

但是哈利挥挥手制止了她，他不用再听了，他已经彻底厌恶了现在的境况，"似乎，"他看着自己的魔杖和骨节突出的双手，"我的力量还不足以强大到令他们畏惧。"

"你是有史以来最强大的巫师，主人，"女人疯狂的吻着哈利的鞋尖，"没有人比你更强大了。"

"不，"哈利摇摇头，凶狠的向虫尾巴挥了挥魔杖，虫尾巴瑟缩一下几乎吓昏过去，他喃喃道，"我需要更强大的魔法，那种隐匿于传说中的古老力量，由大地，海洋和空气所合成..."

哈利又开始在黑夜中奔跑了，他飞快的路过了星空，眼睛和草丛，停在了灌木前，快了，快了，哈利心想，就要找到了...

他看见面前闪过一束绿光，额头疼得像是炸了开来，他模糊的感到有人在摇晃自己，一股冰冷的苦味药水灌进嘴里。

哈利睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在办公室的沙发上，额头上放了个凉呼呼的冰袋，身下的弹簧咯吱咯吱的响着，斯内普坐在他身边，右手拿着一瓶药水，他脸上露出了难得的神情，如果哈利不了解他，他可能会以为那是担忧与恐慌的混合。

"告诉我感觉怎么样，波特。"斯内普将药水放回原处。

"我好点了，先生。"哈利取下冰袋，贴在滚烫的伤疤上，他感到大脑清醒了些，就坐了起来。"我做了个梦，"哈利犹豫着说，斯内普的眉毛纠结起来观察他，"以伏地魔视角。"哈利补充道。

斯内普的肩膀垂了下来，长长的喘出一口气，哈利觉得他似乎在叹息，他无神的望了一眼仍然在沸腾的无梦药水， 黑濯石色的眼睛疲惫而苍老，"出去，波特。"他背对着哈利指了指门，哈利发现桌上有那本混血王子的著作，"出去。"

哈利拿起那本书，依靠着门最后看了一眼斯内普，他发现对方的脊背精疲力尽的弯曲着，合上了门。

哈利走出门后，就看见亚瑟打着招呼向他跑来，"嗨，哈利，我正找你呢，安吉丽娜说明天晚上有训练，你可别忘了。赫敏找你...嘿，"他看见有个人影走过他们，高声呼叫道，"别跑啊，我亲爱的男仆。"

艾默瑞斯愠怒的转过身来，"我还以为我有个名字呢。"

"当然，"亚瑟将他拉过来，"可你的名字太绕口，我的舌头都要打结了。"他转向哈利，"赫敏和罗恩在湖边等你们俩复习，今天天气不错，往后气温就要变低了，"他满意的眯着眼睛看外面灿烂的阳光，乌姆布里奇正从他们身边走过，在她走后，亚瑟压低声音道，"我们还要讨论下黑魔法防御课的安排。"

罗恩和赫敏确实在等着他们，他们面前摆着各色的课本作业和参考资料，还有一些彩色的职业介绍与规划建议书，罗恩正愁眉苦脸的翻着其中的一些，而赫敏坐在他身边絮絮叨叨着这几天的时间安排，一边紧张的翻着教科书。哈利羡慕的花了几分钟看几个低年级的学生摆弄乔治和弗雷德的新产品，他突然怀念起以前无忧无虑的时光了。

"我爸想让在魔法部工作，"当他们三人挨着赫敏和罗恩坐下时，哈利听见罗恩低声道，"或者古灵阁的理财风险分析师..."

哈利和亚瑟一起阅读着一张关于傲罗的广告，亚瑟兴奋的吹了声口哨，"冒险，刺激，搏斗，挺有意思不是吗？"

罗恩有些害羞的看向他们，哈利发现他脸上浮起红晕。

"那你就要和那些"无伤大雅的小把戏"说再见了，亚瑟。"赫敏说，"一经发现，立刻革职。"

"这提醒我在剩下的几年里好好玩玩，再不玩就没机会了，"亚瑟反击道，他看向艾默瑞斯，"你未来想干什么呀，艾默瑞斯?"

"我想治疗师是个不错的选择，"艾默瑞斯像是在回想什么，脸上浮现了纯朴的微笑，"或者在学校教魔药，和孩子们在一块儿。"

"挺适合你的，艾默瑞斯，"亚瑟拍拍对方的肩膀，"稳定的生活，家庭，孩子...虽然你得通过多的吓人的O. 。至于魔药教师..."他顿了顿，"至少你得等到那个老蝙蝠退休才能取代他，虽然我也很希望那天赶快来临。"

斯内普退休?这个主意让哈利的内心起了一丝波澜，退休后的斯内普会是什么样的?他无法想象斯内普依偎在扶手椅里，靠着暖洋洋的壁炉，手里捧着一杯热茶或是一瓶麦芽酒，听着歌剧观赏窗外的风景，就像他无法想象青年斯内普抱着一本厚厚的骑士小说津津有味的读着，还给自己取了一个如此...的笔名。

这让他噗嗤一声笑了出来。艾默瑞斯有点伤心的看着他，"我知道我的想法不太符合格兰芬..."

"不不不，艾默瑞斯，我没在笑你..."哈利急忙辩解道。

"好了，"赫敏打断道，"我们来讨论一下D.A.，"她拿出一张羊皮纸，"总共有三十五个学生，但人数还会不断增加，我们找到了一个不会和上课冲突的时间，"她拿出一个金币，"我施了转换咒以通知时间，考虑到乌姆布里奇已经解散了所有的社团组织。那么，"她扫视了一下所有人，"场地怎么办?"

"我已经找到了一个合适的地方。"艾默瑞斯自豪的答道。

"你在开玩笑，艾默瑞斯，"亚瑟一脚踢开教室的大门，里面歪七倒八的摆着几张椅子，地板上沾满灰尘，"就这个地方，它甚至离乌姆布里奇的办公室都不算远。"

"你所见的并非全部。"艾默瑞斯关上门，用魔杖点了点门锁，念道，"狄亚迈尔！"

（狄亚迈尔，梅林501出现，是通往所有知识的钥匙）

当他再次打开门时，里面的一切都迥然不同了。房间明亮而暖和，空间扩大了几倍，天花板变得很高。地板由柚木铺成，墙壁上装饰了几面镜子，蒙上了帷幕，书架上准备了不少教科书，还有一个古色古香的衣橱，底部放了不少软垫。

"只有在赫敏的羊皮纸上签了字的学生用他们自己的魔杖敲击门锁，喊出口令，才能进入训练室，"艾默瑞斯解释道，"否则他们只能看见一个破破烂烂的空教室，里面的所有声音和景象都和外界隔绝。"

赫敏惊叫起来，"这是空间折叠咒附加放大咒，门锁上施了检验咒，我想你在羊皮纸上也施了魔法，"她感叹道，"太了不起了。"

艾默瑞斯羞涩的脸红起来，他说，"这没什么，赫敏..."

亚瑟轻哼着斜眼看他，"你似乎比你看上去的聪明些。"

"嘿，"艾默瑞斯现在一点也不害羞了，他仰起头叫道，"我可是比你以为的聪明得多了，亚瑟。"

学生们陆陆续续的进来了，他们震惊于这精妙的魔法，哈利听见帕瓦蒂问艾默瑞斯，"这太惊人了，你真的是伊法魔尼的转校生吗？可我有个朋友在那里从没听说过你的名字。"

"我只是个默默无闻的小人物。在伊法魔尼大家都是这样的..."艾默瑞斯含糊的解释道。

"真的吗？可你的口音听上去不太像美国佬。"双胞胎怀疑道。

"事实上我父母是英国人，"艾默瑞斯匆忙说道，"因为某些原因我们去了美国，又因为某些原因我们又回来了..."

"曲折的人生经历，"亚瑟插嘴道，"我一直觉得你的口音像北爱尔兰哪个犄角旮旯的乡村里..."

哈利没在继续听亚瑟和艾默瑞斯斗嘴，因为张秋走了进来，她微笑着和哈利打了招呼，哈利强迫自己不去看她，组织学生分组练起了缴械咒。

房间里顿时充满了除你武器的喊声。魔杖到处乱飞；喊错的咒语弹到书架上，把书全拽了出来。哈利走到房间中间。一件奇怪的事降临到撒迦利亚-史密斯头上。每次他念咒准备解除安东尼-高斯顿的武装的时候，他自己的魔杖就会飞出去，而安东尼这时什么都没做。哈利对于这个没必要奇怪：弗雷德和乔治就在不远的地方轮流对着他下咒。 "不好意思，乔治看见哈利正望着他，忙说。"管不住自己。" 哈利转到另一边，去纠正念错的咒语。不时停下来纠正那些错误。渐渐的，大家都有了个样子。

他试着躲开秋那一群人，但是别的地方已经来回几次了，有人提醒他不该忽视那边的人。

"哦不！"当哈利走近时听见秋大叫，"除你雾气！我是说…除你瓷器！…哦，真对不起，玛丽埃塔！"

她的卷发朋友的袖子着火了；玛丽埃塔用魔杖把火熄灭，然后瞪着哈利，好像那是他的错一样。

"你让我觉得紧张。之前我做的都很好！"秋沮丧地对哈利说。 "那个，很好。"哈利撒了个谎。但是当她抬起头望着他，他又说："呃，不是，那个蛮糟的。但是我知道你能做对。我刚才看到了。"

（以上D.A.部分改编自原著。）

"你能帮我一下吗？哈利，"张秋说，"我总觉得达不到效果。"

哈利伸出手握住张秋的手臂，纠正着她的姿势，不知为何，哈利的脑海中浮现了他在蜘蛛尾巷学习分裂咒的情景。那时教授坐在他身后正在熬制魔药，而哈利对着一根绳子念着咒语，不管他怎么憋着气涨红了脸，那根绳子就是纹丝不动。

"完全错误，波特。"斯内普抛下坩埚，走到他身边，弯下腰来抓住他的胳膊，胸口贴在了他的后背上，"抓紧你的魔杖，别老是软绵绵的，"他说，抬起哈利的手，调整了魔杖对准绳索的角度，"挥动它，不要乱戳，魔杖是你身体的一部分，感受你体内的魔法，让它汇聚在你的手臂上。"他拍了一下哈利的脊背，"挺起腰来。"

哈利感到有一种力量逐渐输出，他念道，"四分五裂。"绳子裂成了碎片。

但是令哈利感到欣喜的并非咒语的成功，而是在那个瞬间，哈利透过墙上的一面镜子发现斯内普微笑起来，这不像他在嘲讽哈利时充满蔑视的笑，而是一种温暖而令人舒适的笑，就像冬天里燃烧的炉火。斯内普绝不英俊，但在那转瞬即逝的一刻，他的脸庞舒展开来，显得神采奕奕。

"哦，我成功了，"张秋的欢呼将他拉回现实，她刚才除了玛丽埃塔的魔杖。"你看见了吗？哈利。"

"当然 。"哈利撒谎道。

"那真的很棒，不是吗？"亚瑟感叹道，他和哈利与艾默瑞斯沿着走廊回到宿舍，"真正的学到了知识。几天后是魁地奇初赛，记得带赫敏去看，艾默瑞斯，"他重重的拍了一下对方的背，"否则罗恩一个球都接不住。"

"在你无数次用魔杖把我的头发变成彩色的泡泡糖之后?"艾默瑞斯抱怨着，他的头发末端还有点粉红色，"你还想让我去看那个十几个人把几个会飞的球丢来丢去，然后两个人去抢小球抢不到就不准休息的白痴游戏？并无冒犯，哈利。我会让赫敏去的，但我自己可不去。"他生气的向前走。

但是亚瑟抓住他的手腕将他拽回来，"你必须去看，因为你是我的仆人，必须满足我所有的要求，别争辩，艾默瑞斯，愿赌就得服输，另外，"他笑着补充道，"那个颜色很适合你，真的。"

"我现在不是你的仆人，"艾默瑞斯叫道，"现在不是，将来也不是。"

"我差点被你感化了，但你该说过去，现在，将来都不是才对，"亚瑟漫不经心的打着哈欠说，"这样听起来才更坚决，更有气势。"

艾默瑞斯悻悻的瞪着他说不出话来。

"去看看吧，艾默瑞斯，"哈利劝解道，"你不会想到我们能把斯莱特林打得多惨的。"

"凭着韦斯利当你们的守门员?"马尔福从墙角冒出来，他讽刺道，"我还没来得及去看他训练，但据说他已经成为斯莱特林的王了。"

"离我们远点，马尔福。"哈利绕过他带着亚瑟和艾默瑞斯朝另一条路走。

"哦，波特，你居然还把新来的转校生也收作跟班?你开的是收容所吗？"

"艾默瑞斯是我在赌局里赢到的，"亚瑟转过头去做着鬼脸，"虽然我很乐意借哈利用用，但他名义上是我的。"他手指指着自己胸口，"我的。"

艾默瑞斯气的拾起一块石子朝亚瑟扔过去。

"瞧啊，泥巴种，穷鬼，低能儿，赌虫，骗子。"马尔福感叹道，"格兰芬多都是些什么人?"

哈利抽出魔杖，"收回那句话，向我的朋友们道歉。"

马尔福没有道歉，相反的他和哈利很快就决斗了起来，哈利烧掉了他的袍角，而马尔福飞了他的鞋子。高尔加入了战局，同时绊倒了艾默瑞斯，亚瑟也不甘示弱。哈利余角看见克拉布正在向亚瑟背后施咒，他尖叫起来，"小心亚瑟！"

然而柱子上的烛台意外的翻了下来，正中克拉布后脑勺，克拉布肥猪一样的身体倒在地上，咒语打飞了哈利怀中的书本，击中了高尔。与此同时，亚瑟和哈利一起用魔杖对准马尔福。

"你必须道歉，马尔福。"哈利怒吼道。

"你们在这里干什么？"一个尖刻的声音响起。

哈利的心脏漏跳了一拍。而马尔福不知什么时候已经捡起了那本书。哈利略感不妙，只见马尔福翻开那本书的扉页，微怔一下，尖笑起来，"混血王子?波特，你给自己取了这么个肉麻的称号?告诉我你一定偷偷在图书馆读中世纪爱情小说..."他甚至向背后的斯内普展示着那个签名，"瞧啊，教授，波特已经远远不能满足骗到救世之星这个名字了。"

完蛋了，哈利想，他刚答应了教授保守秘密还不到二十四小时，就已经被人发现了。而斯内普脸上的表情只能用残暴形容。

"解释一下，波特。"他咆哮道。

"对的，"哈利响亮的承认道，他被自己的声音吓到了，"既然我的秘密已经被发现了，我也就不隐瞒了，"他硬着头皮说下去，"我就是...混血王子，混血王子就是我，这是我给自己取的笔名。"他夺过那本书，"Half-blood Prince的缩写是H.P.，那就是我名字的缩写。"

"啥？"亚瑟大惊失色道，"所以你前几天在图书馆其实是在读罗曼蒂克小说。"

哈利不记得他什么去过图书馆，但他只能答应道，"说的不错..."他长吸一口气，"我经常把自己想象成那些故事的主角..."

亚瑟仍然是一副见了鬼的样子。

"好了，"斯内普凶狠的打断他，"彭德拉贡和艾默瑞斯先生，明天请到我办公室关禁闭，至于你，波特，"他眯起眼睛盯着哈利，"我不想再关你禁闭，考虑到你的禁闭已经预约到了三个月后..."

"放过艾默瑞斯，"亚瑟叫道，他的目光扫过已经从地上狼狈地爬起来的艾默瑞斯，"他没有加入战局。"

斯内普阴狠的凝视他们三人，转身离开了。

"不讲理的家伙，"亚瑟愤愤道，接着他转过头来坏笑着，佯装脱下帽向哈利庄重的致意，并优雅的欠了欠身，"见到你的真身是我的荣幸，尊贵的混血王子殿下。"

"我们要上场了，"亚瑟把换下来的衣服扔进梅林怀里，"记得帮我把衣服洗了。哦，赫敏，等一下，"他双手握在梅林肩膀上把他推向赫敏，"确保艾默瑞斯从头看到尾。"

"你不会自己用魔法洗吗?"梅林嘟囔着。

"我会，"亚瑟把紧张得脸色苍白的罗恩推出去，"可是我懒啊。"他做了个鬼脸，拿出扫帚跑了出去。

赫敏和梅林坐在了观众席上，他们身边是麦格教授和邓布利多校长，后者正拿着一个望远镜观赛，赛场上欢呼声一片，有个赫奇帕奇的学生正在讲解。赫敏在一旁激动着鼓着掌，她尖叫道:

"看看看，快看，艾默瑞斯，罗恩守住了一个球。太棒啦。"她兴奋着向守门员送了个飞吻。

罗恩傻乎乎的向她微笑，差点被一个游走球击中。

梅林情不自禁的也被这热烈的气氛感染了，虽然他一点也不了解比赛的规则，甚至连他们队到底穿哪个颜色的球衣都分不清楚，但是他仍然深深陶醉在其中，他感觉自己仿佛回到了卡梅洛特，是那个坐在圆形竞技场后排默默观看着王子与骑士决斗，并为每一个精彩招数欢呼的男仆，他仿佛还能嗅到夹杂了汗水与鲜血，还有普通民众身上散发的来自市井的气味，他仿佛还记得兰斯洛特和高文在不上场时把他挤在当中一起伸着脖子围观战斗的模样。

-你会紧张吗，殿下？"

-我从不紧张，梅林。

-可是是个人都有紧张的时候。

-闭嘴，梅林。

-瓦伦特爵士的盾牌有毒，如果你执意要战斗，你会死的。

-那就让我死吧，梅林。

"你真该看看阿洛特爵士跪地求饶的模样，"王子挥舞着双臂，"这就是侮辱卡梅洛特名誉的下场。"

"是啊，"男仆敷衍着，"他使剑的模样蠢透了。"

王子转过头来，盯着对方正在磨锁子甲的身影，"阿洛特用的是狼牙棒，梅林。"

梅林感觉脸庞烧起来了，"啊，对，是狼牙棒，我记错了。"

可是王子已经凑了过来，"你根本没去看，梅林？"

"呃...事实上..."但是王子已经将皮手套扔在了他头上。

"告诉我你的借口。"王子强迫梅林转过身来面对自己，"盖乌斯?女孩?酒馆?"王子一副了然于心的样子，"哈，我就知道。"

事实上那时梅林偷偷将一个德鲁伊人送出了卡梅洛特，乘着所有人都在观赛，城口没有守卫时，这是唯一一次亚瑟决斗他没有围观。

"根据卡梅洛特法律，所有王子参与的决斗其男仆必须在现场旁观，你已经违法了，梅林，我可随时将你处决。"

"得了吧，"梅林回到锁子甲边继续工作，"根本没这条法律。"

"我新建立的。"

"那么，"梅林嘲讽着回过头来，"你打算怎么处决我，殿下?关地牢?还是菜刑? 把我打伤了谁给你磨铠甲?"

王子抿起嘴唇思索道，"似乎我拿你没办法了，梅林。"梅林得意洋洋的向亚瑟吐着舌头，而王子趁机把梅林推到在地上，将手指贴着对方的脖子伸进他的围脖。

"不不不，快停下，"梅林憋红了脸倒在地毯上翻滚着拼命躲着亚瑟罪恶的双手，双腿不断踢动着，他咬着嘴唇忍耐着，终于禁不住大笑起来，"我错了，亚瑟，我错了，快停下。"

"你发誓，"亚瑟仍然没有停下挠他胳肢窝的动作，"每一次决斗你必须观看。"

"我发誓，亚瑟，"梅林颤抖着从牙缝里挤出话来，"我发誓。"

观众的尖叫让梅林意识到距离那场荒唐的起誓已经过去了一千余年。哈利向众人展示着那枚金色飞贼，格兰芬多胜利了。

赫敏突然尖叫起来指着罗恩，梅林顺着她的目光，一个不知名的球向他背后飞去，而罗恩则咯咯笑着向赫敏挥手，浑然不知危险正向他逼近。

赛场一片嘈杂，霍琦夫人愤怒的吹着口哨，亚瑟向罗恩大声示警，但罗恩陶醉于胜利，毫不意识到场面已陷入混乱-

"Athraigh treo！"

梅林感到魔法从体内汹涌而出，他闭上眼睛，呐喊出这道咒语。赫敏如释重负的舒了口气，他知道危险已经化解。

他睁开眼睛，发现马尔福正紧紧盯着自己这个方向，他的脸仿佛被浓雾笼罩般捉摸不透。

这不可能。梅林心想。

不可能。


	7. Chapter 7

哈利在奔跑，他又一次路过了那些令人生畏的黄色眼睛，星空在头顶上旋转着，他听见自己喘着粗气，灌木，灌木，他扑了过去-

画面转换。

哈利在缓慢移动。

-去撕咬，去完成主人的命令，哈利兴奋的想到-主人会奖赏你的，你将获得至高的荣誉-

他沿着桐木制作的书架向下蜿蜒，光线很暗，只有几根蜡烛在微微燃烧，没有人看得见他，他几乎和周边的环境融为一体。一个老人依靠在椅背上，他递给一个黑发的学生一杯茶。

"我想你似乎很适应霍格沃兹的生活，这是件值得庆幸的事。"老人随意的将魔杖放在桌子上，他看上去悠闲而舒适，"你在魁地奇比赛中使用的魔法非常出众，你救了韦斯利先生。"

男孩没有回应他，他低着头双手交叉折叠在胸前。

老人拍了拍他的肩膀，"我从未听说过底格尼斯校长提起过他有这样优秀的学生..."

男孩猛的抬起头，他看见了哈利，神色冷峻起来，哈利发现他的瞳孔闪烁着金光-

-不能再等了，哈利想，机不可失。他迅速的扑向老人，露出尖牙咬了下去-

一道金光，和撕心裂肺的疼痛。

"哈利，哈利。"有人在摇撼他，拍着他的脸庞，一阵冰冷的水倒在他脸上。

哈利睁开眼睛，模糊的看见罗恩跪在他身边，亚瑟手中的魔杖滴着水，学生们在床上揉着眼睛抱怨着-

"邓布利多，"哈利上气不接下气的叫道，"邓布利多有危险..."他回想起那个黑发男孩，"还有艾默瑞斯..."

亚瑟冲到艾默瑞斯床边掀开被子，下面空空如也。

他飞奔着回到哈利身边，刻意压抑颤抖的语调，"你在哪里发现他们?"

他们三人穿着睡衣赤着脚一路狂奔向校长室，过路的费尔奇向他们怒吼着，但他们压根顾不上他。到了门口，哈利飞快的的念出口令，亚瑟一脚踹开大门-

邓布利多平静的坐在扶手椅上，艾默瑞斯在他对面，依旧垂着头纹丝不动，像是睡着了，他们中间的桌上摆着一条死去的蛇。

"艾默瑞斯，"亚瑟冲过去摇着他的肩膀，"你没事吗?艾默瑞斯?"

"我很好，亚瑟，"艾默瑞斯抬起头来，脸上镇静自然，语调淡漠却充满力量，目光转向邓布利多，久久的凝视对方，"我很好。"

"哈利，"邓布利多发话了，"有什么事吗？"

"我梦见一条蛇，"哈利从未发觉自己的声音如此嘶哑，就好像在说蛇佬腔，"它咬向了你。"

邓布利多眼睛中没有一丝波澜，就好像早已料到了这件事，他开口道，声音威严而坚定，"潘德拉贡先生，麻烦你将艾默瑞斯先生带回宿舍。韦斯利先生，请把斯内普教授叫到我这里来。哈利，你留在这里。"

所有人都走了出去，邓布利多闭上眼睛不再说话，哈利注视着桌上死去的蛇，他整个身体像是被闪电击中般烧得焦黑，尖牙大张，露出了血红的信子。哈利知道他是从它的视角目睹整个事件，他觉得肮脏而邪恶，他几乎杀死了邓布利多...

斯内普很快进入了校长室，他依旧穿着那件黑袍子，步伐从容，他的目光先扫过邓布利多，然后凝视着哈利。

"韦斯利告诉我你找我，阿不思。"

"伏地魔与哈利头脑之间的链接已经建成，西弗勒斯，请按我们的计划行事。"

"什么计划？"哈利惊恐的问道。但是斯内普容不得发问，他向邓布利多微微点头，抓着哈利的胳膊将他拽出校长室，快步沿着螺旋形的走廊走向地下室。哈利甚至还没有来得及意识到究竟发生什么事，他就已经坐到了斯内普办公室的椅子上。

"我需要你向我描述整件事，波特。"

哈利无力的挥挥手，"罗恩没有告诉..."

"描述！"斯内普怒吼道，他眼睛中闪烁着愤怒与阴郁，趁着微弱的烛光，在晦暗的房间中，他几乎像个复仇恶魔。

"梦境，"哈利说道，他从未感到自己如此脆弱，"我像是一条蛇，在邓布利多的办公室中游走，我咬向了他，从蛇的视角，"哈利觉得恶心极了，胃部沉甸甸得像有个硬块，他捂住嘴呕吐起来。

斯内普把痰盂踢过去，在哈利吐完之后，斯内普递给他一瓶魔药，哈利吞下去觉得清醒了些，他匀过气来，继续说道，"接着我看见一束光，就醒来了。"

斯内普仍紧盯着他，"就是这些?"

哈利想到了他在灌木中搜寻的梦来，但是他不愿多说，原先那个梦就够邪恶了，他不想再告诉别人更多。

"只有这些，"哈利答道，斯内普注视着他，黑色的眼睛空洞而无神，哈利突然感到一阵晕眩，他看见了自己在星空下狂奔进灌木丛的景象。

"撒谎！"哈利还没有完全回到办公室，就听见斯内普咆哮起来，哈利看着他在自己面前踱步，袍角在他身后愤愤的挥舞着。

"我想伏地魔似乎想寻找什么..."

"闭嘴。"斯内普喝止道，他像是在努力平息怒火。等他终于稳定下来，他转向哈利，语气中带上了平日的轻蔑与嘲讽，"通过你刚才蹩脚的描述，我们有理由相信黑魔王与你这个蠢货建立了某种链接，你可以感受到他的情绪，联通他的思维，且这种链接正日益强大，"他挥了挥手熄灭正在沸腾的无梦药水，"现在连无梦药水都无法切断这种链接了，这一天终于来临了，不是吗？"他凑近哈利，讥讽道，但不知为何，哈利却觉得他的目光透着深入骨髓的苍凉与疲倦，"这种与生俱来，无比强大的链接，任何妄图切断它的努力都是徒劳，"他沉默片刻，"因此你必须学习大脑封闭术，它虽不能切断这种链接，却可以帮助你暂时屏蔽黑魔王的思维，防止你受到他的蛊惑。"

"或许我可以利用它，"哈利说道，尽量不起回想他和伏地魔思维链接时的痛苦，"我可以看见他的想法..."

"他也可以通过链接来误导你走入陷阱，"斯内普打断道，他的语气没有商量余地，"明天起开始练习头脑封闭术。"

"告诉我，艾默瑞斯，"亚瑟喝了口南瓜汁问道，"邓布利多到底找你干什么？"

"校长找我喝茶罢了，"梅林有气无力的戳着面前的猪肉馅饼，"喝茶而已。"

"大半夜找你喝茶？"亚瑟一脸怀疑。

"求你了，亚瑟。"梅林烦恼的抓了抓头，"别问了。"

亚瑟瞥了他一眼，将目光移向哈利，"所以今天起你要去老蝙蝠那里特别训练。"

"是的，"哈利做了个手势，"就是...特别训练。"

"你应该按照他说的做，"赫敏担忧道，"你是不是还做那个梦，在灌木里奔跑？"

"我认为他在找什么，"哈利答道，"一种强大的力量，"梅林转过头去认真的听着，"但可能不太顺利。"

"你不是要跟着他去找吧，"赫敏叫道，"千万别这么做，哈利，答应我。"

"要是我知道在哪里就好了，"哈利敲着脑袋，"我总觉得那地方很眼熟，可我怎么都想不起来。你在看什么呢，罗恩？"

罗恩发现所有人都盯着他，差点将手中的勺子掉到地上，"呃，"他说，"你们不觉得海格有点怪吗？前几天我发现他在图书馆，这就够古怪了，可他在翻《龙的一百种种类》，昨天他给我张纸条，要我带你们去他小屋..."

"不是吧，"亚瑟呻吟道，"一年级养了一条龙，二年级你们告诉我他养了一群巨型蜘蛛，三年级的巴克比克，好不容易四年级歇了一年，五年级就又来了..."

梅林的心脏猛跳几下，他往嘴里送了一口馅饼，漫不经心道，'龙吗？他们不是早就灭绝了吗？"

亚瑟轻打了一下他的脑袋，"龙要是灭绝了，我们一年级看见的是蜥蜴吗？"他恍然大悟道，"哦，我忘了，一年级的时候你不在霍格沃兹，真是遗憾了，"他嘲讽道，"你没法想象我们好不容易把诺伯特送出去，结果被马尔福那个混蛋告了状最后还被扣了分的情景，从此以后我就再也不相信..."

"得了，"赫敏抱怨道，她看看海格在教工席上硕大的身躯，"我只希望他别再惹什么麻烦...今年我们有D.A.训练，要对付乌姆布里奇，还有O. ..."

"闭嘴，赫敏。"剩下的四人一起向她吼道。

＊＊

梅林跟着海格的脚步向禁林深处走去，他逐渐感到了魔法的气息，禁林中每一片摇曳的树叶都散发着魔法的神采，每一朵绽放的鲜花都附着魔法的香气。梅林记得这里，在这里，他和亚瑟各怀心事千里迢迢来寻找治疗莫德雷德的良方，在这里，亚瑟在他的误导下被判处了最后的死亡，在这里，他背叛了古教复兴的最后希望，在这里，他拖着苍老的身体但求一死。

这里交织着亚瑟和梅林共同的命运。

梅林停住脚步，他无法前进了，周围凝固的空气令他窒息，沉重的树木像是要倒下来压垮他的身体。

"别害怕，艾默瑞斯，"亚瑟伸出手环绕住他的肩膀将他拉向自己的身体，梅林感到亚瑟身体散发着令人陶醉的体温，"我们都和你在一起，"他开玩笑道，"野兽可不想啃你满身的骨头..."

"嘘，"海格噤声道，他们听见不远处传来一声龙啸，"我们快到了。"

他们沿着狭小的路径向前走，拨开遮掩视线的草堆，跳着脚避免踩到不知名的爬虫-

不会的，梅林心想。他一步步向前走，每迈出一步，他的血液就会加速流淌，肾上腺素刺激着他的神经，他感受到那条龙喷出火热的带着野性的气息，他感受到巨大的脚掌拍打地面的嘈杂声，他感受到驭龙者与巨龙间独特的心灵相契。

不会的，梅林想到。他看见了那片丑陋而脆弱的白色皮肤，那上面没有茂密的毛发与鳞片作保护，他看见那双因长时间密闭而畸形的翅膀，他看见那双布满血丝的眼睛。那不会是-

-艾苏莎

"我叫它雪球，"海格擦着眼睛道，"它长成了畸形，这可怜的孩子，我从没见过这种类型的龙，同族不接纳它，我发现它时，它躺在草丛里奄奄一息。我把它带回来，脖子牵了根铁链，你都想象不到它多温顺，现在它好多啦..."

"梅林的胡子啊，"罗恩感叹道，"这么大只。"

"我们要把它送走，"赫敏喃喃着后退，"太大了，它一张嘴就能把整片禁林烧成灰烬。"

梅林没有理会他们。他不自觉的靠近艾苏莎，他屏住呼吸，走到它身下，伸出手想要触摸它的身体，他轻柔的呼唤着它的名字。艾苏莎发现了他，它转过身来，黄色的瞳孔聚焦在他身上-

有人突然将他扑到一边，梅林听见一声刺耳聒噪的吼叫，大地震动着，禁林远处藏着的鸟一齐被惊飞。

艾苏莎依旧不会说话，梅林想。

"你再这样连十条命都不够用，"亚瑟匆忙将他拉到安全范围内，他咆哮道，"没人告诉你观看神奇动物时要保持距离吗？"

"它不敢伤害我。"梅林答道，它不愿失去最后一个驭龙者。

"你是疯了吗？"亚瑟吼道，"要不是我的话，你就葬身龙腹了。"

"我们要联系比尔，"赫敏叫道，"它应该去罗马尼亚。"

"它是古老而智慧的生物，"梅林又一次向前走去，"没有什么能限制住它，它终归是自由的。"他感受从自我内心传出的力量，胸腔中发出一阵激昂高亢的呐喊，艾苏莎平静了下来，低下头让他抚摸，他透过艾苏莎的头脑看见它千年的生活。莫甘娜死去后它孤独而困苦，它是它这个种类最后一条了，新品种的龙不断繁衍，它对它们来说过于古老，它身体畸形，无法正常捕食，它希望找到最后的驭龙者，但它无法飞入阿瓦隆湖区，于是一直流落到此。

梅林感到辛酸的泪水从他眼角下滴落，他拥抱住它的头，艾苏莎轻轻的蹭着它。

"真是太神奇了。"海格喃喃道，"它听你的话。"

"我告诉它我们并无恶意，"梅林后退到他们的行列，艾苏莎伏在地上打起盹来，"它身体畸形不能独自生活，但它也不能和别的龙相处，它们不接纳它，"梅林说，"它希望留在这里。"他转向海格，"我知道这对你很困难，你会有生命危险，而且你负担不起照料一条龙的费用，我可以..."

"不不不，"海格摆摆手打断道，"这是个懂事的孩子，有时它胡闹我就生气了，然后它就待在那里一动不动。有一次我放它出去，它还逮了头鹿给我。我只是想让它生活得更好而已，既然它想呆在这里，我就愿意一直养着它，我希望你有时能来看看它，艾默瑞斯，它喜欢你。"

"它也喜欢你，"梅林笑到，"它虽然听不懂你的话，但它猜得出来。"

海格慈爱的拍拍艾苏莎的头，艾苏莎发出惬意的呼噜声。接着海格便带他们离开了。

"这太危险了，海格有可能在喂食时被它吃掉或者烧死..."赫敏皱眉道，他们现在在公共休息室里安排D.A.的时间，赫敏用铅笔抵着头，始终显得非常担忧。

"它远比巫师更聪明，"梅林说道，"它们有洞悉一切的力量。我命令它不能伤害你们和海格。"

"所以你能和龙对话?"亚瑟扭过头来惊讶道。

梅林白了他一眼，"我会的东西比你想的多得多了。"

"所以你是驭龙者?"赫敏惊叫道，"我还以为这种能力只有传说中才有。"

"事实上..."梅林搪塞着想找个说法，"呃...我是在伊法魔尼学的龙语...那是选修课..."

"梅林的胡子啊，"罗恩翻着白眼说，"你那个学校里都是什么人哪？"

赫敏烦躁的翻着书，"你使用的空间转换咒和识别咒是很傲罗都无法掌握的，伊法魔尼居然还掌握龙语，"她叹息道，"很多人都说英国教育质量低下，现在看来..."

"霍格沃兹是最好的魔法学校，"亚瑟打断道，"学这么多没什么用，我们又不是天天看得到龙。"

赫敏瞪了亚瑟一眼，她看向艾默瑞斯，"我还以为龙语和蛇佬腔一样是与生俱来的天赋。"

"蛇佬腔是什么？"梅林问道。

"与蛇对话的能力，"亚瑟答道，他看向哈利，"我们中的一位有这种能力。"

"哦够了，亚瑟，"哈利烦恼的拍着脑袋，"我宁愿失去这种能力，它邪恶又扭曲，你能想象自己在地板上挪动的样子吗?"他痛苦的捂住脸，闷闷道，"今天我还要去斯内普那里学大脑封闭术。"

哈利又开始在星空下奔跑了，他粗重的喘息着。他冲向灌木丛，快快快，他心想，他猛地撞了进去—

哈利发现自己倒在斯内普的办公室，冷汗浸湿了他的毛衣。

"那没有用，"哈利吼叫道，"大脑封闭术让这些梦更频繁了，现在每晚我都在灌木丛中奔跑。"

"你没有集中注意力！"斯内普叫道，"再来。"

"天哪，你就不能给我留点隐私吗?"哈利瘫倒在地上喃喃道。他刚才向斯内普展示了他和张秋的亲吻和几次晨起自慰，幸好他在暴露D.A.前成功的阻拦了斯内普。

"你以为我想看那个吗？"斯内普抓着魔杖粗声道，"你以为我想知道你那些羞涩的恋爱经历吗？"

"对于一个离群索居数十年，生活封闭，性格古怪的单身男人来说，想知道这些也未尝不合理。"哈利嘟囔道，斯内普可是当年在图书馆寂寞到读言情小说的人。

"我听见了，波特，"斯内普背对着他在壁炉里加了根柴火，"那是阿不思，不是我。"

"罗恩告诉我校长在年轻时还是很受追捧的，"哈利答道，"据说有女孩哭着喊着一定要嫁给他，可是他一心专注于学业，都一一拒绝了..."

"你们平时到底在公共休息室里聊些什么？"斯内普厌恶道，"阿不思和他的秘密情史吗？"

"哦，"哈利模仿他的口气，"那你读书时在公共休息室里聊些什么？教授？亚瑟王和兰斯洛特与桂尼薇儿的爱恨情仇吗？"

"闭嘴，波特，"斯内普吼道，"我从来没有读过任何一本唧唧歪歪的骑士小说，绝没有。到底是什么让你以为我像老波特一样满脑子只有愚蠢的冒险和浪漫传奇？"

—所以你成了一个离群索居数十年，生活封闭，性格古怪的单身男人。哈利在心中默默道。但他只是说道，"我不觉得喜欢冒险是件坏事。"

斯内普憎恶的做了个手势，"典型的波特。"

"那我母亲是什么样的？"哈利笑道，"难道我就没有继承她一点优点吗？"

斯内普没有回答。他阴冷的凝视着哈利，最后一点情感从他脸上消失了，空气尴尬的寂静下来，只剩下壁炉中的火在燃烧着，照亮了灰暗的办公室一角。

"没有。"斯内普答道，他转过身去关上窗，盘起不断飘动的窗帘。哈利望着窗外，天空中飘起了洋洋洒洒的雪花，窗棂上已经积起了一层薄薄的雪，他模糊的听见一年级学生在外面欢闹。哈利从未意识到时间过得这样快，一转眼就要到圣诞节了。他注视着斯内普清癯的身体，格兰芬多，拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的学生们总是喜欢讨论该给自己的院长送什么样的圣诞贺卡，可他从未听见过斯莱特林的学生凑在一起讨论这件事。

"这一定不好受，"哈利说道，"在年轻时被自己的同龄人隔绝，成年后又成为了一个离群索居数十年，生活封闭，性格古怪的单身男人，"

斯内普转过头来冷哼一声，"我想你休息的时间够长了，波特。让我再来一次。"他竖起魔杖。

"摄魂取念。"

＊＊

"我不认为那是黑魔法造成的，"西弗勒斯仔细检查着那条死去的蛇，"这比黑魔法更强大。"

阿不思用魔杖取下一丝记忆放进冥想盆，银丝在水波中漂浮着。"你听说过古教吗，西弗勒斯？"

"那种传说中的魔法？"西弗勒斯放下那条蛇，望向阿不思，"消失已久的力量。"

"消失并非灭绝。"阿不思说，"我们身边显然有人掌握了这种力量。"

"你觉得他是敌是友？"

"我不知道，"阿不思坦白到，"我不能预测他在战争中会站在那一边。帮我注意一下那孩子，好吗，西弗勒斯？"

"现在你又给了我一件讨人厌的差事，"西弗勒斯悻悻道，"光是教波特大脑封闭术就够头疼的了。"

"哈利的进展如何？"

"毫无进展，他根本不配合。"

阿不思叹息道，"他必须停止与伏地魔的链接。"

"停止，并非切断。"

阿不思转向他，"我提醒过你，西弗勒斯，哈利的身上有一片伏地魔的灵魂，若非那片灵魂被剥离下来，他们之间的链接是绝无可能被切断的。"

"即使那意味着死亡。"西弗勒斯望向天边喃喃道。

"你已经不再制作无梦药水了，是吗？西弗勒斯。"

西弗勒斯无言的摆摆手，他目光空洞而悲凉，"徒劳罢了。"

他本以为那有用。

他本以为他可以切断那种链接。

他本以为波特可以不必死。

他连最后一点微弱的希望都失去了。

"他必须死。"不知何时，阿不思开口道。

"那么需要我现在就动手吗？"西弗勒斯凄凉的吼道，"这五年来我无时无刻不想这么做。需要我像猪一样把他宰了吗？"

阿不思摇摇头，他依旧显得该死的平静，就仿佛他们讨论的不是一条生命，而是一个毫无价值的工具，"在那之前，他必须被给予足够的勇气和爱，在那之前，他必须完成他的使命。"

"是啊，"西弗勒斯讽刺道，"我们把他像猪一样宰了，还在讨论他能卖多少钱。"

阿不思良久的凝视他，"命运选中了他，这是他的宿命。"

西弗勒斯疲惫的瘫倒在扶手椅上，外面打起雷来，电闪雷鸣的天空狰狞而可怕。他仿佛回到了十五年前的夜晚，在那天他抱着莉莉的尸体，小哈利在婴儿床上哭泣着挣扎。

"十五年前我让莉莉死去了，无能为力。"西弗勒斯喃喃道。

十五年后他又让她的儿子死去了。

无能为力。

阿不思审视着他，"仍然为了莉莉？"

西弗勒斯颤动了一下。

"我记得现在不是你关禁闭的时间。"西弗勒斯转过头来，看见波特惶恐的站在门口，手中拎了一个花枝招展的包装袋。

"呃，我马上就走，"波特笨拙的向里面挪动，"我想说..."他脸色微红，紧张的摸了一把眼镜，"我的意思是..."

"你到底要干什么，波特，"西弗勒斯愠怒道，"有话快说，我忙着呢。"

"圣诞快乐，教授。"他把那个傻里傻气的包装袋递给西弗勒斯。从外观上，西弗勒斯可以大致推断出那是瓶酒。

"三把扫帚酒吧的圣诞礼包，黄油啤酒。"波特仍然将那个礼物举在空中，他看见西弗勒斯半天没有接过来，只得尴尬的将它放在桌上。"圣诞快乐。"他结结巴巴的重复道。

"所以你想要什么？"西弗勒斯盯着他，"你想要什么作为回礼?苍蝇翅膀?呼吸草?还是干脆给你一份复方药剂去大胆的违反校规?"

"不不不，"波特摆摆手，他看上去因为西弗勒斯误解了他有些愤怒，"我什么都不想要，这只是一个圣诞礼物，仅仅如此。"他说道，神情又别扭起来，"我不想让你又一次度过一个寂寞的圣诞节。"

西弗勒斯轻微的叹息一声，波特至少还是继承了一些莉莉的品质。

同情与怜悯之心。

阿不思的话又在他耳边回响起来。

他必须死。

他打量着波特，"你是从哪里弄到这些啤酒的?"他发现对方今天换上了一件崭新的毛衣和袍子，他明白了，"你们那个小团体的秘密聚会?"他看见波特脸红了，他猜对了。"我懒得管你，波特，但别搞出点乱子。"

波特松了口气，他脸上露出期待的笑容，"那会是个快乐的聚会，即使在乌姆布里奇的掌控下。"

他绿色的眸子熠熠生辉。西弗勒斯已经很久没有看见这样的画面了。

他必须死。

西弗勒斯觉得心脏抽紧，他长长的吐出一口气。

"去吧，"他听见自己哑声道，"去吧，去享受你年轻的生命。"他拍了拍波特的肩膀。

即便那所剩无几。

波特受宠若惊的看着他，他脸上露出一个欣喜的微笑，转身离开了。

良久，西弗勒斯感到眼角滑落一颗泪水。

他必须死。

命运不可逆转。

＊＊

亚瑟彭德拉贡的日记

XX年XX月XX日 雪天 异常愉快

今天是圣诞节。

事实上为了这一天我已经准备很久了。

在过去的两周里，我和罗恩还有哈利不断的通过各种途径购买圣诞节所需的食物和装饰，要知道通过费尔奇和他养的那群猫狗的鼻子从来不是什么容易的事。本来我们不必这样，但是在乌姆布里奇的掌控下，霍格沃兹的圣诞晚宴只会死气沉沉又无聊乏味。天哪，我正是怀念前四年的圣诞晚宴，那样生机勃勃，学生们讨论着他们假期的安排，桌上摆着新烤好的鸡鸭，教师们互相微笑着干杯。

可是我现在几乎都看不到学生们的微笑，即使在这么一个喜气洋洋的日子里。

但我相信D.A.自己举办的圣诞晚宴一定会符合小组中所有人的心意。

然而我们碰上了点麻烦。

"为什么你们不找赫敏帮忙？"在我把艾默瑞斯拉向那间练习室时，他大声嚷嚷着抱怨道。

我赶紧捂住他的嘴，"小声点，你个白痴。赫敏忙着复习，我们不想让她够头疼了，这个惊喜是给她和D.A.所有人的。"

"难道我就不是所有人之一了吗？"他仍然愠怒的喃喃着。

"你知道了一个只有四个人才知道的秘密。"我佯装兴奋的对他说，"这难道不是一件很荣幸的事吗？"

"荣幸之至啊，My Lord."他打着哈千讽刺道。

有时我觉得和这个新来的转校生混得实在太熟了，熟到他讽刺我时我都不觉得生气了。

"所以，"艾默瑞斯说道，"你们准备好了这些食物，却不知道怎么把它煮熟？"

"是啊，"我叹气道，用魔杖将三块两天前烤焦的馅饼移到垃圾桶去。罗恩和哈利已经到了，他们在用漂浮咒将一颗槲寄生挂到天花板上去。

"可我为什么要帮助你们呢？"艾默瑞斯双手交叉在胸前一副冷漠的样子。

他的做派像极了斯莱特林。

"你是DA的一员。"我劝说道。

"那我应该享受这个惊喜才是。"

"你是我们的朋友，艾默瑞斯。"

"那我就必须帮助你吗？"

我恼火的叹了口气，"请，艾默瑞斯，请。"我顿了顿，"请你帮助我们完成圣诞晚宴，好吗，我尊敬的朋友？"

他满意的瞥了我一眼，"这还差不多。"

他向前走了几步，挥了挥手，我仿佛看见他海蓝色的眸子中闪烁着转瞬即逝的金光，但他很快合上眼睛。几张锡纸将火腿包裹了起来，一个保护层盖住了它们，底部不断冒出烟雾。羊排在空气中翻滚着，发出滋滋的响声。苹果派和馅饼排着队漂浮在空中，渐渐冒出热气，酸甜的气味弥漫着整个房间。生菜和水果跳动着在盘子里摆列出各种图案。

"现在是主菜了。"艾默瑞斯嘟囔道。

一把刷子自动从柠檬酱里掠了出来，摇摆着刷着火鸡，火鸡翻过身来，几包佐料倒进了它的内部。待一切完毕后，它站了起来，昂首挺胸的走进一个简易烤箱。

我忍不住笑了出来，"它不知道它要去哪儿是吗？"

艾默瑞斯向我挤了挤眼睛。

房间中充满了食物的芬芳，我被这喜悦的气氛撩拨起来，挥舞起魔杖，几只酒杯旋转着叠在了一起，黄油啤酒列成了方阵。十九瓶。

"我记得三把扫帚酒吧的圣诞礼包是二十瓶黄油啤酒?"我问到。

哈利脸红的看着我，"我送了一瓶给斯内普，"他匆忙解释道，"我想他从没收到过圣诞礼物..."

"我只希望他会感谢你。"我笑道。

艾默瑞斯看着哈利和罗恩的布置，几根绸缎扎成蝴蝶结挂在天花板上，中间是一棵槲寄生。

"有些简陋，不是吗？"艾默瑞斯喃喃道。

我做了个手势，示意他随意发挥。

他闭上眼睛绕着房间走了三圈。房间的天花板变成了拱顶，镌刻了复杂精美的花纹。绸缎不断伸长，缠绕在了柱子上，槲寄生隐藏在各个角落里。房间四面挂上了各色的帷幕，绘上了四个学院的纹章（我们没有斯莱特林的学生，罗恩说），地板上铺了柔软的羊毛地毯，中央放了棵圣诞树。

"好像缺了点什么?"艾默瑞斯自言自语道。他看看四周，恍然大悟，闭上眼睛，手掌合了起来，脸上浮露出欣喜的微笑，接着他睁开眼睛，打开双手，一只蓝色的蝴蝶从中振翅而飞，它所路过的每一个角落，都有缤纷的鲜花从下面长了出来。整个房间中立刻布满了馥郁的香气。

"太棒了，你居然不用魔杖就做到了，"罗恩感叹道，"简直就是宫殿。"

"这就是宫殿。"艾默瑞斯答道。他显然也沉浸在这富丽堂皇的布置中。他瓷器般光洁的皮肤上因为使用魔法而泛起了玫瑰似的的红晕。他伸出手轻抚那些绸缎，眸子里泛起了水汽，那双湛蓝的眼睛波光流转，显得明亮而清澈。

他从未看上去如此美丽而幸福。

亚瑟潘德拉贡

任何在未经本人允许下的私自翻阅都将引你进入永无止境的噩梦

"你没事吧，"亚瑟在梅林身边坐下，关切的问道。学生们已经完成了晚宴，他们将那些餐桌推到一边，赫敏施了个音乐咒，学生们随着音乐跳起舞来。"你甚至都不跳舞。"

"我很好，"梅林答道，他长长的呼出一口气，"可能用了太多魔法让我感到疲倦。"

亚瑟有些内疚，他向那些装饰做了个手势，"你看，这些都是你做的，我们什么忙也帮不上。"

"你们准备了原材料，没有你们我才什么都做不了。"梅林宽慰的向他微笑着。

亚瑟脸上带着难得的担忧，他用手臂环住梅林的脊背，轻轻的拍着梅林的肩膀，"告诉我是什么事令你烦恼。"

梅林解开他的手臂，身体却不由自主的向对方靠去，"没什么。"

拉文德轻巧的向亚瑟跑来，她脸上有些泛红，却向亚瑟伸出手。

亚瑟忧虑的看着梅林，梅林却一把将亚瑟推走，"去吧，亚瑟，"他打趣道，"别让姑娘等久了。"

梅林望着拉文德和亚瑟翩翩起舞的身影，思绪却回到了卡梅洛特。

那是个盛大的圣诞晚宴，各国国王带着他们的子女一同来到卡梅洛特庆祝。觥筹交错，一派喜庆，整个皇宫充满了欢声笑语。

但是卡梅洛特王子的男仆却在王子的房间里一边骂着尊贵的王子，一边愤愤的擦着地板，丝毫沾不到光。

刚刚擦完一半的地板，梅林就靠坐在门上一动不想动，地毯被收拾起来高高的堆在一旁，谁让王子的房间这么大呢。他希望能在半小时里解决工作，然后去厨房偷点吃的，或许盖乌斯在家会留点汤给他?

他叹息着从怀里掏出一块冷透的馅饼，还没塞进嘴里，他身后的门就被一下踢开了。

"哈，我想怎么你不在皇宫里侍酒，梅林，原来你在这里偷懒啊？"王子快活的叫道。

梅林眼睁睁的看着他唯一的口粮掉进水桶，溅起一点水花，最后沉了下去。

"你这皇家混蛋，"梅林有气无力的骂道，"我还没吃晚餐呢。"他的肚子响了起来，"今晚我又得饿着肚子睡觉了。"他抱起双膝把脸藏在下面颤抖着。

"那只是块烤坏的馅饼而已..."亚瑟漫不经心道，他拍拍梅林的头打量道，"上帝啊，你不是在哭吧，梅林，别这么女孩子气好吗？"

"我没在哭，"梅林猛的抬起头来，虽然他的确委屈又沮丧，在他舍生取命的为王子当牛做马这么多年却要在圣诞节饥肠辘辘的工作时，"那是我今晚唯一的口粮，"他讽刺起来，"我又不是你，在皇宫里大吃大喝，身边还美女如云...说起来，为什么你又跑出来?"

"哦，"亚瑟抱怨起来，"奉承，夸奖，无聊透顶的演说。父亲希望我能和那些公主中的一位联姻，"他悻悻道，"他总是想让我见一个娶一个。"

"那你为什么拒绝?"梅林问道，"她们不是个个美若天仙吗？"

"那是对你而言，"亚瑟讥讽道，"一个生活闭塞的男仆，除了酒馆老板娘外什么女人都没见过。上次见到一个国王的女仆就被她迷住了..."

"然后我就为你喝下毒酒差点被她毒死。"梅林打断道，"那是尼姆薇，谁能抵制她的魅力。"

亚瑟沉默着用手指打理着梅林的头发，让对方把头靠在自己肩膀上，他问道，"所以为什么你也在这里?"

"是你让我在你回来前把地板拖上三遍的。"梅林答道，"拖不完就把我拉到训练场上当剑靶。"

"我只是开个玩笑罢了，"亚瑟怪叫道，"为了罚你昨天失踪了一天。"

梅林无话可说，他的肚子又响了起来。

"你真的没吃晚餐？"亚瑟问道。

梅林呻吟起来，"岂止是晚餐哪。"

"盖乌斯不给你留饭菜?"

"我提醒过他，但很大几率他不会记起来。"

"去厨房拿一点?"

"我不觉得厨娘会大发慈悲。"

"可你有我在，即使前路艰难险阻，厨房的大门也永远向你敞开着。"亚瑟自信道，他把梅林从地上拽起来拉向厨房...

"你想和我跳舞吗？艾默瑞斯。"一个赫奇帕奇的女孩羞涩的问道。

梅林微笑着婉拒了。

"我相信这不是你第一次去厨房偷东西吃了，"梅林往自己嘴里塞着火腿和烤面包，他面前还奢侈的摆着几块烤羊排和猪肉卷，"厨娘看起来和你很熟悉。"

"那可不是偷，"亚瑟鼎然道，"这本来就是我的。"

梅林偷笑起来，结果被面包噎住咳嗽起来。

亚瑟拍拍他的背，"别着急梅林，这些食物不会凭空消失。"他突然想起来什么，从橱柜里拿出一瓶酒，包装朴实无华，但当亚瑟拧开橡木盖后，浓郁的果香瞬间充斥房间，他倒了一杯给梅林，"尝尝这个。"

"给我的?"梅林抬起头不可置信的看着那杯淡黄色半透明的琼浆玉液，亚瑟将它塞进梅林手里，梅林一口将它灌进嘴里。

"慢点，梅林，"亚瑟给自己也倒了一杯，细细品着，"阿兰木拉国王知道你这么对待他的酒可要气疯了。"

"这是贡酒?"梅林惊叫道。

"你以为那是酒吧的掺水麦芽酒吗？"亚瑟横了他一眼，"味道怎么样？"

"一开始有点苦，"梅林咂咂嘴，"到喉咙里变酸了，最后变甜了，我觉得全身暖和起来了。"

"出色的描述，"亚瑟笑道，"你该喝慢点，它酒性很烈。"

皇宫中含含糊糊的传来一阵乐声，伴随着公主鞋子的踢踏声。

梅林乐呵呵的傻笑道，"舞会开始了。英俊的亚瑟王子缺席了，女孩们肯定很伤心。"

"你想跳舞吗，梅林?"

还没有等梅林回答，他就被迅速的拉起来。亚瑟搭住他的腰，将他的手举高，飞快地带着梅林和着乐声旋转起来。

梅林感到周围的一切虚化成了一片模糊，只剩下亚瑟结实的胸膛和温热的气息。他随着亚瑟的脚步笨拙的挪动着，在酒精的驱使下，他的头脑与视线一阵眩晕，绵软的身体趴倒在了亚瑟身上。亚瑟紧紧环住他的腰，醉人的温度从手掌中传来，梅林痴笑着将额头抵在他胸口，听着他的心声。亚瑟仍然带着他旋转，旋转，时间仿佛静止，只剩下他们两人共舞。

他们一齐摔倒在地毯上。

"你这蠢货，"亚瑟笑着骂道，"我能想想你喝多了像猴子一样手舞足蹈的模样。"

梅林什么也没听进去，他数着他踩了多少次亚瑟的脚。三次，四次，明亮的烛火在他视线中涣散成淡淡的光圈，困乏感排山倒海的向他的头脑袭来，五次，六次，他数不清了。

他沉重的眼皮渐渐合上了，可他又强迫自己睁开眼睛。他努力坐起来，疲倦的身体却留恋柔软的地毯。亚瑟在他身边撑着头看他，他翻倒在梅林身上，鼻腔中的水果香气喷在梅林脖子上，挠得他有些痒。他的眼睛离梅林很近，那片蓝色中迸发出情愫与欲望。那么蓝，梅林吃力的想，那么蓝。亚瑟向他靠近，他温暖的手指轻柔的爱抚着梅林的嘴唇，顺着他的脸庞滑向他的胸口。那么蓝，梅林模糊的想，那么蓝。他缓慢的合上眼睛，他感到自己搭在亚瑟肩膀上的脖颈上的手无力的滑落下来，头偏转向另一侧，滚烫的脸庞贴着地毯上的羊毛。

他感到有什么覆在他嘴唇上，火热而灵巧的钻进口腔，梅林木然的半张着嘴，仍由它掠夺里面每一块领地。

那么蓝，那么蓝。

最后一点意识离开了梅林的身体。

亚瑟解开了梅林的三角巾，手指轻抚过对方光滑的脖颈，梅林仍然咯咯傻笑着，他温顺的躺在亚瑟身下，直视着亚瑟，脸庞被酒精熏得通红，目光混沌而痴迷。

"亚瑟，"他低喃着，"那么蓝。"

亚瑟呼唤着梅林的名字，他伸出手将对方压制在自己阴影之下，他亲吻着对方的头发，脸庞，逐渐向下移去...

房门被打开了。

亚瑟倏忽和梅林分开，失去的温度让梅林有些迷茫，他伸出手想抓住亚瑟，亚瑟握住了他的手，他对闯进来的盖乌斯说道，

"相信你目睹的一切。"

盖乌斯叹息着拉过两把椅子，示意亚瑟坐下，自己坐在另一把上，他的目光扫过躺在地毯上衣衫不整的梅林，和面色坚定的亚瑟。

"我猜他在你这里，殿下。"盖乌斯沧桑的开口道，他又叹了口气，"在过去的这些年我始终注意着这些蛛丝马迹，你们过度亲密的举动，"他顿了顿，"殿下..."

"我爱他，"亚瑟打断道，"我始终爱他。"

"然而爱并非生活全部，殿下，"盖乌斯望着地上的梅林，后者已逐渐进入梦乡，"梅林还是个孩子，他单纯又善良，他不理解您的爱是生命不可承受之重..."

"那并非..."

盖乌斯打断他，"您有您的责任，殿下，国王希望你能有一位身份显贵的妻子，邻国希望有一位坚定的盟友，百姓希望有一位贤惠的皇后，一位能为你生儿育女繁衍后代的女人，这些责任绝非是梅林的肩膀可以承担的。"

"我爱他。"亚瑟重复道。

"您可以抛弃下这些责任，您可以无视这些非议，"盖乌斯说，"可是梅林不能。公众会对他笔伐口诛，将他视为毁国的祸患，他的朋友会将他当成谄媚的弄臣，若是今天闯进来的是国王，而非我，他可能已被送上绞刑架了。"

"您觉得梅林纯朴的心灵能承担起这些指责吗？"

"我爱他。"亚瑟低哑的嘶吼道。

"梅林始终坚信您能成为一位伟大的国王，"盖乌斯不顾亚瑟继续说下去，"他坚信您能统一阿尔比恩，名传青史。即使他能承受起那些非议，若他意识到您会因为他得不到百姓爱戴，若他意识到您会因为他与您终将成就的事业失之交臂，若他知道您会因为他而失去名誉，"盖乌斯反问道，"您觉得他会愿意成为您的伴侣吗？"

"我爱他。"亚瑟将脸埋在手掌中，肩膀抽动着，几不可闻的耳语道。

盖乌斯站起来替亚瑟打理好衣着，"爱并非生活全部，"他的声音里透着浓重的悲凉，"你父亲也曾面临着您所在的岔路口。"

"但他做了正确的选择。"

亚瑟走向梅林，向他俯下身去，梅林脸上仍挂着甜蜜的醉笑，他的胸膛均匀的起伏着。亚瑟握住他的手，他发现梅林手掌中有一朵散发着酒香的玫瑰。

他亲吻着对方的嘴唇，陷入那片柔软之中。

"圣诞快乐，梅林。"


	8. Chapter 8

张秋进来了。哈利望着她俏丽的身影。她和帕瓦蒂一起打开门。

"多么美丽的圣诞晚宴。"她感叹道。

哈利微笑着向她伸出手- 训练室的门突然打开又关上了。哈利四处张望，想看看到底是谁进来了，但是并没有任何人在那里。一会儿后，在他反应过来之前，所有门边的人都沉默了下来，接着，他发现有人在用力拉扯他膝盖附近的长袍。他往下一看，吃惊的发现家养小精灵多比，正从他平常戴的八顶羊毛帽子下凝视着他。

"你好，多比"，哈利说，"你怎么—发生什么事了？"

这个家养小精灵张大了眼睛，并且不断的发抖。所有的黑魔法防御社的成员向哈利靠拢过来，并且安静了下来，所有的人都看着多比。

"哈利波特先生"从头到脚都在发抖的小精灵，吱吱的说，"哈利波特先生，多比是来警告你的，但是所有的家养小精灵都被警告不许说的。 他把头向着墙冲过去。

哈利对于多比的自我惩罚性行为早有经验，尝试着想要抓住他，多比在他戴的那八顶帽子的缓冲下，只是被石墙弹了回来。赫敏和其它的一些女孩子发出了害怕和同情的尖叫。

"到底发生了什么事，多比？"哈利紧紧地地的抓住小精灵瘦弱的手臂，并让他远离所有他可能会拿来伤害自己的东西。

"哈利波特，她…她…。"多比用那只可以自一由 活动的手，握拳用力打自己的鼻子。哈利马上也紧紧抓住他的那只手。

"她是谁，多比？" 但是哈利马上就明白了，因为只有一个"她"可以让多比如此的害怕。小一精一灵无语的抬起头来，微微地斜枧着他。

"乌姆布里奇？"哈利惊恐的问。 多比点点头，并且尝试想用他的头去撞哈利的膝盖，哈利把胳臂伸直抓着他。

"她怎么了，多比？她没有找到这里—找到D.A."

他由小精灵受挫的脸上得到了答案。多比的手被哈利牢牢的抓住了，但他仍尝试着踢他自己，并且摔倒在了地上。

"她是不是正往这里过来了？"哈利屏息地问。

多比发出一声惨叫，接着在地版上用力拍打他赤裸的脚。 哈利站起来看看那些受到惊吓，一动也不动的人们和正在鞭打自己的小精灵。

"你们还在等什么？"哈利大吼，"快走！" 他们一起往出口冲过去，争先后地往门口前进，接着一拥而出。哈利可以听到他们在走廊走奋力奔跑声音，并希望他们可以有判断力，不要试图想成功地回到他们的寝室。现在还有十分钟就九点了。如果他们在图书馆或者是猫头鹰屋避难，这两个地方都比较近—

"哈利，快点！"赫敏一边尖叫，一边在人群中挣扎着出去。 哈利环顾了一下左右，发现其它的人动作都相当的迅速，使得他只能勉强瞥见在他们消失在走廊两端前的仓促背影。他开始往右边跑去，前面有一个男生的盥洗室，如果他来得及跑到那里的话，他就可以假装自己一直是待在那儿的。

"啊哈" 有个东西绊住了他的脚踝，使他重重的摔在地上，并且往前滑行了六英尺才停下来。有人正在他的背后大笑着。他转过身来看见马尔福藏匿在一个丑陋的龙形花瓶后的壁龛里。

"绊倒的倒霉鬼，波特"他说，"哈啰，教授—教授！我捉到了一个！"乌姆布里奇气喘嘘嘘地从远淲的转角忙乱地跑过来，脸上带着一个满意的笑容。

"是他！"她看见地上的哈利就兴奋的说，"你真是太棒了，马尔福！太棒了！哦，做得好，斯莱特林加五十分！我要把他带走，站起来，波特！" 哈利站了起来，看着他前面的这两个人。他从来没有看乌姆布里奇这么高兴过，她邪恶地抓住他的手臂，并且笑容满面的转向马尔福。

"你在这附近看看能不能抓到其它的人，德拉科，"她说，"叫其它人去看看图书馆，找找看有没有任何喘不过气来的人，也顺便检查一下盥洗室，女生的盥洗室就由帕金森小姐去检查─你可以离开了─还有你，"她在马费离开之后，以她最甜最危险的语气说，"波特，你和我一起去校长办公室吧。"

他们来到了校长室。邓布利多在扶手椅等待着，他没有看向哈利。D.A.小组中有些成员被反扭起手臂等待着他，张秋在一边默默抽泣，她被特别优待，没有人粗暴的对待她。哈利突然想起张秋在圣诞晚宴上与帕瓦蒂一同进来，她没有用上她的魔杖。乌姆布里奇证实了他的猜想，因为她走进校长室时手中操着两根魔杖。

"桃乐丝，"邓布利多向她打着招呼，"你有事吗？"

乌姆布里奇像母鸡般咯咯笑着，她拿出那张从赫敏身上搜刮来的羊皮纸，"似乎波特先生又一次违反校规了，他组建了一个叫做D.A.的组织，"她眯成缝的眼睛转向哈利，"你能向我解释一下D.A.的含义吗？"

哈利厌恶的看向一边不理睬她。

她脸上的肥肉笑得堆在了一起，"那没关系，波特先生，既然你不愿吐露这个秘密，"她走向张秋宽慰着拍拍她的肩膀，"你来告诉我们，亲爱的，别哭了。"

张秋红肿的眼睛环视着所有人，她哽咽着答道，"D.A.的含义是-"她顿了顿:

"Dollophead Arthur."

"啥？"亚瑟怪叫起来。

但是张秋不管他自顾自的说下去，"这个组织的建立旨在提高亚瑟的智商，帮助他形成良好的道德观。"

"不不不，"乌姆布里奇耐心道，"这并不是真相。"她从怀里掏出一瓶棕黄色的药水，张秋温顺的喝下去，"没什么会伤害你，"她催眠般说道，"告诉我们真相。"

"事实就是如此，"张秋露出一个油腔滑调的神情，她甚至朝亚瑟挑了挑眉毛，这表情在她脸上显得极度不和谐，"亚瑟潘德拉贡，众所周知，又懒又蠢，傲慢自大，欺凌弱小，将真诚的朋友当成仆人践踏在脚下...对此他深感不安，却又无法戒除恶习，因此我们团结在一起帮助他成为一个思想健全的学生。"

乌姆布里奇楞在原地

"是的，"亚瑟豪迈的答道，哈利看见他喉结滑动了一下，皱起眉像是看见了一只苍蝇，艰难的继续道，"我一直为我傲慢粗暴的态度深深懊悔，我要感谢我的朋友，"他长喘一口气，"他们牺牲课余时间帮助我矫正三观。"

哈利听见艾默瑞斯扑哧一声笑出来。

乌姆布里奇的目光愤恨的在他们间打转最后停在了艾默瑞斯身上。她又甜蜜的笑着，"张秋小姐只是过于疲倦了，"她走向艾默瑞斯，"秋曾告诉我你是那间训练室的设计者，真是精妙的法术，不是吗？"她可怖的目光就像在看一只即将被放进坩埚的小白鼠，"告诉我们真相，别撒谎，艾默瑞斯先生，否则我会，再一次，向伊法魔尼学校写信。"

"我现在可以开始了吗？"邓布利多突然打断道。

"什么？"乌姆布里奇不解道。

"嗯，事情己经发生了-"他简短的说，"桃乐丝，你现在是希望我写一份供状，还是我只要在这些目击证人面前发表个声明就可以了呢？"

"声明？"乌姆布里奇迟疑地说，"什么，—我不—"

"邓不利多的军队，桃乐丝，"邓一不利多微笑着在乌姆布里奇面前挥舞着那张名单，"不是傻瓜亚瑟，是邓不利多的军队！"

"你的？"乌姆布里奇阴笑道。

"没错！"邓不利多偷快的说。

"这是你组织的？"

"是的。"邓不利多回答。

"你招募这些学生来—来做你的军队？"

"今晚是第一次集会，"邓不利多边点头边说，"只是看看他们有没有兴趣加人而已。当然，我现在已经知道邀请张秋小姐是不正确的了。"

"非常好，那么，"乌姆布里奇焕发着快乐的光采说，"我会把你的记录拷贝一份，立刻给预言家日报送去。如果我用快递猫头鹰来送的话，应该赶得及在明天的早报刊出的！"

"你现在将在护卫的陪同下回到魔法部，在那里将会对你提出正式的控诉，接着你将会被遗送到阿兹卡班等待审判。"

"噢，"邓不利多温和的说，"嗯，的确，我想我们可能遇到了一些意料外的障碍。"

"意料外的障碍？"乌姆布里奇的声音仍然因为兴奋而微微的颤抖着，"我并没有发什么意料外的障碍，邓不利多。"

"很遗憾，桃乐丝，我绝对是无意被送到阿兹卡班的。我当然可以逃走，但是那太浪费时间了，坦白说，我可以想到一大堆其它的事来做呢！"

一道银光掠过整个房间，并发出像槍响一样碰的一声，接着整个地板都在震动。在第二道银光闪起的时候，有一只手紧紧地抓住哈利的颈背并强迫他趴在地上。 好几个画里的肖像大声尖叫；弗朗克发出刺耳的叫声，整个房间都笼罩在尘埃里。哈利灰尘里咳嗽，并看见一个黑色的人影碰的一声重重地摔在他的前面。先是一声尖叫和碰地一声，有人一大声地喊着"不！"，再来是玻璃的碎裂声、发狂似的脚步声和呻吟声。然后，一点声音也没有。

"你没事吧？"邓不利多向哈利问着。

哈利摇摇头，"你要离开了吗？教授。"

噢，不，"邓不利多带着一个坚决的笑容说，"我不会离开这里去躲起来的，我向妳保证，乌姆布里奇马上就会希望她从来也不曾设法想将我赶出霍格沃兹的。"

"邓不利多教授，"哈利喊他。 哈利一开始不知道该先说什么：是先说他对于他成立了黑魔法防御社而导致这么多的麻烦感到有多么的愧疚，还是先说邓不利多为了让他免于被开除而必须离开，让他感到多么地糟糕？但是邓不利多在他还没来得及再说什么之前，就打断了他的话。

"听着，哈利"他急迫地说，"你必须尽最大的努力来学习 大脑封闭术，知道吗？照着斯内普告诉你的每件事去做，特别是在每个晚上你入睡之前都要练习，这样可以让你终止那些和你的恶梦有关的记忆。你很决就会知道为什么了，但是你必须向我保证─"

乌姆布里奇开始在动了。邓不利多紧紧抓住哈利的手腕。 "一定要记得终止你的记忆，你以后会了解的。"邓不利多低声说。 邓不利多放开哈利，并举起他的手牢牢握住了凤凰金色的长尾巴。他们两个一起消失在一阵火光之中。

(划线部分摘自原著)

哈利缓步走入一个幽深的洞穴，那里的空气阴冷而潮湿，风声呼啸而过，隐隐传来聒噪的低语，然而他的心脏却兴奋的加速跳动-

快了，快了-

"是谁惊扰了这神圣的洞穴？"一张丑陋恐怖的脸在黑暗中若隐若现，她在岩石上笨拙的挪动着。

"我有问题想要求教伟大的多赫瑞。"哈利嘶哑着嗓子道。

（多赫瑞，梅林509出现，她指引梅林净化了格温的心灵）

"把你的手给我。"

哈利靠近她。多赫瑞嗅了嗅他的手掌心，臭恶的气息喷在他脸上。

"汤姆里德尔，"多赫瑞后退着，"你并非古教的朋友，你身上流淌着的魔法过于新鲜。"

"但我即将成为古教的掌握者，"哈利疯狂的笑道，"只要你愿意告诉我它的秘密。"

"我不会帮助一个现代巫师，"多赫瑞露出泛黄的尖牙。

"那就由不得你了，"哈利举起魔杖，嘶吼道，"钻心-"

多赫瑞狞笑着挥挥手，魔杖中发出的绿光消失殆尽，"你太无知了，汤姆里德尔，我是大地的产物，现代咒语伤害不了我。"

哈利看见多赫瑞举起双手，她的手臂上皮绽肉破，流着绿色的脓液，"但是的确有人伤害了你，多赫瑞，他给你留下了这道伤痕，他让你痛苦的度过你的生命-"

"不许和我提起他，"多赫瑞怒吼道，"那个卑鄙无耻的叛徒，古教赐给他天赋，他却背叛了古教，"她蓦地露出一个笑容，这让她的脸庞阴险而诡异，"但是他已失去他的不死之身，当他触碰他宿命的那一刹那，他就变得脆弱了。"

"那就让我结束他的生命，"哈利叫道，"让我为你报仇。"

"他的力量远超过你所及，"多赫瑞嘲讽道，"他是行走在这片土地上最伟大的巫师。"

"只要我掌握了古教，"哈利用诱人的声音劝导，"他的性命对我而言不过蝼蚁。"

多赫瑞思索良久，她终于说道，"你已找到了古教的圣地，你只需进入禁林中最深的泥潭中央，它就在圣地附近，寻找一种能帮助你植物，随后圣地大门会向你敞开，去拜访三面女神，她们解答你的问题。在你获得古教的力量后，不要忘记你的承诺，"她愤怒的尖叫起来，"那个巫师的名字是-"

"波特！"

哈利猛的从地上弹了起来，四周从阴暗的山洞变成了斯内普的办公室，他气喘吁吁的盯着斯内普愤恨的脸。

"解释那是什么？"

"我真希望我能。"

"你根本没努力。"

"我努力了，我试了上千遍，可是我根本没有办法隔绝他的思维。"哈利无力的嘶吼起来，"你不理解我有多痛苦，"哈利将脸埋进双手，"你以为我愿意在梦中疯了一样不断跑进那片灌木丛却什么也找不到吗？或者是看着他用不可饶恕咒吗？"他想起每个夜晚那些乱飞的绿光和残暴的诅咒，"昨晚我杀死了两个麻瓜老人，他们碰巧闯入了他隐藏地，前一晚我用钻心咒折磨一个傲罗，因为拒绝吐露魔法部的消息-"

"波特-"

"一周前我将一个巫师折磨得遍体鳞伤，然后又杀死了他，仅仅是因为他惹怒了我，梅林啊，他看上去甚至还没成年-"

"你听我说，波特，"斯内普抓住他的双手，"那不是你-"

"可我什么也做不了，"哈利挣扎着抽回双手，"我看着他们死去，我就像是他身体的一部分，我不想要看到这些，可我必须看着，仅仅因为他在看着，"哈利回想起他那时的感受，"我甚至喜欢那些，我甚至喜欢使用不可饶恕咒的快感，喜欢他们在我的折磨下痛苦的哭泣或者求饶，喜欢恶毒与邪恶充斥我身体的感觉-"

"你听我说，波特，看着我，"斯内普抬起他的头强迫他看着自己，"那不是你，那是他，你只是和他的头脑联通了。试着用大脑封闭术，别让他影响你-"

"那没有用，你不明白吗？"哈利叫喊道，"在那条蛇袭击邓布利多的那个晚上，我就在它身体里，我有一种强烈的欲望去杀死他，去杀死我最敬爱的人，"他感到浑身的力气已在这场发泄中用尽了，他窒息着咳嗽起来，"有时我相信我就是他-"

斯内普递给他一瓶药水，可是哈利根本吞咽不下去，斯内普用玻璃棒撬开他的嘴，强迫着灌了下去。哈利觉得心情平静了些，但是那种无力感仍充满身体。

"仔细的听好我说的每一个字，波特。"斯内普沉稳的说，"你的名字是哈利波特，你是霍格沃兹在读的五年级学生，你参加魁地奇比赛，是格兰芬多的找球手，你的魔药成绩糟透了但黑魔法防御尚可，你组建了邓布利多军。你不是黑魔王，你没有建立食死徒，你没有在那场战争中杀死成千上万的巫师和麻瓜，你没有在过去的十五年里尝试杀死一个男孩，你不是他，明白了吗，波特！"

哈利颤抖着点点头。

"好的，让我们再来一次。"

"摄魂取念！"

在被斯内普折磨了一小时后，哈利觉得他基本是废了。

他跌跌撞撞的沿着走廊向格兰芬多塔楼走去，恰巧碰上了亚瑟，亚瑟看见他后惊叫起来，"梅林的胡子啊，哈利，你是怎么了，脸色苍白的和鬼一样。"

哈利指了指地下室方向。

亚瑟一脸同情，"有时成为被选中的男孩也未必是件好事。我只希望你别被他虐待得太惨，下周是魁地奇决赛-"

"我是被诅咒的男孩，"哈利抱怨道，他们一起走着，"不仅要忍受斯内普的摄魂取念，还和伏地魔思维相通。"

亚瑟怜悯的笑笑，他看向前方，捅了捅哈利的手肘，"现在我们又有事做了。"

在他们前方，艾默瑞斯和马尔福争吵着。马尔福手中握着一个朴实无华的纹章，上面的饰品已全部掉光，只剩下一个光秃秃的金属壳，连花纹都模糊不清。

"把它给我，"艾默瑞斯低吼着逼近马尔福，他的神情冷峻而危险，哈利从未听过艾默瑞斯的声音如此有威慑力，他眼睛中仿佛闪烁着火焰，"这是我最后的警告。"他微微转过头来，哈利推测他应该看见了他们，一个心虚的表情滑过他的脸庞，他后退了几步。

"来吧，艾默瑞斯，别总是这样畏首畏尾，"马尔福阴笑起来，"向我展示你的能力，就像在那场魁地奇中一样，别总是躲在救世主和潘德拉贡身后，你身上潜藏着些特质。"

"我不知道你在说什么？"艾默瑞斯后退着，他显得无辜而脆弱。

"那些在你身上的特质，"马尔福掏出魔杖，"一种奇特的魔法..."他念出咒语，"力泄劲松。"

艾默瑞斯瘫倒在地上，他喘息着咳嗽起来。

马尔福的魔杖指着他，"反击，艾默瑞斯，反击，我知道你可以。"

哈利想冲过去，但是亚瑟阻拦了他，"不不不，别什么事都让救世主抢了风头，"他高声道，"我早就想给他个教训了。"

马尔福恶狠狠的转过头来，"潘德拉贡，这和你没关系。"

"但是艾默瑞斯是我的人，马尔福，"亚瑟举起魔杖，"我有权向你挑起决斗。"

马尔福冷笑着挥舞起魔杖，但是亚瑟比他快得多，他干脆利落的施了缴械咒，马尔福的魔杖旋转着落在一边。亚瑟将魔杖指着他胸口，"把东西还给艾默瑞斯。"

马尔福望着亚瑟的杖尖，脸色阴沉的将纹章扔在一边。

"如果你再敢伤害艾默瑞斯，"亚瑟带着铁石般的神情说道，"你会后悔你所做的一切。"

马尔福悻悻的瞪着他，转身离开了。

艾默瑞斯涨红着脸从地上爬起来，哈利不知道那是因为咳嗽还是因为亚瑟的这番话，他伸出手想拾起那个纹章，但是已被亚瑟抢了先。

"让我看看，"亚瑟脸上严厉的表情崩塌了，他嘟囔着，将纹章对着太阳光眯着眼打量，"茵格英?别告诉那就是你父母给你取的名字，那比艾默瑞斯还绕口，而且听起来像个女孩的名字。"

（茵格英是亚瑟王的母亲，当然二瑟是不记得了）

"你想要就拿去吧，"艾默瑞斯低语道，"那本来就不是我的。"

"一个倾心与你的女孩?"亚瑟问道，他将那枚纹章塞进艾默瑞斯胸前的口袋拍了拍，"我对你缠绵悱恻的情史不感兴趣，"他顿了顿，恼怒的叹息道，"下次碰见这种事反击好吗?你在D.A.是白学了吗？别像赫敏一样当个书呆子。"

"你是说Dollophead Arthur?"艾默瑞斯打趣道。即使D.A.被迫解散，哈利听到这个名字后仍然会忍不住露齿而笑。

"我不知道你和你前女友平时都在聊些什么?哈利，"亚瑟装作满不在乎道，"不过，这土得掉渣的词听上去很像艾默瑞斯会用的，不是吗?"

艾默瑞斯无可奈何的摊开手，"我怎么可能在众目睽睽下控制张秋的心智?那简直是天方夜谭。"

"是啊，"亚瑟嘲讽道，"你又不是梅林，你连马尔福都打不过。"

艾默瑞斯轻蔑的瞥了一眼亚瑟，转过头关切的问哈利，"你的大脑封闭术怎么样了？哈利。"

"很糟。"哈利叹息道，那些梦境又在他眼前闪现了，死去的人和恶毒魔咒，"他去找了个叫多赫瑞的怪物。"

"多赫瑞?大地的产物?"艾默瑞斯惊叫道。

"是的，你怎么知道，艾默瑞斯?"哈利问道。

"从一本书，接着说下去，哈利，"艾默瑞斯急切道，"他问了什么问题?"

"我不是很了解，"哈利模糊的回想他们的对话，"一个叫古教的东西。"

艾默瑞斯倏忽紧紧的盯着他，他脸色苍白，瞳孔突然缩小，哈利担忧的扶住他，他发现对方双手变得冰冷，却被艾默瑞斯甩开了，他目光战栗的越过窗户望向远方。

那是禁林的方向。

梅林又一次坐在了魁地奇赛场的观众席上，场下欢呼声如雷，但是他无暇再去观看这场决赛，他有更重要的是要去做。

亚瑟一定会不高兴的，他心想。

"赫敏，"梅林转过头来对沉浸在比赛中的女孩说道，"我要回公共休息室喝点水。"

"那你快去快回，"赫敏说道，她笑起来，"亚瑟可是要让你从头看到尾的。"

"他是个可恶的控制狂。"梅林喃喃着走下看台。他突然眼前闪过一幅画面。

平静的湖面上一叶小舟缓缓驶向远方的迷雾。

不不不，梅林摇摇头摆脱纷乱的思绪，不是现在。

他沿着小路向禁林跑去。但是他背后响起一阵脚步声。梅林转过头来。

是斯内普。

"教授。"梅林向他打着招呼。

"你去哪里?"他冷漠的问道。

梅林对上他黑濯石色的眼睛。

硝烟，鲜血，尸体，长剑，迷雾，湖泊，小船。

-别离开我。

-谢谢。

"不，"梅林怒吼着，"Faigh amach.（滚开）"

斯内普被弹到一边，失去了知觉。

梅林迅速的跑向禁林边缘，他聚集起体内的魔法，用衰老咒蒙蔽自己的脸庞，他闭上眼睛向天空咆哮起来。

-Mor Zonda thoil dom mar thoradh ar mo cheann scribe（伟大的风之子请带我去向目的地。）

当他睁开眼睛的那一刹那，四周的空气变得死寂，他闻到了树叶的香气，交织着魔法的芬芳。

"是谁闯入马人的领地?"梅林听见附近传来马蹄的踢踏声，一支箭夹着风声而来。

梅林挥挥手，那支箭偏转着插入树桩。

"智慧而古老的马人，"他向这些警惕的生物走去，"我并无恶意，你们的祖先曾与我有一面之缘。"

"若是我们的祖先与你相识，"为首的马人吼道，"你就该知道马人的领地神圣不可侵犯。"

梅林冷笑起来，他拨开长长的白发露出自己的脸面对他们，"你们在这里驻守太久了，以至于守护这片领土的真正目的已经被遗忘了，你们忘记了你们最初的职责。"

马人再次举起弓箭，"你怎么敢..."

但是一个年长的留着白色山羊胡的马人阻止了他，他面对梅林:

"请进吧，艾默瑞斯。"

再近些，再近些。哈利心想。

他一把抓住了那只金色飞贼。全场一片欢呼。

罗恩和亚瑟冲上去拥抱了他，格兰芬多队一起抬起他冲进公共休息室。

哈利觉得无比高兴，就好像很久都没有这么高兴过了。

罗恩递给他一杯水，哈利一口灌下。他依旧觉得兴奋之情无法消退。

"我以为艾默瑞斯和你在一起，赫敏。"他听见亚瑟喃喃道。

"他在比赛开始没多久就走了。"赫敏答道。

亚瑟生气的喃喃着。

哈利忍不住大笑起来，笑声刺耳而尖利。罗恩有些恐惧的看着他，"虽然赢得比赛的确很令人高兴，但是你也笑的太夸张了，哈利。"

哈利笑得在地上打起滚来，他努力清空思维，"那不是我，那是他...伏地魔。"

所有人呆怔这望向他，赫敏迅速回过神来，她跑向哈利，按住他的肩膀，"哈利，别去想它，用大脑封闭术..."

但是太迟了，哈利感到周围变得漆黑。他站在祭坛边上，面前站着三个蒙着黑斗篷的女人。哈利狂喜着大笑起来，笑声穿透石壁惊飞了一群乌鸦。

"是谁在这里?"

哈利听见背后传来一阵咆哮。他转过头去，发现那是一个穿着枣红色长袍的老人，他脸上布满苍老的皱纹，肮脏的白发垂在脸前，然而他的脚步沉稳有力，蓝色的眼睛年轻而明亮。

"你是谁?"哈利举起魔杖对着他。

"我的存在远超出你的认知。"老人向他走近，目光炯炯有神，"告诉我你为什么出现在-"

"阿瓦达索命-"哈利吼叫道。然而他感到一阵金色的狂风让他飞了起来，他摔倒在地上。

老人不理会他，他走向祭坛，面向三个女人。哈利站起来，对着他的背后施咒，"钻心-"

他又一次被推到在地上，有一股力量扼住了他的喉咙，老人愤怒的逼近他，"让我来教教你如何从背面袭击。"

那股扼住他喉咙的力量越来越紧，他感到他即将窒息。然而哈利却异常兴奋，"你是他，行走在这片土地上最伟大的巫师，你是-"

"别说出那个名字。"老人勒令道。

哈利疯狂的狞笑道，"你害怕我说出那个名字，那个男孩正通过我的眼睛看着你，你在他们中间-"

"我杀死你就像杀死一只蚂蚁一样容易。"老人轻蔑道。

"但你也会害怕，"哈利威胁道，"你也有弱点。"

老人的眼睛中闪出金光，哈利觉得浑身像被火焰燃烧般疼痛，他挣扎着嘶吼。

"行走在这片土地上最伟大的巫师，汤姆里德尔注定不会死在你手上，"三个女人中有一个开口道，"他会与那个在七月出生的男孩进行一场战斗，他们不能同时存活。"她顿了顿接着说，"你的背叛本应使你遭受永世的生离死别之痛，然而古教的仁慈给予你另一次机会。你已体会到预言的力量，强行扭转命运只会为你带来灭顶之灾。"

老人冷哼一声，卸去了掌控，他看向三个女人，"告诉我你们在讨论什么。"

"命运的轮回已经开始，古教的平衡必须实现。"女人低语道，"你已无济于事。"

哈利眼前闪过一道白光，他又开始奔跑，这次他跑进了灌木丛，一扇金色的大门在他面前呈现，他冲了进去，黑色的洞穴有一个祭坛。

哈利坐了起来，他额头上的血管突突跳着，他发现他躺在斯内普办公室的沙发上，对方正拿着一个冰袋敷着头，上面有一个红色的肿块。

"为什么我在这里？"他头疼的问道。

"你是说你的朋友是怎么把一路疯笑的你抬进我办公室，然后我又花了半小时让你平静下来，期间你砸坏了四个烧杯和五个坩埚?"

哈利想起刚才的梦，尖叫起来，"那片灌木丛，就是我们在假期中去寻找黑血龙芯草时发现的，我看见过那扇金色的大门。"

"你在胡言乱语些什么？"斯内普愤怒道，"我告诉你别去相信-"

"但是你没有看见那扇门-"哈利努力思索道，"黑血龙芯草，它能开天眼-那棵草是我采起来的，我碰到了它，而你没有-因此我看见了那扇门-"

"黑血龙芯草的功效是清醒头脑拨开谜团-"

但是哈利不顾他继续说，"他在那里找到了古教-"

"你听我说，波特，"斯内普尖叫道，"你所看见的并非真实，黑魔王非常擅长制造幻觉，他只是在引诱你进入陷阱，你不能相信你看见的任何东西-"

"但那也有可能是真实的-就算是你也不能确信那是真是假，如果那是真的，他就即将获得一样强大的魔法，他必须被阻止-"

"闭嘴，波特。"斯内普嘶声力竭的叫道。

有一会儿他们就这样恶狠狠的对视着，空气中只剩下精疲力尽的喘息声。斯内普看上去怒不可遏又殚精竭虑，他无可奈何的用手插过头发，又拿起那个冰袋捂住额头上的肿块，似乎只有这样他才能平静下来。哈利心想他头上的肿块是不是自己无意识的在办公室里大吵大闹时留下的，但他不愿多想。他只觉得内心被沮丧与焦虑填满了，让他无法呼吸。

"够了，真是够了，一团糟。"哈利听见斯内普低语着。他最终平静了下来，伸出手取走桌上的一瓶魔药，"喝下它，波特。"

"不，"哈利后退着，他心中起了怀疑，斯内普不愿让他发现伏地魔的秘密，他不愿让哈利打破他的计划。他的目光望向斯内普的手臂，他知道那里烙着什么-

斯内普的过去。

斯内普显然也察觉了哈利的怀疑，他加紧步伐逼近哈利，他的声音急促而烦躁，"喝下它，波特。"他厉声道。

他抬起了魔杖。

"不，"哈利怒吼道，他一头撞倒斯内普，将他和他的魔药推到一边。

他冲出了办公室。

"你不能这样，哈利，"赫敏焦急的劝导，他们正在走向魔药教室，"你必须去学习大脑封闭术，和教授道个歉，他会原谅你的。"

"可能他另有企图，"哈利说道，"他不想让我发现伏地魔的秘密-"

"可你也不知道你看见的是真是假，万一那只是伏地魔制造的幻象，他只是想引你上钩。"

"不不不，"哈利摇摇头，他停在了原地，思绪混乱到极点，他不知道哪些该相信，哪些该怀疑，有一刻他想求教邓布利多，但他意识到对方已经离去了。

"邓布利多也说过你务必学会大脑封闭术。"赫敏劝道，"最起码你应该相信他的话。"

邓布利多一定是对的吗？哈利拷问自己的内心，他刚向赫敏探寻着抬起头，但背后传来一阵急促的脚步声，他被一个人冲撞在地上。

"我很抱歉，哈利，"艾默瑞斯气喘吁吁的将他扶起来，他颧骨涨成了猪肝色，"但是我-啊！"

亚瑟一只手卡住了他的脖子，另一只手不停的挠着他的头发，"跑啊，艾默瑞斯，你再跑啊，我看你跑到哪里去?"他嬉笑着挠起艾默瑞斯的胳肢窝。

艾默瑞斯半笑半恼的挣扎着，眼泪冲出了眼眶，他被亚瑟翻倒在地上，"亚瑟，求你了，快放手。"他咳嗽着，"快放开我。"

赫敏恨铁不成钢的施了个咒分开他们俩，亚瑟一头撞在墙壁上，仍然在不停的咯咯直笑。"告诉我你们两个又怎么了?"

"他就是个控制欲强盛的混蛋。"艾默瑞斯又笑又骂，他揉了揉脖子，捡起散落在地上的书本。

亚瑟又要冲上去，但是在赫敏的怒视下又退了回去。

"别告诉我就为了艾默瑞斯没看完魁地奇的事。"赫敏挑起眉毛，"你们到底几岁啊?"

"他可不只是错过了魁地奇，"亚瑟理直气壮道，"他还错过了D.A.的重新建立。"

"D.A.重新建立了?"艾默瑞斯惊喜道。

赫敏做了个手势提醒他轻点声，她将亚瑟和艾默瑞斯扶起来，"昨天晚上我们再次确认了D.A.名单，只选择那些真正愿意继续参加的学生。"

"还需要我准备场地吗？"

"不，"哈利说道，他也压低声音，"多比告诉了我"有求必应屋"的位置，那里设施一应俱全，况且只有真正想加入D.A.的学生才能进入它。"

"这可比你的魔法强多了，艾默瑞斯。"亚瑟挑衅道。

"有本事你自己也变一个。"艾默瑞斯嘲讽道，亚瑟用课本打了一下他的头。

"够了，你们两个。"赫敏训斥道。他们一起走进魔药教室。

斯内普还是那样阴沉的在整个教室转悠，将鼻子伸到学生的坩埚里，然后再给他们一番尖酸刻薄的评论，他似乎比平时更愤怒，咒骂的声音也更响亮。哈利的思维仍摇摆不定，他想象着斯内普手臂上的黑魔标记，他想象着青年或是中年斯内普在伏地魔的召唤下跪倒在他脚下，恭敬而温顺。他想象着斯内普在他的无梦药水中加着材料。

-他和你父亲互相厌恶，但他不会杀死你。邓布利多的话在他耳边响起。

他会是正确的吗？

哈利的坩埚烧焦了。

"禁闭。"

哈利猛的抬起头来，但斯内普并非在和他说话，他盯着艾默瑞斯的坩埚，"禁闭，艾默瑞斯先生。"

艾默瑞斯的魔药是水蓝色的，哈利比对了一下课本，颜色只有一点细微的差异。

艾默瑞斯紧盯着他，"只是因为我少加了一味龙的脂肪?"

"所以你是故意的?"斯内普也盯着他。

"我刚想起来罢了。"艾默瑞斯的目光扫过斯内普头上的肿块，那依旧又大又红，他又看过哈利和前面转过头来的亚瑟。哈利觉得有些内疚，就仿佛艾默瑞斯是他的替罪羔羊。"好的，教授，我会来的。"

斯内普走过艾默瑞斯，他看了一眼哈利的坩埚。

没有讽刺，没有嘲笑。

西弗勒斯觉得一团糟。

即使他使用他所知的最高超的魔法，他依旧想不起他在艾默瑞斯的记忆里看见了什么。

而波特的大脑封闭术也想必不能继续了。

艾默瑞斯在墙角收拾鼻涕虫，他安静得好像什么事都没有发生过一样。

"告诉我，"斯内普发问道，"你在伊法魔尼是哪个学院的?"

艾默瑞斯转过头来，他直视着西弗勒斯的眼睛，"地精。注重巫师的心灵，偏爱类似于治愈者的学生。"

"你们的魔药教授是谁?"

"乔克莱门斯先生。"

西弗勒斯通过他的眼睛看见克莱门斯操着纽约音给学生上课的样子。当然他没有傻到去相信这些。

"你的魔杖是谁制作的?"

"蒂亚戈・奎塔纳家族。山楂木，河怪背脊，十英寸半。"

"麻烦能让我检查一下吗?"

艾默瑞斯温顺的将魔杖递给他。至少从西弗勒斯的角度看这根魔杖毫无问题。

艾默瑞斯的回答太完美，好像他早就知道西弗勒斯会问他这些问题。

西弗勒斯将那根魔杖扔在桌上，不屑道，"美国货。"

艾默瑞斯默默地将它拿回去，并无什么不满。

"我已经将鼻涕虫全部洗净，我可以走了吗？教授。"

西弗勒斯注视着他的眼睛，然而他只看见一堵黑墙。

他转过身来挥了挥手，他听见门开了又关，办公室里传来一阵断断续续的脚步声。

"我的意思是你可以走了，艾默瑞斯先生。"

"是我，教授。"

西弗勒斯转过身来，发现波特正踌躇不决的站在他面前。"呃，教授，我是来练习大脑封闭术的。"

在西弗勒斯能开口前，波特抢先说道，"事实上，我仔细想了想，我觉得你说的有道理，毕竟伏地魔法力强大，制造幻觉对他来说轻而易举，而我根本无法判别那究竟是真是假，它可能的确是个陷阱，"他顿了顿，"当然它也有可能是真的，但是，"他补充道，"不管怎样邓布利多在临走时也嘱咐我一定学会大脑封闭术。"

说完后，波特的目光又移向西弗勒斯的手臂，西弗勒斯知道他在看什么，他感到那个黑魔标记一阵灼烧感，即使黑魔王没有召唤他。

你所犯下的错误永不会消失，他将如影随形的伴随你一生。西弗勒斯心想。

"永远不要相信你在梦境中看到的一切。"西弗勒斯哑声道，"答应我，哈利。"

波特惊异于那个称呼的改变，他点点头。虽然西弗勒斯知道他一定不会遵守这个诺言，但他只能尽他所能的力挽狂澜。

"让我们开始。"西弗勒斯简洁的说。


	9. Chapter 9

"将手抬高一点，"亚瑟帮助梅林矫正姿势，"伸直，艾默瑞斯，别缩头缩脑的。"

"我不觉得我能成功。"梅林喃喃道。

他们正在有求必应屋内练习守护神咒，不少学生已经成功召唤出了守护神，半透明的银色动物在空中奔跑着，空气中弥漫着快乐的味道。而梅林却毫无进展。不管怎样，任何人都不能用一根头发变的魔杖召唤守护神，即使它的外观现在是优雅修长的山楂木，但它本质还是根头发。

即使那是梅林的头发。

而亚瑟终于受够了梅林装模作样的挥动魔杖的，决定亲自上阵辅导他。

"想些快乐的事。"亚瑟在他耳边说道，他的呼吸喷在梅林的耳垂上。

"你的守护神是什么？"梅林问道。

"在你召出自己的守护神后，我会展示给你看的。"亚瑟放开梅林的手臂，慢慢远离他，"想些快乐的事，用力想。"

再怎么想都没有用。梅林暗自抱怨道。他悄悄施法让杖尖喷出一缕银色的白雾，逐渐让其聚集起来，尽量使它的颜色形态贴近那些真正的守护神。

它幻化成一只灰背隼。

"Merlin."

亚瑟感叹道。

梅林闭上眼睛叹息着，这千年来，他都希望这个熟悉的声音能再一次呼唤他的名字。在那些缥缈无形的梦中，他曾无数次回到卡梅洛特的都城，在阳光下欣赏王子在训练场上与骑士们打斗的场景，等待着浑身浸满汗水的对方笑着回过头来叫他的名字。

他想念亚瑟呼唤他名字时的亲切与温暖。

"你是个幸运的家伙，"亚瑟拍了拍他的肩膀，"你的守护神和那位伟大的巫师同名，"他眯起眼睛道，"看来你身上有一些未被开掘的潜质。"

"所以你不再认为我是个书呆子了?"

"注意定语，未被开掘的，"亚瑟做着鬼脸道，"顺便问一下，你用了哪个回忆?你有幸成为我男仆的那一刹那?"

"得了吧，亚瑟，"梅林漫不经心道，"现在我可以看看你的守护神了吗？"

亚瑟傲慢的扫了他一眼，凝神定气，举起魔杖，呼喊道，"呼神护卫。"

一只银色的骆驼从魔杖中喷了出来，轻盈的在空中跑出一段距离。

Camel

Camelot

有时魔法的确很奇妙，梅林心想。

哈利吹起口哨，招呼所有人集合起来，围到他身边。他和亚瑟一起从角落中推出一个柜子，里面似乎有什么生物，因为它不断地剧烈晃动着。

"你们现在直接召唤出守护神与面对摄魂怪时的情景是完全不同的，"哈利介绍道，"因此我们准备了博格特来模拟摄魂怪。"

学生中发出又惊喜又惊恐的声音。赫敏皱着眉说道，"我不觉得这是个好主意，太危险了。"

"别害怕，赫敏，"亚瑟打着哈欠安慰道，"这只是博格特，更何况我准备了足够的巧克力蛙，"赫敏怀疑的看了他一眼，但是亚瑟假装无视了她，"我和哈利会守护在旁边，不会出意外，现在，"他顿了顿，"谁愿意试一试?"

学生中零零散散举起几只手。

"艾默瑞斯。"亚瑟叫道。

"什么?"梅林惊叫道。

"你第一个来。"亚瑟懒洋洋道。

"为什么?"

"因为你输了赌局，你必须满足我所有的要求。"

有几个学生将他推到前面去，他问亚瑟，"博格特是什么？"

"一种展示你内心恐惧的生物。"亚瑟满不在乎的答道，他伸了伸懒腰举起魔杖，"别害怕，艾默瑞斯，让大家看看你的能力，我和哈利会保护你的，"他叫道，"阿霍拉洞开。"

格力缓缓从柜子中走出来，他握着盾牌举着剑，手指上的戒指闪闪发光，他将剑指向梅林。

"你伪装了这么久已经忘记你真正的身份了。"

他在烈火中消失。

威尔出现了，他胸口上插着一支箭，他摇摇摆摆的靠近梅林，神情愤慨而悲怆，

"你为了保护你的秘密让全村人为你牺牲。"

"不，"梅林后退着，他的心脏砰砰直跳，"我从未这么想过。"

奥丁向他走来，他手中挥舞着鞭子，凶狠而残暴，

"魔法是邪恶的，所有巫师都该被处以火刑。"

年幼的莫德雷德取代了他的身影，绿色的斗篷在他身后飞舞着，他空灵的眼睛充满仇恨与愤怒，

"我会记住这些的，艾默瑞斯。"

莫甘娜出现在他眼前，她身着黑色的破烂长裙，头发枯槁而蓬乱，她眼中燃烧着火焰，

"看看我，艾默瑞斯，你塑造了今天的我。"

梅林跌倒在地上，四肢沉重得抬不起来，他浑身冰冷的颤抖着，仿佛他吸进的每一口气都像冰锥般刺痛他的身心，他模糊的听见亚瑟在叫喊着，但是他无力反抗，只能看着那些他噩梦中的鬼魅在他面前复活。

青年莫德雷德来了又走，当时他将梅林扼在墙上的力量仿佛历历在目，他说的每一个字都震破了梅林的耳膜，

"你会付出代价的，艾默瑞斯。"

德鲁伊的长老拄着拐杖走到他面前，神情严厉而失望，他责备道，

"你背叛了我们，你放弃了让魔法复兴的唯一机会。"

尼姆薇在他耳边低声嘲讽着，语气妩媚而轻佻，

"可怜的家伙，你爱得都没有自我了，你放弃了一切，可还是于事无补。"

梅林想要放声大哭，然而喉咙却无力吐出任何声音，只能支离破碎的嘶吼，他蜷缩在地板上，将头埋在膝盖上，他感到泪水从眼角上滑下，阵阵凉意袭入身体，慢慢透进内心。

几个戴着黑色兜帽的飘忽人影逐渐笼罩他的身体，他听见龙息剑插入肉体的声音， 鲜血溅入了土地，他狂奔过去，却什么都无法挽回。

-谢谢。

他听见远处传来一声巨响。

亚瑟潘德拉贡的日记

（前半段因字迹狂草而辨认不清，作者甚至因心情激动而将其全部划去）

摄魂怪逐渐靠近艾默瑞斯，我和哈利一齐召唤我们的守护神，但是当牡鹿与骆驼奔跑过去驱散摄魂怪时，它已经将艾默瑞斯整个身体笼罩起来了。

那时我还觉得这只是个博格特，它不会真正伤害艾默瑞斯的。

梅林啊，我当时是多么无知任性，要是我能让时光逆转该多好。

（下几行字被作者完全划去）

我听见那团黑气中传来一声凄厉的哭号，我突然感到我手中的魔杖不受控制的颤抖起来，我努力让它稳定下来，但是杖尖仍然不断抖动，几乎要裂开一道缝隙，我看向其他人，发现他们也面临着同样情形。蓦地，所有人的魔杖中迸发出一道金色的光芒，它们围绕着整个有求必应屋到处乱窜，就像年幼的巫师魔力失控一样，它们愈来愈强烈，汇聚在一起，冲上天花板，炸裂出一道火花，我们都被它产生的气浪推倒在地上。

与此同时，那只博格特中冲出一道白光，它被撕裂成了碎片，化成了黑烟消失了。艾默瑞斯的身体露了出来。他悄无声息躺倒在地上一动不动。

我冲过去抱起他，他的身体冷得像一块冰。他睁开眼睛战栗着，目光呆滞而空洞，我摇晃着他，让他躺在我怀里，摩擦他的身体和双手，尽量让他暖和起来。他回过神来，更剧烈的颤抖着，喉咙里发出细微的咕噜声。

"艾默瑞斯，"我尽量让他平静下来，事实上连我自己都在发抖，"艾默瑞斯，"我抚平他凌乱的头发，那上面浸满冷汗平贴在他额头上，"都过去了，那不是真的，那只是个博格特。"

我递给他一只巧克力蛙，他却猛的推开我。我从未见过他如此惊恐，就好像我是他最恐怖的噩梦。

他恐惧的目光让我难受极了。

我知道艾默瑞斯经常在以为我不注意时偷偷凝视我，他含情脉脉的眼睛忠诚而友善，就像丛林中一只温柔的任人抚摸的小鹿。我想起这一年里我总是在捉弄他，把他当做傻瓜一样耍来耍去，颐指气使的吩咐他替我做各种恼人厌的杂物活，他有时会不满的嘲讽我两句，但是在我随意的安抚下他总会乖乖从命。

我就像对待一只宠物一样对待他，可他却对我满怀真诚。

我明知道他不可能在面对一只摄魂怪时成功召唤出一只守护神。可我却执意要他这么做，目的只是想让他当众出出丑，欣赏一下他惊慌失措的模样，顺便得到一个可以嘲笑他的机会罢了。

我感到悔恨和内疚像潮水一样吞没了我。我的自大和骄傲终于让我付出了代价。

他踉踉跄跄的站起来，却又无力的跌倒在地板上。我向他伸出手想扶起他，可他却躲开我，向后退去。

"离我远点，亚瑟，"他哭喊道，"离我远点，求你了。"

他步履蹒跚的冲出有求必应屋。

第二天他被乌姆布里奇和斯内普罚了禁闭，因为他在乌姆布里奇宣扬课堂上不应使用魔法时失控的向她吼叫"魔法不该被限制"。接着他又在魔药课上连续炸了两次坩埚。

乌姆布里奇和斯内普看着他的样子就好像发现了猎物的毒蛇。

那天晚上他辗转反侧着在梦中抽泣。我有时坐在他床边，他就背过身去缩成一团用被子裹住自己。

（下面的签名潦草混乱，那段诅咒写完后又被划去）

我愿付出任何代价为挽回这一切。

哈利沿着霍格莫德村的街道行走，五年级的最后一个霍格莫德日终究不会在平凡中度过。哈利深吸一口气，感受到空气弥漫着的花草的味道，他快步走到猪头酒吧门口，拍了拍那个熟悉身影的肩膀。

"哈利，"卢平惊喜地拥抱了他，"我没想到你这么快就来。"

还没有等哈利回答他，一条漆黑的大狗就吠叫着将他扑倒在地，两只脚爪按在他肩上，尾巴欢快的摇着。

"大脚板，"哈利惊喜着叫道，"你为什么在这里，"他站起来望向卢平，"你带他来的?"

"不，"卢平叫道，"你怎么会在这里？大脚板，你不该出现在公共场合，这太危险了。"

-我才不会傻乎乎的待在家里看报纸让你一个人去和我的教子欢度一个霍格莫德日的，月亮脸。

哈利在脑海中听见了小天狼星的声音，虽然对方并没有开口讲话，只是瞪着水汪汪的眼睛看着哈利，毛发满怀期待的抖动。

"莱姆斯说得对，"哈利反驳道，"太危险了，任何地方可能都有伏地魔和魔法部的卧底。"

小天狼星翻过身来，露出肚皮，四只脚爪向天空挥舞。

"别这样，大脚板，"卢平无奈道，"你又不是孩子。"

四只脚爪仍然在挥舞。

"好吧，"卢平应允道，"但是..."

小天狼星跳起来将卢平扑倒在地，满意的舔着他的脸，顺便沾他一身毛。

哈利兴奋的抚摸小天狼星的头，"见到你真是太好了，"他看看满手的黑毛，"你该多吃沙拉少吃肉，你都快谢顶了。"

小天狼星尽其所能的向他做个鬼脸，哈利只能勉强分辨出他正张大嘴巴向他吐舌头。

他们带着小天狼星走进猪头酒吧，在吧台上挑了个干净的位置坐下。酒吧老板并没有为他们带宠物入场而不满，他冷漠的看了一眼正在吐舌头的小天狼星，擦干净两个杯子端到他们面前。

小天狼星跳上吧台上的椅子，不满的用脚掌拍着桌面。

"你不能，大脚板。"卢平警告道。"这是原则。"

小天狼星做了个诡异的表情，哈利想他大概是在翻白眼。

等老板端上来两瓶黄油啤酒，哈利和卢平将它倒进杯子时，小天狼星抢先将头伸过来抿了一口。

-我真想念这个味道。他咂咂嘴。

边上传来一个充满嘲讽的声音。"这蠢狗太没有规矩了，怎么会有人把它带进来?"

哈利转过头来，发现是斯内普。他依旧穿着那件黑色长袍，由于光线幽暗，哈利刚才没有认出他。

-所以你也泡酒吧？鼻涕虫，我还以为你只会呆在那间昏暗的办公室里给学生关禁闭呢？

斯内普冷笑道，"是什么让你敢重见天日的，蠢狗。"他装作恍然大悟的模样，"哦，我忘了，今天是阴天。"

他们俩越吵越激烈，哈利和卢平就在一边围观一人一狗吵架，边上有几个客人疑惑的望了他们两眼，卢平只得暗示他们斯内普是训狗师，他们才放心的继续饮酒。

"说真的，大脚板，"卢平叹气道，"你和西弗勒斯吵架就不能把我们俩屏蔽掉吗？"

于是小天狼星干脆放弃传音术，他跳上吧台，跑到西弗勒斯面前，直接向他大声吠叫起来。老板端上了斯内普的酒水，小天狼星一脚将它踹在地上，幸灾乐祸的叫了两声。

"老板，"斯内普咆哮道，"就不能把这只蠢狗赶出去吗？"

老板冷漠的扫了他一眼，不为所动的擦着杯子。

"他们要小费，教授。"哈利小声提示道。

斯内普恼火的瞪了他们一眼，撩起袖子伸出一只苍白的手臂拎起小天狼星的脖子，大步流星的走到门口，远远的将他扔出去。

还没有等他坐回自己的座位，小天狼星就从窗户里冲了进来，以窗边的桌子为跳板，飞跃了中间的地板，以一个漂亮的弧度跳上了吧台，将斯内普撞倒在地上。斯内普踢开他，抽出魔杖念了个咒语，小天狼星被击中着推到吧台的边缘，他差点跌下去，但凭借出色的抓爬力他没有摔下去，只是他的尾巴扫下了几个精致的玻璃杯子。接着小天狼星报复着又扑倒了斯内普，咬坏了他的袍角。斯内普又施了个咒语，但是这次小天狼星成功的躲开了他，一道绿光击碎了一排黄油啤酒，玻璃渣到处乱飞，啤酒飞溅出来，将剩下的几个客人全部吓走。

"我今天非得给你个教训，你这条蠢狗。"斯内普咬牙切齿道。他的魔杖射出一团炙热的火球，小天狼星跳起来想躲开它，然而火球追着他到处乱跑。酒吧里的桌子全部歪七倒八，玻璃都被震碎了，吧台上烧出了几个黑迹，伙计们将头藏在下面浑身发抖，只有老板还在淡定的擦杯子。

小天狼星最后还是回来了，他完成了三个高难度托马斯180度大旋转，终于甩掉了火球，然后雄赳赳气昂昂的跑回来，并挑衅的冲斯内普叫了两声。

"你这条蠢狗-"斯内普挥舞起魔杖，"我就不信-"

"够了！"哈利尖叫起来，他一拍桌子从椅子上跳下来，"我实在是受够了！"

他冲到斯内普和小天狼星中间，他头上是一滩黄油啤酒，卢平脸上被玻璃划出一道印子，而小天狼星背上被烧掉了几缕黑毛，斯内普脸上则沾满小天狼星的口水。

"我受够了！"他咆哮起来，"你们两个就不能安静的，好好的，让我们喝一杯啤酒吗？"

"这是我的错吗?"斯内普吼回去，"是他先冲我大吼大叫的。"

-是他先让火球追我的。

"是他先把我扑倒在地上的。"

-是他先施恶咒的。

"是他先把我脑袋撞伤的。"

-是他先把我扔出去的。

"是他先把我的酒扔到地上的。"

-是他先叫我蠢狗的。

"是他先叫我鼻涕虫的。"

-是他先...

"够了！"哈利暴怒道，他失控的魔力炸碎了一个杯子，"为了点鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵来吵去，你们俩是三岁小孩吗？"

小天狼星和斯内普瞪了一眼对方，向不同方向偏过头去。

"小天狼星，"哈利吼叫道，"你就不能停止给斯内普取外号，并用平常的语气和他对话吗？"

"斯内普，"哈利冲另一人叫道，"你就不能停止挖苦大脚板，并致以他尊重吗？"

接着他向两人同时吼道，"你们就不能忘记几十年前的恩恩怨怨，用全新的目光看待对方吗？"

一人一狗回过头来，对视一眼，又避开对方的目光。

"我们需要口头签署一个和平协议，莱姆斯和我将成为你们的公证人，"哈利长喘一口气平静下来，"小天狼星布莱克，你愿意与西弗勒斯斯内普暂时和解吗？"

-如果他不再叫我蠢狗的话。

"西弗勒斯斯内普，你愿意与小天狼星布莱克暂时和解吗？"

"如果他不再叫我鼻涕精的话。"

"好的。本和平协议自今日起生效。签署人小天狼星布莱克与西弗勒斯斯内普，公证人莱姆斯卢平与哈利波特。"他庄重的说，"现在，请签署人双方握手。"

小天狼星和斯内普瞪着对方，好像为签下这样一个荒唐的协议而不可思议。

哈利清了清嗓子，"请签署人双方握手。"

还是小天狼星先屈尊俯就的伸出了一只黑漆漆的脚掌。

斯内普皱着眉盯着那只前脚掌，好像他面前的是一只泡在药水里的癞蛤蟆。他的嘴角抽搐着-

他伸出手轻轻的搭了一下那个脚掌。

哈利听见砰的一身，是莱姆斯的魔杖放出了一个烟花。

"这是历史性的一刻，"他板着脸一本正经说道，"我们将永远铭记这一天。"

酒吧老板一脸冷漠的递上账单。

梅林独自在霍格莫德村里逛着各式各样的小商店，有时他会停驻下来观赏一两个精美的橱窗。他得说现代人的生活确实比中世纪精彩多了，过去在卡梅洛特城里他只能看到一些简陋的铺子和几个外来的艺人，难得在王子生日的时候有个杂技团来他就已经乐不可支了。

他感到一只手臂围住了他的肩膀，将他拉了过来，梅林叹息着，"亚瑟。"

"终于打算和我说话了，艾默瑞斯?"亚瑟微笑着拍拍他的肩膀，"你不生气了?"

"我没生气。"梅林低语道，"我只是有点...没法适应。"

"这至少提醒我以后要保持你心情稳定，"亚瑟咋舌道，"你魔力暴动起来实在太可怕了。"

"现在你终于知道我的真本事了。"

亚瑟安静的挽着梅林在那些店铺里兜兜转转，看着棉花糖羽毛笔喷出各种形状，或者是彩色泡泡糖在空中旋转，"这里可没有对角巷热闹，"他突然说到。

"对角巷是什么?"梅林问道。

亚瑟惊讶的看着他，"你不知道对角巷?"但是他很快恍然大悟，"哦，我忘了你是转校生。"他解释道，"在对角巷你几乎可以买到所有你想要的东西，也许有一天我可以带你去转转，"他打量了一下四周，"但是我还是可以在这里给你挑个礼物。"

"给我?"梅林诧异道，"为了什么?"

亚瑟没有回答他，他只是自言自语道，"不能是羽毛笔或者彩色墨水，那是女孩喜欢的东西，"他皱着眉头看血味棒冰和蟑螂串，"我真希望乔治和弗雷德能赶快开张他们的笑话商场。"

他带着梅林走到宠物店门口，快活的吹了声口哨，"对，就是这个。"

还没等梅林回应他，他就把对方推进了那家宠物店。笼子里有几只正在打哈欠舔手掌的猫，几只老鼠看见他们进来就开始欢快的玩起杂耍，猫头鹰扇着翅膀咕咕叫。

"选一只猫头鹰吧。"亚瑟说道，"哈利有海德薇，韦斯利家有小猪，你也该有自己的猫头鹰。"

"我用不着，"梅林喃喃道，"没人会给我写信，我也不会给别人写信。"

"那就给我写，在假期里，"亚瑟拍了拍他的头，"一天一封，每封不能低于一千个单词。"

"那猫头鹰就活活累死了，"梅林抱怨道，"你家也一定被我的信淹没了。"

"那就五天一封，每封不能低于三千个单词，"亚瑟笑道，"我会一个字一个字数的。"

"我的假期可不归你管。"梅林反抗道，"我们的赌约期限是一年。"

"你是在开学那天输给我的，"亚瑟眯着眼睛说，"所以你的假期还在我的控制内。"

"混蛋。"

"我听见了，艾默瑞斯，"亚瑟将他推到猫头鹰前催促道，"快选一只，不然这些家伙就要啄你手了。"

梅林选了一只黑色的有灰白斑点翅膀的母猫头鹰，他叫它芙蕾雅。

亚瑟付了钱后，他们跨出店门，芙蕾雅在笼子里兴奋的扑着翅膀，梅林干脆将它放出笼子。芙蕾雅冲出笼子，飞上树枝整理羽毛，接着在他们头顶上自由的飞翔，盘旋几下慢慢的跟着他们。

"别忘记给我写信，"亚瑟在梅林耳边说道，他揉乱了对方的黑发，"芙蕾雅是个精力充沛的孩子，她可以接受一天一封信的工作量。"

"可我不能。"梅林开着玩笑说。

他突然想起很久以前在卡梅洛特的一个下午。梅林从埃尔多探亲归来（亚瑟终于大发慈悲的给他放了七天假）。而亚瑟在他的卧室里一脸不高兴的看着他忙碌的身影。

"惬意的假期，不是吗？"亚瑟语气怪异的说道，"你在家应该吃的不错，我觉得你比之前胖多了。"

"是啊，"梅林嘲讽道，"毕竟没有一个刻薄的王子殿下天天压榨我的劳动力。"他甚至还问亚瑟，"这七天里你的新仆人表现怎么样?老天啊，这可怜的家伙居然能忍受你七天，我还以为只有我忍得了你-"

他还没说完，亚瑟就将把一个枕头摔在他头上，梅林捂住头叫道，"嘿，你又发什么神经？"

还没有等他继续抱怨下去，亚瑟已经将他扑倒在地毯上扯着他头发，梅林很无语，为什么每次他们吵架都以亚瑟把梅林压到地毯上告终。

"七天连个只言片语都没有，要不是你回来我还以为你死了呢，"亚瑟扭起梅林的胳膊，把他的脸按在地毯上，梅林只能模糊不清的发出点声音，"或者是逃跑了。"

梅林好不容易挣脱开来，他继续讽刺，"因为除了我以外没人忍得了你。"

亚瑟抱着胳膊盯着他，他叹气道，"的确。"

"所以你没有新仆人？"

"是的。"

"格温?"

"拜托了，梅林，"亚瑟捂住脸，"她要照顾父亲，而且她是个女孩，不能贴身服侍我。"

梅林一点也不同情他，"自作自受。"

他的脸又被按倒地毯上。

"王子的新法令:王子男仆放假时间不得超过三天，期间必须保持频繁信件往来。"

"从埃尔多到卡梅洛特送个信至少四天。"

"那以后就别放假了。"王子命令道，"现在去把我衣服洗了。"

亚瑟重重的拍桌子的声音让梅林回到了霍格莫德，他发现他已经盯着那瓶黄油啤酒太长时间。

亚瑟审视着他，"你又在想她了。"他显得有些失望。

"谁?"

"茵格英。"

"什么？"梅林将喝进去的啤酒吐出来。

"就是把纹章给你的那个女孩。每次你看起来在沉思时一定都在想她，" 亚瑟无可奈何的吸了口啤酒。"也许她叫芙蕾雅?"

梅林怔了片刻，接着明白了，他靠近亚瑟，向他挤着眼睛，"别告诉我你嫉妒了，亚瑟潘德拉贡。"

亚瑟低语几句。

"什么？"梅林贴近他问道。

"我说，"亚瑟吞了口啤酒，"我送了你只猫头鹰，又请你喝黄油啤酒，结果你还在想别人，"他移开目光，"你这不领情的家伙。"

梅林向后靠去哈哈大笑起来，差一点翻到地上，亚瑟扶住他责备的瞪了他两眼，梅林将脸埋在桌子上笑得颤抖起来，待他终于不想笑了，便想起来一个问题，他问亚瑟，"说实话，你为什么要送我礼物?"

亚瑟满不在意的挥挥手，"或许圣诞节?"

"那已经过去好多个月了。"

"你的生日。"

"你连我生日那一天都不知道。"

"我想送就送了，"亚瑟不耐烦道，"我觉得手上钱太多所以想花掉点。"梅林怀疑的看着他。

"好了，"亚瑟郁闷的抿了口啤酒，"我很抱歉，"他摊开手，"为我之前逼着你去面对博格特，还有这一年我对待你的方式。"

"我没听错吧，"梅林睁大眼睛看着他，"亚瑟潘德拉贡居然和我道歉了。"

亚瑟不满的看着梅林嬉皮笑脸的模样，又避开他的目光叹息道，"我真的很抱歉，艾默瑞斯。"

"我接受。"梅林说道，他环住亚瑟，这是除了阿瓦隆以外，他第一次主动触碰亚瑟，"但是我有个条件。"

"什么条件?"

梅林扔了个烂西红柿到他脸上。


	10. Chapter 10

当哈利完成最后一场O. 的考试时，他如释重负的走出考场，向赫敏和罗恩打着招呼。赫敏有些焦急，她一刻不停的和罗恩抱怨她没有将最后一题写完，或是倒数第二题答得太多了。罗恩则求救似的看向哈利。

"你不会有任何问题的，赫敏，"哈利安慰道，"你-"

接着他便感受到那道伤疤一阵剧烈疼痛的。别是现在，哈利呻吟道，我刚考完试还没来得及庆祝。

"哈利你还好吗?"罗恩问道，"你脸色真苍白，是不是神秘人-"

不，哈利蹲倒在地上，清空思维，清空思维，清空思-

他跑进了灌木丛，星空迅速旋转，他进入了那扇金色的大门，有一个人躺在地上，他的手脚被绳索束缚住，脸上蒙着一层黑布。哈利认出那个熟悉的身形-

千万别是，哈利屏住呼吸走过去，他揭开了黑布-

小天狼星。

哈利猛的跳起来，他发现他靠在墙壁上，罗恩和赫敏正担忧的看着他，"你醒了，老伙计，"罗恩递给他一点水，"我们不敢移动你，亚瑟去找庞弗雷夫人了。"

"小天狼星，"哈利喘着粗气说，"小天狼星，他在古教的山洞里-"

"你不能相信这些，那不是真的，"赫敏抓住他颤抖的双手，"你答应过邓布利多和斯内普..."

"如果是真的呢？你我根本不能确定，"哈利吼叫道，"小天狼星可能危在旦夕..."

"我们应该找斯内普，"赫敏打断道，"或者他可以通过冥想盆鉴定出..."

"斯内普不在霍格沃兹，"罗恩犹豫道，"昨天麦格教授说过她和斯内普要去爱丁堡，他们下午才回来..."

哈利隐隐看见亚瑟已经带着庞弗雷夫人急匆匆的跑来，学生们在一旁好奇的围观，哈利大叫道，"我要一个壁炉，至少让我回格里莫广场确认一下-"

"你可以用乌姆布里奇的壁炉，那一定没有被监控。"赫敏叫道。

"但是..."

"乌姆布里奇不会在那里，乔治和弗雷德今天会..."罗恩避开赫敏责备的目光，他耳尖发红，"他们大概会拖住她二十分钟..."他听见远处噼里啪啦的巨响和学生的欢呼，"他们已经开始了。"

哈利来不及多等，他从地上跳起来，不顾庞弗雷夫人在他身后大叫，冲向了乌姆布里奇的办公室，途中他碰上了兴奋的皮皮鬼和气急败坏的费尔奇。他踢开办公室的门，墙上的猫咪照片威胁着向他嘶吼着，但他管不上这些-

他跳出了壁炉，在整间宅子里乱翻乱找，每间房间都仔细搜查，但是丝毫没有小天狼星的踪影。

"克利切！"

"波特家的小子又来了，主人命令过克利切不准叫他小混蛋，但是克利切-"

"克利切！"哈利抓住克利切丑陋的耳朵，"小天狼星在哪里?"

"他出去了。"克利切无所谓的说。

"去哪了？"

"克利切不知道，主人命令过克利切不准一直跟在他身边絮絮叨叨的..."

"他走了多久？"哈利咆哮道。

克利切漫不经心的看了眼吊钟，"大概四五个小时吧。"

哈利来不及再听他胡说八道，他将克利切甩到一边，跳进了壁炉，他要去那个山洞，在灌木丛中的金色大门，黑色的祭坛-

他正对上乌姆布里奇癞蛤蟆似的脸。

"告诉我，波特先生，"乌姆布里奇邪恶的微笑着，她用魔杖指着他胸口，"你去了哪里?"

哈利看着她身后，赫敏，罗恩，亚瑟和艾默瑞斯被几个斯莱特林的学生扭住手臂，赫敏向他摇摇头。

"韦斯利家的陋居，"哈利答道，他尽量让自己的心跳慢下来，他平静的说，"我们在讨论该给罗恩准备什么考试礼物。"

罗恩翻了个白眼。

"你在撒谎，波特先生，"乌姆布里奇摇摇手指，"我需要真相。"她转向后面的四人，"也许你的朋友会告诉我答案。"

她的目光依次扫过四人的脸庞，最后停留在了艾默瑞斯身上，她缓缓的向他逼近，"可能是你，艾默瑞斯先生，亲爱的，你愿意告诉我们真相吗？"

艾默瑞斯低下头，乌姆布里奇柔和的擦过他的头发，亚瑟向她咆哮道，"艾默瑞斯什么都不知道，把你的肥手从他脸上拿开，他是无辜的。"

但是乌姆布里奇不理他，她从艾默瑞斯口袋里挑出了他的魔杖，"告诉我们真相，艾默瑞斯，不然你就会体验到魔法从身上剥离的痛苦。"

艾默瑞斯平静的看着她。

乌姆布里奇的手中燃烧起一道火焰，那根魔杖在火焰中断裂开来，逐渐萎缩，化为一缕灰烟，空气中弥漫着一种烧头发的味道，赫敏用手捂住嘴尖叫起来，亚瑟挣脱开斯莱特林的掌控，他扑向乌姆布里奇冲着她鼻子来了一拳。

在一片混乱之中，哈利看向了艾默瑞斯的眼睛，那里面转瞬即逝的闪过什么，哈利突然感到这片喧嚣离自己远去，内心宁静下来，有一股力量自心脏溢出，流向四肢，他感觉浑身温暖而有力，魔法从他指尖冒出。

"我不许你伤害我的朋友们，你这巫婆，"哈利怒吼道，他拔出魔杖，杖尖冲出一道绚丽的金色，它在空气中炸成几个火球，飞向乌姆布里奇和斯莱特林的学生，将他们撞倒在地上，烧毁了他们的衣服，办公室的墙壁被震出了大洞，那些粉红色的盘子和相片零零散散的落在地上，玻璃渣堆砌起来。

罗恩楞楞的看着他，"我不知道你还有这招啊，伙计。"

"以后提醒我少惹你和艾默瑞斯。"亚瑟躺在地上喘气道。

哈利带着他的朋友们跑向斯内普的办公室拿了几根黑血龙芯草，接着冲向禁林。

"那扇门在禁林深处，"哈利说道，"我希望我们可以在天黑前赶到那扇门前。"

"如果我们没被那些野兽吃掉的话。"罗恩补充道。

"你们不需要担心这个。"艾默瑞斯叫道，他面向天空，喉咙中发出一阵嘶哑高亢的咆哮，树叶在震动下发出悉悉索索的声音，远处响起强有力的扑翼声，海格养的那条白龙飞到了他们面前，它收起翅膀，低下头打量他们。

"它的名字是艾苏莎，不是雪球，"艾默瑞斯自豪的说道，"我猜你们还没有骑过龙吧。"

"你不能和我们一起去，艾默瑞斯，"亚瑟说道，"那太危险，而你又失去了魔杖。"

艾默瑞斯看起来想反驳，但是哈利在他开口前抢着说，"亚瑟是对的，而且我们需要有一个人在麦格和斯内普回来后告诉他们一切。"

艾默瑞斯环视着他们，他思索着，"好的，"哈利和他的朋友们已经跨上了艾苏莎。

"一路小心。"

山洞里一片漆黑，即使外面是仍然是白天，里面也一点光都透不进来，哈利他们不得不使用照明咒才能看见周围的一切。石壁上绘着一些复杂深奥的图像和模糊不清的文字，角落里堆砌着泛黄的骨头和碎石，每走一步都能听见脚步的回音。

"你确定是这个地方?"亚瑟怀疑道，"这里像是几百年没人来过。"

"我非常确定，"哈利答道。他们沿着狭小的路径向前走，闪着荧光的魔杖在墙上的倒影怪异的摇曳着，空气陈旧而湿润。

他们来到一片开阔地，前面的路通向两个方向，其中一个是一条螺旋形的楼梯，它蜿蜒着向上，不知走向何方。

赫敏惴惴不安道，"你们没感觉到吗？很奇怪，就好像有什么东西在我们身体里。"

哈利也有同样的感受，他感到心跳加快，血液中流淌的魔法更强大，每一次心脏的收缩都伴随着魔法的力量。

"我得说这感觉爽爆了，"亚瑟感叹道，"就像打完魁地奇一样，说不定这是魔法的起源之地。"

"古教。"哈利想到了这个词，"它和古教有关。"他望望四周，"也许我们该分头找。"

"不用了，"山洞里传来一个冷漠的声音，卢修斯马尔福从一个出口走出来，他的魔杖闪着光，其他食死徒也从不同的角落出现，"你们的生命将在这里结束。"

"小天狼星在哪里？"哈利抽出魔杖对着他。

贝拉特里克斯疯狂的笑着，"可怜的孩子，你的头脑被主人玩弄于鼓掌，"她唱着歌似的说，"从前有个傻孩子，他想充英雄，头脑发热救亲人，却给自己倔了个坟墓，还拉了几个陪葬的。"她的目光看向其余几人

"你教父不在这里，"老马尔福靠近他说道，"我们对他不感兴趣，我们要的是你的命。"

哈利心中发凉，他想到了斯内普和邓布利多的警告，他终究还是落了陷阱，他的朋友也会跟随着他送了命。

他扬起头环望四周，发现卢修斯头顶上有一块摇摇欲坠的巨石。他向其他人使了个眼色，他们会意的微微点点头。

老马尔福毫不知情的向他走进，"一种前所未有的强大力量将以你的灵魂作为条件-"

"速速移动。"哈利拼尽全力叫道。

落下的巨石将马尔福砸倒在地，亚瑟和罗恩乘着其余人受惊时缴了两个食死徒的械，赫敏的魔杖中发出蓝光，但是老马尔福飞出手的魔杖敲中了她的背，那道蓝光击中了罗恩，他疯了似的哈哈大笑起来，并把亚瑟扑倒在地打起他的耳光。贝拉特里克斯念起了钻心咒-

她被击倒在了地上，小天狼星，卢平，唐克斯，穆迪和几个凤凰社成员冲了进来，和食死徒混战成一团-

"大人打架小孩看什么看？"穆迪怒吼道，他击中一个食死徒，"跑啊。"

哈利带着赫敏和亚瑟，架起疯笑的罗恩向一个出口跑去，后面的混战引起山洞一阵摇撼，哈利感到脚下不断震动，罗恩从他们手中脱落下来，用魔杖向哈利发射红光。

"赫敏，做点什么，"亚瑟叫道，他拧住罗恩的双臂，"这个咒语是你施的。"

赫敏颤抖着解开咒语，罗恩瘫倒在地，哈利的魔杖飞出手心，他们前方出现了七八个食死徒，安东宁·多洛霍夫和多尔芬·罗尔狞笑着出现在前方-

蓦地，一阵金色的气流在他们面前腾空而出，他们的身体被卷飞起来，摔倒在地上。

哈利转过身来，一个穿着红色长袍脊背佝偻的老人站在他们身后，他眼中闪着金光，哈利认出他曾出现在伏地魔面前。

"行走在这片土地上最伟大的巫师。"哈利喃喃道。

"谢谢夸奖，"老人嘶吼道，"现在快往前跑。"

碎石被这强大的魔法击落下来，石壁坍塌，他们身后的道路逐渐被堵塞，哈利他们扛着罗恩向前冲，老人落在了后面。

"你只能跑这么快吗？"亚瑟叫道。

"哈，我倒要看看你在我这年龄能跑多快。"老人嘲讽道。

哈利转过身来，匆忙给老人施了个漂浮咒，然而那并不起什么作用。亚瑟只能背起他向前跑。

他们前面的路被封死了，幸好巨石不再滚落，然而他们被困在这方窄小的空间里。

"你选了条好路。"亚瑟拍着哈利肩膀讽刺道。

四周安静下来，好像他们已和外界隔离开来，几缕黑烟从石缝中泄出，逐渐布满整面石壁。哈利以为那是摄魂怪，他召唤了守护神，然而牡鹿只是消失在黑烟中。

赫敏惊叫起来，"那不是 摄魂怪，那是默默然，"她捂住嘴，"从魔力被压抑的巫师身上直接剥离下来的，这里甚至有好几个。"

"告诉我们怎么对付它们，"哈利问道，"有解决办法吗？"

赫敏摇摇头，"曾经只有一个人成功过-"

老人流畅的念咒声打断了赫敏的叙说，他的瞳孔又变成了金色，他张开手臂，数道白光从手掌冲出，它们击中了默默然的躯体，将它们分散成了灰烟消散得无影无踪，在剧烈的震撼之下，那条被封住的路被轰出了一个巨大的口子。

"现在是两个。"老人挑起眉毛说。

罗恩目瞪口呆道，"幸好霍格沃兹的教材已经改编了，不然我们就要背这么长的咒语了。"

"我是说将默默然从巫师体内剥离却不伤害本体的只有一例，"赫敏反驳道，"不是把它们打爆。《神奇动物在哪里》的作者纽特斯卡曼德曾剥离了一个叫克里登斯的巫师，后者后来成为他的助手，斯卡曼德先生是..."

"得了得了，赫敏，"老人打断，"不用卖弄你的知识。"

"你知道我的名字?"赫敏惊讶道。

老人怔了怔，接着靠近赫敏的脸，眨着眼睛，高深莫测的用沙哑的声音缓缓说，"我知道发生在霍格沃兹的所有事。"

不知为何，哈利觉得他的神态有点熟悉。

"我见过你吗？"亚瑟盯着他的脸，"你的眼睛很特别..."

老人坐在了石堆上避开了亚瑟的目光，"我活了这么多年，用你这种方法和我搭讪的人多得去了。我年轻时她们都喜欢夸我眼睛漂亮"

"你还好吗?"哈利问道，他发现老人脸色苍白的咳嗽起来，往地上吐了口痰。

"这就是年老的后果，"老人喘着粗气道，"我每根骨头都要裂开了。"他向他们挥挥手，"你们先走，让我在这里歇口气。"

他发现他们仍待在原地，吼叫道，"快滚啊。"

"那你怎么办?"哈利问道。

老人暴躁的咆哮道，"我吹口气就能把那群菜头摞倒，你们在这儿只会给我添麻烦。"

亚瑟向他做了个鬼脸。哈利和他们跑出去了。

"菜头?"亚瑟怪叫，"我还以为只有艾默瑞斯会用这种词。"

然而他们前面又出现了四个岔路口。

哈利和他们约好分头进入岔路口二十分钟后在原地汇合。

他们分开后，他沿着小路向里面走去，他觉得他的伤疤开始隐隐作痛，伏地魔似乎很高兴，他不敢去想凤凰社是否有人员伤亡。越往前跑，他觉得他身上的魔法力量在增强，或许即使碰上伏地魔他也能撑上一会儿?哈利乐观的想。

他走进了一片空旷地，中间有一个祭坛，他意识到这就是伏地魔遇上三面女神的地方。他走近祭坛，将头向里伸去，发现里面的水映出一片广袤的星空，深邃而奇幻。他伸出手想要触碰它，水面泛起一阵波澜，星空消失了。

"哈利波特，"他身后响起一个低哑的声音，"我的宿命。"

哈利转过身来，看见那张晦暗的蛇脸。伏地魔慢慢靠近他，却没有直视他，他拖着阴灰色的长袍缓慢移动，口中默默地吟唱。

"献给你一颗勇敢无谓的心灵，他是我一生的宿命，献给你一具完整的身躯，他是我一生的劲敌..."

哈利想要离开，但是双腿只是固定在远处。

"...换取最强大的力量。"伏地魔眼中狭小的瞳孔中闪着阴毒而凶狠的光，他举起魔杖，一道绿光从杖尖射出。

"阿瓦达索命！"

但是哈利感到身后有一股强大的推力，他跌倒在了地上。哈利艰难的转过身去，发现小天狼星在他身后，他脸上像是流露出即是欣喜又是恐惧的神情，然而最后只剩下一片空白。

他跌进了祭坛。

"不。"哈利和伏地魔一起吼叫道。

哈利冲向了祭坛，但是小天狼星已经完全沉入了那片星空般的井水。他将手伸入湖水，感到手掌心火辣辣的疼痛。痛苦，悔恨与悲伤交织在一起，像被暴风雨卷起般涌入他的内心，他的五脏六腑就像都被搅断一样混杂起来在他心口炸出了火花，他感到喉咙滚烫的灼烧感与心脏的冰冷。

凤凰社的成员冲了过来，他们被这景象楞怔在原地。

祭坛中冲出一道金光，光彩夺目得犹如初升的朝阳，三面女神出现在他面前。

"汤姆里德尔，"她们平静说道，"你献上了一颗勇敢无畏的心灵，一具完整的身躯，但他并非你劲敌。你的愿望只能部分实现。"

"以命换命，灵魂归位，命运的轮回已经开始，行走在这片土地上最伟大的巫师将会临来他最可怕的噩梦。"

山洞震动起来，石块不断滚下，整个山洞被金色的光辉填满，三面女神消失在他们面前。

伏地魔怒吼着向哈利举起魔杖，哈利注视着他狰狞的面孔，只感到愤怒与仇恨充满他的心，血液涌上他的头脑，额头上的血管突突直跳，他的魔杖自动跳上了他的手掌，冬青木中闪出一道紫色的光波。

伏地魔被击倒在地，但他很快狞笑着站了起来，他扭转了一下脖子。

"这会是一场有趣的战斗。"

然而哈利只觉得他已发泄完他全部的力量，他无力的瘫倒在地上，心中空荡荡的。

小天狼星死了。

伏地魔的魔杖中再次闪起致命的绿光。然而哈利已不想战斗。

他失去了他最后的亲人。

绿光与红光相接，共同消失再空中。

哈利木然的转过头。

邓布利多。

亚瑟彭德拉贡的日记

XX年XX月XX日 阴天 肾上腺素狂飙的一天

我沿着那条岔路向里面狂奔，我不知道我到底跑了多少时间，我没有带表怎么知道二十分钟以后是什么概念，又不是人人都像赫敏一样会施时间咒。然而我只能不断向里面跑，我有一种预感前面会有什么东西，因为每走一步我都会感到更加兴奋。

我听见后面传来脚步声，我转过身来，但是魔杖脱离了手掌心，卢修斯马尔福出现在我面前。

"你的魔杖是我和你父亲带你去奥利凡德店里买的，"他冷漠的走进，"你不可能用它来对抗我。"

"在我知道你究竟站在哪一边之前。"我答道。

"又一个纯血统家族即将消失，"他手中的魔杖指向我胸口，"这是我们都不愿看到的局面，但是我不得不这么做，亚瑟，亲爱的，"他说道，"我很抱歉。"

这是我第一次最直接的感受到死亡，我并不像那些英雄小说中描绘的那样心中燃起了视死如归的情感，但是我也并不感到害怕，我见过死亡，我了解一具生命在消逝之后的冰冷与死寂，我目睹过最后一丝生机从死者眼中消失的残酷，那是我在我母亲的病榻前经历过的。

我只感到平静。

我闭上眼睛，却听见角落里传来一个颤抖的声音，我有些恍如隔世的感觉，"你不能这么做。"

蠢货。我心中骂道。

我睁开眼睛看见艾默瑞斯正向我们靠近，他高瘦的身体在卢修斯马尔福面前显得格外渺小，山洞中光线昏暗我看不清他的脸，我不知道他手中的魔杖是哪里来的，但我猜它一定不合手，因为艾默瑞斯把它拿倒了。

卢修斯也注意到这一点，他冷笑着靠近艾默瑞斯，他挡住了我的视线，"看来亚瑟在学校里人缘不错，有人愿意与他一同死去。"

我呻吟起来，"我可不愿意下辈子还被这白痴缠着。"

"我们都不会死，"艾默瑞斯的声音仍在发颤，但显得很坚定，"我不会让这发生的。"

卢修斯的魔杖中闪出绿光，但刹那间他整个人突然缩小，变成了一只白鼬，在地上蹦蹦跳跳着窜进石头缝里。

"我打赌你O. 变形术是O，"我喘息着站起来，"如果不是的话你就把这招亮给考官看。"

他弯起眼睛向我得意的微笑，我第一次觉得他这个表情可爱极了，而不是又蠢又傻。他从石缝里挖出那只白鼬装进瓶子。

"你不是打算把他当宠物养吧。"我叫道。

"我们要向魔法部证明这一切，他会是我们的证人。"他答道。

我觉得不太高兴，每次他表现得过分聪明时我都有这种感觉。

我和他一起向前跑去，前面是一块空旷地，中间有一个祭坛，其中闪着剧烈的金光，凤凰社也赶到那里，哈利瘫倒在一边，邓布利多正在与一个蛇脸怪物战斗，红光绿光满地乱飞，地震山摇，伏地魔很快逃逸了。

我看向祭坛中夺目的金光，只觉得身体的每个细胞都活跃起来，眼球像是要炸开一样。艾默瑞斯凝视着虚空，喃喃着后退，他一头栽倒在地上。

邓布利多抓起哈利，他招呼着所有人撤离，因为山洞看起来像是要倒塌了。我无奈的拉起艾默瑞斯的手臂，他只是毫无知觉的垂着头，我只得背起他跑出山洞。

我觉得他的重量有些熟悉，但我之前从没背过他。

我们逃出了山洞，几乎没有人员伤亡，虽然我没有看见小天狼星，我猜他因为是魔法部要犯因此没来（这句话后来被划去。边上用歪歪扭扭的字迹写着"我错的多么离谱啊"）。哈利看上去呆滞而木然，他怔怔的凝视着那个山洞，它的出口已被堵住。他胸腔剧烈起伏，一阵哀号冲出喉咙。邓布利多拍拍他的肩膀，哈利不理睬他，于是前者拉起他的手走到远处。

我看着他们交流起来，一边让艾默瑞斯的身体靠在树桩上，我发现他脸色惨白，双手冰冷。我想起卢修斯魔杖中的绿光。

我感到内心一阵凉意。我把头贴在他胸口上，却只能听见越来越微弱的心跳。我匆忙脱下自己的外套，裹住他的身体，摩擦起他的双手，但他仅仅只是仰躺在我肩膀上，毫无生气。

"醒醒，艾默瑞斯，"我摇晃着，"快起来。"

但他仍然十分安静，身体死气沉沉的静止着。我搂紧他，把脸贴在他脖子上，却感到他连心跳都停止了。

我没哭，我只是眼睛进东西而已。

"艾默瑞斯，我求你了，你这混蛋，"我叫道，"梅林可不想要你这颗又蠢又笨的灵魂。"

我感到他头部抖动几下，脸色涨得通红，一个微笑浮露出来，接着他爆发出一阵大笑，睁开了眼睛，"哦，我非常怀疑这一点。"

我气得将他甩在树干上，他咳嗽着，看起来仍然冷得直发抖，我只得抱住他继续摩擦他的双手。

"我看见了灵界老妪，"他低声道，"我看着她的眼睛，然后就什么都不知道了。"

"我猜她是位迷人的女士。"

"不，她可怕又冷酷...她长得有点像庞弗雷夫人。"

（灵界老妪与庞弗雷夫人为同一扮演者）

"那确实很可怕。"我说道，他被我逗笑了，虽然我觉得他只是产生了幻觉在胡说八道。

邓布利多已经结束了他和哈利的谈话，虽然哈利仍然待在树林没有跟出来。艾默瑞斯像是想起了什么，他拿出了那个瓶子，之前它一直被藏在艾默瑞斯的口袋里，里面的白鼬到处翻转。他叫住了邓布利多。

邓布利多转过头来，艾默瑞斯放出了那只白鼬，它旋转着恢复卢修斯的模样，他倒在地上喘气，手指颤抖的指着艾默瑞斯，"这个孩子..."

"这个孩子做了正确的事情，"邓布利多平静的说，"他运用了在霍格沃兹学到的知识。"他看向艾默瑞斯，但后者避开了他的目光。"魔法部部长在等着你，卢修斯。"

卢修斯还想再说什么。但在邓布利多严厉的注视下他闭上了嘴。

"终于有一次，"我对艾默瑞斯说道，"你的变形术用在了正确的地方。"

"你不再觉得我是个书呆子了。"

"你还是个书呆子，"我说到，"但你是我见到的最勇敢的书呆子。"

亚瑟潘德拉贡

任何在未经本人允许下的私自翻阅都将引你进入永无止境的噩梦

西弗勒斯在办公室里踱步，他抬起头看了一眼挂钟，距离艾默瑞斯跑过来告诉他们那个坏消息已经过去三个小时了。他在内心计算起来，凤凰社一共去了六个人，食死徒可能有十几人，就算是二十个人，然而他们的水平良莠不齐，他们借助了那条畸形白龙，从禁林边缘到心脏地区应该不会超过十分钟，那条古教通道可能很长，他们可能会花上半小时找到波特他们...

该死，西弗勒斯内心骂到，他告诉波特那个白痴不要去相信梦中所见了，他庆幸自己在爱丁堡办事的时候突然想起来坩埚下面的火还没有熄灭，所以用飞路粉急忙赶回来，这本来是个不可原谅的错误，但现在他要感谢这个错误让他遇上了等在办公室的艾默瑞斯。

他一听就知道这是个陷阱，因为那条蠢狗每天上午都会被卢平拉出去遛遛，免得被关在屋子里得了抑郁症。他本来并不担心，因为到达禁林中心需要大半天时间，直到艾默瑞斯支支吾吾的说出那条龙的事情...

这成事不足败事有余的家伙，而且只有波特这种傻瓜才会相信伊法魔尼会教学生龙语。

结果他急匆匆的又用飞路粉去格里莫广场。那条蠢狗-

西弗勒斯想起那个可笑的和解协议。得了吧，小孩子过家家而已，大人谁会把他当真，虽然那条蠢狗今天的确没有叫他鼻涕虫-

管他呢，那条蠢狗吵着闹着要跟其他人一起去，西弗勒斯才懒得劝他，格兰芬多都是这副德行，要是出事都算他自己的。

他们居然都相信伊法魔尼会教学生龙语，穆迪甚至说以后要去这所神奇的学校参观参观，他真希望梅林能把自己的智商匀一点给他们。

西弗勒斯又看了眼钟，一刻钟过去了。在凤凰社走后，他又满霍格沃兹的去找阿不思，后者抓着凤凰尾巴一下就消失了。他走的太快-

不，他不能去，他不能公然对抗食死徒，他需要潜伏-

于是他就像傻瓜一样待在办公室里等他们，其间艾默瑞斯也消失了。毕竟这和他有关，古教，西弗勒斯冷漠的想，最强大的力量-

他不愿多报希望，因为他不敢面对它破碎时的失落，无梦药水已经给过他打击了。

波特必须死，这一点即使梅林在世都无法改变。

更年期中年人就是多愁善感。

他又计算起来，邓布利多是在凤凰社走后一刻钟离开的，也就是在波特到达山洞后三刻钟。邓布利多再加上凤凰社，对付几个食死徒绰绰有余，如果还有黑魔王...

他应该对邓布利多有点信心，更何况还有艾默瑞斯，能轻松删除他记忆的人肯定不是等闲之辈。

即使这样，这个时候他们早该回来了。

他听见门被打开的声音，他转过头来，发现波特走了进来，虽然他灰头土脸，但他是自己走进来的，不是拄着拐杖被抬进来或者别的什么。

西弗勒斯觉得心情舒畅了些，至少他五年的努力没有因为波特自己的愚蠢付诸东流，早知道现在，他之前应该逼着波特喝下遗忘药水或者把它下在南瓜汁里的，青少年保护法和霍格沃兹校规算个鬼啊。

波特看上去很悲伤，或许有人受伤了，西弗勒斯猜想，他希望是那条蠢狗，好让他尝点苦头。

"告诉我，"他靠近波特，嘲讽道，"你是否意识到你的愚蠢让你付出了代价。"

"是的。"波特跌坐在沙发上，他的神情有些过于沉重，西弗勒斯隐隐不安，别是邓布利多...，"小天狼星死了。"

死了。

西弗勒斯有一刻甚至觉得这是个玩笑，一个与你为敌几十年的人竟不是自己手上，他一直相信他和那条蠢狗有一天会进行一场真正的决斗，而他们中只有一人能从中活下来。然而西弗勒斯都没有亲眼目睹他的死亡。

他没有傻到再让波特重复一遍，当然没有。

波特像爆发似的哭号起来，在这之前他的眼睛没有泪痕，他不停的说啊说，讲他在山洞里的经历，西弗勒斯望着他流泪的绿眼睛，熟悉又陌生。

有一会儿他的思维离开身体，回到了遥远的学生时代，他们互相欺凌谩骂，没有一次斗争是不想置对方于死地的，他们学习魔法的动力完全变成了折磨对方。

西弗勒斯当然不觉得难过，也没有他本以为的那样开心。他只觉得心中少了一个角落，就好像大脑中的一部分记忆随着对方的死亡被烧为灰烬随风而去了。

又一个他认识的人死去了。

什么时候会轮到他自己？

波特已经停止了叙述，他抬起眼睛看他，那片翠绿中凝结着复杂的情感，西弗勒斯以为对方会质问自己为什么不去那个山洞。

"你还记得那个和解协议吗?"他问道。

西弗勒斯当然记得。他以为对方回挑衅的吼叫把口水喷在自己脸上或是与西弗勒斯僵持在原地。

那只还沾着泥土的黑漆漆脚掌先伸了出来。

他只是搭了一下。

如果他当时已意料到结局，他会不会握住它。

波特靠近西弗勒斯，拥抱了他，但他什么都没说。西弗勒斯可以感受到他因为悲伤而不齐的心跳在自己的胸膛上猛烈的撞击，一念之间，西弗勒斯有点想拍拍波特的肩膀。

但是他没有。

他望向外面的天空，黑沉沉的乌云压在天际，电光隐隐在其中擦过，沉闷的轰鸣声在他们耳边回响。

他感到烙在他手臂上的黑魔标记疼痛起来，是那种熟悉的灼烧感。

波特放开了他，西弗勒斯凝视他的眼睛。

坚决而沉稳。

他给予了西弗勒斯最大的希望与绝望。


	11. Chapter 11

序幕

"我简直不敢相信，"亚瑟叫道，"要不是我在阿瓦隆湖边碰到你，你是不是还打算拿着那根不合手的魔杖去学校？"

"根本没这个必要，"梅林无奈的说道。

亚瑟正拽着他在对角巷里乱窜，嚷嚷着要让他买一根合手的魔杖，不管梅林怎么劝他，他都要让梅林"见识一下真正的英国制造"，不然就是丧权辱国之举。

对角巷没有梅林想象的那么繁华，路边堆积着几个废弃不用的破盒子，墙壁上贴着模糊不清的张贴画，只有街角边的韦斯利笑话店还生意火旺。

"它原先不是这样的，自从伏地魔复活的消息传出后，许多商铺都搬走了，"亚瑟叹气道，"你见不到它真正的模样了。"

他将梅林带到奥利凡德魔杖店前，店中突然传来一声巨响，梅林被吓了一大跳，一个女孩蹦蹦跳跳的跑了出来。

"又有一个幸运的孩子被一根独一无二的魔杖选中了，"亚瑟高兴的拍拍手，"这是一种很奇特的体验，我记得我来这里的时候，奥利凡德花了很长时间才找到一根适合我的魔杖，我甚至觉得我可能根本是个哑炮，但是当我碰到那根魔杖时，我感觉我的身体被强大的力量贯穿了，爽呆了。"

梅林正吞吞吐吐的找着借口，但是亚瑟不耐烦的直接把他推进去了。

店里没有人。

"说真的，亚瑟，我觉得现在这跟魔杖挺顺手的..."

"What can I do for you, young warlock?"

熟悉的声音在他心里泛起一阵涟漪。

"基哈拉?"

可是梅林只是看见了一个满头白发的老人。

（基哈拉的配音演员和奥利凡德的扮演者是同一人）

"嗨，奥利凡德。"亚瑟熟稔的和他打着招呼，"我有个朋友想配跟魔杖。"

奥利凡德瞥着他，"亚瑟潘德拉贡，夹竹桃木，龙的神经，十一又四分之一长，"他看向梅林，"我之前没卖给过你魔杖。"

"艾默瑞斯是转校生，他之前在伊法魔尼。"亚瑟解释道。

奥利凡德没有多说废话，直截了当的工作起来，他量了梅林的臂长，接着拿出一个盒子，"试试这个，梨木，凤凰翎羽。"

梅林打开那个盒子，他将手碰向那根魔杖，蓦地感到一阵阻力。

"它不想要我，"梅林嘟囔道，"它说它还年轻，不想死的这么早。"

"你又发什么神经，艾默瑞斯，"亚瑟怪叫道，"你还能和魔杖说话?"

"它告诉我这根翎羽来自一只三十岁的雌凤凰。"梅林说。

亚瑟还想说什么，但是奥利凡德阻止了他，他古怪的看了一眼梅林，拿出另一个盒子，"桃木，独角兽毛，十英寸。"

梅林这次没有感到什么，但是当他靠近这根魔杖时，他听到一声震耳欲聋的尖叫。

梅林摇摇头，"它不喜欢我。"

奥利凡德拿出越来越多的盒子，但是这些魔杖不是拼命阻拦梅林碰它们，就是告诉梅林它们无力承受他强大的魔力。

奥利凡德沉默的思索着。良久，他碰出一个盒子，"云杉木，龙的神经，十一英寸。"

梅林将手伸向它，倏忽他感到一股暖流在身体内流动，那根魔杖自动跳进他的手，他耳中听到基哈拉的声音。

"这是我能为你做的最后一件事，小法师。"

那根魔杖迸发出一簇火花。

奥利凡德激动的拍着手，"太神奇了。"他看向亚瑟，"这条龙的神经和你魔杖的那条来自同一只龙。"亚瑟惊奇的看着他，奥利凡德解释道，"这根魔杖是我的祖先制作的。有一天一只奄奄一息的古代巨龙召唤我的祖先，它指导他在自己死后剥下它的神经，做成了两根魔杖。"他指着亚瑟，"六年前，我卖了一根给你，现在我又卖了一根给你的朋友。"

基哈拉，梅林心想，我欠了你这么多。他听见亚瑟问奥利凡德，"我之前怎么没听你讲起这个故事。"

"我觉得我应该保守这个秘密，直到你的孪生魔杖卖出前。"奥利凡德说道。

"你们是硬币的两面。"他说。

亚瑟不满的哼着，"我可不想和你这个瘦不拉几的家伙绑在一起，"他捏了捏梅林的胳膊，"我想我一定是正面。"

梅林嘲讽着白了他一眼，却被亚瑟抓乱了头发，梅林施法让一个盒子摔落在亚瑟头上，却先被亚瑟用盒子打了头。奥利凡德自顾自的读起报纸，也不管这两个孩子嬉笑打闹起来，店里充满欢快祥和的气氛。

这时梅林看见一个披着绿色斗篷的身影从街边走过，那人略略转过脸来看了店面一眼。

那一瞬间，梅林仿佛深陷他最可怕的噩梦中。

-我可以助你清除你的宿敌，获得至高无上的权利。

-我将以什么作为交换?

-送我去一个地方，那里长眠着我唯一的亲人。

"我的主人。"

西弗勒斯跪倒在黑魔王脚下，边上一众食死徒漠然的看着他。西弗勒斯抬起头来，黑魔王边上坐了一个黑发女人，从她浅绿色的眼睛里，西弗勒斯仍可以辨认出她曾经的美丽，只是这一切都被邪恶扭曲了，她杂乱的头发垂在双肩，颇有玩味的旁观着这一切。

"西弗勒斯，我曾经忠诚的仆人，"黑魔王开口道，"是什么让你迟到了?"

"我尊贵的主人，我并非有意，"西弗勒斯低下头道，"邓布利多十分机警，我无法在不引起他怀疑的情况下脱身。"

"所以你不仅没有背叛我，反而是在霍格沃兹替我打探消息?"

"是的，我的主人，"西弗勒斯答道，"我愿意为您效劳，即使我已获得邓布利多的全部信任。"

西弗勒斯感到黑魔王正探入他的头脑，翻阅他的记忆，他恭敬的匍匐在地，屏住呼吸，隐藏起真相，直到听见对方满意的哼声。

"好极了，西弗勒斯，"黑魔王站起身来，"我将给予你一项重任，如果你完成了，你将重拾你往日的地位。"

"杀死邓布利多?"

"你是个聪明人，西弗勒斯。"

西弗勒斯听见纳西莎颤动一声，"德拉科呢？"

"德拉科被分配了另一件任务，是吗？My Lady."黑魔王转向他身边的女人。

那个女人微笑着扬起头，她看上去冷酷而可怕，"是的。不用担心，德拉科在我的接管下会生活得很好。"

黑魔王狞笑起来，他转向所有人，"我想你们都对我身边这位女士感到好奇。我曾经拜访古教圣地，我请求以哈利波特的灵魂为条件，赐予我古教的力量。然而小天狼星布莱克替代了我此生最大的劲敌，我记得他是你的同窗，西弗勒斯，"他阴邪的看了一眼西弗勒斯，"于是古教的三面女神委托灵界老妪释放一个灵魂，为我送来了这位强大可靠的盟友。"他挽着那个女人走到前面。

-Lady Morgana

邓布利多从冥想盆中抬起头，他思索着坐到西弗勒斯身边，"她是我们所熟知的那个莫甘娜吗?"

"即使不是，她的魔法也足够令人生畏。她打算潜入霍格沃兹，因为这里有她想寻找的人。"

"我很感激你及时带来这条消息，因为我正在拟定今年魔药课教授人选，既然今年由你来教授黑魔法防御课，这本来是件容易的事，因为我们有一位鹤立鸡群的候选人，"邓布利多说，他一只被烧得漆黑的手在翻阅简历，"为了不让伏地魔对你起疑，我们必须让这位莫甘娜女士进入学校。"

西弗勒斯看向窗外，现在正是黄昏时候，地平线上火红的夕阳正慢慢消退，染红一角天空，绚烂而壮烈。

他叹息起来。

邓布利多从眼镜下方审视他，"你去过女贞路了。"

西弗勒斯点点头，他在伦敦时恰巧起了这个念头，他从未见过波特在家其中的生活，除了去年他将波特接到蜘蛛尾巷外。在傍晚时分，他踏进那条宁静的小路，路边的几所房子里传来碗碟碰撞声和轻悄悄的对话。他走过女贞路四号，并没有想过要见到波特。他听见楼上打开了一扇窗-

波特从上面露出头来，他迷糊的扫视了一眼外面，接着他看见了西弗勒斯，显出了惊喜的表情，"教授？"

尴尬的十秒钟过去了，他们仅仅是对视着，西弗勒斯看着他翠绿色的眼睛，莉莉的眼睛真的和他相似吗？西弗勒斯记不清了，因为他已经很久没有再去看冥想盆中的记忆了，当他在脑海中回想莉莉时，却只能看见一个模糊的缩影。

"哦，教授，"波特突然假装惊恐道，"别告诉我你又要接我去蜘蛛尾巷。"

"不，波特，"西弗勒斯回复道，他的心情松弛下来，"要真是这样，我就向阿不思辞职了。"

这种像往常一样的嘲讽让波特微笑起来，一种独属于波特的微笑，既不像詹姆，也不像莉莉。房屋里传来几声愤怒的吆喝，波特无可奈何的回头看一眼，向西弗勒斯挥挥手，接着关上窗回去了。

"这将是他受到学校保护的最后一年。"不知何时，邓布利多这么说道。

"那这是他生命的倒数第几年呢？"西弗勒斯反问道，他倒进扶手椅，头发遮住他的脸。

"试着让他让他在学校里高兴点，西弗勒斯。"


	12. Chapter 12

哈利终于等到了开学这一天，他还以为他不能活着等到这一天。在和斯内普共度了一个假期后，他便发现德思礼一家越发难相处了。所以当他看见斯内普出现在窗下时，他还有些期待可以摆脱德思礼。

不管怎么样，这个假期最后还是熬过去了，眼下他正和他的朋友们坐在大礼堂里享用开学晚宴。

在开学前邓布利多曾说过要给哈利单独上课，哈利有些好奇，但他没有多问，最值得庆幸的是，大脑封闭术不必继续了。

赫敏看上去一副欲言又止的样子，她自言自语道，"我在黑魔法防御笔试的最后一题少写了一句话，实践考试中铁甲咒还..."

罗恩翻了个白眼，"你不就是想知道我们考几分吗？直接问就可以了。"虽然如此，他还是没有报出自己的分数，而是犹豫的看着其他人。

所有人尴尬的沉默着。

哈利实在受不了这气氛，他率先说出来，" 保护神奇生物是Ｅ，魔咒学是Ｅ，黑魔法防御术是Ｏ，草药学是Ｅ，魔药学是Ｅ，变形术是Ｅ."

亚瑟叹息道，"我和你一样，除了神奇动物是T."

"那是因为你整节课都在捉弄我。"艾默瑞斯嘲讽道。

罗恩的成绩也和哈利一样，除了他的黑魔法防御课是E.

艾默瑞斯的成绩刚好可以继续治疗师所需的课程， 保护神奇生物是A，魔咒学是Ｅ，黑魔法防御术是E，草药学是Ｅ，魔药学是O，变形术是Ｅ.

"你的变形术居然不是O，"亚瑟惊叫道，"你倒着拿魔杖都可以把卢修斯变成白鼬。"

"那只是运气好罢了，"艾默瑞斯无可奈何的摊着手，"呃，或许在那个山洞里所有人的魔力都增强了？"

"我也有这种感觉，"罗恩悻悻的说，"本来赫敏的混淆咒是不可能对我造成这么大影响的，"赫敏愤怒的瞪了他一眼，罗恩无视她，接着叹息道，"看来我们是当不成傲罗了，斯内普的N.E. 课程要求是O."

"不，"赫敏反驳道，"你没听说吗？学校里新来了位老师教魔药，斯内普这学期教黑魔防。"

罗恩和亚瑟同时痛苦的捂住脸扭到一边。

这时哈利才注意到教职工席位上有个新来的老师。那是个年轻女人，娇小可爱的脸上有一双黑玛瑙般的眼睛，齐肩黑发别在耳后，她似乎和斯内普很熟稔，他们坐在一起，频频交头接耳，她向斯内普举起酒杯，令哈利惊讶的是，斯内普竟然回以一个还算客气的微笑，并和她碰了碰杯子。

"她看上去和斯内普交情不错，"亚瑟喃喃道，"我还没见过老蝙蝠笑呢，哈利，你之前学大脑封闭术时听他讲起过吗？"

"没有，"哈利迷茫的答道，他仍然盯着那两个人，"他从没提起过个人私事。"

"她怎么会和斯内普走得这么近？"罗恩嘴里塞着鸡腿道，"我是说，她还蛮漂亮的..."

"哦，我不觉得，"赫敏白了他一眼，"年轻活泼而已，毕竟我们的老师年纪都在四十岁以上。"

亚瑟扫视着他们，"从男性的眼光来看，她确实漂亮，尤其当她坐在斯内普旁边时，啊！"他突然尖叫起来，打了一下艾默瑞斯的头，后者始终专注的盯着那个女人，叉子戳在了亚瑟手上。

"你干什么呢！艾默瑞斯。"亚瑟怒吼道。

艾默瑞斯茫然的转过头来，"哦，我很好，我没事。"

亚瑟无奈的摇摇头，他循着艾默瑞斯目光看去，"咳，别看了，那女孩明显喜欢斯内普这种老男人。"

"其实斯内普也不算年纪很大，"哈利说，"他和我们的父亲差不多年龄，在巫师中算年轻的。"

"可他总板着脸，看上去比麦格教授差不多年龄。"亚瑟做着鬼脸。

"他应该还不到五十岁，"哈利猜想着，"我父亲和他同级。"

"为什么你突然关心起斯内普的年龄了，"亚瑟怀疑道，"你不是学大脑封闭术时和他日久生情了吧。"

哈利摆摆手，转移了话题。斯内普和那个女人交谈着，斯内普似乎和她很亲切。哈利从不知道斯内普会和谁有亲切的关系，教授从未提到他的家庭。有时哈利好奇他会不会也有过一段懵懂的初恋，但是哈利就是没法想象年轻的斯内普，就好像他生来就是这副老气横秋的样子，而不是从一个牙牙学语的婴儿长起。

邓布利多站了起来，哈利发现他一只手被烧得乌黑，他示意所有人安静，介绍了那位新来的教师:

芙蕾雅格洛里斯

当哈利走进那间魔药教室时，他发现一切都变样了。窗帘被拉到了两边，阳光投进了窗户，讲台前烧着三个坩埚，散发着不同的味道，新来的教授在学生边上闲逛，有时问问他们的名字。她抬起头将头发夹到耳后，看见哈利后和他亲昵的打招呼，"快些，哈利，就差你了。"

哈利快步走到座位旁坐下，格洛里斯教授快活的拍拍手，向学生们介绍起了课程，她请学生们叫她芙蕾雅，而不是格洛里斯教授，在她的课程中，除了上课时必须完成的魔药，每个学生必须在课后完成一种他们感兴趣的，熬制时间较长的魔药，她的教室将在每天下午特定时间开放，供学生们使用，她可以使用封存术帮学生保存未完成的魔药。

罗恩和亚瑟比哈利早到，所以他们都已经抢到了装订还比较整齐的旧课本，柜子里只剩下一本脱皮的教科书，泛黄的纸页都散落出来，哈利无奈的在心中诅咒那两个家伙，一边翻开那本书，他发现里面有一部分被镂空了，一本黑皮笔记本嵌在里面，看到上面的字后，他心中陡然一跳:

混血王子日记

他赶紧抬起头，就好像斯内普正在哪个角落偷窥他，然而没有人注意他，芙蕾雅在前排查看，赫敏正兴奋的翻着书，而艾默瑞斯仍怔怔的盯着芙蕾雅。

他又低下头，颤抖的翻开第一页，他看到了熟悉的蜘蛛丝笔迹:

任何私自翻阅行为将让你亲人死于非命。

无所谓，哈利的亲人早就死光了。

他施了个缩小咒将笔记本放进口袋，又用复原咒将书本修补好，和其他学生一起摆弄起了坩埚。

哈利直到晚上才有空打开那本日记，他给自己倒了杯茶，又拿出一块多比送给他的蓝莓芝士小蛋糕，边吃边翻开了第一页，他看到了上面的日期，推算了一下，那应该是斯内普三年级写的:

（括号为哈利内心独白）

糟透了。(╥╯^╰╥)

（那个表情差点让哈利把嘴里的蛋糕喷出来，他反复看才确认那真的是表情，而不是个潦草的单词。）

所有人都盯着我的头发看，即使庞弗雷夫人已经处理过了，它还是在不停的变色。圣诞节马上就要到了，我想送妈妈一瓶自制头发变色剂，我向法尔西赛要了个坩埚，在六楼废弃洗手间里做的，我用一个限量版金色飞贼和法尔西赛换的，从波特那里偷的，他还以为是自己不小心弄丢的，这蠢货。( ^３^ )╱~~

（哈利轻蔑的撇了撇嘴）

但是我把黑线草加进去以后，它就炸了开来，后来我才发现那是黑紫罗兰，我好不容易骗到魔药教室的钥匙，半夜十二点溜进去，标签写的这么小，我怎么看得清楚啊！ヽ('⌒′メ)ノ

（你还说我呢，你自己不也偷过魔药材料。）

莉莉也看见了我的头发，我知道她想笑，但是忍住了，我又不能和她解释这件事。她说劫道四人组想和我们一起复习魔药，我才不带他们呢。￣へ￣

（似乎莉莉在学校时和斯内普关系不错？看到他父母的名字时哈利兴奋起来）

去年圣诞节我送了妈妈一条蓝色厚呢裙，我好不容易才弄清楚她的尺寸，在摩金夫人店花了一个月的生活费，我想给她个惊喜，可放假回家后那条裙子扔在墙角边都被蟑螂咬破了。(っ╥╯﹏╰╥c)

其实我也不喜欢放假，妈妈天天就知道和爸爸吵架，早也吵晚也吵，吵完以后就喝麦芽酒，把瓶子往墙上乱扔，我隔着门都可以听见她骂人的声音。

可她总是我妈妈。

至少莉莉是这么劝我的。

我也愿意让她高兴点。(。・`ω′・)

今晚我还要去一次魔药教室，我就不信我弄不出一个完美的圣诞礼物(▼皿▼#)

哈利噗嗤一声笑了出来，把满嘴的奶油喷在了笔记本上，赫敏好奇的扫了他一眼，他赶紧憋住笑，用清理一新把日记弄干净。

赫敏叹息着合起课本，"哈利，你打算做什么魔药？"

"我还没想好，"哈利答道，"你想做什么？"

"我想做一种肠胃消化剂，"赫敏答道，"但是它需要二十三个小时才能制造完毕，我打算和艾默瑞斯一起合作，我问过芙蕾雅她说可以的。"

"为什么你老喜欢和艾默瑞斯呆在一块？"罗恩问道。

"你总不能指望我和你这种蛇乌头和牛黄都分不清的白痴合作吧。"

"亚瑟肯定不高兴，"罗恩反击道，"你占用了他们共同相处的时间。"

赫敏悻悻的瞪他一眼。

或许斯内普会有什么好的建议，哈利翻弄着日记本，发现后几页有一份魔药制作单，其中的材料都很普通，熬制时间大约需要十个小时，恰好符合芙蕾雅的标准，虽然哈利并不知道这种魔药的用途。

斯内普用ヾ( ^▽^ )ノ来代表它的名字。

也许是一种欢欣剂。

亚瑟潘德拉贡的日记

XX年XX月XX日 晴天 有点郁闷

自从艾默瑞斯在晚宴上第一眼看见芙蕾雅，我就知道这傻小子落入情网了。

他不仅上魔药课一直盯着对方看，连课余时间都愿意当她的助手，其他课上他也是一副魂不守舍的样子，黑魔法防御课上他就是呆板的看着四周，结果我的锁腿咒把他绊在地上，他才反应过来。

现在艾默瑞斯大部分时间都粘着芙蕾雅，剩下时间就安静的待在一边，我觉得生活突然变得好无聊。

芙蕾雅温柔活泼，但老实说她也不是很漂亮，学校里几个同龄的女孩比她漂亮的比比皆是，为什么艾默瑞斯就和她看对眼了呢？也许去年我真的不应该老把他捆在身边，所以他就变得见识短浅，生活闭塞，稍微标致点的女孩就能把他迷住。

更糟糕的是，好像我们上学期的赌约一结束，他就不理我了，有几次我约他一起练习变形术，结果他借口要去魔药教室和赫敏合作什么肠胃消化剂。

"我可不再是你的仆人了。"他做着鬼脸说。

最关键的是，因为我们用的是孪生魔杖，所以我的魔杖因为他过于快乐的情绪也不稳定起来，我在魔咒课上用"清水如泉"时喷出一条水龙，放大咒把一只老鼠变成一个成人大小，吓得几个女孩都哭起来了。

早知道我就不带他去奥利凡德那里配魔杖了。

今天上午我带着他一起去上黑魔法防御课，他一路上将手背在身后，总是傻笑，或许芙蕾雅表扬他了?我去年送他猫头鹰怎么不见他这么高兴。

他喜欢芙蕾雅会不会是因为他在伊法魔尼的女朋友和她同名？因此他的猫头鹰也叫这个名字？

走廊上我们就碰见了芙蕾雅，我故意绕着路避开她，结果艾默瑞斯远远看见她，就和她打招呼。

芙蕾雅向我们走来，艾默瑞斯脸色绯红，将手拿到前面来，我看见他手上是一朵含苞的玫瑰。

我当时觉得这傻透了，可还没等我说话，芙蕾雅已经接过了它。那朵玫瑰突然就增高了，花茎和枝叶变得粗长，它们缠绕在一起，编成了花环，玫瑰也绽开了，不仅如此，上面还开出了百合，茶花，紫罗兰，薰衣草和各式各样我叫不出名字的花，几只蝴蝶从里面飞出来，一股香味弥漫开来。

周围的学生被这吸引了，他们鼓起掌来，只有马尔福轻蔑的冷哼着走开了。

第一次我们站在了统一战线。

拜托，变形术好也不是这么用的吧，野生杂交植物会危害环境的懂不懂。

我真希望芙蕾雅花粉过敏。

但她没有，不仅这样，她还夸这个花环好看，还把它戴在头上。她就不怕被刺扎到？

艾默瑞斯始终盯着芙蕾雅远去的身影，直到对方走的没有影子了。他一路上都在快乐的微笑着。我不是没见过他笑，但我从没见过这种笑容出现在他脸上，款款情深又浓情蜜意，脸颊微微发红，是一个陷入爱情的人的典型特征。

艾默瑞斯恋爱了。

这是我始料未及的事。

过去我始终将他的陪伴当成理所当然，就好像我们生来就是两块磁铁，注定要永远相伴。我从没想过有一天，他的生命会被另一个人填满，他的目光不再围着我，而是专注的凝视另一人。他不再因为我的夸奖而喜出望外，也不再因为我的嘲讽而忿忿反击。我想象着他和别人如影随形，热烈的接吻直到嘴唇红肿，或者在霍格莫德日痴缠在一起，亦或是举止亲昵身体紧贴着像连体婴儿般互相拥抱。

这让我难以接受。

亚瑟潘德拉贡

任何在未经本人允许下的私自翻阅都将引你进入永无止境的噩梦

当哈利进入魔药教室时，他发现里面已经挤满了正在做课后研究的学生，一个座位都没有剩下，只有墙角还堆了几个坩埚，芙蕾雅正在学生边上视察。

哈利想了想，决定另找一个地方完成魔药。他想到日记上提到的六楼洗手间，斯内普年轻时曾在那里做了变色剂，于是哈利拎起一个坩埚，往里面盛了些药材，就向六楼跑去。

他在厕所里关上门，支起支架，点了火，坐在地板上看着坩埚慢慢沸腾起来，这让他想起二年级和赫敏制作复方药剂的经历，他拿起笔记，对着窗户里透出的一丝光线辨认斯内普潦草的字迹。

这时他听见门外传来一阵脚步声和悉悉索索的说话，哈利听出那是芙蕾雅和斯内普。

不知为什么现在哈利见到斯内普，就会情不自禁的想到这些东西:

ヾ( ^▽^ )ノ (｀⌒′メ)(Ｔ▽Ｔ)(つд⊂)(•̀へ •́ ╮ )

他憋住笑，从门缝里打量他们。

"夫人，"斯内普说道，他的声音深沉而温柔，"我永远忠诚与你，我绝不会有背叛你的想法。"

"你是个很有吸引力的男人，西弗勒斯。"芙蕾雅慢慢靠近斯内普，"但真可惜我们并不是一路人。"

"你是我见过最美丽的女人，"斯内普缓缓说道，他握住芙蕾雅的手亲吻了她的手指，"我愿意为了你洒出我的血液，奉献我的心脏。"

哈利屏住了呼吸，他明白了一切。

梅林啊，斯内普在向芙蕾雅告白！

"你有一双富有魅力的眼睛，西弗勒斯，告诉我它下面藏了多少情感和秘密啊。"

斯内普颤抖着，但他脸上的线条很僵硬，"我对你没有隐瞒任何秘密，夫人，我全心全意为你效劳。"

"我敬佩你的智慧和毅力，西弗勒斯，他们都轻看了你，"芙蕾雅继续说，"我能看透你的灵魂。"

"但那只是无济于事。"她继续说道。

"夫人..."斯内普近乎哀求道。

芙蕾雅凝视着他的眼睛， 斯内普的眼睛空洞无神，但他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，身体不断战栗，她微笑着，拍了拍对方的肩膀，转身离开了。

哈利看见斯内普重重的靠坐在墙壁上，他的手指插进头发捂住脸。

斯内普被甩了，哈利尴尬的想，他要是知道我在偷听非杀了我不可-

砰！

哈利惊恐的发现他的坩埚炸了。

门猛的被踹了开来，斯内普冲进来卡住了哈利的脖子，他双手冰冷，脸色惨白，他瞪着哈利，但嘴唇颤抖，却没有说话。

"呃，教授。"哈利看着他，舌头打起了结，"呃，我，我不是故意偷听的，我只是...在完成芙蕾雅的课后作业..."

斯内普放开了哈利，他跌坐在地上，目光涣散的打转。

"教授，你还好吗？"哈利小心翼翼的问道。

斯内普发出一声长叹，他双手摩擦着自己的脸庞，急促的呼吸着。他盯着哈利的眼睛，最终平静下来。

"其实这没什么，"哈利结结巴巴的说，"长痛不如短痛，这世上总有适合你的人。"

斯内普呆怔的看着他。

哈利想可能是这场单相思给他的打击太大了。

"爱情并不总是一帆风顺的，在你找到真爱之前总会有一两次惨痛的经历，"哈利安慰道，"芙蕾雅是很漂亮，但她可能并不适合你，因此她才会拒绝你。"

斯内普露出一个滑稽的表情，他用手捂住脸，"你这蠢货，你什么都不懂。"他低语道。

他这副失魂落魄的神情让哈利又好笑又同情，斯内普都四十出头了，但他的恋爱经历基本为零，好不容易有个志同道合的女孩，鼓起勇气向她告白，最后还被悲剧的发了好人卡。

哈利激昂的抓住他的双手，"一次失败并不能代表什么，有点耐心，睁开你的眼睛，鼓起你的勇气，去看，去观察，终有一天你会找到正确的人。"

"你在胡说八道。"斯内普挣开他的双手，他咆哮起来，"我根本不爱她..."

"你不用为此感到羞耻，先生，"哈利柔声道，"每个人的生命都需要爱，这段关系的结束意味着下一段关系的开始。新生活起航了，看看你的四周，有多少火热的目光正注视着你。"

"比如？"斯内普嘲讽道。

"呃，"哈利挥挥手，"草药学教授。"

"斯普劳特？"斯内普怪叫道。

"你该叫她波莫娜。"哈利拍拍斯内普的肩膀，他感觉自己像指导青少年谈恋爱的父母，"你没发现她总是把最新鲜的金鱼草送给你吗？"

"那是因为她想从我这里要一瓶舒缓剂。"

"她只不过想拉进和你的距离罢了。"哈利解释道，"她还阻止赫奇帕奇的学生叫你老蝙蝠。"

"我认为每个院长都会阻止自己的学生羞辱教师。"斯内普轻蔑道。

除了你。哈利心想。他清了清嗓子继续说，"那是因为她崇敬你高尚的情操。"

"我？"

"对，就是你。"哈利补充道，他想到斯内普日记上的描述。"她是一位又充满母爱又温柔的女士。"

"母爱？"

"她和你相配极了。"哈利鼓励道，"你们甚至还有共同语言，你们经常在一起讨论魔药的选材与制备。"

"那只是我们的本职工作。"

"真挚的爱情总是源自于平凡的生活，"哈利庄重的说，"她还单身着呢。"

斯内普困惑的看着他，像是没有明白他们究竟在讨论什么问题，接着他反应过来，皱了皱鼻子，好像看见了一只苍蝇，"我不知道你这蠢脑瓜里都装了些什么东西，波特，我也不知道我是怎么被你带到这个话题上来的，或许是我这几天过于劳神费心，以至于丧失了基本理智。但是你听好了，"他顿了顿，咬牙切齿道，"我对你这些无聊的爱情观毫无兴趣。"

他忿忿的给那个炸裂的坩埚施了个清理一新（哈利猜他已经形成条件反射了），接着怒气冲冲的走了。

爱情啊，哈利心想，你把地球绕的团团转。

亲爱的《中老年巫师恋爱指南》杂志编辑

你好:

我是一名长期独居的中年男巫，四十岁以上，未满五十，拥有在霍格沃兹魔法学校的稳定教职工作，在我长达数十年的单身生活中，我倍感寂寞难耐，渴望有一位年龄工作与我相仿，性情温和善良，热爱草药魔药的女士成为我的人生伴侣，为我昏暗无光的生活带来一丝光明。

我听说《中老年巫师恋爱指南》乐于为感情生活处于困境的巫师解决难题，我希望通过您的杂志，我可以找到一位合适的对象，共同开启美好的新生活。

西弗勒斯斯内普

亲爱的《中老年巫师恋爱指南》杂志编辑

你好:

我是一名长期独居的中年女巫，四十岁以上，未满五十，拥有在霍格沃兹魔法学校的稳定教职工作，在我长达数十年的单身生活中，我倍感寂寞难耐，渴望有一位年龄工作与我相仿，性情温和善良，热爱草药魔药的男士成为我的人生伴侣，为我昏暗无光的生活带来一丝光明。

我听说《中老年巫师恋爱指南》乐于为感情生活处于困境的巫师解决难题，我希望通过您的杂志，我可以找到一位合适的对象，共同开启美好的新生活。

波莫娜斯普劳特

亲爱的西弗勒斯斯内普先生／波莫娜斯普劳特女士

你好：

很高兴收到您的来信，我非常荣幸能为您解决情感生活的难题，事实上，恰巧有一位满足您要求的先生／女士也是我们的读者之一，且与您处在相同境况。那位先生／女士的姓名是西弗勒斯斯内普／波莫娜斯普劳特，如果您在下周一下午三点有闲暇时间，我们将为您安排一次与这位先生／女士的约会，在霍格莫德皮兹卡韦迪咖啡馆。

《中老年巫师恋爱指南》杂志编辑

好极了，哈利心想，一切都非常顺利。但是在这次惊喜的约会前，他仍需要帮助两位当事人培养他们的感情。

哈利翻开那本《中老年巫师恋爱指南》， 依照这上面的指示拟出一份计划:

1.送给对方一样既能表达心意又能切实帮助对方的小礼物。

2.与对方共同分享悲伤与快乐。

3.在一个特殊的日子给对方一个热情的抱抱。

4.大声说出我爱你。

接下来就是霍格莫德的意外约会了，哈利满意的加上最后一项，他必须承认三四两项实施起来有些难度，但他会为这段爱情推波助澜的。

哈利将这份计划书夹进杂志，塞进自己的书包里，最后读起混血王子的日记。

这时他听见公共休息室传来一阵争吵，他发现那是艾默瑞斯和亚瑟。

"真的够了，艾默瑞斯。"亚瑟无奈的说，"这只是徒劳而已。"

"为什么你这么认为？"艾默瑞斯反问道。

"芙蕾雅是我们的老师。"

"她比我们大不了几岁。"

"她喜欢斯内普。"

"哈利告诉我她把斯内普甩了，对不对，哈利？"

哈利绝对没有把这件事泄露出去。好吧，或许他透露了这么一点点，但这只是格兰芬多的秘密...也许还有斯莱特林。

"你甚至刚认识她。" 亚瑟叫道。

"我记得一直鼓励我相信自己直觉的人是你吧。"

"梅林啊，"亚瑟苦恼的挠着头，"她太漂亮了不适合你。"

"漂亮怎么了？"艾默瑞斯愤愤道，"桂妮薇儿还嫁给了亚瑟王呢。"

"她是位美若天仙的公主。"

"不，她只是个相貌平平的女仆，"艾默瑞斯翻着白眼，"她是靠自己的善良和智慧赢得亚瑟王的心的。"

亚瑟手指烦躁的抓着头发，愠怒的在公共休息室里踱步，艾默瑞斯靠在椅背上斜眼看他，"你没有权利插手我的私人生活，亚瑟。"他漫不经心道。

亚瑟停了下来，他转过头注视艾默瑞斯，嘴角勾出一个古怪的笑容，"对，我没有，但我有权利和你公平竞争。"

"什么？"艾默瑞斯叫道。

"谁说只有你一个人才能追芙蕾雅，我也很喜欢她，"亚瑟一副无辜的样子，"从去年起我就没谈过恋爱了。"

"别胡闹，亚瑟。"艾默瑞斯惊叫道。

"我是认真的，"亚瑟庄严的说道，"我，亚瑟潘德拉贡，愿意与艾默瑞斯先生共同竞争芙蕾雅小姐的爱"

"我们需要一位公证人。"亚瑟快活的叫道，他打开宿舍的门，高声叫道，"别睡了，罗恩，快出来！！！"

罗恩跌跌撞撞的滚出来，惊恐的环顾四周，"怎么了，怎么了，哪儿着火了？"

"哪儿也没着火。"亚瑟重重的拍着他肩膀，"我需要你做我的公证人，证明我有意与艾默瑞斯竞争赢得芙蕾雅的爱。"

罗恩困惑的看看艾默瑞斯，又看看亚瑟，接着翻了个白眼说，"得了吧，亚瑟，我才不会让一个漂亮女孩受你的荼毒。"他慢吞吞的走回宿舍，进去之前还对艾默瑞斯做了个鼓励的手势，"加油，艾默瑞斯，我相信你能成功。"

"这家伙怎么了?"亚瑟嘟囔道。

"你看见了吗?"艾默瑞斯翘着腿得意道，"没有人支持你哦。"

亚瑟悻悻的瞪着他，接着看见了充当人肉背景板的哈利，欣喜的叫道，"哈利?"

"哦，"哈利抬起头，装作想起来什么的样子，"我忘了，我还要去关斯内普的禁闭呢，去晚了又是一顿臭骂。"

"你开学起就没被他关过禁闭！"

"呃，"哈利沉思着解释道。

"上学期欠的。"


	13. Chapter 13

西弗勒斯只觉得这段时间怪事连连。

比如每次他和芙蕾雅（西弗勒斯更愿意叫她莫甘娜女士）在早餐时交谈时，学生群中就会发出讥诮的嘘声，但还没到他抬起头看他们，学生们又立刻低下头乖乖吃饭。

比如麦格和维立弗老是带一瓶火焰威士忌来找他，一边劝他看开点，一边提醒他不要把私人情感带到工作中。

再比如这周他上完一节课后正沿着楼梯向办公室走去，就差点被争先恐后捧着课本向魔药教室跑去的潘德拉贡和艾默瑞斯撞下楼梯。他站稳脚步，对他们怒目而视三秒钟（虽然肇事者全然不知），顺便感叹一下年轻真好，接着就感到身后一阵推力，真真正正的被撞下了十几阶楼梯。

西弗勒斯毕竟年纪大了，（前段时间他还遵照医嘱在补钙），比不上二三十年前，当场就没站起来，然后他眼前就出现一双放大到有点失真的绿眼睛，充满他整个视野，带来非常强的视觉压迫感-

"你还好吗，教授?"波特尖叫起来，他的脸离西弗勒斯不到三英寸，"你没事吧。"

"你试试看，"西弗勒斯咆哮道，"从这么高的地方摔下来-"

波特一副诚惶诚恐的模样，西弗勒斯咳嗽着想甩开他站起来，却被波特压住大腿，接着波特，就像疯了一样，右手握拳，拼命捶打他的胸口，一边捶还一边说，"没事教授，顺顺气，慢慢来。"

西弗勒斯被他捶都要吐血了，他咳嗽得更剧烈了，抽出魔杖念了个咒语，把波特扔出去。他刚想臭骂他一顿，但想到待会儿还要给一年级上课，只好愤愤的甩了他个眼刀，转身离开了。

然后在一年级的黑魔法防御课上，所有学生都用奇怪的目光看着他，人群中还传出窃窃私语的声音，西弗勒斯很诧异，虽然拜波特那一推，他脚踝还有点疼，但他也没有一瘸一拐的走路。直到下午，他正在走廊上时-

血人巴奇飘了过来，"听说你被芙蕾雅甩了，西弗勒斯?"

现在他知道了！

波特！

西弗勒斯真想给他个阿瓦达索命咒，大不了他自己畏罪自杀，反正大家都活不了几年了，早死早投胎。

快傍晚的时候，他给斯普劳特送了份舒缓剂，斯普劳特当然免不了夸赞几句他技术精湛，然后西弗勒斯觉得胸口有点痒，他挠了挠，接着莫名其妙的从衣服里掏出一束玫瑰花。

玫瑰花?

当时的场面还挺有戏剧性的，混合了皮皮鬼和斯普劳特的尖叫。"那是送给我的吗？"斯普劳特的胸膛激动得要炸掉了，她一把接过来，"你怎么知道今天是我生日?"

西弗勒斯又能说什么，毕竟大家都是同事，他总不能说那是给皮皮鬼的吧，事实上，后者已经消失不见，不知道到哪里去传播消息了。

西弗勒斯都能猜到明天霍格沃兹的头条是什么了。而斯普劳特欣喜的抱住他，给他左右两个脸颊各来了一个吻，引来一群学生围观。

"斯内普和玫瑰花?"有两个女学生轻笑道。

"他是被芙蕾雅刺激傻了吧。"有个男生打着哈欠说。

但是和新鲜的金鱼草相比，这些都不算什么，西弗勒斯忍耐着想，科学的探索总是要付出代价的，一切都是为了配出他的新药方去申报给今年的魔药大赛，换一袋巨怪的指甲回去，他想用试着这种新型药材制作伤口复原剂。

即使这样，西弗勒斯仍感觉这些金鱼草的质量在下降，不少叶子的边缘都枯黄了。

"你听说了吗?"他听见波特偷偷和格兰杰对话，"斯普劳特教授的狗几天前死寿归正寝了，斯普劳特可伤心了。"

西弗勒斯甚至怀疑波特是故意让他听见的，因为他的声音响亮得半个教室都听得清清楚楚。

西弗勒斯抽了一下他的脑袋以示警告。

不过西弗勒斯要承认这条信息还是很有价值的，虽然他不得不跑到暖棚听斯普劳特唠叨她的狗有多乖多可爱，还被一一展示了那条狗生前用过的物品（该死的他想起了布莱克），甚至被她搂着哭湿了整件袍子，但是万幸之至，金鱼草的质量总算恢复了。

从那以后斯普劳特看他的眼神就有点怪，脸颊还时不时发红，老是捂住嘴作娇羞状。真是弄不懂女人，西弗勒斯头疼的想。

斯普劳特甚至先他一步得知他的补血剂获了特等奖，她冲上来给西弗勒斯一个拥抱，差点把他那把骨头挤歪了。

波特就在现场目睹了这滑稽的一幕，他满意的哼着小调，在一张纸上涂涂划划，西弗勒斯希望他不是把这临摹了下来。

但是就在刚才，一只猫头鹰飞进了他的办公室，把材料弄得一团糟，西弗勒斯还以为那是颁奖典礼的时间，结果那是一张粉红色的信函。

魔药大赛委员会的审美什么时候变得这么恶心了，他边想边打开它。

亲爱的西弗勒斯斯内普先生:

你好！

本报已为你在霍格莫德皮兹卡韦迪咖啡馆安排好了情侣双座，请务必下周一下午三点准时参加，您与那位约会对象的暗号为黄水仙。

希望你能找到命中注定的伴侣。

《中老年巫师恋爱指南》杂志编辑

什么鬼？

哈利正在翻看混血王子的魔药制作清单，用魔杖将每一个单词都变得清晰些，但是公共休息室里并不安静，亚瑟在他面前焦急的踱着步，因此哈利老是修错些单词。

亚瑟恼怒的一脚踢在旁边的桌子上，引得哈利的魔杖抖了抖，洒了一滩墨水在纸上。哈利叹息着施了个清理一新，抬起头说，"告诉我怎么了，亚瑟?"

"这跟你没关系，哈利。"亚瑟愤愤道。

哈利耸耸肩，"艾默瑞斯?芙蕾雅?"

亚瑟闷闷的停了下来，坐在哈利对面，撑着脸不说话。

"求爱行动不顺利，是吗？"哈利低下头来继续忙自己的事。

"你明知道。"亚瑟郁闷道，"我倒是像在把芙蕾雅往艾默瑞斯怀里推了，我的每一项追求计划实施到最后总会出岔子-"

"就好像有人在故意捣鬼一样。"哈利打断道。

"你怎么知道?"亚瑟惊叫道，"是不是艾默瑞斯..."

哈利心中好笑，他干脆将那本日记放在一边，看着亚瑟说，"不是艾默瑞斯，是罗恩。"

"罗恩?"亚瑟不可置信道，"他也喜欢芙蕾雅?我一直以为-"

"他是喜欢赫敏的，"哈利耐心的解释起来，"但是赫敏最近始终在和艾默瑞斯做肠胃消化剂的课题，疏忽了罗恩，因此罗恩感到嫉妒，他为了防止赫敏和艾默瑞斯走的太近，就在你的计划中捣乱，为的就是让芙蕾雅和艾默瑞斯在一起，这样赫敏就不会和艾默瑞斯谈恋爱。"

"哈，"亚瑟冷笑道，"罗恩也太小心眼了，哪个女孩会喜欢上艾默瑞斯?"

"如果不是颧骨太高耳朵太大身体太瘦说话太老土，艾默瑞斯还是很吸引人的，"哈利说，"你知道有多少女孩喜欢他吗？"

"得了吧，"亚瑟反驳道，"如果说长相和性格的缺点都可以忽视的话，那么斯内普要不是头发太油脸色太黄鹰钩鼻太夸张说话太刻薄，他也是一个很英俊的男人，你知道他和斯普劳特的绯闻满天飞吗？"

"那你为什么又担心芙蕾雅会和艾默瑞斯在一起?"哈利反问道，"既然你觉得他一无是处。"

亚瑟沉默的靠在椅背上。

哈利用魔杖点了点茶壶和水杯，茶叶自动的泡进滚烫的开水，氤氲的蒸汽冒了出来，两杯茶自动的滑到他们眼前，哈利做了个请的手势，亚瑟不情愿的喝了口。

"爱并不是一件羞耻的事，"哈利语重心长的教育道，"爱珍贵而美好。当你第一眼看见一位美丽的陌生女郎时，你会有怦然心动的感觉，你感到情愫和新鲜感从体内升起，你想和她搭讪，共度一段美好的时光。但那并非爱。"

"爱之所以珍贵美好，就在于它不是轻易获得，它是一种日积月累的沉淀，它需要时间和真挚的情感慢慢打磨。当你遇见正确的那个人时，你可能会讥笑他，轻视他，憎恨他，但是随着时间的推移，你们会慢慢磨合，一种全新的感觉油然而生，但你可能会因此而更加讨厌那个人，讨厌内心完全被另一人占满的感受，但是你不能否认，你爱那个人。"

哈利喝了口茶，顿了顿，趁亚瑟不注意，偷偷打开身边的《中老年巫师恋爱指南》 瞄了一眼。

"因此否认或逃避爱是完全没有用的，亚瑟，因为终有一天你会承认爱将你逼得无路可退，若是你等到那一天，可能爱甚至已离你远去。所以，去抓住爱，去将对方紧紧的怀抱在胸口，去告诉他你心中所想。"

亚瑟目瞪口呆的看着他，直到哈利声音的回音已经消失在房间里时，亚瑟才回过神来。

"这真是..."亚瑟木讷的看着他，"你是什么时候变得这么有智慧的?"

哈利抿了一口茶，细细品了片刻，才说，"我每周晚上都和邓布利多共处，和智者在一起让我获益良多。"

亚瑟怔了一会儿，接着露出一脸崇拜的表情，钦佩的鼓起掌来，感激着握了握哈利的手，自信的走了出去。

哈利满意的看着他离去的背影，接着修正混血王子的日记。

"金树峰和鸽血糖浆，"哈利恶心的做了个手势，将两个扎手的树蜂和粘稠的糖浆扔进锅里，坩埚嘶的发出一阵响声，红黄色的气体冒了出来，"谁会去喝这玩意儿?"

他又想起了斯内普日记上那些表情，究竟什么重大的打击让斯内普变成现在这副不近人情的样子?他请教了赫敏和艾默瑞斯，仍然无法确定这份魔药的确切用处，艾默瑞斯说从前有位老医生用相似的配方来帮助国王明辨是非，但是这和ヾ( ^▽^ )ノ 有什么关系?明辨是非让斯内普ヾ( ^▽^ )ノ 吗?

但说起来，这几天斯内普看上去心情不错，哈利在课上不小心放了蝙蝠精咒也仅仅是被扣了十五分而已。似乎真爱的确奇迹般的作用，哈利欣慰的点点头。

坩埚中的水快烧没了，哈利回过神来，赶紧往坩埚里加水，艳红色的烟雾呛得他咳嗽起来，他挥着手驱散红烟，想着应该施什么咒语，那阵烟雾却突然在他眼前化为乌有。

"我记得我教过你刺激性魔药每次只能加半量杯水。"斯内普靠在门框上随意的挥着魔杖说道。

"我一点都不记得了。"哈利只得承认道。

"你是从哪里弄到这份配方的？"斯内普仔细端详药水问道，他的眉头皱了起来。

"呃，"哈利答道，他觉得自己最好不要完全瞎编，"艾默瑞斯写给我的，他说这是用来明辨是非的。"

斯内普对此嗤之以鼻，"一派胡言。"

"哦，"哈利挑起眉毛，"也许是我记错了。"

"是啊，救世主那个重要的脑袋怎么记得住如此微不足道的事，毕竟它小得可怜的空间都用来编造卑微的教书匠之间的桃色新闻了。"

斯内普露出一个讽刺的表情，接着像是压抑了许久，突然爆发似的大声咆哮道，"甚至都不顾这是否侵犯了别人的隐私，是否会影响别人名誉，是否会对别人的私人生活造成困扰！"

厕所门在他愤怒的魔法下砰的关上，斯内普在他面前怒不可遏的踱着步，"这些你编造出的，骇人听闻的，天方夜谭的谣言，"他愤怒的挥舞着双手，"你根本不管它是否合理，是否真实，就迫不及待地将它往外散播，而那些和你一样愚蠢的人们，就不加判断的轻信了你。"斯内普揪住哈利的领子吼叫道，他的脸色罕见的涨得通红。

"听清楚，波特，我和，那个新老师，一点，一丁点，一丁点点，关系，都没有。"

要是有关系我也不用帮你找对象了，哈利无奈的想。在斯内普放开他以后，哈利清了清嗓子，"但是当你完全遗忘她后，你看上去高兴多了。"

"遗忘?"斯内普讥笑道，"我怎么遗忘得了她?"

"没有人逼迫你遗忘，先生，"哈利温和的安慰道，"这些都是你过去美好生活的回忆，"斯内普的眼皮抽搐了几下，但是哈利无视了他，"但是人总要向前看，现在这段新感情不是让你心花怒放吗?"

"梅林啊，"斯内普虚弱的呻吟道，"你个白痴是耳朵有问题还是脑子有问题，我都告诉过你..."

"这和你的新爱情没关系?"哈利反问道，"那告诉我是什么让你这么高兴?"

"我告诉你然后再让你去添油加醋?"

哈利对斯内普的性格了然于胸，他对此缄默三口，只能说明他是真的对斯普劳特生情了，哈利欣慰的拍了拍斯内普的手，后者猛的收回。

万年老处男也有情窦初开的那一天啊。

"没事，"哈利柔声说，"别紧张，我会保守你的秘密。"尽管现在全校都在疯传斯内普和斯普劳特的故事，"大胆的探索吧，"哈利鼓励道，"一个全新的世界。"

斯内普怀疑的看着他，哈利宽慰的拍拍他肩膀，在他耳边轻声说道，"别忘了，下周一下午三点，别让人家久等。"

斯内普的表情紧绷着，他略微惊讶，"你是怎么知道..."

"我当然知道，教授，"哈利凝视着斯内普的脸庞，后者回避着他的目光。

"我远比你想象的更了解你。"

斯内普颤抖一下，他回望着哈利，黑色的眼睛中泛起近乎柔软的情感，哈利第一次发现他的目光会如此清澈而明亮，他的脸庞依旧僵硬，但是不再被愤怒和仇恨扭曲，就仿佛这是脱去了伪装后真正的自我。斯内普靠近哈利，向他伸出了手臂—

砰！

哈利的坩锅又炸了。

斯内普像是从迷蒙中惊醒一样，他眨了眨眼睛，似乎为刚才罕见的情感流露而感到惊恐，但他很快恢复了常态，变得像往常一样不近人情又冷漠傲慢。

"我教过你，波特，虽然你根本没有记住，"他尖酸的说，"昆虫类魔药要切块后放入。"

＊＊

哈利在周一下午两点溜进了斯内普的办公室，恰巧碰上了准备出门的斯内普，后者怀疑地打量着他偷偷摸摸的模样，但是哈利无视了他，他真庆幸自己来了一趟，他翻了个白眼，无奈道，"你不是就打算穿成这样去吧？"

斯内普恨恨的反击道，"我以为经过六年的共处，你已经了解我平常的穿着习惯了。"

"这并不是一个"平常"的场合，"哈利强调道，"更何况你的穿着即使对于"平常"而言也太寒碜了。"

"你正在拖延我的时间，波特，是你告诉我不能迟到的。"

"不不不，"哈利欢快的说道，"离约定好的时间还有一个小时，移形换影只需要几分钟就到了。"

"现在，让我们好好为这个与众不同的场合准备一下。"哈利搓着双手兴奋的将斯内普推进办公室。

"首先，你要洗个头，仪容外表干净整洁是第一印象。"哈利用魔杖点了点水盆和毛巾，水盆里泛起了水花，毛巾跳进去润湿又拧干，哈利将斯内普拖到桌椅前，"我不知道你上一次洗头是多少年前，但我必须告诉你简单的清理一新是远远不够的 ，"哈利唱着歌说道，他将水盆抬到桌上，水中倒影出斯内普的鹰钩鼻

"波特..."斯内普叫道，他看上去有点惊恐，但是还没等他继续说下去，哈利就粗暴的一下子把他的头按进水里。

"洗发水和毛巾不会比你办公室里的魔药更危险，教授，"哈利安慰道。他胡乱往斯内普头上倒了些洗发水，在斯内普能抬起头来喘气之前又把那颗头颅塞进水里。

哈利听见水盆里传来一些模糊不清的咒骂声，斯内普仍然在垂死挣扎，哈利使出吃奶的劲按住他的头，用尖锐的手指夹拼命抓挠他的头皮，摩擦他的头发，斯内普发出了杀猪一样的尖叫。

哈利狠狠心不去理他，"一切都是为了你未来的幸福生活，教授，现在你就忍忍吧。"

水中很快充满了黑色的细发和头皮屑，哈利又往他头上倒了些洗发水，像搓衣服一样揉擦斯内普的头发，直到对方的黑发像丝线一样光滑柔软。待他终于满意之后，哈利将水倒掉。

"结束了?"斯内普气若游丝的问道，他半身衣服都湿透了，水滴从他的发梢落下滴进他的衣领。

"不不不，教授，"哈利摇头道，"我还得帮你吹干。"

"波...!"

斯内普还没来得及开始新一轮的咒骂，哈利的魔杖就发出一阵强风，斯内普的脸立刻就被飞起来的头发盖住了，空气中隐隐弥漫烧头发的味道，一把梳子配合着吹风咒，自动的将斯内普像触电一样炸开的头发一把一把扯下来。

哈利透过桌上的镜子自豪的问道，"感觉怎么样，教授?"

"我觉得我还没被你折腾死就是万幸。"斯内普没好气的答道。

"没关系，"哈利扒起斯内普的袍子，将他的外套扔在地上，"新生活刚开始时所有人都会有点不习惯的。"

"现在你油药盖什么?"斯内普含糊不清的问道，哈利看见他在翻白眼。

"你得换一件衣服，对于隆重场合，"哈利拽起最里面的衬衫，他碰到了斯内普的手臂，一阵疼痛袭向他的伤疤，哈利倒抽了一口气，斯内普也察觉到了，他的动作僵在原地。

"呃，"哈利搪塞着说道，忽略了蓦然将至冰点的空气，"我觉得里衣你就不用换了，我去给你找件外套。"

说着哈利冲进斯内普的卧室乱翻乱找，斯内普只有一件和原来一模一样的换洗袍子，皱巴巴的，有一股发霉的味道，衣角被虫蛀破了。

哈利平复了一下心情，又跑了回去，斯内普脸色仍然蒙着阴翳，他看见哈利后冷哼了一声，"你不是要在上面扎蝴蝶结吧，波特。"

"不，我可不是灰姑娘的神仙保姆。"哈利将袍子在桌上摊平，施了个熨烫咒和缝补咒，掩盖了它原来的瑕疵，他思索了一下，点了点衣领，它迟钝的翻了一下，又垂了下去。

"我非常怀疑O. 变形术考官的判断力，波特。"斯内普讽刺道。

哈利烦恼的抓了抓头，他干脆将那件破袍子扔一边，将魔杖直接指着斯内普，后者条件反射的抽出魔杖瞪着哈利，但是哈利先高声叫道，"量体裁衣。"

一件崭新的黑色呢子外套披在斯内普身上，下摆特意做的很长，刚好衬托出他的身高，纽扣上插了朵玫瑰花。

斯内普的鼻子扭曲着，"又是玫瑰花。"

"玫瑰有着特殊的含义，教授，"哈利上前替斯内普整理了一下领子和纽扣，"虽然普通，但是真诚。"他将斯内普推倒一面长镜前细细打量着他。

虽然斯内普还是面无表情，但是他的模样已经大变样了，他看上去神采飞扬又讨人喜欢，重新打理过的头发和衣着衬着他漆黑的眼睛灼灼发亮，他脸庞刚硬的线条不再刻板而僵直，而是显出一种成熟男性特有的深沉与魅力。

"你看上去棒极了!"哈利由衷的赞叹道，他拍了拍斯内普肩膀，"任何人都会被你迷住的，教授。"

"但是这又有什么用!"斯内普叫嚷道，"我又不是去..."

"用处大了，先生，"哈利叫道，"衣着可是第一印象，它显示了你的身份和地位。"

斯内普烦躁的吼叫道，"现在够了吗?波特，你把我弄得像是个咖啡馆的服务生，现在我可以出门了吗，鉴于还有十五分钟我就要迟到了。"

"服务生可没有你这样的气质，先生，"哈利又退后几步欣赏一下，接着他突然想起什么，"我差点忘了，礼物!"

"礼物?为什么我还得倒贴?"斯内普怪叫。

可是哈利不理他，他急躁的踱着步，"我怎么忘了这么重要的东西?她会喜欢什么呢?"哈利低声喃喃道。他挥了挥魔杖，一串银项链出现在他手上。

"有点烂俗，但是还在平均水准上，"哈利匆忙将它塞进一个盒子，替斯内普放进他的口袋，"反正不值钱，不成功也没什么可惜的。"

"终于，这一切都准备就绪了。"哈利满意的笑道，他甚至走上前亲吻了斯内普的两边脸颊，每边两下，斯内普的脸庞顿时涨得通红，他呆怔的瞪着哈利。

哈利郑重的握住他的手，"来自哈利波特的祝福，先生，祝福你如愿以偿。"

斯内普不清的低语着，大概还是在贬低哈利的智商，或者是讽刺他多管闲事。哈利可不理他，毕竟斯内普这六年都是这么副不领情的样子。他目送着斯内普离开办公室，又走到窗边等待着，凝视着对方大步流星的消逝在视线中，不少学生对着他指指点点，诧异于他焕然一新的面容。

情场好运，鼻涕虫。哈利想道。

即使在斯内普离开后，哈利依旧兴奋不已，每次下课都要跑到他办公室里张望几眼，一直到傍晚，斯内普都没有回来。看起来很顺利，哈利擦着手想，他们一定是相约了一起看落日，吃晚餐，逛马路，数星星，说不定还会看几场麻瓜电影，早知道这样，哈利应该让斯内普带一份院线清单的。

"波特先生，"麦格教授恰巧看见了从斯内普办公室走出来的哈利，"西弗勒斯在吗？"

"他不在，夫人。"哈利快活的答道。

"哦，"麦格拍拍脑袋，"我想起来他请了假。"

"他在和草药学教授约会呢，"哈利高兴的答道，好像那个走了桃花运的人是他，"下午三点就出去了。"

"哦?"麦格疑惑道，"他不是去魔药大赛领奖品了吗？"

"您知道斯内普教授是个什么样的人，"哈利笑道，"他宁死也不愿暴露他的爱情。"

"哦。"麦格叫道，她严肃的脸上浮现出了一个温暖的微笑，仿佛哈利的话也勾起了她的回忆，"我当然知道，我以前教过他。保守这个秘密，波特。"她庄重的说，"如果你想让他幸福。"

"当然。"哈利眨眨眼。

-艾默瑞斯。

梅林用衰老咒改变了自己的容貌，沿着走廊向声音靠近，一些扶梯移动着，为他指明方向。他靠在墙后躲开了费尔奇和爱丽丝夫人。

-艾默瑞斯。

梅林来到了校长室所在那一层楼，巨大的石像矗立在一边，炯炯有神的眼睛怒目而视。

"口令?"

"我是艾默瑞斯。"

石像点点头，移开身体，露出校长室的内景。

"你召唤我。"梅林向架子上的分学帽走去，后者摇晃着变换出一张嘴巴。

"最危险的时刻已经到来，女巫的力量已经觉醒，命运的齿轮即将转动，永恒之王将受到最严酷的考验。"

"莫甘娜。"梅林喃喃道，"我遇到她的那天还以为是一场梦。"

"你的神志非常清醒，你所见即为事实。"

梅林打量着整个校长室，一把长剑悬在墙壁上，它金光灿烂又富丽典雅，周身镶满红宝石，然而华丽的外表难掩它内部的锈迹斑斑，它已失去了支撑它的魔法力量。

"王者之剑，"梅林轻语道，"它怎么会变成这样?"

"时间过去太久了，伟大的巫师，连你过去也深受年岁的困扰，这把龙息剑又怎么能免遭破坏?戈德里克格兰芬多是位高尚的骑士，湖中仙子在古教最后泯灭前将王者之剑交给他保管，然而缺少了湖中仙子的维护，这把剑逐渐被时光侵蚀，变成了现在这副模样。"

"只有完整的王者之剑才能杀死至高女祭司。"梅林低喃道。

"没错，"分学帽点头道，"但即使巨龙也不能再使它恢复原貌，只有你有足够强大的魔法能修复它，艾默瑞斯。"

"我该怎么做?"

"你需要焦土之石的辅助，通过它将你的魔法注入王者之剑，重塑它的锋利，锻造它的刚强，但是记住，艾默瑞斯，修复过程会吞噬你的魔法，淌光你的血液，重挫你的身体，当王者之剑重见光日那一天，你根本不足以举起它。"

"亚瑟。"梅林默默道，"永恒之王。"

梅林明白了，以莫甘娜现在的魔力根本不足以对抗自己，而梅林手中没有完整的王者之剑也不能杀死莫甘娜，在目前这一步他们都奈何不了对方。

修复龙息剑是一个转折点，它给了彼此一个杀死对方的机会。

亚瑟将是扭转乾坤的关键。

"但是他准备好面对这一切，王者之剑才会顺服与他。"

"他必须恢复他的记忆，"梅林注视着那顶帽子，"可我该怎么做?"

"这个问题超过我的能力范围，它留待你自己发现。"

梅林还想继续问下去，但是他听见门外有愈来愈响的脚步声，分学帽也回归死寂，梅林在帷幕后躲藏起来。

"我暴露了一切，"这是斯内普的声音，他听上去烦恼而悔恨，"莫甘娜看透我的头脑就像戳破一张纸一样容易。"

邓布利多推开门和对方走了进来，他坐在了梅林面前的一张椅子上，焦黑的手扶住头，他若有所思道，"然而伏地魔并不知情。"

"是的，我几小时前见到他了，他对我的态度与之前并无二异。"

斯内普见了伏地魔?

梅林隐隐猜到了什么，但是他继续听下去。

"莫甘娜不在乎这些，"邓布利多说道，"伏地魔对于她根本不足挂齿。但是她来到霍格沃兹一定有她的目的。"

梅林震惊的颤抖了一下，幸好没有人发现他。莫甘娜在霍格沃兹。

他想到了芙蕾雅。新来的教师。哈利曾向梅林描述过斯内普和芙蕾雅在厕所门口的对话。梅林意识到斯内普其实并非在向芙蕾雅表白，而是莫甘娜在强行冲破斯内普的头脑。

你究竟多大年龄了，艾默瑞斯。梅林笑着在内心自嘲道，你仍然像个青涩的小伙子一样被爱情冲昏头脑

莫甘娜想要什么?

亚瑟的命。梅林听到了分学帽的声音，他转过头去，可对方的帽檐像是偷听的耳朵一样翘起，但仍装出一副死气沉沉的模样。

"至少不是哈利。"邓布利多轻语道，"至少是一个和她生于同一时代的人。"

斯内普冷哼着。

"米娜娃告诉我你今天在和波莫娜约会?"邓布利多笑着问道。

斯内普呆滞的瞪着他，好像邓布利多刚才说了什么匪夷所思的事情 ，接着他恍然大悟，低声咆哮道，"波特!"

"我真高兴你愿意向前看了，西弗勒斯。"

"一派胡言!你明知道我下午去领了魔药大赛的奖品，回来时又被黑魔王召唤走了，"斯内普吼道，他暴躁的抓着头发，"我不知道怎么回事，波特这小子最近突然对我的情感生活产生了莫大兴趣。"

"这也不足为奇，哈利十六岁了，正好是青春期恋爱的时候。"

"不是你想的这样，"斯内普讽刺，"他致力于把我推进学校各种女教授的怀抱。"

"并不是件坏事。他开始关心你了，西弗勒斯，至少你过去六年的保护还是收到了点回报。"

"我可经受不住他的关心，现在我已经沦为霍格沃兹茶余饭后的笑话了。"

"这对你有好处，西弗勒斯，体验一些新鲜的情感，你过去的生活太封闭了。"

斯内普沉默良久，他的目光透过梅林所在的帷幕，恰巧和梅林相对，梅林发现他的目光忧郁而沉重，他垂下眼帘，眼神飘忽着打转。

突然他像是下定决心的站起来，掏出魔掌挥舞着-

"呼神护卫。"

一团银色的雾气从杖尖冒出，一只银色的牝鹿变幻出来，它轻盈的在房间里奔跑着，四周环绕着它身后的雾气。

"为了她?"

"为了他。"

斯内普的声音几乎不可听闻，"我只是最近才意识到，因为我在施咒时会想到他。"

"你能保证这个秘密只在我们两人之间吗，阿不思?"

"是三个人。"

邓布利多回过头拉开了帷幕，梅林赫然与他们相对。

"你是谁?"斯内普惊惧的举起魔杖对准他，他扭头看向邓布利多，叫道，"你知道他在这里?"

梅林缓步靠近他们，他哑声道，"阿不思邓布利多，强大又智慧的巫师。"

"我没有你强大，"邓布利多答道，"或许我可以不用魔杖阻止一个游走球，或许我可以杀死一条被伏地魔指挥的毒蛇，我也可以眨眨眼睛就将卢修斯变成白鼬。"

"但是我不能掌握时间来改变我的年龄。"

"我也不能在一千年前见证阿尔比恩的建立，辅助永恒之王。"

多么简洁的概括啊，梅林心中叹息道，它省去了一千年等待的痛苦与悲伤。

"我想我配不上这样的赞扬之词，"梅林冷笑道，"传说已扭曲了大部分真相。"

"剩下少部分仍然被真实的还原了。"邓布利多直视对方。

"似乎我的身份已经昭然若揭了。"

邓布利多半月型眼镜片下的目光平静而镇定。

"梅林。"

哈利烦恼的翻着混血王子的日记，试着从其中找出这次计划失败的原因。从他目前掌握的信息看，斯内普从小就缺乏父母的关爱，进入霍格沃兹后他的母亲因为他没有继承魁地奇天赋而失望，而学生中有不少人以欺欺侮他为乐，（其中以詹姆和小天狼星为首，哈利对这一点有些愧疚。），只有莉莉对他稍好些。

所以这些造就了今天的斯内普。

所以，对于成年的斯内普，他需要的是一位温柔平和的女士，能够像母亲一样关怀他，给予他爱与柔情。

斯普劳特哪一点不符合这些描述?

哈利叹息着拍拍脑袋，陷入沉思。艾默瑞斯正在一边翻弄着一本破旧的黑皮书，看上去也很头疼，他抬起头好奇的看了哈利一眼，"怎么了，哈利?"

"爱情啊，"哈利嚷嚷道，"让人欲生欲死啊!"

艾默瑞斯摇摇头，"它蒙蔽了所有人的眼睛。"

"说得好像你是个恋爱高手一样，"亚瑟挖苦道，他随手拿起艾默瑞斯的黑皮书，后者发出一声不满的嘟囔，亚瑟推开艾默瑞斯抢书的双手，眯着眼睛读道，"焦土之石?"

艾默瑞斯叹了口气，"你知道它?"

"古代巫师炼剑的工具，"亚瑟答道，"它会吞噬巫师的魔力，因此那时的炼剑师一般都是哑炮和魔力低微的巫师，"亚瑟嘲讽道，"毕竟他们本来就没什么魔法可以吞噬。然而由于这种方法代价太大，焦土之石也逐渐消失了。"

亚瑟顿了顿，思索道，"但我知道有些古老的纯血统家族喜欢收藏这些东西，来显示自己的权威和财富。"

"你们家有这些东西吗?"艾默瑞斯急切的问道。

"我们要这些破石头干什么?"亚瑟轻蔑道，"只有马尔福家才喜欢找这些东西来瞎显摆。"

"马尔福?"

"昨天我听见他在吹嘘，"亚瑟做着鬼脸说，"他致力于让全世界都知道他多有钱。"

"当然。"艾默瑞斯说，他像是明白了什么。

"你仍然在和邓布利多上课，哈利?"亚瑟问哈利。

哈利想到了昨晚和邓布利多看见的记忆。

青年汤姆里德尔走进一家魔法器具店，一位店主正背对着他整理一些水晶球，特里劳妮在另一边读着杂志，她颇感兴趣的打量着这位英俊的来客。店主转过头来，他看上去有些惊讶。

"想买点什么吗？先生。"。

"我，"汤姆慢慢靠近他，显得真诚又友善，"我想问您个问题，不知道您是否方便为我解惑?单独。" 他补充道。

特里劳妮抿着嘴唇不高兴的走到店后，不过，哈利发现她仍然通过门缝在偷窥着他们。

"一个关于过去，与未来，的问题。"

这句话消失在迷雾之中。

"这是预言课教授大脑中的记忆，哈利。那是她的父亲，他拥有一家小有名气的魔法商店。后来他与他的女儿产生了些争执，特里劳妮教授就一人四处流浪，最后来到霍格沃兹。"邓布利多与哈利从冥想盆中抬起头。

"特里劳妮教授不能自己提取记忆，因此这是我替她提取的。"他摆摆手，"但是显而易见，这段记忆并不完整。因为她是在一个不完全情愿的场合下给我的。"

"现在，哈利，我们的课程已经进行很久了，我终于要给你布置一个作业了。"

"你需要得到这段完整的记忆，但是你不能强迫她，她必须在一个完全心甘情愿，毫无负担的情况下自愿将记忆呈现给你，如果她对你的要求有一点不愉快，你得到的记忆就会失真。"

"你可以使用任何你需要的资源，不管这是否违反校规。"

哈利烦躁的撑住头。

完全心甘情愿，毫无负担，愉快。

一阵风吹过，混血王子的日记被向后翻了几页，露出一串潦草的字迹:

我喜欢这些咒语，它们古怪又迷人，疯疯癫癫又深不可测，它们挑战我的智力，磨炼我的意志，从中我获得莫大的征服欲。

哈利有了个好主意。


	14. Chapter 14

梅林提着王者之剑向禁林中心走去，他必须找到一个不被惊扰的地方。焦土之石被包裹在破布里，沉重的质量在梅林胸口震荡。

梅林来到一块平坦的空地上，他将王者之剑放平在地上，跪倒在它面前，从怀中掏出焦土之石。在暮色中他几乎看不清那块石头的模样，只能感受到它锋利的棱角。

天气已经过秋，气温逐渐变低，梅林颤抖了一下，将外套裹紧。他双手捧住焦土之石，眼神一凛，瞳孔变成了金色。

他感觉到体内的魔法聚集起来，通过焦土之石缓慢的从手掌心流出，传递给了王者之剑。力量的消失给他的身体带来不适的真空感。

梅林默默念起咒语，焦土之石变得晶莹剔透，闪烁起微光。梅林感到手腕一阵疼痛，它像是被刀片割开般划出一道又细又深的血痕，血珠滑落出来，滴落在剑刃上。

梅林倒吸一口气，呻吟着继续催动魔法修补王者之剑。王者之剑静静地躺在地上，仿佛丝毫感受不到魔法的力量。良久，它发出一道转瞬即逝的金光，随后又回归死寂。

焦土之石化成粉末，洒落在地上。梅林猛吸一口气瘫倒在地上。他的衣袖上沾满血液。他战栗的从怀中掏出一个小瓶子，那是斯内普用魔药大赛奖品巨怪指甲制造的伤口修复剂。

"它只能暂时平复伤口，一旦你使用过于强大的古教魔法，伤口会再次绽开。"

梅林望着那道血痕逐渐愈合，内心叹息着。

这只是第一天。

亚瑟潘德拉贡的日记

XX年XX月XX日 阴雨 心情一般

我可不会被哈利忽悠过去，我才不爱艾默瑞斯呢。

从小到大我都直破天际，在救世主还畏畏缩缩不敢和秋张说话时，我已经在大大方方的追求赫敏了。

可能，我得承认，我对艾默瑞斯有一些特殊的好感，那是因为他看上去又弱小又可怜，要是我不护着点他，他在这个弱肉强食的环境里绝对被压榨得连骨头都不剩。

可是我不爱他，话说回来，谁会对爱上这么一个颧骨太高耳朵太大身体太瘦说话太老土的家伙。

可能除了拉文克劳的凯蒂和艾琳，她们前几天问我能不能问艾默瑞斯他愿不愿意和她们一起去霍格莫德。

当然不行，艾默瑞斯的霍格莫德日一直是我的，他只能在这一天陪着我，因此我根本就没告诉他。

这可不是占有欲，我是怕艾默瑞斯被叽叽喳喳的女孩折磨得精尽人亡。而他这些天又的确状态不佳。艾默瑞斯的脸庞过去是如象牙般的白皙，虽然看上去有点不真实，但至少是健康的，但如今他的皮肤呈现出一种病态而脆弱的苍白，有点像在圣芒戈医院的贫血症病人。

他整天都精神萎靡，经常在麦格教授的课上打瞌睡，就像好几天没睡觉一样。但是每天早晨我们都起来了，他还睡得很熟，一动不动，安静极了，有时我甚至很难叫醒他。

也许他只是被情所困，因为他这段时间再也不跟着芙蕾雅了，我想这可怜的家伙一定是向对方告白了，然后像斯内普一样被惨拒了。

这场闹剧唯一的好处就是他比以前更粘着我了，我走到哪儿他就跟到哪儿，寸步不离。我很满意我现在又成了他心中的第一位，但我真不希望这是以他的健康为代价。

"你应该去庞弗雷夫人那里检查一下，"我挽着艾默瑞斯在走廊上向前走，他脚步虚浮而无力，眼角投下一片阴影，"你知道你看上去多糟糕吗？"

"我没事。"他固执的反驳道。

我无奈的摇摇头，这时罗恩向我们跑来，他告诉我们邓布利多找艾默瑞斯。

"他找我干什么?"艾默瑞斯疑惑道。

"我不知道，"罗恩摇摇头，"他只说有非常重要的事。"

艾默瑞斯不安的看着我，"你一个人没关系吗，亚瑟?"

"快去，艾默瑞斯，"我催促道，"现在需要照顾的是你不是我。"

他犹豫的抿着嘴唇，最后还是摇摇晃晃的向校长室跑去。

我看着他消瘦的背影，只觉得心里有些焦虑。我回过头来恰巧看见芙蕾雅。

"嗨，亚瑟，"她向我打着招呼，"艾默瑞斯去哪儿了?"

我耸耸肩，"被校长叫走了。"

"哦，"她像是想起来什么，"我正好需要做个调查，你愿意帮助我吗?"

芙蕾雅在霍格沃兹依旧很受欢迎，虽然她让两个男人都神魂颠倒，伤心欲绝，但是她本人又温柔又体贴，谁都愿意对她笑脸相迎。作为一个富有骑士精神且乐于帮助女士的巫师，我当然答应下来了。

我跟着她来到魔药教室，她将门关好以后，拿来一本笔记，我按照她的指示坐在一张椅子上。她问了我一些问题，最后将笔记放在一边，让我注视着她的眼睛。

我依言看着她，逐渐觉得头脑放空，脑海中闪过过去十多年的记忆，我看见父亲的脸庞，母亲的肖像，我们的住所，以及阿瓦隆干涸的湖水。我感到视线模糊，心脏越跳越慢，身体有些困倦隐隐觉得芙蕾雅的眼睛颜色有些失真。

突然门被一脚踹开，艾默瑞斯猛的冲了进来，一阵气旋从门中窜了进来，芙蕾雅和我都摔倒在地上，屋里的瓶瓶罐罐碎了一地，天花板上震下了些灰尘。

"你又发疯了，艾默瑞斯?"我叫道，"你不知道敲门吗？"

"没关系，"芙蕾雅安慰道，"本来我也结束了。"

艾默瑞斯不理会我，他盯着芙蕾雅，脸上毫无血色，身体颤抖着，"你在干什么?"

"一个调查，"我替芙蕾雅答道，不耐烦的挥挥手，"她难道还能杀了我?"

艾默瑞斯倏忽转过头瞪着我，我抱歉的向芙蕾雅做了个手势，接着把艾默瑞斯推出去。

"即使你被她甩了，至少也要礼貌的对待她，"我责备道，"她没扣分已经是万幸了。"

艾默瑞斯没有回答我，他身体不稳的旋了半圈，跌倒在地上。

我扑上去拍打他的脸庞，他略微恢复了一点知觉，半睁着眼睛吃力的望着我，眸子里的蓝色笼罩着涣散的光。

我帮他扶坐到墙壁旁，他的身体歪倒在一旁，眼皮微微撑开一条缝。

"我带你去找庞弗雷夫人。"我想抓起他的手臂环在我肩上，他却躲开我，喘息着从怀里掏出一个小瓶子，但是他痉挛的双手根本握不住它，瓶子滚落在地上摔碎了。

"带我去斯内普办公室。"他呻吟道。

我感觉到他的袖子浸湿，我拉起他的手拉开袖子，却惊恐的发现下面一片鲜血淋漓。"你要去医疗翼。"我叫道，试着将他打横抱起来。

"带我去找斯内普，不然我就自己去。"他挣脱我的怀抱，佝偻着站起来，扶着一根柱子向前挪动。

我抓起他的肩膀，但他执拗的抵抗，苍白的脖颈上也涌出鲜血，瞳孔无神的放大。

"好的好的，我带你去找斯内普。"我只得答应道。他脱力的摔倒在我怀里，粗重的呼吸着。

斯内普正在和哈利吵架，但是看到我们后停止了争执。我将艾默瑞斯的身体放在一张办公上，将上面的作业推到一边，我的衣服和双手上也沾满了他的汗水和血。斯内普暴躁的推开我，他掀起艾默瑞斯的袖子，看到了那些流血的伤口，"我记得昨天给过你药。"

艾默瑞斯张着嘴只能发出颤抖的气音，我替他答道，"那个瓶子摔碎了。"

斯内普愤怒的咒骂着，他转身从一个烧瓶里倒了些紫色的药水灌进艾默瑞斯的喉咙里。

艾默瑞斯的呼吸平稳下来，伤口不再流血，慢慢愈合着，他闭上了眼睛。

"那是什么?"我问道。

"一种伤口修复剂。"斯内普答道，他整理着一旁被推下去的作业，哈利凑过来想说话，却被斯内普骂了回去，"闭嘴，波特，你还嫌我不够忙吗?"

"不，"我说道，"我是说他为什么会突然流血?"

斯内普皱起眉头看着我，有一刻我觉得他可能想不耐烦的大声呵斥我多管闲事，但他只是探究着审视我，最终开口道，"我假设你一定留意到艾默瑞斯先生有时不使用魔杖也能施法，如果你们的关系如我想象的那样亲密。"

"是的，"我想到刮进芙蕾雅的气旋，"我以为那是魔力暴动。"

"也许他的确不能正常的控制他的魔法，"斯内普挑起眉头说道，"他现在的症状完全是因此引起，所以，如果你愿意避免这种情况的发生，就要确保他的魔法是由魔杖输出的，而不是一种暴力的发泄。"

"他是..."哈利犹豫的问道，"...默默然吗？"

"也许。"斯内普脸上露出一个古怪的笑容。

"胡说八道。"我听见一个微弱的声音反驳道，艾默瑞斯已经醒来了，"我不是默默然。"

"从来没有一个默默然会承认自己是默默然。"斯内普说道。

"你见过活到这么大的默默然吗？"

"那你怎么解释你不用魔杖也能使用魔法，"斯内普反问道，"上世纪巫师们甚至发现一个二十岁的默默然，我真为你浅薄的知识感到羞愧。"

艾默瑞斯悻悻的盯着他咳嗽起来，我安慰道，"没关系，艾默瑞斯，你的症状比一般的默默然好得多了，至少你大部分时间仍然是控制自如的。"

艾默瑞斯瞪着我，他翻身想下去，我把他的腿抬回桌子，示意他再休息会儿。哈利拉着斯内普去了另一间房间。

艾默瑞斯看向我，他脸色仍然苍白，睫毛困倦的扑闪着，我给他的衣服施了个清理一新，伸出手蒙上他的眼睛，他推开我的手，从胸口掏出一枚纹章。

茵格英。

他拉过我的手，将纹章塞进去，又握住我的手指包住它，它上面还留有艾默瑞斯的血迹，摸上去有点热度。

"艾默瑞斯..."我叫道。

"拿着它，只是拿着它。"艾默瑞斯断断续续的说道，声音混沌不清，他的头偏转过来迷蒙的凝视着我，目光忽明忽灭，"本来就是你给我的..."他缓缓闭上眼睛，嘴唇嗫嚅着。

"...把它放在离心脏最近的地方..."

他睡着了。

我将那枚纹章放进胸前的口袋里，脱下外套盖住他的身躯。他安稳的呼吸着，嘴唇半张着露出几颗牙齿。我把他被冷汗浸湿的黑发拂到脑后，在他湿漉漉的额头上印了一个吻。

亚瑟潘德拉贡

任何在未经本人允许下的私自翻阅都将引你进入永无止境的噩梦

"真的吗?"拉文克劳的凯蒂震惊的望着哈利，"亚瑟一个字都没有告诉艾默瑞斯?"

"是啊，"哈利装作无奈的说道，"艾默瑞斯绝对不知道你想约他去霍格莫德，你根本不该让亚瑟帮你传话，谁都知道亚瑟对艾默瑞斯有一种强烈的占有欲。"

"他当时可是满口答应我，他一定会问艾默瑞斯愿不愿意和我一起去霍格莫德的啊？"

"因此我实在看不下去你就这样被蒙在鼓里，"哈利带着凯蒂向塔楼走去，"我知道下午天气好的时候艾默瑞斯会在塔楼附近闲逛，你可以当场告诉他。"

"塔楼?"凯蒂犹豫道，"特里劳妮的办公室就在塔楼边上。"

"哦，"哈利满不在乎的摆摆手，"她也会出来测测光照，占卜一下，你就当她是透明的好了，"他鼓励道，"爱情总是要有人踏出第一步的。"

凯蒂惴惴不安的跟着他走。艾默瑞斯的确在塔楼窗边。

但更重要的是，特里劳妮也在外面，她听见脚步声后迷茫的转过身来看了他们一眼。

凯蒂向艾默瑞斯走去，而哈利后退几步站在特里劳妮边上，这个观赏角度不近不远，正好让他们听得见这段对话，位置又足够私密。凯特向艾默瑞斯打着招呼。

"瞧啊，教授，"哈利说道，"又有一对可爱的恋人要出现在霍格沃兹啦。"他偷眼看向特里劳妮，"爱情是多么甜蜜啊。"

"正午的爱情最后都没有好结果，"特里劳妮摇摇头，"他们其中有一人将重伤而死。"

"可现在是下午，"哈利愉快的说道，"就算不得而终又如何，至少他们享受了当下，"他注意到特里劳妮低下头，"没有爱情的生命是不圆满的。"

"看啊，"哈利用手捅着特里劳妮，"艾默瑞斯应该是答应了。看他们多幸福啊，"哈利抬起头问道，"你能体会到那种感觉吗，爱与被爱是世上最快乐的?你恋爱过吗?教授?"

特里劳妮的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，"没有，我的孩子，从没有。"

哈利知道他快成功了，他装作怜悯的说道，"我明白，教授，我明白，一年又一年的在这个学校里教同样的课程，学生来了又走，心中的寂寞又有谁了解呢?"

特里劳妮哇的一声就哭了出来，她扑倒在哈利怀里抽泣着。

哈利眼角的余光看到了亚瑟，后者挑起眉毛注视着艾默瑞斯和凯特，糟了，他心想，我们得赶紧撤。

他带着特里劳妮回到教室，将门关紧，冲了一杯茶，拿着纸巾坐到特里劳妮身边，对方仍然在吸着鼻子，她抽出一张纸巾擦拭着眼睛。

"我知道，"她哽咽着说，"我知道，我长得也不好看，脾气也怪，学生都不喜欢我，连教授们看见我都躲着走..."

"那一定不好受。"哈利拍拍她的肩膀。

"其实我早就不抱希望了，"特里劳妮断断续续的说，"一个身无分文又没有地位的女人又能期盼什么呢?我只希望...只希望有人能和我说说话也好..."

"我也认识一个像你一样的人，"哈利叹息道，"他从小就缺乏父母的关爱，因此长期以来封闭自我，但他的内心其实非常渴望爱，但是学生们都排斥他。我真不愿意他深陷无望的痛苦中不可自拔。"

"他是谁?"特里劳妮抽抽搭搭问道。

"他就是黑魔法防御课的教授西弗勒斯斯内普先生。"

"什么?"特里劳妮尖叫道，"斯内普?"

"是的，就是他。"哈利答道，"多少次，他曾亲吻着土地请求苍天让他的生命不再那么寂寞如雪，多少次，他默默凝视着女教师们消逝的背影却不敢上前搭话，他在梦中辗转反侧为自己空虚的人生痛哭流涕..."

他靠近特里劳妮悲恸的叫道。"可是别人连一个笑容都不曾施舍给他。"

"可怜的家伙。"特里劳妮喃喃道。

"这么多年的等待已让他的希望变成了绝望，他的视野一片灰暗，内心也渐渐麻木。"哈利接着说道，他趁特里劳妮不注意，转过头掏出一个洋葱用力吸了一下，流着泪扑到特里劳妮怀里哭道。

"您明白这种痛苦，您明白那种明知得不到却急切渴望的感觉，看着时间渐渐流逝却永远抓不住机会，内心如火却拼命克制..."

"您愿意见他一面吗？"哈利哀求道。

"这..."

"他已经不敢再奢求爱情了，他和您一样，只希望有个人能倾听他诉说烦恼，只希望能有个人给他的生活带来一丝光辉，只希望有个人能成为他迷茫生命中的一盏灯塔。"

"可...可是，他又老又虚弱，还有风湿.."

"风湿!"哈利惊叫道，"这是哪里的谣言?"

"上次他被你推了一下不是半天没站起来吗?"

"不，"哈利严正的说道，"胡说，他当时就站起来了...他...他顶多就是有点骨质疏松而已...这么大年纪能保持这种健康状态已经很不容易了..."哈利顿了顿接着说道，"可能他不像洛哈特那样英俊潇洒，也不想卢平那样温柔谦和，但是他有独特的一种成熟稳重的气质。"

"您不认为当他那双黑濯石色的眼睛看着你时，您就会怦然心动，忍不住把所有的真相都告诉他吗?您不承认他举手投足都带着优雅的风采吗?您不觉得他的声音像天鹅绒般充满磁性吗？"

"我..我觉得..."

"您一定是这么认为的，"哈利打断道，"想想他在这么多孤独的夜晚都暗自伤神默默哭泣，您还忍心拒绝他吗？"

"您愿意抚慰他千疮百孔的内心吗?"

"我..."特里劳妮迟疑的答道，"好吧..."

"你是疯了吗?波特，"斯内普吼道。

"要不要我让波奇给你看看脑子?还暗自伤神默默哭泣?到底是出于什么样的心态你才在我的同事面前这样丑化我?我是吃错药了还是神经错乱了才会亲吻土地向苍天祈祷，难道我不怕细菌感染吗?"斯内普做了个恶心的表情，"更何况我从不说梦话。"

"我得承认我有些夸张了，教授，为了渲染气氛。"

"我强烈建议你在预言家日报开一个小说专栏，就算读者不喜欢你过于丰富的想象力，他们也会用你的文章来辟邪，因为食死徒读到它一定吐的连魔杖都举不起来。"

"说不定她是你命定之人哦?"

"哦得了，"斯内普愤愤道，"先是芙蕾雅，然后是斯普劳特，现在特里劳妮，你是想让我泡遍全霍格沃兹吗?"

"一个人一生可以爱上很多的人，等你获得真正属于你的幸福之后，你就会明白之前的伤痛其实是一种财富，它让你学会更好地去把握和珍惜你爱的人。"

"你是从哪里看到这么肉麻的句子的?"

"哦，"哈利想了想答道，"泰坦尼克号。一部非常感人的麻瓜电影，有空我送你张光盘。"

"是啊，要是让预言家报知道我们的救世主脑子里就塞满了这些庸俗的爱情故事，他们怎么还敢指望你能对抗黑魔王?"

"就是为了对抗伏地魔我才让你和特里劳妮约会的，"哈利叫道。

"那么告诉我，色诱一个疯婆子除了让我颜面尽失外难道还能为你伟大的事业添砖加瓦?波特。"

"那不是色诱，她其实只想找个人喝喝茶聊聊天陪她解解闷而已。"

"这和色诱有什么区别?"

哈利张嘴想继续争吵，但是这时亚瑟扛着浑身是血的艾默瑞斯从外面跑进来，于是斯内普把哈利扔在一边，就处理艾默瑞斯的伤口了。

在斯内普处理完毕后，哈利把他拉到一边，继续说道，"特里劳妮是非常关键的一个解锁点，缺失了她，我们就无法破解伏地魔的秘密。"

"那你也不能逼着我破坏自己的节操啊，波特。"

"邓布利多说我可以利用所有的资源，你不能违抗他的意志。"

"邓布利多是这么说的?"斯内普怀疑道。

"是的，"哈利得意的点点头，"你可以自己去问他。"

"我教你的词你都记住了吗，教授?"哈利急切的问斯内普。他们和特里劳妮约好晚上十一点半在占卜室见面，本来不必要这么晚的，但是斯内普打死也不肯在白天大庭广众的向特里劳妮求欢。

斯内普顶着一张比坩埚底还黑的脸，他默不作声的沿着走廊和哈利向塔楼走去。

"说话的时候要记得抑扬顿挫，深情一点，"哈利叮嘱道，"别老是一副面瘫的样子。"

斯内普翻了个白眼，他沿着楼梯走向塔楼，"我不知道阿不思是怎么了才会相信这种方法可以成功，"他打了个喷嚏，拉紧衣服，"我到底是做了多么罪大恶极的事才让我受这种罪。"

"你是全霍格沃兹唯一适龄又体健貌端的男性巫师，"哈利答道，"邓布利多年龄太大，维立弗太矮，海格太高，只有你符合标准。"

"我真惊喜，波特，"斯内普假笑道，"我在侏儒，巨人和疯老头之中鹤立鸡群。"

"也许我应该换一种说法，"哈利笑道，"只有你拥有一双黑濯石般深邃的眼睛，只有你拥有优雅到举世无双的举止，只有你拥有像天鹅绒般深沉磁性的声线。"

"你不去当斯基特的助手真是屈才了，波特。"

"承认吧，教授，"哈利得意道，"这些奉承话让你很高兴。"

"你是读了多少三流小说才想出这些恶俗的句子的，波特?"但是斯内普的嘴角还是翻出了一个转瞬即逝的微笑。

哈利来到占卜室门口，哈利隐约看见特里劳妮的身影，他推了斯内普一把，"准备好了吗，我们进去了。"

特里劳妮刚抬起头看他们，斯内普就把怀里一束花塞到特里劳妮手中，他深吸一口气，哈利看见他的脸抽搐了一下，接着露出一个真诚的，痴情的，热切的表情，他握住特里劳妮的手，垂下眼帘，低声道。

"这是我在暖棚里摘到的花，亲爱的，每一朵，都代表了我对你真挚的情感。"他拿起特里劳妮的手指吻了一下。

特里劳妮的肩膀抽动了一下，"哦哦哦，谢谢，斯...西弗勒斯...我是说，它它它它它它它它们...美极了..."

"鲜花虽美，但它不能解我烦闷，"斯内普凝视着对方的眼睛说，"我只愿我的生命，能像这些花一般，纵然短暂，却能在你的陪伴下，灿烂美好。"

入戏了入戏了，哈利心想，他偷偷从后面撤退。

"不许动，波特。"斯内普突然尖叫道。

哈利僵在原地，特里劳妮被他吓了一跳，"怎怎怎怎怎怎么了西西西西西西弗勒斯?"

"不，"斯内普温柔的将特里劳妮的一缕头发梳到脑后，"夜色是这样寂静，若是再少了一个人，只怕会更加凄苦，你明白吗？亲爱的?"

"我明白，"特里劳妮叹息道，"没有人比我更明白了。"

这句临场台词编的漂亮，哈利赞叹道。

斯内普抓住特里劳妮的手，转了个圈到窗口处，把一边打呼的洛丽丝夫人踢开，星光恰巧映在他眼睛里，他眼波流转，仿佛泛起千层波澜，微风吹起他的头发，让他的气质显得沧桑而神秘。

哈利倒吸一口气，梅林啊，斯内普是从哪里学到这招的?

"你在读些什么？"斯内普随手拿起一本摆在窗口上的书，"《占星术图解》?"他露出一个欣喜的微笑，"真是太巧了，我上学时对占星术充满兴趣。我认为那是最有魅力，最神秘的一门学科。"

"真的吗?"特里劳妮叫道。"我还以为你上学时会更喜欢黑魔法防御或者魔药呢！"

"哦，"斯内普做了个轻蔑的表情，"那堆破烂玩意儿。枯燥无聊，一条条毫无意义的公式，还有繁琐的实验，学生们整天只是捧着教课书背啊背。它远不如占卜，探索一切未知的事物，猜想假设，寻找现象与本质的联系，有趣又刺激。"

哈利忍不住笑了出来，斯内普瞪了他一眼。

"有不少人觉得它古怪..."

"古怪又迷人，"斯内普打断道，"疯疯癫癫又深不可测，它们挑战我的智力，磨炼我的意志，从中我获得莫大的征服欲。"

"尤其是，"斯内普缓缓说道，"它是由你这样一位善解人意的女士教的。"斯内普忧郁的叹息道，"偌大的霍格沃兹居然只有你理解我，只有你理解那种孤身一人的苦闷，只有你理解被人排斥的孤独，只有你理解...你理解...你理解..."

完了，斯内普忘词了，哈利心想，我就知道他没认真背。

"理解什么?"特里劳妮问道。

斯内普看向哈利，哈利眼前迅速闪过他给斯内普写的台词。

原来我是提词器啊，哈利无奈的想。

"只有你理解数十年下来孑然一身的孤寂..."斯内普吸着鼻子用袖子擦拭了一下眼睛。

"只有我理解..."特里劳妮拍了拍他的手。

"我曾以为这世上只有我一个人深陷这种困境不可自拔，"斯内普扑进她怀里抽泣道，"没想到居然还有人与我同病相怜，西比尔...原来我们是这样心意相通啊，为什么我们没有早点见面呢?"他抹着眼泪说。

期间哈利眼前又闪了一下台词。

"这么多年来我一直就希望能有个人能像你一样陪伴我，"斯内普继续说，"在我悲伤惆怅的时候能陪我喝一杯茶，在我寂寞压抑时能陪畅谈心事，有个人可以和我一起共享一个宁静的下午，或者一个温馨的傍晚。"

特里劳妮轻抚着斯内普的头发。

哈利觉得自己眼睛要瞎了。

突然门被一脚踹开了，费尔奇气势汹汹的跑进来，"是谁违反宵禁?" 他看见斯内普跪在特里劳妮面前，愣住了，"西西西西西西...西弗勒斯..."

"哦，我没想到已经这么晚了...我恐怕...我要去休息了...西弗勒斯..."

"亲爱的，"斯内普捂住心脏期盼道，"我们明天能继续吗..."

"当然，西弗勒斯。"

他们走了出去。

"我会保证波特先生回到他的宿舍的。"斯内普对费尔奇说道，他眼角还有泪痕。

费尔奇晕眩的神情就好像整个世界都颠倒了一样。

"当然，当然，西弗勒斯。"他瞪大眼睛结结巴巴道，飞也似的逃了。

"你还好吗，教授?"哈利小心翼翼问道。

"格兰芬多扣二十分，"斯内普的声音模糊的冒出来，"为了我碎掉的节操。"

＊＊

西弗勒斯一边坐在废弃洗手间的地板上监视波特捣鼓他的魔药，一边思考他是怎么流落到这个境地的。他居然真的按照波特的指示和特里劳妮一起抱着痛哭流涕，抱怨工作太累，工资太少，学生太皮，生活太寂寞，这种荒谬的行为甚至持续了整整一周。

他还得假装对占卜术很感兴趣。

斯莱特林的脸都被他丢光了。

西弗勒斯挥挥魔杖，将波特刚刚加入的黄鳝鱼内脏清理掉，"先去血丝，波特。"

波特做了个鬼脸。

西弗勒斯回想着这几天的事，莫甘娜对于他来说就是一颗定时炸弹，若是哪一天她心情不好，说不定就把自己暴露出来了，那时他的下场可想而知。他不得不将自己的生死寄托在一个极不稳定的因素上，西弗勒斯痛恨这种感觉，但他无可奈何。

光是黑魔王就足够让人头疼了，现在又冒出来一个史前女巫。

"艾默瑞斯最近看上去糟透了，"波特突然说道，"我们都很着急，但又束手无策，庞弗雷夫人检查不出什么，只说他有点贫血，然而补血剂却起不到什么作用。"

"我帮不了他，波特。"西弗勒斯说道。

"为什么那天他出事故时坚持要来找你而不是庞弗雷夫人呢？"

"我对他的情况略有些研究，"西弗勒斯答道，"我手上有一种药剂可以暂时缓解他这种症状。"

古教和焦土之石的力量远远超过现代巫师的认知。艾默瑞斯能撑到现在完全是因为他还有一个名字叫梅林，因此他的魔法是永不枯竭的，但并不代表他的肉体不会受到损害，他那个小身板又能放得了多少血呢？

为什么魔法本源偏偏落在他这种看上去总是营养不良的人身上，而不是克拉布和高尔这种身材上？西弗勒斯翻了个白眼。在愚蠢的命运指定波特这个白痴对抗黑魔王之时，它又把这么重要的身份放在瘦瘦小小的艾默瑞斯上。

而且他还没有胡子，西弗勒斯想起来他上学时用梅林的胡子打的赌。

谁猜得到梅林是这个高颧骨大耳朵面色苍白说话还有口音的家伙。

西弗勒斯叹息着将这堆烂摊子甩到大脑的角落里，望着逐渐变成金红色的魔药，决定先回到自己擅长的领域，令头脑轻松一下。

"你和特里劳妮仍然只是在喝茶聊天吗?"

"或者你以为我们在干什么呢，波特?"

"当霍格沃兹的教授其实并不好受，"波特突然说到，"每天重复的生活，没什么娱乐，单调又无趣。"

"多么贴切的描绘啊，波特，生动的表现了我们这群低薪教书匠被以校长为代表的恶势力压榨的现象，"西弗勒斯嘲笑道，"阿不思应该把它裱在学校门口才对。。"

波特微笑了一下，他扭过头来注视着西弗勒斯，目光诚恳而真切，"你谈过恋爱吗，教授?"

多么纯真的问题。西弗勒斯想到，他望着波特的面庞，那上面平滑得没有一条皱纹，他的神情就像一个普通的年轻人那样好奇，他的生命被爱包围着 ，新鲜得像刚剥出的鸡蛋，他有着自己的一套，未被打磨的是非标准，他对这个世界充满乐观，并且认为它值得探索。

我们年轻的英雄！

他可不像你，老西弗勒斯。

西弗勒斯回顾起他过去灰暗的人生，他想起那些被埋没在他记忆深处，早已模糊不清的东西。

他想起了那本日记。

西弗勒斯想起了童年时那些随意的乱涂乱画，就像任何一个孩子一样，那些幼稚的东西随着年龄增长逐渐消失了，有一天他蓦地想起它时却早已找不到了，西弗勒斯也不费心去想它的下落，有可能在某次大扫除时被当成杂物扔掉了，也有可能落在某个角落里默默无闻。

它记载了西弗勒斯最后的，真正的自我。

"没有。"他答道。

波特不高兴的撅起嘴，"你又在用大脑封闭术了，你就不能说一次实话吗？"

黑魔王从未发现西弗勒斯用了大脑封闭术。

"这没关系，"波特接着说道，"你总会找到属于你的那个人的，我绝不承认两颗真心的结合会有任何障碍。"

"爱是亘古长明的塔灯， 它定睛望着风暴却兀不为动。"西弗勒斯听见自己喃喃道。

波特露出惊喜的表情，"梅林啊，你居然看过理智与情感。"

"我还以为那是莎士比亚十四行诗第一百一十六首。"

"没错，"波特叫道，"但它也出现在那部电影里，但你是怎么会知道它的?"

莉莉过去喜欢它，因此西弗勒斯也受了点熏陶，当然他是不会把这件事告诉波特的。

"我能最后问你个问题吗，教授?"

"什么问题?"

"你真的有风湿吗?"

混血王子的日记

今天又上了一节变形术课，我真是受够了，波特和布莱克把老鼠变成鼻涕虫往我身上扔，而我根本没惹他们...

或许我在魔药课上给坩埚点火的时候非常，非常，非常，不小心的，把他们的袍子下摆给烧了...

但我可是无意的，而他们是完全成心的...

麦格教授给他们关了禁闭，她在我心目中的形象一下就变得无比伟大了。

哼，看看格兰芬多的院长怎么给你们苦头吃。( ^３^ )╱~~

哈利面前的日记本一下就被合上了，他抬头看见亚瑟愤怒的眼睛。

"所以是你，哈利，"亚瑟咬牙切齿道，"你带着凯蒂去找艾默瑞斯的?"

"是的，的确是我。"哈利答道，"有问题吗?"

"庞弗雷夫人可是警告过他这些天要多休息的..."亚瑟吼道。

"我觉得我还没到走几步路就要昏倒的地步吧。"艾默瑞斯走进公共休息室，他将手里的课本甩在桌上，靠在椅子上盯着亚瑟。

"的确没有，但是也差不多了，"亚瑟望着他忽红忽白的脸庞，"你看上去就像每天晚上不睡觉跑出去放血一样，你这几天还在吃庞弗雷夫人开的药吗?"

艾默瑞斯嘟囔着。

"什么?"

"我说，"艾默瑞斯提高嗓音，"这药吃了也根本没用。"

亚瑟无奈的抽出一张椅子坐在他旁边，"告诉我到底怎么了，艾默瑞斯。上学期你还不会因为魔力暴动而受伤。"

"情况总是会变化的。"艾默瑞斯翻着课本说。"只要我控制好自己的魔法就不会出上次那样的事故。"

亚瑟瞪了他一眼，接着将目光转向哈利，"所以你到底是为什么让凯蒂和艾默瑞斯去霍格沃兹，哈利?"

"我不过是想让特里劳妮感受一下爱情的美好罢了。"哈利摊着手说道。

艾默瑞斯看向他，"然后让斯内普成为她的爱人?"

哈利叹息道，"但他们的关系只是停留在友谊上。"

亚瑟翻了个白眼，"你真是太有创造力了，哈利。"他又对艾默瑞斯叫道，"总之你这段时间都不能去霍格莫德，你必须休息，艾默瑞斯。"

"你可没有权利剥夺我的自由，亚瑟。"

"否则我就告诉庞弗雷夫人。"亚瑟威胁道，"她肯定不同意你去。"他气势汹汹的将门一甩走了出去。

艾默瑞斯悻悻的瞪着他的背影，接着他转过头来问哈利，"你还在给斯内普找老伴，哈利?"

哈利点点头。

艾默瑞斯叹了口气，他凑近哈利低声道，"斯内普其实早就心有所属了，哈利，那个人不是芙蕾雅，不是斯普劳特，也不是特里劳妮。他认识那个人已经很久了。"

"那他为什么不表白呢?"哈利也压低声音问道。

"有很多原因阻碍了他，比如..."艾默瑞斯盯着哈利的眼睛，"比如...年龄...他们之间差了好几十岁呢..."

哈利恍然大悟。

原来答案近在咫尺！

这么长时间来他都找错了方向！

斯内普居然爱上了麦格教授！


	15. Chapter 15

"关于过去与未来。"

店主手中的抹布掉了下来，他不再擦拭那些水晶球，而是转过身来怔愣的看着汤姆里德尔。

汤姆反而不去理睬他，他抚摸着店里的一些饰品，哈利发现柜子上摆了个石楠烟斗，几枚二战空军的奖章，和一尊斯大林像。

"你挺喜欢这些麻瓜的小玩意儿，不是吗？"汤姆问道。

"是的，先生，"店主惴惴不安的答道，"都是些仿制品。"

"可这本《海滨杂志》剪报上还有作者的亲笔签名。"

"我偶然在对角巷发现的。"

汤姆微笑着转过身来，"让我们进入正题，特里劳妮先生，我知道你是魔法器具的专家，我想请问有关时间转换的问题..."

"时间转换器都在魔法部登记在册..."

"我说的不是那种平庸的东西，"汤姆打断道，"普通的时间转换器只能倒退回几天前，但是有一种器具，"他盯着店主的眼睛，"它可以带我们回到几十年甚至几百年前，"他的手指弹了一下水晶球。

"水晶球只能预测未来..."店主叫道。

"但它显示的是一种趋势，这种趋势可以延续到一百多年的未来，如果我们将这种趋势颠倒过来呢?或许我们可以逆转水晶球工作的原理，让它呈现过去，再通过某个咒语，让我们真正进入那些过去。"

"那是天方夜谭..."店主的声音近乎哀求。

"我知道你已经实现这种天方夜谭了。"汤姆指了指挂在墙上的一副木炭小漫画，"献给特里劳妮先生和他可爱的小女儿西比尔。克劳德·莫奈。1856年。"

店主瘫坐在椅子上。

汤姆抚慰的拍拍他的肩膀，"我并不是魔法部派来审问你的，先生。我是一个对历史颇感兴趣的人。我希望您能为我制作一个水晶球的时间转换器。"

"那需要时间和金钱..."

"我可以等，先生，任何东西只要你需要我都可以为你准备。别拒绝我，先生，你不会希望你女儿因为他的父亲进了阿兹卡班而蒙羞的。"汤姆摇摇手指。"我还有个小要求。"

"什么要求..."

"我希望这个水晶球可以同时带我前往三个不同的时间点。"

"三个！"店主尖叫道，"一个水晶球三个时间点！"

"是的。"

哈利和邓布利多从冥想盆中抬起头来，他们对视了一眼。

"七个魂器，"哈利喃喃道，"其中三个落在过去的时间点。"

"只怕是这样的，哈利。"邓布利多答道，"我们的任务比想象的艰巨。"

"但是我们可以在现代寻找，"哈利说，"伏地魔回到过去藏起他的魂器，那它们也一定从过去被保存到现在了。"

"这个世界太大了，时间跨度也太长了，哈利，在这几百年中发生了大大小小数不清的历史事件，这些魂器可能静静地躺在世界的某一个角落，或许在英国，也有可能在美洲和极地，人类用来掩藏秘密的地方太多了。"邓布利多长叹一口气说道，"只有那个水晶球可以带我们回到正确的时间，正确的地点。"

他们沉默的坐在椅子上，最后邓布利多拍了拍他的手，"不管怎么样，哈利，至少我给你的这个作业，你完成得很不错。"

哈利谦虚道，"这都是斯内普的功劳。"

邓布利多微笑道，"在洛哈特先生之后，西弗勒斯成为了霍格沃兹新一代妇女之友。"

哈利拼命咬住嘴唇，还是忍不住大笑起来，邓布利多顽皮的向他眨了眨眼睛。

这时哈利注意到原本挂着格兰芬多之剑的墙壁上放了幅油画。邓布利多循着他的目光看去。

"那把剑去哪了?"哈利问道。

邓布利多叹息良久答道，"它在一个值得信任的人手中，哈利。"

"他的存在超乎所有人想象。"

梅林沿着走廊在夜色中穿梭，他周身蒙着一件黑斗篷，转过一个弯，在墙角看见了那头铂金色的头发。

"你真是进展迅速，梅林，"德拉科说道，"这已经是这个月第三袋焦土之石了。"

"这对你我都有好处。"梅林接过那袋焦土之石。

"你看上去糟透了。"德拉科倚着墙角调笑道。

梅林弯起嘴角，"这不正是你和莫甘娜都愿意看到的吗?"

"但是看着你逐渐衰弱的确不好受，毕竟我们是同类，而你过去又是这样强大。"德拉科微笑的向他伸出手，接着他的微笑僵持在脸上，梅林感到有人用力掀开了他的斗篷-

"艾默瑞斯。"

梅林转过头来，亚瑟临着月光正对着他，他的脸庞清晰而严肃。

梅林猛的向后退了一步，他感到心脏突突直跳，"亚瑟..."他结结巴巴的说道，他将焦土之石藏在身后。

"你们在这里干什么?"亚瑟厉声问道，目光在梅林和德拉科间打转，他一把从后面将梅林手中的袋子抢过来。他皱起眉头，"这是什么鬼东西?"

德拉科露出一个阴沉的笑容，"我可是在帮助艾默瑞斯。"

亚瑟抬起头怒视他，他一只手将梅林挡在身后，咆哮道，"艾默瑞斯不需要来自斯莱特林的任何帮助，我就可以满足他所有的要求。"

德拉科扬起面容倨傲的看着他，梅林趁他们不注意时向后退了一步，缓缓抽出魔杖对准亚瑟的脑袋。

梅林感到魔杖微微颤动着，接着它飞出了手心-

"别忘了，艾默瑞斯，"亚瑟举着魔杖转过身来，"我们使用的是孪生魔杖，如果你用它袭击我，我是感觉得到的。"他凝视着梅林，目光聚集着忧伤与失望。

"你是我最信任的人，艾默瑞斯，在所有人之中我从没想过你会伤害我。"

梅林低下头避开了亚瑟的目光，亚瑟的声音带着寒气，梅林感到一股凉意从脚底漫向心头。

你是我最信任的人...

"告诉我你们之间究竟在做什么交易，你拿什么东西换了这袋破石头，"亚瑟瞪着他，将双手覆在梅林肩上摇晃着，梅林感到对方捧住了自己的脸，温热的手掌紧贴着他冰冷的脸颊，亚瑟将自己的额头贴上来，"你的身体真冷，"亚瑟脱下自己的外套披在梅林身上裹住他，他注视着梅林，眼底的蓝色近在咫尺。

"说话，艾默瑞斯，我能保护你，没有人能在我面前伤害你。"

梅林咬住嘴唇不说话，他闭上眼睛隔绝亚瑟眼中的关切与焦急。

"保护?"德拉科冷笑道，"你在保护艾默瑞斯?他，艾默瑞斯，需要你的保护?这是我听到最荒谬的笑话。"

"闭嘴，德拉科。"梅林低声威胁道。

"要是我不知道真相，这一幕还挺感人的呢。"德拉科哼道，有一个黑影笼罩在他们身上，德拉科抬起头，露出一个慵懒的微笑。

"晚上好，教授。"他说道。

"棒极了，两个违法宵禁大吵大嚷的格兰芬多，"梅林听见了斯内普低沉的声音，"米娜娃要是看见明天少了一半的红宝石会怎么想?"

"如果分数不能代表公平，那它就毫无意义。"亚瑟说道，他显然在克制自己的怒火，"我也很想现在就见见麦格教授。"他回望梅林和德拉科。

"格兰芬多扣二十分，再乘以二，既然你认为它毫无意义，潘德拉贡先生。"斯内普假笑道，"告诉我你们在干什么?"他看见了亚瑟手中沉甸甸的袋子，嘴角的幅度有了细微的变化，但是他掩饰得很好。

一位优秀的间谍，梅林想道。

"那和你无关，我要见麦格教授。"亚瑟直视着他。

"不是每个人都像你一样精力充沛，潘德拉贡。"斯内普懒洋洋的说道，"作为霍格沃兹四位院长之一，我认为我有权处理这件事。"

"先生，"德拉科慢条斯理的开口道，"虽然我感谢你的热心，但是我也认为你最好别插手这件事，"他做了随便的手势，似乎根本不在乎冒犯斯内普，"看在那位女士的份上。"

斯内普盯着他，眼角眯成了一条缝，接着他翻出一个阴狠的笑容，"说得对，马尔福先生，但请别忘乎所以了，毕竟我还是你的院长，我希望你对我放点尊重。"

"什么女士?"亚瑟问道，他迷惑而怀疑，"这些斯莱特林的小暗号是什么意思?"

"回到你的寝室去，潘德拉贡先生，"斯内普命令道，"不然格兰芬多的学生明早会发现他们的宝石都被扣光了。"

亚瑟瞪着他，梅林拉了拉他的袖子，劝道，"回去吧，亚瑟，什么事都没有，我向你保证。"

亚瑟瞪着他们三人，他握紧那个装满焦土之石的袋子，"我会把这件事报告给麦格教授的，明天一早。"

德拉科卷起嘴角，转身离开。亚瑟和梅林向格兰芬多塔楼走去，斯内普跟在他们后面监视着。

亚瑟突然转过身面对梅林，梅林被他吓得猛的顿住脚步，接着亚瑟蓦地拉起他的手，捋起袖子，露出上面一道还没有愈合的伤口，在皎洁的月光下显得有些狰狞。

伤口愈合剂的速度开始减缓了，梅林心想。

"你的伤口是不是这些石头引起的?"亚瑟急促的问道，他用力捏住梅林细长的手臂，梅林想挣脱他，却感到伤口一阵撕裂痛。亚瑟眯起了眼睛，他想到了什么。

斯内普在亚瑟身后举起了魔杖，梅林向他使了个眼色阻止他。

"Cuimhne soileir."（清除记忆）

亚瑟眼神迷离，栽倒了下来。梅林一把抱住他，他感到对方的金发擦在自己下巴上的瘙痒，脸颊抵住了亚瑟的额头。

斯内普给亚瑟施了个漂浮咒，"你是不相信我的能力，还是急着结束自己的生命?"

梅林默默的抹去手腕上渗出的血丝，"这个咒语并不强大，它还不至于伤害我。"

"我只是，"他说道，"不想让别人对他施法。"

"你是位忠诚的仆人，西弗勒斯，你的工作十分令人满意，那群饭桶值不上你的万分之一，"黑魔王说道，"我要给你个奖励。"

"您的赏识是我最高的荣耀，我的主人，"西弗勒斯抬起头看着对方，"我无需额外奖赏。"

"没有奖赏和惩罚，我就不能区分自己的属下。"黑魔王说道，他拍了拍手，"出来吧，姑娘们。"

姑娘们?

突然间波特迫不及待的跑出来，他戴了条格兰芬多的围巾，他取下围巾向西弗勒斯挥了挥，接着围巾变成了一条长长的红地毯。

忽然间整个房间照满了五颜六色，四处挥舞的闪光灯，亮得西弗勒斯眼睛都快瞎了，周围放起了震耳欲聋的摇滚乐。

穿着比基尼，涂着烈焰红唇的斯普劳特，特里劳妮，麦格和庞弗雷依次沿着红地毯走向西弗勒斯，她们摆出热辣的姿势，纷纷向西弗勒斯递着飞吻。

"告诉我，教授，"波特拿起一个话筒，扭动着腰肢和着音乐拍着手，"你喜欢哪一个?"

"你是喜欢心宽体胖的波莫娜小姐?"他边唱边问。

斯普劳特向他抛了个媚眼。

"还是神秘诱人的西比尔小姐?"

特里劳妮玩弄着水晶球侧眼看他。

"还是雷厉风行的米娜娃小姐?"

麦格向他跳起了广场舞。

"还是温柔善良的波奇小姐?"

庞弗雷捂着嘴格格直笑。

"还是..."背景响起激烈的重鼓点，"...她们所有人。"

突然场中响起欢快的迪斯科，斯普劳特，特里劳妮，麦格和庞弗雷手拉着手围着西弗勒斯边转圈圈边跳舞。随着乐声逐渐变响，斯普劳特，特里劳妮，麦格和庞弗雷一下复制成了好几十个。

一百多个斯普劳特们，特里劳妮们，麦格们和庞弗雷们把西弗勒斯围得里三层外三层，她们边唱边跳。

"哆瑞咪发嗦啦西，西弗勒斯，你爱谁? 哆瑞咪发嗦啦西，西弗勒斯，你选谁? 哆瑞咪发嗦啦西，谁是你心中最爱?"

"其实，"西弗勒斯害羞道，"我爱的是波特。"

斯普劳特们，特里劳妮们，麦格们和庞弗雷们轮流露出惊讶的表情，倏忽她们的脸通通变成了波特。

成千上万个波特，穿着一式一样的巫师袍，带着圆眼镜，支棱着头发，围着西弗勒斯又唱又跳，瞬间西弗勒斯就沉入了绿色眼睛的海洋中。

"他眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆，他的头发像黑板一样乌黑潇洒。原来西弗勒斯爱的是波特，这是个多么神奇的故事。"

他们唱毕，就从四面八方各个角落向西弗勒斯挤来，西弗勒斯被他们挤得快要窒息了，他只能看见一片铺天盖地的绿色和黑色...

"啊..."

西弗勒斯尖叫着桌子上跳起来，他发现自己只是趴在一张桌子上，在熬药时打了个瞌睡。

西弗勒斯拍了拍自己因收到惊吓而狂跳的心脏，确认魔药安然无恙，接着叹息着趴回桌子。

他一直以为莉莉的死会是他最可怕的噩梦，然而他现在的生活绝对超越了他所有的噩梦。

他迟早会被救世主活活逼疯。

他听见有人推门进来，转过头后发现是波特，对方从门后面露出黑黑的脑袋，现在西弗勒斯看见他的眼睛还会感到胸口一阵紧迫。

"波特，你从来就学不会进来敲门是不是?还是你那个神奇的头脑又想出来什么计策来折磨我可怜的神经?这次又是谁?你又想让勾搭哪一个女教授?"

"不不不，"波特摆摆手，"我绝没有这个意思?"

西弗勒斯冷哼一声。

"因为我已经知道你的心究竟属于哪个人了?"

梅林啊，又来了。

在西弗勒斯开口前，波特打断了他，他说道，"我终于明白了，教授，之所以你如此坚决的拒绝女教授们的好意，为什么你这么大年龄仍然未婚配。"

"这些都是由于你上学时一段未果的暗恋。"

西弗勒斯的心脏砰砰直跳，因为波特看上去十分肯定又坚定。

波特叹息一声，"我现在终于明白了你这么多年来的良苦用心，为什么身怀高超的魔药技术，你却选择来到霍格沃兹，为什么你执着于扣掉格兰芬多的分数，但却愿意在上学期为我制造无梦药水，为什么你会在三年级那个危险的月圆之日将我们挡在身后。"

"我没想到你的情感那么深沉隐忍。"

不可能，西弗勒斯安慰着自己，他怎么可能知道这些事。

"我也知道了，"波特轻声道，"我的最终任务是什么。"

西弗勒斯猛的跌回椅子，他痛苦的合上眼睛呻吟着，心中泛起一阵苦涩。

他最终还是知道了一切，这些残酷的真相。

西弗勒斯以后该怎么面对他?

"是谁告诉你的?"西弗勒斯颤抖着问，他双手青筋暴起，不断的痉挛着。

"艾默瑞斯。"

好极了。

"艾默瑞斯先生，"西弗勒斯在课后阴沉沉的说道，"请您待会儿留下来，我想有些事情需要我们一同弄清楚。"

潘德拉贡一把将艾默瑞斯拉到身后，他怒视着说道，"庞弗雷夫人叮嘱过艾默瑞斯需要多休息，你不能体罚他或者关他禁闭。"

"让开，潘德拉贡先生，不然我连你一起罚。"西弗勒斯威胁道。

潘德拉贡插着手瞪着西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯心头一阵怒火，挥了挥魔杖把潘德拉贡丢出去，将门锁住，大发雷霆的盯着艾默瑞斯。

"你要干什么，西弗勒斯..."

"干什么?"西弗勒斯咆哮道，"这个问题应该我问你才对。你以为，拥有这世上最强大的魔法就可以将我们这些普通人玩弄于鼓掌吗?操纵尘世的生命令你很有成就感是吗？还是你喜欢以凡人的困扰为乐?"

西弗勒斯忿忿的用手指戳着艾默瑞斯的胸口，"我拜托你管好自己的那点破事，即使我的魔法再低微，身份再卑贱，你也没有权利来安排我的生活，就算你的名字是梅林，看在梅...看在老天的份上，光一个波特就够我头疼的了。"

"控制点自己的脾气，西弗勒斯。"

"控制?你和我谈控制?为什么你不控制自己多管闲事的心呢?难道不是你把真相告诉波特的吗?"

"我只是告诉他你爱上了一个年龄和你相差数十岁的人而已。"

"难道你不知道波特的想象力多丰富吗?我只不过和芙蕾雅说了几句话，他就能编出一整套虐恋情深的故事，老天啊，那可是莫甘娜!"西弗勒斯吼道，"他甚至已经猜到他的最终任务是什么了?"

艾默瑞斯吃了一惊，"这怎么可能...

"哈，我认识他六年了，波特本身就是超出一切可能的存在。"

艾默瑞斯叹息着拉了把椅子坐下，他示意西弗勒斯平静些，接着劝道。

"我活了一千多年了，西弗勒斯，我见了太多事情，我见过太多人，因为不愿向对方吐露自己的情感，在失去对方的那一天才追悔莫及，他们会为自己当初的怯弱与犹豫悔恨不已。"

"他不需要我的爱!"西弗勒斯吼道，"哈利波特的生活应该是被阳光笼罩着的，他有一位睿智高尚的导师，有一群拥护崇敬他的朋友，即使他的生命再短暂，那也是完美无缺的，他不需要我来让他蒙羞。"

"爱不是耻辱。当你回首过去时，至少你会回想起你曾向他坦白过，你们告别的那一天彼此之间再无隐瞒和欺骗。"

"一个年纪比他大一倍有余，足够当他父亲的，总是躲在阴沉沉地下室里尖酸刻薄的中年男人所贡献的微不足道的默默的爱，听起来很浪漫，只可惜他不是爱丝美拉达，我也不是卡西莫多。"西弗勒斯愤愤道，他的嗓音悲怆而苍凉

他们彼此沉默良久，梅林开口道，他的声音在空荡荡的教室中回响着。

"如果他可以活到战争以后，你愿意告诉他你的爱吗?"

"这世上没有如果，"西弗勒斯嘶吼道，"我自作孽不可活，这一切都是我亲手造成的，是我把那个预言告诉了黑魔王。

"我明白你的痛苦，"艾默瑞斯喃喃道，"当你发现对方的宿命正是由你一手导致时。"

西弗勒斯冷笑道，"你过去有上千次机会扭转亚瑟王的宿命，梅林，而我，我犯下的错误，是再也没有机会挽回的。"

"这就是凡人和神祇的区别。"他喃喃道。

"起来，艾默瑞斯，你这懒鬼，别老躺在床上。"梅林感到有一只手摇晃着他的身体，梅林不耐烦的翻过身来，迷糊的睁开眼睛，发现亚瑟正坐在他边上。

"是你告诉我要多休息的，亚瑟。"梅林挣开他的手，合上眼睛又躺回去。

"我也没让你从早上睡到晚上，艾默瑞斯。"亚瑟强行拨开梅林的眼睛，把他从床上拉起来，"起来，不然你要变成肥猪了。"

"你怎么不去霍格莫德?"

"我只是不想等我回来时，看到突然又魔力暴动的你躺在地板上流光了血。"

梅林叹息着从床上下来，整个寝室静悄悄的，大部分学生都去了霍格莫德，地板上还留着兴奋的学生踩出的脚印。桌子上散乱的放着梅林刚喝完的补血剂，玻璃瓶被凌乱的推在一边。

"我不喜欢这些药，"梅林喃喃道，"它们没有斯内普的伤口修复剂有用，喝完我总是觉得身体沉甸甸的。"

"伤口修复剂只能应急，"亚瑟劝道，"庞弗雷夫人的药可以真正缓解你的症状，这些天你魔力暴动的情况不是少多了吗?"

那不是魔力暴动，梅林想道，我只是没有体力再支撑强大的古教罢了。

但亚瑟如果不能恢复记忆，梅林的努力也只是徒劳。

亚瑟揉乱了梅林的头发，"让我们出去透透气，今天天气不错。"他伸出一只强壮的胳膊环住梅林的腰，带着他来到室外。

天气已经临冬，光秃秃的树干上没有一片叶子，枯黄的草地上有几只过冬的昆虫正在挪动，午后的阳光洒满大地，在结冰的湖上泛起一层光圈。

梅林深吸一口气，望着呼出的空气化成白雾飘向远处。他拉紧衣服，却感到脖子一片毛绒绒的触感。

"你冷吗?"亚瑟将自己的围巾解下，牢牢的围在了梅林的脖子上。

"我没想到你这种傲慢无礼的菜头还这么体贴。"梅林抚摸着对方围巾中尚存的体温。

"这一年半来难道我在你心中的形象都没有改变过吗？"亚瑟开着玩笑紧拥了一下梅林，接着放开他叹息着，"你是我的朋友，艾默瑞斯，我从没见过有一个人，会和我的心灵如此契合，会这样了解我的内心和情感，就仿佛我们在很久以前就认识了，我不想失去你，我不想看着你这样衰落下去。"

亚瑟注视着梅林的眼睛，目光温柔如仲夏的夜色，"你会康复起来的，艾默瑞斯，在毕业那天我要把你扔到湖里浸得湿透。"

"你就是这样对待一位"和我的心灵如此契合，会这样了解我的内心和情感"的朋友吗？"梅林嘲笑道，"我算是领教到你的真情了。"

"你没得选。"亚瑟嬉笑道。

他们在草地上坐下，亚瑟靠在树桩上，梅林挨在他身旁，把头依靠在对方胸膛上，感受着对方强健的心跳和起伏的胸口，亚瑟胸膛下规则的节律令梅林内心平静而从容。

碧空如洗，衬得亚瑟的眼睛清澈而纯粹。他的金发被风吹得散开，显得随意而潇洒。

为了这一刻，即使再让梅林等上一千年他也心甘情愿。

"你在笑什么?"亚瑟的手指划过梅林的嘴角。

"我们彼此坦诚，心无隔阂...我们都活生生的在这个世上，心灵的距离从未如此近过..."

"这是我一生最幸福的一刻。"梅林微笑道。

"你又在犯蠢了，艾默瑞斯，"亚瑟拍拍他的头，"你的一生还长了呢..."

"生命的意义从不是以长短来衡量的，它的价值超破时间的界限，直达它的本质。"

梅林闭上眼睛，不去看亚瑟眼中的迷惑，他感到亚瑟一下一下轻柔的摩挲着他的头发，温和的力量令人心醉而沉迷，梅林的意识逐渐滑向一个柔软而温暖的空间，他将自己的头枕在亚瑟的怀里，世间万物渐渐消散，只剩下他们彼此。

梅林感到亚瑟抬起自己的手，将它覆在亚瑟的脸庞上，他脸颊的弧度真实而活灵活现，就像梅林无数次在梦中所见一样，或者是在训练场上汗水淋漓的晌午。

"我愿意为你而死。"梅林轻喃道。

梅林微微睁开眼睛，看见亚瑟正在亲吻他的手指，梅林感到一阵慵懒的暖意划过心头，他用自己的手指轻弹亚瑟的嘴唇。亚瑟放下他的手，头渐渐向梅林靠近，他们脸颊相撞，温热的呼吸彼此交融，梅林顺着亚瑟的身体向上挪动，身体的重量完全依靠着对方，他的双手环过亚瑟的脖子，伸进对方的衣领里。

亚瑟抚摸着梅林的胸膛，他解开了最上面的一颗扣子，将嘴唇印在对方的锁骨上，梅林感受到一阵火热的触感从心脏漫向全身四肢，他瘫进亚瑟的怀抱，亚瑟接住他，事实上连他自己都在颤抖，他们抬起头来，额头相撞，鼻尖相对，唇间渐渐靠近，梅林贪婪的吮吸着对方的气味-

"嗨，艾默瑞斯，亚瑟，你们在干什么?"

梅林猛的推开亚瑟，他弹到离对方几米的地方，匆匆忙忙的整理凌乱的衣服，亚瑟也仿佛如梦初醒般，他低下头掩饰目光中未散去的情愫，舔了舔上唇。

梅林看向远处，发现鼻青脸肿的哈利正摇摇晃晃的像他们走来，他向他们叫道，"我在寝室没发现你们，所以我正到处找你们?"

"为什么你这么早就回来了，哈利，"亚瑟问道，"还有你的脸怎么了?"

哈利无奈的摊摊手，他看了梅林一眼，"我约了麦格教授和斯内普在三把扫帚酒馆见面。这就是结果。"

"你为什么要撮合他们两人?"亚瑟叫道，"他们不是水火不容吗?

"他们的关系没你想的这么紧张，斯内普年轻时曾是麦格的学生..."

"所以..."梅林突然想到，"所以...所以你以为斯内普爱上了...爱上了麦格教授..."

"一个年龄与他相差数十岁的人..."哈利迷惑道，"不是吗？"

梅林被他逗得大笑起来，他看见哈利那副可怜的模样，尽力停下笑，他听见哈利继续说，"我相信，每个女人都有不同的交往方式，对于麦格教授这样严肃的女人，打直球是最好的方法，所以我把他们俩领到酒馆..."

"然后他们就把你打成了这样..."亚瑟乐不可支。

"不，麦格教授只是想把她的高跟鞋脱下来砸死墙角的老鼠而已，斯内普施了个咒语，想让她正中目标，只是他俩准头都不怎么样...他们还和我道歉的来着，真的..."

第五章

亚瑟潘德拉贡的日记

即使直男如我也有打脸的那一天。

我吻了艾默瑞斯。

我甚至没有碰他的嘴唇，而是直接扯开他的领子，亲吻一个更敏感的部位。这几天他在寝室换上睡衣时，我还可以隐隐看见那个痕迹，梅林保佑，我们的床居然挨得这么近。

在一个阳光明媚，气温凉爽的的下午，在一片草地上，我们都神志清醒，谁也没有喝过火焰威士忌，现在甚至是冬天，不是说动物发情期都在春天吗?

现在我翻翻以前我写下的日记，只觉得每一个字都是嘲讽，我说我不爱他，我觉得他丑陋而古怪，我从没对他动过心。

梅林啊，我到底在骗谁啊?

难道我从来没想过抚摸他高耸的颧骨，看着他的脸颊在我的双手下涨得通红吗？难道我从不觉得他象牙色的皮肤光滑又细腻吗？难道我从来没想过触摸他的嘴唇试试它的柔软度吗？

我只是在骗自己而已。

每个清晨我醒来时都会偷偷的听着他轻浅的呼吸声，看着他的胸膛起起伏伏，看着他睡衣袖子下露出一小截光洁的手臂。我喜欢环住他的腰和肩膀，观赏他湛蓝的眼睛和朴实的笑容。在蒸汽氤氲的浴室里，我透过迷雾打量着他湿漉漉的，被水珠反射得闪闪发光的身体，我们两个总是最后离开的，我会想着他依靠在瓷砖，在我的怀抱里颤抖呻吟的模样。有时他会帮我擦背，我们皮肤相碰的时候，我会感到有电流袭过身体。

我试着为自己的行为寻找借口，然而这些借口都显得极不合理。青春期的激情不会持续整整一年；若我只是一时兴起，就不会在彼此交缠之后，仍然渴望他的触摸和亲吻；若我只是寻求生活中不同的刺激，就不会为我们的情感这样困惑纠结。

我只能说，亚瑟潘德拉贡爱上了艾默瑞斯，永恒的，不可自拔的爱。

但艾默瑞斯又会怎么样?

到现在为止，我们都假装什么都没有发生，但我不知道这样的平衡什么时候会打破。如果我向他告白，他一定会接受，但他自己到底能不能看清他的情感呢?要是在他接受之后又发现自己真正的取向，或者遇上一位适合他的完美女性，我该怎么办?

我们的爱究竟会让彼此升入天堂，还是拖进深渊?

这都是我要考虑的事情。

亚瑟潘德拉贡

任何在未经本人允许下的私自翻阅都将引你进入永无止境的噩梦

"赛场太吵太乱了，"亚瑟担忧的看着梅林，"我觉得你应该..."

"我不会漏掉你的任何一场比赛，"梅林拍拍他的手，微笑道，"我还没有虚弱到不能在观众席上坐几个小时。"

亚瑟抿起嘴唇，看向赫敏，"照顾一下艾默瑞斯，赫敏。"

赫敏点点头，她拍了拍哈利和罗恩的肩膀，梅林向他们摆摆手，和赫敏坐到了观众席上。

"今年的赛季结束得有些晚，"赫敏看向魁地奇赛场，金妮打进了一个球，她高兴的鼓起掌来，"再过半个月就要圣诞节了。"

"之前挂了好几个月的风，斯莱特林的追球手抱怨说，他们现在打球之前都要计算风力了。"梅林摊摊手，"没办法才拖到现在。"

"那是什么?"赫敏指向禁林方向。

梅林向那边望去。他看见茂密的禁林中心突然有一群鸟被惊飞向天空。

"海格?艾苏莎?"梅林猜道，"我不清楚..."

突然梅林感到脚下的看台猛烈的晃动起来，他差点从座位上摔下来，学生群中发出一阵阵惊呼。

蓦地，几道深不见底的裂缝从看台中间劈了开来，然后不断蔓延向球场，将整个赛场撕裂成了好几半，草地和泥土陷了下去，形成狰狞的图案。

学生们的呼喊声汇杂在一起，邓布利多和教授们正在集合学生从一条较完整的楼梯走向平地。霍格沃兹的校舍墙壁上裂出了缝隙，参天的蓬蔓从地面上疯长起来，缠绕住城堡的主体，且不断伸向看台和天空，各种几人大的毒虫沿着枝蔓挪动，散射着毒液。

倏忽天空乌云密布，一阵电闪雷鸣之后，狂风四作，仍然骑在扫帚上的球手们被风猛吹向四周，梅林隐约看见空中出现了数十只长着红色眼睛，翅膀锋利犹如刀刃的巨型蝙蝠。麦格和斯内普举起魔杖向它们发射咒语，但那根本不能驱赶它们。

"会是伏地魔吗？"赫敏惊恐的问道。

"不，"梅林喃喃道，"这强大得多。"

他猛地向地面跑去，不顾赫敏在他身后呼叫。他攀着细石赶到平地，抬起头看了一眼亚瑟，他正在抵抗那些蝙蝠，但显然撑不了很久。

梅林知道始作俑者在什么地方，他体内的魔法汹涌澎湃，为他指引了道路。梅林感到手腕有割破的感觉，但他无视了疼痛。

他知道，至少现在，他还能保护他的宿命。

他来到了禁林边缘一处隐秘的平坦地带。一个身材高挑的女人转过身来，浅绿色的眼睛和蓬乱的头发，她仍然穿着学校教师的装束，但面容已经变了。

莫甘娜。

她的瞳孔变成了金色，一团火焰从手掌中飞出来，梅林伸出手形成一道金色的屏障，力量相撞，他们都踉跄着后退。

"艾默瑞斯，"莫甘娜微笑道，她只是念着梅林的名字，"艾默瑞斯。"

"你太心急了，"梅林抬起头望向她，笑着叹息道，"至少你应该等到王者之剑被完全修补好之后再动手的。"

"你比任何人都更了解等待的痛苦，梅林，"莫甘娜挥挥手，梅林隐隐看见看台上冒起浓烟，噼里啪啦的声音夹杂着学生的呼喊。

"我无时无刻不想解决你们。"

"为了什么?"梅林反问道，"到底是什么让你如此痛恨我们?"他在莫甘娜开口前打断道，"乌瑟对魔法的压迫?他对巫师残暴的杀戮?"

"看看你自己，莫甘娜，看看你制造的一切，你正在杀死你的同类。"

"你变得和乌瑟一样。"

莫甘娜的脸色变得惨白，但她嘴角反而扬起一个甜蜜的笑，"说得对，梅林，但是伟大的胜利总是要付出代价的，就像费妮，芙蕾雅，赛法，莫德雷德。牺牲的人太多了，这些无名小卒，你还记得他们吗？"

"似乎你胜券在握?"梅林凝视着她枯槁的面容。

"你阻止不了我，梅林，"莫甘娜冷笑道，"焦土之石已经吞噬了你的魔法，你剩下来的那点法力连个卑微的现代巫师都不如。"

"不，"梅林说道，他的目光坚定而自信，他的脊背挺直，周身渐渐散发出威慑的气质，"我说过你太心急了。"

"我是魔法本源。"

梅林感到体内的魔法迫不及待的尽数泄出，他的心脏因为肾上腺素的原因砰砰作响，视线被一片金色笼罩了。蓦地，世间万物突然都宁静下来，被破坏的一切都逐渐恢复原样，爬着毒虫的枝蔓迅速被烧毁，空中的蝙蝠消失了，土地上的裂缝正在愈合。

莫甘娜尖叫起来，梅林挥挥手，一阵飓风击中了她，她重重的撞在土地上昏迷了，梅林感到手腕的伤口因为古教再次裂开，他呻吟起来，跪倒在地上，体力随着失血逐渐流逝，他的视线有些模糊。

不，他必须支撑到最后。

他抹去嘴角渗下的鲜血，蹒跚着从地上爬起来，充盈着他身体的魔法撞破血管喷泄出来，梅林硬生生咽下口中的腥甜。天空放晴，霍格沃兹城堡的残墙断垣恢复成原先宏伟的模样，就仿佛这只是一个平常的下午。

梅林扭过身来看向昏迷的莫甘娜，他知道对方仍然没有死去，梅林无法杀死他，他只希望一切可以拖延到王者之剑修复的那一天。

那时他们手上才有必胜的筹码。

梅林喘息着匀了口气，颤抖着喝下伤口修复剂，他尽量弄干净沾着血迹的外套，克服着一阵阵眩晕，朝看台跑去。

他要回到亚瑟身边去，一刻也不能耽搁。

一只巨型蝙蝠朝骑在扫帚上的亚瑟飞去，它像一道闪电般迅速，亚瑟施了几次咒，却始终没有打中它，它向亚瑟猛冲过来。

"四分五裂。"

蝙蝠化成了粉末。

亚瑟转过头去发现哈利正在附近挥舞魔杖。"谢谢你，伙计。"亚瑟叫道。

哈利向他笑笑，接着就被一只蝙蝠撞向扫帚，所幸他们离地面都不是很高。然后，在眨眼之间，一切都恢复了原样，蝙蝠消失了，土地愈合了，看台和城堡都重新矗立起来。

亚瑟飞了下来，他向哈利跑去，"你还好吗，哈利?"

哈利抽了口冷气，"我猜我的腿可能骨折了。"

"只是点小伤，"亚瑟抽出魔杖，"一秒钟就好。"

"你要干什么?"哈利尖叫道。

"别紧张，伙计，我前些天刚从赫敏那里学来的接骨术，"亚瑟按住他的腿，"艾默瑞斯撞上墙的颧骨就是我治好的。"

亚瑟高声念起咒语，伴随哈利的惨叫。

"怎么样了？"哈利虚弱的问道。

亚瑟探了探他的关节，"你的骨头和别人长得不太一样。"

"什么意思?"

"我可能接歪了。"

"啥?"哈利惊叫道。

这时斯内普被他们的呼声吸引过来，他一言不发的推开亚瑟，将双手覆在哈利的腿上，充满讽刺的冷笑了一声。

他念了一个咒语。

"怎么样，哈利?"亚瑟期待的问道。

"没感觉了，完全没感觉了。"哈利喃喃道。

亚瑟看起来很高兴，但是哈利脸上诡异的表情让他意识到事情没他想的这么好。

"我的骨头呢?"哈利问道。

"我把它抽光了，"斯内普无所谓道，"这几天你要去医疗翼喝生骨水。"

"这是报复吗？"哈利吼道，"因为特里劳妮和麦格?"

斯内普挑起眉毛，他挥挥魔杖，一根插满铁钉的骨头出现在哈利眼前，"很明显，潘德拉贡先生混淆了接骨咒和打桩咒，如果你想在轮椅上度过接下来的几十年，我可以把这根骨头给你接回去，保证不接歪。"

他冷哼着走开了。哈利痛苦的抱住头，"艾默瑞斯是怎么忍受你这么长时间的，亚瑟，你把我的骨头当成木桩了吗?"

亚瑟歉意的让哈利漂浮起来，小心翼翼的控制着漂浮咒向医疗翼走。突然他像被什么绊倒在地上，哈利摔下来嚎叫着，他的腿软趴趴的落在地上，他的余光看见了马尔福。

"没想到你也有今天，救世主波特。"

"嘿，"亚瑟怒吼道，"你不能欺负伤员。"

德拉科无视他，他向哈利举起魔杖，一道蓝光发了出来，亚瑟也挥舞着魔杖阻挡他

这时另一道红光和亚瑟魔杖中的光芒缠绕在一起，它们一齐变成了金色，空气加速流动起来，形成了模糊不清的图形，德拉科被击中摔倒在地上。

艾默瑞斯战栗的站在他们附近，他拿着魔杖，脸上毫无血色，牙齿格格发抖，仿佛在忍受什么。而亚瑟的眼神陷入了一片空茫，他呆滞而迷惑的望着艾默瑞斯，目光仿佛要在他脸上烧出一个洞来，仿佛他不认识对方。

艾默瑞斯古怪的微笑一下，接着重重的摔倒在地上，脸颊苍白得毫无生机，血液从他的嘴角和袖子里流了出来。

"我以为，情况已经好转了，"梅林模糊的听见一个声音说，"他已经一个月没有复发了。"

"我从没见过他这种情况，"一个女声说，"连补血剂也没什么用。"

梅林听见一声叹息，接着他的头被抬了起来，一些酸涩的液体流进了他的嘴。梅林咳嗽起来，他费力的睁开眼睛，睫毛像是被黏住了一样，令他的视线模糊不清，他只能看见一个忽明忽暗的轮廓。

"亚瑟。"梅林沙哑的叫道。

亚瑟拾起梅林的手轻轻的握了一下，让对方感受到自己的力量，"你醒了，艾默瑞斯。"

梅林想做起来，却被亚瑟警告性的按回去。亚瑟在他身边拉了一张椅子坐下，高大的身影投射在梅林身上。

"不去上课吗?"梅林问道。

"上午发生这么可怕的事，学生们被放了一天假。"亚瑟眨眨眼，"说起来我还要感谢制造这一切的人。"

梅林吃力的露出一个笑容，"有人受伤吗？"

"大多数人还是有点擦伤，哈利要重新长一根骨头，但这是我引起的，"亚瑟尴尬的说道，他看向梅林，"伤得最严重的是你，你浑身都在流血，脾脏破裂了，还有点胃出血。可是你根本没参加战斗。告诉我是谁让你魔力暴动的。"

梅林闭着眼睛，转过身去背对着亚瑟，因为他全身缠满绷带，动作有些笨拙，他感到亚瑟把自己的身体翻了过来，一只手坚定的握住梅林的手指。

一会儿他的目光又柔和下来，他说道，"我该拿你怎么办，艾默瑞斯?你这个又神秘又固执的家伙。"

"我之前见过你吗?"亚瑟突然问道。

"哦，我们不是天天见面吗?"梅林打了个哈欠，他感到眼皮又慢慢黏上了。

"我是说你转来霍格沃兹前，"亚瑟说道，"我想我们一定在哪里见过面。你还记得我们相遇的第一天，我问你的名字，你说这要留待我自己去发现。我当时觉得你只是个鬼鬼祟祟又故弄玄虚的蠢货。"

"但是当你倒在赛场上时，我觉得很...很害怕，我想冲过去抱住你，叫你的名字，不是艾默瑞斯，而是另一个名字，我感到那个名字几乎脱口而出，可是到了嘴边又忘了。"

"这么长时间以来，我一直觉得我的记忆里有个影子，它始终若隐若现，每次我想抓住它，它又逃走了。但现在，我觉得你的模样，和那个影子重合了。一个细细瘦瘦的男孩，黑色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，"亚瑟描绘着，"突出的颧骨和耳朵，还有傻乎乎的笑容。"

亚瑟想继续说下去，但他发现艾默瑞斯已经睡着了，亮晶晶的口水从嘴角流出来，亚瑟不满的推了对方一下，无奈的把毯子裹住对方的身体。

哈利半夜时被生骨水引起的疼痛弄醒了，他眯着眼睛打量一下周围，发现隔着白色的帘子有两个影子。一个是庞弗雷夫人，另一个，哈利十分熟悉他，是斯内普。

他们正在窃窃私语着什么，哈利离他们太远，听不清他们在说什么。斯内普听上去严肃而关切，他低沉的声音像蚊蝇般挠搔着哈利的耳朵。在庞弗雷夫人回答了他的问题后，他显得轻松了些。

哈利模糊的看见他把一个瓶子放在了桌上，庞弗雷夫人温和的笑了笑，她拍拍斯内普的肩膀，收起了瓶子。

帘子被轻轻的拉开了，哈利连忙闭上眼睛，他听见斯内普沉稳的脚步声，他在哈利的床边停了下来，哈利的眼睛眯开一条缝，他发现对方正在审视自己，目光像轻柔的羽毛般落在自己身上。

这是为数不多的，斯内普露出私人情感的时候。

斯内普靠得近了些，哈利再次闭紧眼睛，他感到心跳快了起来，周围有些布料摩挲的声音，斯内普的手掌覆在了自己的额头上，他的手心布满老茧，粗糙而冰凉，沾着些草药的味道，角质层让哈利的皮肤有些痒。但是哈利并不想摆脱他的手。

整个医疗翼很安静，外面下起小雪，略有些雪花堆砌的擦擦声透进来，哈利甚至听得见斯内普呼吸的声音。

不知为何，哈利有些留恋这一刻。

斯内普撤下了他的手，他转过身轻轻的，缓慢的，拉上了帘子，就好像他的存在会惊吓到其他人。

他静静的离开了。

直到第二天早晨，哈利仍在想这件事，而庞弗雷夫人照例端着药盘给他带来生骨水，那上面还多了个小瓶子，多少有点像斯内普昨晚带来的那个，哈利皱着眉喝下生骨水，问道，"这是斯内普教授送来的?"

庞弗雷夫人惊讶的看着他，"我以为你睡着了，哈利，毕竟那会已经很晚了。"

"他总是这么晚来找你吗?"哈利问道。

庞弗雷夫人耸耸肩，"有时会有一些紧急情况，如果我手里没有药，就要西弗勒斯来帮我了。有时我们凌晨一两点还在制作魔药。"

哈利回想起昨天晚上的斯内普，他似乎在这么晚来拜访一位单身女士习以为常，而昨天他们的对话中，斯内普的嗓音又是这样柔和，这样亲切，他们之间保持着暧昧的距离。

我怎么这么傻，哈利震惊的想，学校里还有最后一个人没有试过呢。

"这是我从乔治和弗雷德店里弄到的，"罗恩把哈利拉到一边悄悄说道，"肿胀粉末，倒一点下去，保证肿得连你妈都不认识。"

"会被发现吗?"

"韦斯莱笑话店产品，"罗恩拍拍胸膛，"包你满意。"

"能在医院里待几天?"哈利问道。

"少则一星期，多则半个月。"罗恩耳语道，"你要整谁?"

"我不是用来恶作剧的，"哈利说道。

"我要开创一段伟大的爱情传奇。"

"多比。"晚上，哈利独自一人在公共休息室召唤道。

"哈利波特先生有什么吩咐?"多比睁着网球般的眼睛出现了。

"我需要你的帮助，多比，"哈利说道，"把这个倒进斯内普明天的早餐。"

"多比觉得这件事有点..."

"多比，"哈利急切的叫道，"你想让斯内普教授得到幸福吗？"

"多比..."

"你想让庞弗雷夫人幸福吗？"

"庞弗雷夫人是个好人..."多比犹豫道，"她总是给多比留很多好吃的..."

"那就按我说的做，"哈利把瓶子塞进多比的手，"他们的幸福就掌握在你手里了。"

第二天上午，哈利向斯内普办公室走去，为了以防万一，他还拉上了罗恩。

"梅林的胡子啊，"罗恩叫道，"你可没说是斯内普啊。"

"别说是斯内普和庞弗雷夫人，"哈利哼哼道，"就算是亚瑟王和梅林我也能撮合起来。"

他轻轻的推开门，向里面张望了两眼，发现斯内普如常的熬制魔药。

"你在干什么？波特。"斯内普头也不抬的问道，"你当这里是三把扫帚酒吧了?"

哈利把罗恩强拉进来，"没什么，教授，我只是看看，有什么我能帮忙的?"

斯内普怀疑的看着他，"真不幸，我不能享受救世主的服务了，"他冷哼道，"因为我马上要去上课了。"

哈利瞪了罗恩一眼，罗恩摆摆手也不知道怎么回事。

眼看着斯内普站起来大步流星的走到门口，"难道还要我铺条地毯请你们出去吗？"

哈利犹豫道，"呃，我们..."

接着斯内普抽像是重心不稳一样，突然之间就摔倒在地上，哈利和罗恩连忙冲过去，把他架到椅子上。

"你脸色真惨白，教授，"哈利劝说道，"你得去医疗翼。"

"不必，"斯内普抵抗道，"我可以..."他站起来，又跌在地上，"我只是有点麻..."

只见斯内普的一条腿瞬间肿了一倍粗，裤子塞得鼓鼓的，像是要涨开。

"你不能这样去上课..."哈利叫道，他搀起斯内普，却被对方推开，斯内普挥挥魔杖，一根拐杖从衣橱里弹出来。

我三年前就准备好了，西弗勒斯心想，我早知道有一天我要拄着拐杖去上课。

他撑着拐杖站起来，但是又朝一边跌过去，哈利撑住他，斯内普的另一条腿也肿了起来。

"放开我，波特，"斯内普叫道，另一根拐杖也弹了出来，

年纪大了就是不得不服老，只是昨晚多跑了几层楼就肿成这样。西弗勒斯想到。

哈利和罗恩眼睁睁的看着他拄着两根拐杖跳出去。

"没关系，"罗恩漫不经心道，"五四三二一。"

门外传来一声惨叫，哈利连忙跑出去，只见斯内普瘫倒在地上，手指肿成了火腿。

"我为你的敬业感到钦佩，教授，"哈利把他拖进来，"但你今天是绝对不能去上课了，你放心，我们不会把这件事泄露出去的，这无损你苦心维持的恶霸形象。"

"我要去上课，波特，你不能剥夺我工作的权利。"

"放心，"哈利安慰道，"我查过霍格沃兹劳工条款，工作期间因意外伤害事故停工享受全薪，医疗费全免，还有补贴。"

斯内普嚷嚷着在说什么，但是哈利已经听不清了，因为对方的身体和脸部像气球一样涨了起来，斯内普通红的，鼓鼓囊囊的脸肿的像猪头一样，连五官都看不见了。

哈利使了个眼色，罗恩飞快的冲出去，把早就准备好的轮椅推进来，现在他们得两人合抱才能把斯内普抬起来，狭小的轮椅几乎塞不进斯内普硕大的身躯，哈利和罗恩要一起使劲才能把他按进去。

"你放了多少?"罗恩问道。

"我全部给多比了。"哈利轻轻答道。

"全部?"罗恩叫道，"只要四分之一他就可以肿得连他妈都不认识了。"

"你可没和我说这个数字。"

斯内普模糊的怒吼着。

"我知道，我知道，教授，"哈利安慰道，"我马上送你去医疗翼。"

砰！

"乃把吴之慢什了。破特！"（你把我撞门上了，波特！）

"没事，我马上把门炸开把你推出去。"


	16. Chapter 16

雪花洋洋洒洒的飘落下来，大礼堂里挂起了各色的绸缎和装饰品，餐桌上摆满了火鸡，纳豆和姜饼人，鬼魂在学生头顶上飘过，教授们互相执意庆祝圣诞节。

但是哈利无心参与他们，他正提着一个箱子，鬼鬼祟祟的溜出大厅，向医疗翼跑去。

"庞弗雷夫人去哪儿了？"哈利推进空荡荡的医疗翼大门，发现斯内普正在读杂志。

"去看她的侄子了。"斯内普闷闷道，仍然没有放下杂志。"你来干什么，波特？"

哈利憋住笑拉下斯内普的杂志，露出对方仍然有些浮肿的脸，"别担心，教授，庞弗雷夫人说再过两个礼拜，你就能恢复正常了，到时候你还会成为霍格沃兹妇女之友的。"

"如果你再敢说出这个词..."

"我知道，"哈利接道，"我还不想挂掉这学期的黑魔防。"

斯内普瞪了他一眼，继续用杂志遮住脸。

"看看我给你带来了什么，"哈利把那个箱子打开，拿出一个银色的小盒子，"如果你平常肯对学生们好一些，也不至于在圣诞节如此寂寞。"

"这是什么？"斯内普盯着哈利摆弄那个机器。

"一台DVD机。"哈利答道，"从韦斯莱兄弟那里借来的，不需要插头和电就可以运作，让我看看...我需要一个咒语，"他眯着眼睛翻阅说明书。

"米拉可拉西。"哈利用魔杖指指机器。

机器毫无反应。哈利凑过去，却被弹出来的光驱撞到了脑袋。

斯内普冷笑了几声。

哈利怒视了他一眼，接着低下头将一张光盘塞进去。接着环球影业和主演姓名依次出现了。

红色字样的"真爱至上"出现了。

"你在开玩笑，波特！"斯内普愤愤道，他夸张的挥了挥杂志，轻蔑的转开目光。

"别这样，"哈利抢过杂志，施了个消失咒，"你读这么多书是想把邓布利多挤下去吗？"

"要是阿不思愿意也未尝不可。"斯内普假笑道。

"至少你在女教师心中的地位已经超过他了，混血王子。"哈利调笑道。

斯内普脸色顿时涨得通红，他抽出魔杖对准哈利，哈利早就准备好了，他先于斯内普放了个咒语，斯内普的手指一下就肿了十倍粗，魔杖晃悠着从手指掉下。

"好极了，波特，"斯内普恨恨道，"用我发明的咒语对付我。"

谁让肿胀粉末还没失去效果呢，再加上咒语简直是一触即发啊。哈利乐呵呵的想。

"告诉我，一个麻瓜首相是怎么让自己的领带在半小时中变化十一次的？"

"难道是皮皮鬼把那个麻瓜叫做遥控器的东西换了个位置吗？"

"那个卷发女孩为什么要朝一个方向走两次吗？"

"馅饼和眼镜为什么一会儿出现又一会儿消失？"

"为什么十点五十五之后是十点五十分？难道麻瓜也有时间转换咒吗？"

"够了，教授，"哈利叫道，"难道你就不能，仅仅一次，停止挖苦，好好去享受世间美好的东西吗？"

"在我看来，一条会自由变色的领带不属于"世间美好的东西"。"

"所以说你就是个千年老处男。"哈利嘲讽道，"你四十年的生活中估计和女孩连手都没拉过吧。"

"哈，是谁和女孩在槲寄生下亲吻时咬痛了人家的舌头？"

"我和张秋都是去年的事了。别老用摄魂取念刺探我的隐私。不管怎么样我的技术一定比你好。"哈利抢白道，"至少我还有过实战经验。"

斯内普哼了一声。

"看来我说对了，"哈利暗喜，"虽然你在讨好特里劳妮时展现过惊人的天赋，但你本质仍然是个老处男。"

斯内普又哼了一声，这时他显得有些轻蔑。

"怎么，教授，"哈利坐到病床上，"难道你还有一段不为人知的情史?"

斯内普骄傲的转开目光。

"她辣吗?"哈利咧着嘴问道。

"不许用那个词，波特。"斯内普怒吼道。

"你成功了吗？"

"结果显而易见。"斯内普扫了他一眼，收回目光，哼哼唧唧道。

"显然你们没成，"哈利不顾他继续说道，"但是我想如果你用了讨好特里劳妮的那些手段，哪个女孩会拒绝你?"

"我本来差一点就成功了。"

"我本来差一点也能在OWLs中拿到O的，"哈利模仿他的口气说，"如果我不是放错了三味药，又记错了火候的话。"

斯内普不再理会他，转过脸看着DVD。

哈利很高兴，至少他扳回了一局。他依靠在床的栏杆上，外面飘舞的雪花发出悉悉索索的声音，夜色静谧，大多数学生已经回到了公共休息室，壁炉里的火光印在墙壁上，哈利和斯内普的影子交叉在一起晃动着，哈利觉得脸庞在炉火下暖和起来。

气氛居然还有点温馨，哈利心想，这种感觉很诡异，就想正在剥开一个圣诞节的礼物盒，心里发痒，却又十分满足，就仿佛希望这一刻能被无限延长，始终能有一方天地容纳他们，彼此相对。

哈利转过头，他望着斯内普此时有些柔和下来的线条，他眼睛中有了些光彩，光线反射在他湿润的眼膜上，不再显得干涩而麻木。

哈利感到心中有些东西复活了，但他说不清那是什么，只感觉它从心中弥漫到四肢。他有些不敢再去看斯内普，生怕对方锐利的目光会戳破他的心事，但又希望对方能凝视着自己，能让自己穿透对方如潭水般幽深的大脑。

他想到斯内普和女教授们的风波，不知为何，哈利觉得他心中有些发慌，他曾经这么接近斯内普，亲昵的挑逗撩拨对方的情感，他们放肆的互相嘲讽挖苦，就好像他们的身份已经逾越了导师与学生的隔阂。

哈利之前和斯内普闹出这么多乱子，他们就像是哑剧舞台上的两个对立的角色，他们凑在一起表演的剧目荒谬可笑，但是少了谁都没法继续。

哈利再过几年就毕业了，那时斯内普从他的生活中彻底消失，到时哈利的生活会怎么样？再没有那些刻薄话了，再没有那双黑漆漆的眼睛了，再没有沾着各色药汁的十指了，再没有那个孤高的身影了...

哈利会习惯吗？

沙的一声。哈利从深陷的思维中挣脱出来，他看见屏幕抖动了起来，哈利拿出说明书胡乱施了几个咒语，机器一下冒出了白烟。接着，令哈利张目结舌的事发生了。

一只鸭子拎着一个旅行箱，歪戴了一个水手帽，滑稽的系着一条领带，它一下子扑上了斯内普的病床，翅膀扑腾着，把整个医疗翼弄得羽毛四飞。

"这是什么鬼？"斯内普尖叫道，他正在将那只鸭子扔下去，鸭子正拼命啄着他的手，翅膀扇着对方的脸。斯内普怒不可遏的施了个咒语，非但没有摆脱它，反而把床单的一角烧焦了。

"在麻瓜界我们通常叫他唐老鸭，"哈利讪讪道，"这台机器我是问乔治和弗雷德借的。"

斯内普的眼睛像是要掉在床上了。他的头发上有几片雪白的羽毛。

"至少他的领带不会随便变色。"哈利说道。

哈利回到了公共休息室，时间已经很晚了，学生们都躺上了床，只有罗恩正在和赫敏说着些什么。

"你们怎么没睡吗？"哈利问道。

赫敏被他吓了一大跳，她猛的转过头来，看见是哈利，才舒了口气。

"发生什么事了，赫敏？"

赫敏犹豫的看了他一眼，接着将哈利拉近，警惕的向寝室方向看了一眼，接着用极小，极快的声音说道，"哈利，你知道我这学期在上古代魔文课，教授说现在我们的水平已经足够可以进行一些课外阅读了，他告诉我们如果能翻译一些难度较大的片段的话，可以在期末时多拿五分，这可是三篇论文的加分..."

"说重点，赫敏。"罗恩吼道。

赫敏愤愤的白了他一眼，"我不正在说吗？"

"接着我在图书馆里选择了"长篇德鲁伊传说，"她拿出一本破旧的书，翻开其中的一页，上面是一张插图，画着一个头发蓬乱的女巫，几个奴仆押着一个满脸是伤的男人跪在她面前，下面是晦涩的几行字，赫敏把它翻译了出来。

"女人问阿雷托，"告诉我谁是艾默瑞斯？"。"

"他将成为你们所有人的厄运。"

赫敏翻过了几页，她继续念道，"新德鲁伊长老对他的族人说，"我希望你们可以记住这个背叛了魔法，背叛了我们的人。他杀死了两任古教女祭司。""

""他的名字是艾默瑞斯。""

"这是巧合罢了，"罗恩插嘴道，"他们只是恰好姓名相同，我们认识的艾默瑞斯看上去人畜无害，就像个软柿子一样。"

"你见过他施的魔法，他随手就能转换或创造一个空间，亚瑟告诉我他弹弹手指就把卢修斯马尔福变成了白鼬。"

罗恩摆摆手，"他要是真这么厉害，为什么不把邓布利多干掉呢？"

哈利想到艾默瑞斯的伤口，"他这些天很虚弱，好像一用魔法就会受伤。"

赫敏担忧道，"你知道有些邪恶的魔法是会带来副作用的..."

"这是你的猜测，"罗恩反驳道，"你没有真正的证据。"

"拉文德有个朋友在伊法魔尼，"赫敏说道，"我拜托她打听过，那个学校从来没有没有一个叫艾默瑞斯的学生，也没有人转入霍格沃兹。"

"但是邓布利多确认过他的身份，"哈利想到了五年级开学之前的事，"伊法魔尼的校长和他是朋友，艾默瑞斯的父母回到英国工作，因此他也来了霍格沃兹。"

"邓布利多一定在某些环节上搞错了，"赫敏坚定道，"你听过艾默瑞斯主动谈起过他父母和伊法魔尼吗？每次我们问起来，他都只是搪塞过去。也许...也许邓布利多的记忆被篡改了..."

"篡改邓布利多的记忆？"罗恩尖叫道，"简直天方夜谭。"

"也或者是...他..." 赫敏不再说下去。

"他杀死了真正的艾默瑞斯，然后冒名顶替。"哈利听见有一个声音冒进来，亚瑟依靠在门口看着他们。

赫敏显得很慌张，"我不是说..."

"你是想说，睡在我们隔壁的，瘦得像火柴一样，连魔杖都不太会用，名字叫做艾默瑞斯的学生，伪造了档案，杀了人，篡改了别人的记忆，是潜伏在我们身边比伏地魔还可怕的怪物？"

"我没这么说，"赫敏争辩道，"可我们怎么解释伊法魔尼根本没有艾默瑞斯这个人？"

"显然，他记错了。"亚瑟挑起眉毛，"伊法魔尼有这么多学生，他只是恰巧没有留意到艾默瑞斯，像艾默瑞斯这样平常无奇的学生是很难被注意到的。"

赫敏还想说什么，但是亚瑟伸出手阻止了她，"不，赫敏，你只是被疯狂的作业逼出了妄想症，花点时间休息休息，你会发现这些烦恼都灰飞烟灭的。"他劝道。

"我在O. 之前也和你一样疑神疑鬼，又爱瞎想，我甚至觉得他，"亚瑟说着指指寝室的方向，"他只是我幻想出来的。"

"后来我打场魁地奇就好了。"

接着他转身离开了。

哈利想到了五年级时与伏地魔思维相通时见到的画面，那个枣红袍子的老人，和那双年轻的，蓝色的眼睛。

"你在他们之中。"伏地魔这样说。

哈利在废弃洗手间里熬着魔药，魔药即将完工，现在它呈现出一种淡淡的乳白色，散发出清新的香气。哈利想起了在魁地奇事故前，与斯内普一同蹲在洗手间中的情形。

那时有一缕阳光透过窗户，恰巧落在斯内普头发上，而斯内普则抱着腿坐在哈利边上，神情平静，宛如一座雕像，他没有说话，只是静静的看着哈利的动作，目光庄严而肃穆，仿佛他们正在进行一项神圣的仪式。

魔药渐渐变成了花蕊的黄色，哈利朝里面扔了点绿方石。

哈利从不觉得斯内普是英俊的，他相貌平板无奇，面部神经瘫痪，鹰钩鼻夸张而丑陋，头发邋遢又油腻。哈利也不觉得他的性格讨人喜欢，他尖酸刻薄，欺压学生，偏心又乖僻。但不知为何，即使哈利有时也不能忍受斯内普，但只要斯内普仍然在他身边，他就觉得心安，相信一切都会在原定计划中，绝不会节外生枝。

魔药由绿松色，变成了半透明的青玉色，哈利凑近它闻了闻，一种凉爽的香气，就仿佛心中郁结都化为乌有。

哈利想到当魁地奇选手们被巨型蝙蝠攻击时，他看见斯内普在看台上举起了魔杖。即使隔得有些距离，哈利也看见了他像手术刀一样冷静而精准的目光。在那一瞬间，哈利就无比安心，就仿佛他们面对的只是一场普通的黑魔法防御课考试。

魔药迸发出一阵火光，接着变成了无色的油脂，有着淡淡苹果香气。哈利将它装进了瓶。

或许他该去看看斯内普了。

哈利推开了门，轻手轻脚的走进医疗翼。

斯内普正在小憩。

哈利走到他的床边，静静地打量着对方的脸庞。斯内普脸上的沟壑完全暴露在阳光下，鹰钩鼻矗立着，哈利很少在一个明亮的环境里观察他，光线令他的视角清晰而直观。斯内普的呼吸很浅，几乎看不见胸膛的起伏。

他的眼睛闭着。

哈利想到了与特里劳妮约会的那个傍晚，斯内普的眸子中闪着星光，璀璨得宛如黑濯石。那些戏谑的，嘲讽的语气，伴随着独特的嗓音流溢出来。他想到地窖里瘦削的，清癯的身影。

哈利伸出手，渐渐地，渐渐的，接近斯内普。他的手指碰到了对方的额头，感受到细密的褶皱，和粗糙的皮肤。他整张手掌覆盖了上去，就像他自己躺在医疗翼的那个晚上，斯内普做的那样。哈利感受到斯内普跳动的神经和流淌的血液，接着，他的手向下滑动，顺着一条褶皱，碰到了斯内普冰凉的鼻尖，游走到对方的脸颊。

他的手指碰到了斯内普的嘴角。

斯内普猛的睁开眼睛。

哈利蓦地惊恐的向后跳了一大步。

他做了什么？

他在想什么？

斯内普的眼睛眯成了一条线。

"波特..."他开口道。

"不，"哈利突然尖叫起来，他的脑门突突的响着，血液聚集在脸上，"不..."

斯内普诧异的看着他，他坐起来，"你在搞什么..."

"别问..."哈利吼叫道，他还想说什么，但是压在他喉口的重物阻碍了他的话，"别问，别问..."他只能重复道，"求你了..."

斯内普挑起了眉毛，哈利感到有什么在入侵他的头脑，他的视线里浮现出刚进门时看到的惊醒。

"不！"他嘶吼道，窗玻璃在他的魔力下爆裂成了碎片。外面的狂风卷起了窗帘，一阵冷气袭入屋内。

哈利落荒而逃。

"海格说艾苏莎最近不太稳定。"罗恩嚼着鸡翅说，"是不是因为发情了？"

梅林喝了一口南瓜汁默默思考着。他差点漏掉了艾苏莎，他需要保证它不会在决战的那天来捣乱。

"哈利去哪了？"亚瑟问道。"他怎么不来吃午饭？"

"他要完成芙蕾雅的那个作业。他说前几天住院拖后了进度。"罗恩耸耸肩。

"我听说斯内普在辅导他？"亚瑟冷哼道，"难怪他来不及。"

"你不该这么说你的教授。"梅林转过头帮递给赫敏一个馅饼，后者始终没有够到它。

赫敏的脸色一下变得惨白。她惊慌的看着梅林的眼睛，又看看他手中的食物，伸出手犹豫的靠近馅饼，又像触电一样缩了回来。

梅林诧异的看着她，"你不想吃馅饼了？"

"不..."赫敏结巴道，"我是说..."

"给我吧。"罗恩满不在乎的向梅林伸出手，接过了那个馅饼，"我还想要一个。"

但是他只是将它放在餐盘上。

"为什么你不吃？"梅林问道。

罗恩和赫敏看他的目光都很古怪。

"真是够了。"亚瑟叫起来，他站起来，越过梅林和赫敏，抢走了那个馅饼，他动作太快，奶油蹭到了袖子，他一口气将那个馅饼塞进嘴里，又猛灌了一杯南瓜汁。

"瞧吧！"他响亮道，"我还活着，没死也没中毒。"

"够了吗？"他咆哮道，"因为一本破书，你们要怀疑到什么时候？"

"你怎么了？"梅林惊讶道，他又转头看向赫敏和罗恩，"你们都怎么了？"

"你不用知道，艾默瑞斯。"亚瑟刻意重读了那个名字，他愤愤的最后看了一眼赫敏和罗恩，将梅林拉近到身边。

哈利这时来了，他坐在了赫敏和梅林之间，有气无力的咬了一口馅饼。

"斯内普又给你气受了？"亚瑟问道。

"没有，他还在医疗翼呢。"哈利答道。

"韦斯莱出品，质量保证。"罗恩干巴巴道。

哈利叹了一口气，把头埋在桌子上。"我好像恋爱了。"

"喜欢就说嘛。"亚瑟嚼着沙拉说，"别搞暗恋那一套。"

哈利扫了他一眼，嘟囔了几句。梅林听清楚了他的话，他的脸一下涨红了。

"你说什么？"亚瑟问。

罗恩吧唧着嘴说道，"他说那你怎么还不向艾默瑞斯告白？"

"够了，罗恩，"梅林和赫敏一起叫出来，"你不说话没人当你是哑巴。"

亚瑟干咳了一声，拉了一下外套，甩了甩头发，"你误解我们之间的感情，哈利，我可不是弯的，"他搂住梅林的肩膀，贴住他的脸颊，露出一个夸张的笑容，"人们通常管这个叫Bromance."

哈利扫了他们一眼，无奈的叹了口气，"我和那个人共度了很长时间，我一开始以为我们之间是水火不容的，但是这学期我们又一起闹了很多笑话，我似乎...从另一个角度认识了那个人..."

梅林有点猜到那是谁了。

"那就告白啊，"亚瑟催促道，"你可是救世主啊，没人会拒绝你的。"

罗恩说道，"我打赌是赫奇帕奇那个金发的女魁地奇球手，上次哈利主动帮她倒水，说话的时候还脸红呢。"

"不不，"赫敏叫道，"一定是拉文克劳的伊丽莎白，上次哈利送了她一本有签名的《我与巨怪》。"

"我想你们都错了，"亚瑟观察着哈利的脸，"让我们的救世主这么为难的一定不是普通人，"他尖叫起来，"别又是芙蕾雅！这学校里追她的人是不是可以排满大厅了。"

"我觉得我们的思维都被局限了。"赫敏说道，"范围应该进一步扩大。也许是他不是她。"

哈利无奈的看了她一眼。

罗恩和亚瑟一下跳的很远，他们拿梅林和赫敏当挡箭牌

"不会是我吧。"他们叫道

"我可是有主了，哈利。"罗恩指了指赫敏的肩膀，被对方拍掉了手。

"虽然我英俊潇洒，风流倜傥，人见人爱，车见车爆胎，"亚瑟叫道，"可我只把你当兄弟啊。"

哈利痛苦的捂住脸扭到一边。

"没事的，哈利，他们只是开玩笑而已。"赫敏安慰道，"即使你喜欢上巨怪，我们也能接受你。"

"我不能接受巨怪，"罗恩叫道，"你忘了一年那只巨怪的鼻屎有多恶心了吗？"他拍拍哈利的肩膀，"要是你们以后吵架我是不会收留你的，除非你进门前先过一百八十道清洁咒。"

哈利恼怒的将勺子一扔跑了。

在哈利离开后，亚瑟偷偷凑近他们问道，"你猜谁是哪个幸运的人?"

"哈利不告诉我们他是谁，"赫敏说道。"他可能不是学生。"

亚瑟和罗恩尖叫起来。

"邓布利多?！"

哈利惴惴不安的推开地窖的门向里面张望。斯内普正在整理着坩埚碎片。哈利和罗恩送他去医疗翼时，完全忘记了当时坩埚仍然在燃烧，在他们离开后，它就炸成了碎片。之后，哈利也没有想起来清理地窖。

斯内普黑着脸瞪了他一眼，他的面部还是有点浮肿，他哼了一声不说话。

"你还好吗？教授。"哈利小心翼翼的问道。接着他就被一阵巨大的推力按在柜子上。斯内普怒不可遏的向他走来，魔杖戳着他的胸口。

"波特先生。你应该明白，到现在为止你的脑袋还乖乖的安在你的脖子上全是仰仗魔法部那该死的未成年巫师保护法，而恰巧在你我能快乐的告别的那个暑假前，你仍然还受到那条欠揍的法律的庇护。如果你还敢用韦斯莱兄弟那些..."他眯着眼睛像是在寻找一个措辞，"那些小玩意来捉弄我，我保证我会用我毕生所学来让你尝尝在未来的一生中全身长满脓包的滋味，即使这会让我背上一条故意伤害白痴的罪名。"

"你明白了吗？"他问道。

哈利点点头。

"好极了。"斯内普放开哈利，回过身去继续整理地窖。

"事实上，先生。"哈利说道，"我来到这里，是来向你请教一个关于魔药的问题。"

斯内普怀疑的看着他。

"我是说...我们在废弃洗手间里制作的魔药，"哈利结结巴巴的说道，"它已经完成了，我对它的作用有些困惑...在它制作完毕后...我觉得...有些..."

斯内普轻蔑的做了个手势，"发现了你内心潜藏的情感?那些青少年间纯真而愚蠢的爱。虽然我不愿承认，但是艾默瑞斯那个蠢货还是猜对了点的，"剥开迷雾，辨别是非"。告诉我你看见了谁？格兰杰？拉文克劳的女孩？还是韦斯莱家的小女儿。"

"我看见了你，先生。"

哈利的心高速跳动着，但是语气却很平静，仿佛他们只是在讨论天气。

斯内普嘲讽着转过头来，"你的幽默感已经降到历史最低水平了，波特。"但他看见哈利的脸后，他的神情变得僵硬。

哈利默默的走进他，"先生..."他将自己的手放在了斯内普的肩膀上，"先生..."他重复道，"我爱着你。"

斯内普痉挛着猛的挥开他的手。他踉跄的向后退去，呆滞的凝视着哈利，就仿佛他是一个举着玫瑰花的怪兽。

"不，不。"哈利听见他喃喃着。

"教授...西弗勒斯..."哈利注意到斯内普听到这个称呼时嘴唇抽搐了一下，但他并没有打断哈利，"我只是...只是想让你知道...我绝不打算隐瞒自己的情感，我也不会强迫你接受它...我爱着你，先生...真抱歉我现在才意识到这一点...想想在这之前我们闹了多少笑话...斯普劳特...特里劳妮...麦格...还有庞弗雷夫人...我只是不愿看见你这样孤单...你愿意让我陪伴你吗？...西弗勒斯..."

斯内普的脸埋在手下，他的肩膀和脖子颤抖着，一阵压抑而嘶哑的吼叫从他手掌心发了出来。

"出去！"

"西弗勒斯..."哈利哀求道。

"出去！"

在第二天早上的那节黑魔法防御课前，哈利随着他的朋友一起涌进教室。哈利坐在椅子上听着铃声响起，此时他的心情仍然忐忑不安，他想起那场告白，斯内普粗暴的反应，和他绝无余地的驱逐。

哈利用手捂住脸，他感到心头泛上一阵阵酸涩。然而他别无选择。

他是一个格兰芬多，他绝不会怯懦的站在对方身后只是默默的关注他十几年，却从不吐露自己的爱。

"我猜斯内普的脸一定肿的很可怕，"亚瑟弯着眉毛看哈利，"说不清他今天是不敢来上课了。"

罗恩插嘴道，"当时我和哈利把门炸开才能把他退出去。"

"让我去找他。"哈利猛的站起来，连他自己都吓了一大跳。

他向斯内普的办公室飞奔过去，途中他的心跳愈跳愈快，他在斯内普的门口站定，迟疑了一下。

坚强点，哈利。

他把门推开。

办公室和哈利离开时一模一样，地板上还剩下几块坩埚碎片没有清理，壁炉里的火柴有几点将灭的火星，空气阴冷而潮湿。

斯内普坐在扶手椅上，硕大的影子笼罩在墙壁上，就好像他在这里坐了一宿。他听见哈利的脚步声后，抬起眼皮望了他一眼，指了指对面的椅子示意他坐下。

"哈利。"在哈利坐定后，斯内普叹息道，哈利意识到他叫了自己的教名。

"你多大了？"斯内普问道。

"十六。"哈利平静的答道，他知道自己将会面对什么了，"但是..."

斯内普做了个手势打断他，他继续说道，"你不理解这意味着什么，孩子。"他的声音显得温柔而耐心，"你甚至还没成年，哈利。你对爱情知之甚少。你过去十六年的生活完全局限在女贞街和霍格沃兹里，你每天接触相同的人，走过相同的路。你还没有见过外面广阔的世界，也没有体验过那些疯狂的情感。你应该耐心点，哈利，当你真正长大了，你会发现你现在这些由于青春期荷尔蒙引起的迷恋根本算不上什么。"

哈利摇摇头，他感到身下的椅子摇晃起来，内心被挤压成很小的一块。

"十六岁是最美好的年龄，"斯内普继续说道，他嘴角抽动着凑出一个古怪的笑容，他靠近哈利把手放在他肩膀上，"多花些时间在户外，和女孩们，或者男孩们待在一起，在外面跑跑，打打球，别总是待在室内和老家伙们在一起。"

"即使你的生命终结在明天，"他轻语道，"那也是毫无遗憾的。"

"不，"哈利终于找回了自己的声音，"不。"他叫了起来，"或许..我不了解什么是爱，至少我了解我自己，我明白为什么我总愿意和你呆在这个又冷又湿的地窖里，我明白为什么，在我躺在医疗翼的晚上，在你碰我时，我会感到悸动，为什么，我愿意把圣诞节的那个晚上，花在你身上。"

"我了解我的心。"

"再过十年你还年轻，再过十年我就老了。"斯内普叫道，接着他仿佛意识到什么，叹息着用手贴住眼睛，很久他才抬起头看哈利，"谁会情愿自己的生活被一个老头拖累呢？骨质疏松，腰间盘突出，风湿，可能还会有老年痴呆症。"

"这个世界变化太快，"他接着说道，"当你讨论一些新时代的东西时，我可能已经跟不上你的节奏了，你会喜欢上巫师间的新魔法，新思维，而我只会执着于那些老掉牙的知识理论。不论是身体上，还是想法上，我们都会渐行渐远。"

"谁都会争吵，冷战，"哈利说道，"但只要我们彼此心中有对方，这些总能克服的。"

斯内普的嘴角弯出一个微笑，"至少在你成年后，我们再来讨论这件事。还有好几个月呢，波特先生。等你成年了，踏进了那个花花世界，你再来看看，你的心里，还会不会有霍格沃兹地窖这块晦暗的地方。"

"我们算是在打赌吗?教授。"

"如果你愿意，那我们就来打这个赌，赌一赌在你成年后的第二年，在整个世界转了一圈，还会不会还像现在一样坚定的对我有好感。"斯内普说道。

"你会等我吗，西弗勒斯?"哈利问道。

斯内普终于从扶手椅上站了起来，他转过身去清理了一下壁炉，只留给哈利一个高大的背影，"我只怕到时候你连这个赌都不记得，波特。"

哈利推开门走了出去，他靠在门背上，感到从走廊里挂到脸上的冷风，很久，他听到门后面传来一声抽泣。

亚瑟仰躺在一片草地上，抬着头望着天空。天气好极了，天空中只是散着白纱般的云朵，金灿灿的阳光照得他头发暖极了，清风拂过他的面庞，他忍不住笑起来。

亚瑟感到有一只手按在他胳膊上，他转过头去，发现是艾默瑞斯。后者脸上挂了个清甜的笑容，用力将亚瑟拉了起来。

"你要搞什么鬼，艾默瑞斯?"亚瑟嘟囔着。不知为何，他觉得对方的眼睛蒙着雾，眼角很湿润。"你不是要哭了吧。"

"才不是。"艾默瑞斯抹了把眼角，接着问道，"你想用魔法吗？"

"这是什么莫名其妙的问题?"亚瑟叫道。

"你想用魔法吗？"艾默瑞斯只是重复道，他的目光深情而温柔，仿佛一波起伏的海水，"我们一起来，看看孪生魔杖的力量。"

"你真是...好吧。"亚瑟懒洋洋道，"你想用什么魔法?"

"你喜欢什么魔法?"艾默瑞斯问道，他听上去急切而渴望，"哪一种比较强大?"

"守护神咒?"亚瑟漫不经心的建议道。

"那就让我们一起来。"艾默瑞斯的声音颤抖着，他蓝色的眼睛沉淀着光彩。他垂下眼帘，战栗着掏出魔杖。

他们各退后几步，亚瑟轻快的吹了声口哨，快活的挥舞着魔杖。一个银白色的骆驼从杖尖中跑了出来，它绕着艾默瑞斯和亚瑟跑了一圈，停在了原地，向他们骄傲的扬起头。

艾默瑞斯微笑着望着它，他看起来欣慰而快乐，只是他的眼角又湿润了。"它美极了。"艾默瑞斯喃喃道。

一只灰背隼从艾默瑞斯的魔杖中飞出，它缓缓的扑闪着银色的翅膀，从低空中划过，在天空中翱翔着，最后安稳的落在骆驼的背上。

接着骆驼和灰背隼的身影交汇在一起，亚瑟听见一声尖利的龙吟，它们幻化成了一只巨龙，它有力的扇动着翅膀，向空中喷出一团火焰，黄色的眼睛炯炯有神。

"你终于做到了这一切，小法师。"它的喉咙里发出一段雄壮的赞歌，翅膀扇起的风扑着亚瑟的脸庞。模糊的，亚瑟仿佛听见它这样说。

"你成就了这段传奇。"

亚瑟看向艾默瑞斯，他欣喜的笑着，眼底凝聚的泪水顺着眼角滑落，蓝色的眸子纯净得仿佛地平线外的海洋。

–––我想你玩够了，朋友。

–––我很抱歉，可我认识你吗？

–––我想我们不认识，因为我没有你这么混蛋的朋友。

––––我能信任的只有你了，梅林。

–––我将永远保护你，亦或是死在你身旁。

––––没有人值得你的眼泪。

––––我的魔法是为了你，亚瑟，完全为了你。

亚瑟注视了站在他面前的这个人，他已经叫不出对方的名字了，他只是站在离亚瑟不足一英尺的地方，但是面容却变得模糊起来，亚瑟觉得自己仿佛又深陷了最常见的那个梦。

他和一个黑发的年轻人在树丛中狂奔，守卫的惊呼从身后传来，他们放肆的大笑着，丝毫不顾身份与阶级的差异，他们一齐躲进了一个小草垛，听着守卫从身边跑过。亚瑟转头看见对方灰头土脸的模样，和傻乎乎的笑。他捧住对方的脸，眼睛中只看见一片蓝色。

–––所以你父母给你的是哪个名字？"

–––我更愿意将它保守为秘密。

––– 真神秘。

"来找我，亚瑟，现在。"

最后一句话消失在空中。

亚瑟猛的从梦中惊醒，他抹了一把冷汗，发现自己还躺在霍格沃兹的宿舍里，四周一片黑暗，只能听见几个学生的呼噜声。

–––来找我，亚瑟，现在。

艾默瑞斯。

梅林。

亚瑟倏忽从床上跳起来，他掀开了艾默瑞斯的被单。下面空无一人。

"你在哪儿，艾默瑞斯...梅林..."

亚瑟感到内心涌起一阵惊恐。但是他的睡衣里似乎有什么东西变得温暖起来，平息了他的恐惧。亚瑟将它掏出来，是那枚刻着茵格英的纹章。

–––把它放在离心脏最近的地方。

亚瑟将它捧在心口，他知道对方在哪里了。

我会找到你的，梅林。

哈利推开猪头酒吧的门，在吧台上坐下，并叫了一杯黄油啤酒，他仍然记得，在去年的最后一个霍格莫德日，大脚板趴在吧台上舔着黄油啤酒的模样，他似乎还能感受到小天狼星毛茸茸的头和温热的呼吸。

他转过头，发现了在一个昏暗的角落里，斯内普也坐在了去年的老位子上，他显然已经发现了哈利，但是故意转过头去不看他。

"下午好，教授。"哈利端着啤酒，坐到他身边，他的语气很平常，"真高兴在这里见到你。"

"韦斯莱和格兰杰去哪儿了？"斯内普哑着声音道，"我还以为你们形影不离呢。"

"罗恩在海格小屋里和赫敏表白了，而赫敏也接受了。"哈利答道，"他太兴奋了，因此喝掉了艾默瑞斯让海格留给艾苏莎的药水，然后就被送进了医疗翼，赫敏现在陪着他。"

斯内普耸耸肩，抿了一口啤酒。

"时间过得太快了，"哈利说道，"去年这个时候小天狼星还和我们一起喝啤酒。"

斯内普哼了一声，"那只蠢狗..."

"我们立下和平公约的，"哈利打断道，"你不能这么叫他。"

"那个愚蠢的条约...波特，为什么你连龙血的三种用途都记不得，却把这种无关紧要的小事记得这么牢?我是不是应该赞叹一下你出众的记忆?"

哈利弯了一下嘴角，他将那杯黄油啤酒向空中举起，"致小天狼星布莱克，勇敢而高尚的卫士。"

"愚蠢而拙劣的白痴。"斯内普喃喃道，"致他在天堂无聊的生活。"他猛的喝下一口啤酒。

"也致哈利波特与西弗勒斯斯内普。"哈利继续道。"为他们的固执干杯。"

斯内普斜着眼看他，"固执的是你不是我，我可是劝过你的。"他举起酒杯，"但我还是要敬你一杯，你这种蠢蛋还生存在这个世界上简直是奇迹。"

"那么就敬蠢蛋哈利波特和偏执狂西弗勒斯斯内普。"哈利接着说道，"为了他们错位的爱情和荒谬的赌约。"

他们的酒杯相碰，泡沫交汇在了一起。

哈利扶着邓布利多靠在塔楼的栏杆旁，他将那个挂坠盒紧紧的握在手中，他注视着老人虚弱的眼睛。远处天空上闪起了黑魔标记。

"去找斯内普教授，让他来这里，快点，孩子。"

哈利的心脏停滞了一下，但他知道此时不是犹豫的时候。他紧握了一下邓布利多的手，披上他的隐形衣，接着朝楼梯跑去。

接着他的身体像是被抽空力气一样瘫倒在一边，同时他听见一声缴械咒。

斯内普向邓布利多走去，他身边是贝拉特里克斯，和卢修斯马尔福。

哈利感到心头涌起一阵冰冷，但是身体却不得动弹。他明白了，但是他不敢接着去想。

求你，哈利内心哀求道，不是这样的。

"瞧啊，伟大的巫师，他被我玩弄得团团转，"斯内普的嘴角翻了起来，他的目光四周扫视着，哈利以为他发现了自己，然而斯内普的目光只是掠过了他。

"西弗勒斯。"邓布利多喃喃道，"求你了。"

斯内普渐渐向邓布利多靠近，他的脸庞完全暴露在月光之下，冷漠而阴郁。风吹动外面的树叶，响起一阵沙沙声。哈利看见他举起魔杖。

"你死于自己的愚蠢。"

别这样，哈利想大叫出来，然而他的声音被封住了，别这样，西弗勒斯。

他的心脏猛烈撞击着胸腔，血液在高速流动着。

别这样。

"阿瓦达索命。"

一道绿光闪过，就像哈利无数次在恶梦中看见的那样。在那一瞬间，斯内普的脸上布满残忍与仇恨，他的面庞扭曲而丑陋。哈利想起过去他无意中显露的，温柔而富有情感的模样，那时他的眼睛明亮而生动，而非现在这样僵硬而无情。

不。

哈利感到身上的咒语被解除了，他缓缓站了起来。

"据说哈利波特突然痴迷于你。"贝拉扭着身体狂笑起来，"我还没发现你这么有魅力啊，西弗勒斯。"

"那个白痴被我耍得团团转。"斯内普冷笑道。

"不。"哈利咆哮道，他将自己身上的隐形衣掀了开来，他抽出魔杖对准这帮人，冷风刮得他脸庞生疼，他感到自己的眼球灼热而疼痛，"你是个混蛋，西弗勒斯斯内普。"

斯内普的瞳孔骤然缩小，有一刻他的表情被惊恐替代了，然而他很快恢复了常态，他狞笑起来，"真高兴你认识到这一点了，波特先生。"

"可怜的孩子，"贝拉故意做出怜悯的模样，她靠近哈利，将手覆在哈利脸上，哈利猛的甩开她，退后几步，"你又信错了人，就像愚蠢的父母 。"

愤怒与悲怆在哈利的心头交织起来，他握住魔杖的手痉挛起来，魔杖几乎被他捏碎了，悲剧又一次重演了，由于他的纯真无知，这一次他牺牲了邓布利多。

就因为那该死的爱。

"阿瓦达索命！"哈利怒吼道。

一道绿光从魔杖中冲了出来，他们三人被击退了几步，贝拉摔倒在地上，接着她爬起来，疯笑道，"愤怒带来的杀戮欲只有一次，孩子你又错过了一个杀死我们的好机会，让我来教教你怎么杀人。"

"他是黑魔王的，"斯内普漠然的说道，"他命中注定不会死在你手中。"

"那是因为你在阻止我，"贝拉转过脸来看向他，"别告诉我你也-"

哈利听不清接下来的话，因为教师和学生们被黑魔标记惊醒了，楼下发出一阵惊呼，他们发现了邓布利多的尸体，哈利听见杂乱的脚步声正在向上跑。

"跑！"斯内普吼叫起来，"我们该撤退了。"他拉起贝拉和卢修斯朝另一条楼梯逃出去。

"别想，你这懦夫。"哈利朝他们的方向飞奔出去。

整个霍格沃兹都乱成一团，凤凰社和剩余的食死徒们激战成一片，哈利模糊的看见卢平，维立弗和乌瑟的身影。忽然天边冲来一声龙啸，火光蔓延了整片草地，一条白色的，畸形的，巨龙在他们头顶盘旋，他鼻腔中喷出的火焰照亮了整个学校。哈利听见海格的尖叫。

一个女人朝战斗的中心移动过来，她的眼睛中闪烁着金光，她一把抓住着乌瑟的喉咙，在他耳边轻语着，那一刻乌瑟的目光恐惧而惊慌，女人微笑起来，手中化出一柄短剑，将它刺入了乌瑟的胸膛。

她的双手染红了血液，一瞬之内，她移动到了哈利的面前，火光照耀着她邪恶而美丽的脸庞，她微笑着。

"亚瑟潘德拉贡在哪里？"

哈利远远的看见斯内普和贝拉即将冲破移形换影的禁区，他感到仇恨燃烧着内心，他浑身颤抖着。他尖叫起来。

"滚开，你这女巫。"

他感到魔杖中冲出一道刺眼的金光，女巫和他都后退几步。女巫狞笑起来，她的瞳孔又变成了金色。

突然禁林中传来一声巨响，气流将所有人翻倒在地。

女巫冷笑着消失了。

哈利疯狂的奔跑着，周围的一切都模糊成了一片缩影。

追上他，追上他。

哈利看见斯内普到了边界。

"阿瓦达索命。"

哈利感到自己的身体被抛了出去，斯内普怒不可遏的靠近他。

"你以为，这样拙劣的杀戮咒，可以为那老头报仇吗？"

哈利怒瞪着他。

"那些闹剧，"斯内普做了个手势，"不管是特里劳妮还是庞弗雷。现在你明白这些是多么白痴了吗？"

他在哈利面前蹲了下来。

"权利是我唯一追求的东西。"

"我恨你。"哈利咆哮道，他的魔杖中又发出一道激烈的绿光，这次他被抛得更远，"我恨你。"

斯内普的目光暗淡而无神，表情却很狰狞，"还记得那个赌约吗？"

––––你心中还会有霍格沃兹地窖这块晦暗的地方吗？

–––––敬蠢蛋哈利波特和偏执狂西弗勒斯斯内普。为了他们错位的爱情和荒谬的赌约。

"现在我知道你会永远记住我的，"斯内普嘴角露出一个古怪的微笑，他注视着哈利的眼睛，"以一种不同的方式。"

"我不会忘记你，"哈利感到眼眶即将撕裂，"直到我死的那一天，我都不会忘记你。"

"记住你的轻率让你付出多大的代价。"斯内普站了起来。

"我会杀死你的。"哈利感到声音从牙缝中穿出。

"我会等的。"斯内普说道。

接着他消失了。

梅林蜷缩在树干旁压制着体内的剧痛，鲜血涌上喉咙喷了出来，他抹去嘴角残留的血迹，望着那把王者之剑，它上面还沾着梅林的血，衬得它锋利的刀刃如月光般皎洁，在黑漆漆的树林中熠熠生辉。

它真美，梅林撑着身体想，他将最后一点伤口修复剂吞了下去，却感觉药剂抵达胃部后引起一阵钝痛，夹杂着血液一起翻滚了上来。梅林猜他的内脏可能受伤了，他感到视线晦暗不清，王者之剑的光辉在黑夜中模糊的闪动着。

终于，梅林艾默瑞斯，你做了件正确的事。梅林在意识逐渐消失前想到。

有一道金色的气流倏忽从他面前升起，将他的身体摔倒在树桩上不得动弹，震动让他的内脏一阵绞动，梅林努力撑起眼睛，注视着来者。

"看看你，艾默瑞斯，"莫甘娜好整以暇的走到他面前，德拉科跟在她身后，"行走在这片土地上最伟大的巫师变成了如今这副模样。"

"一千年前那位善良美丽的公主也不复往昔了。"梅林嘶哑的嘲讽着，血顺着他张开的嘴唇滴落在衣领上，排山倒海般的晕眩感让他的眼皮无比沉重，困倦袭向头脑，梅林的头垂了下去。

一泼冷水砸在他头上，梅林翻倒在地上颤动着，莫甘娜的脸凑在他眼前，怒火在其中燃烧着，"你怎么敢，梅林，你怎么敢再提起以前的事。"

"我都一千多岁了，莫甘娜，"梅林笑道，"人老了总是有点怀旧的。"

莫甘娜露出一个冷酷的笑容，她向王者之剑伸出手，就在她手指碰到它的一瞬间，王者之剑的剑尖泛起火花，它直立着深深插入了土地，只露出剑柄。

梅林眼中的金光消逝了，他最后一点力气和魔法也消失殆尽，衣衫已经被血液浸透了。但是梅林仍然在微笑，"你得不到它，"他喘息着喃喃道，"你此生无法掌握它的力量。"

"那就可惜了，"莫甘娜蹲在他面前，手掌妩媚的抚摸他的脸庞，"你必须在见到亚瑟潘德拉贡之前死了。"

"即使我死了你也拔不出它，"梅林凝视着她，"古教的力量不随施法者的死亡而消失。"

"你的死亡就可以带给我无限的快乐，"莫甘娜站了起来，呼唤着马尔福，"来吧，我亲爱的孩子，"她温柔的叫道，"用我教你的魔法杀死他，行走在这片土地上最伟大的巫师将会命陨你手。"

德拉科战栗着走上前来，他目光畏缩而恐惧，脸色惨白，他迅速抽出魔杖对准梅林的胸膛，但手臂不住的颤抖着。

"我恐怕，"他佯装坚定的说道，声音却不断摇曳，"这是我最后一次见到你了。"

梅林凝视着他，他想起第一天进入霍格沃兹上课时撞到的那个男孩。

他终究只是一个行走在善恶之间无法掌控自己命运的普通人。

梅林和他又有什么区别？

梅林的脸庞上浮现一个虚弱的微笑，声音微不可闻，但海蓝色的眼睛从容镇定，他望着马尔福问道，"你是要杀死我吗，德拉科?"

"杀死他，"莫甘娜高声道，"杀死他，这是至高的荣耀。"

"你的灵魂会因为杀戮而玷污。"梅林喃喃道。

德拉科的脸色突然涨红，他的嘴唇张张合合，却无法吐出一个词。

"杀死他，"莫甘娜急促的鼓励道，"你将名垂青史。"

"它将在你的生命中留下不可抹去的阴影。"

德拉科后退几步，魔杖断断续续的抖动着。

"杀死他，"莫甘娜咆哮着，"他脆弱又可悲，他不复之前的强大。"

"你的后半生将会在悔恨与愧疚中度过。"

"不。"德拉科哀号道，"我不能。"

他跌倒至地上，双手捂住脸，魔杖滑落手心。

"放过他吧，莫甘娜。你的朋友并不像你一样蔑视生命。"梅林笑道，他的生命力随着喉咙中吐出的鲜血逐渐耗尽，涣散的视线中只剩下几个灰暗的人影。

"他是个胆小鬼。"莫甘娜咒骂道，但是转念之间她又露出个甜蜜的微笑，浅绿色的眼睛聚集着残酷与冷漠，她靠近梅林。

"我突然决定不杀你了，"她轻柔的说道，紧紧的掐住梅林的咽喉将他拉过来，"我的灵魂在尘土之间孤独的游荡了一千年，这样痛苦仅仅换来你轻贱的生命实在不值，你应该收到更严厉的惩罚。"她转过头，轻灵的思索着。

"你喜欢什么样的折磨，在一个与人类隔绝的孤岛上被囚禁在空气做的牢笼中，还是被永世封印在石头里，就像传说中的那样?"

"我担心，"梅林的声音断断续续，血液几乎堵住了他的喉管，他疼痛得几乎麻木的身体伴随着愈发沉重的呼吸，"我撑不到那个时候了。"他尽力露出一个轻松灿烂的笑容，"修补龙息剑已经耗尽了我的力量。"

"那就遗憾了，"莫甘娜举起双臂，一团巨大的火焰在她手掌中燃烧着，它被抛向梅林身边的灌木丛，迅速的向他靠近。梅林感到视线一片刺眼的火红，难以维持的呼吸让滚滚浓烟进入鼻腔与喉咙中的铁锈味凝固在一起。

"你害怕吗？梅林，"莫甘娜空洞的问道，接着又发出尖利疯狂的笑声，"那些始终在我梦中出现的景象。那一个个被恐惧与仇恨折磨的无眠夜晚，看见同类被杀害却只能唯唯诺诺的袖手旁观，面对着双手沾满鲜血的恶魔却只能强颜欢笑。"

亚瑟，梅林闭上眼睛想，他感到皮肉已经有了灼烧感，但他的思维却停留在亚瑟上。

梅林感到喧嚣在一点点离他远去，意识被强行抽离身体。

亚瑟，他想到，我们之间再无告别。

周边的一切变得很遥远，梅林隐隐感到有什么东西搭起他的手臂，他的腰部和双腿离开了地面，枯木噼里啪啦的声音渐渐远离。

"只要我还在，你就不能伤害他。"

亚瑟，梅林内心呼唤道，一双手拂过他的额头，将他凌乱的头发扫到脑后。梅林感到浑身的血液再一次沸腾起来，心脏因为对方的到来而欢呼雀跃，他粗重的喘息着。梅林睁大眼睛注视着亚瑟蓝色的眼眸，求生的欲望被这片迷人的蓝色点燃了，他伸出手想抚摸对方的脸颊，亚瑟握住他颤抖的手，将它贴在脸庞上。

"每一次，"亚瑟责备道，"你都让自己陷入麻烦中。"

"那是你，亚瑟，你才是一切麻烦的源泉。"梅林轻声道。

莫甘娜的眼中中闪烁着病态的快乐，"所以，亚瑟，你是来加入我们的。"

"我以为这已经很明显了，莫甘娜。"

"告诉我你将怎么做?用你那粗浅的魔法吗?多讽刺，亚瑟潘德拉贡与魔法?乌瑟的儿子有了魔法?"莫甘娜尖利的笑道，"或者，"莫甘娜漫不经心的做了个手势，"被你遗忘了一千年的剑术?你忘了你以前曾被我打得头破血流吗?"

"我从没有遗忘，莫甘娜。"亚瑟平静的答道。他的目光坚决而果断，他站了起来，梅林吃力的扭过头看他，就仿佛是一千年前他站在阵地上凝视着国王为了和平单枪匹马与敌军最勇猛的武士战斗。他的背影沉稳而矫健，映衬着天边燃起的火光。

"Excalibur."

亚瑟的声音震破所有人的耳膜，王者之剑闪烁起夺目的光彩，周身的金光灿若朝阳，树叶被它引起的气流振得沙沙作响，它从土地中升了起来，落入亚瑟的手中。亚瑟有力的臂膀高举起它，他全身洒满光芒就仿佛一位神祇，一道光芒冲破天际，惊雷闪烁，土地四分五裂。

莫甘娜被锋利的剑刃刺中腹部，她甚至来不及抵抗，鲜红的血液顺着剑尖滑了出来，一滴滴落在地上。

"莫甘娜，"亚瑟喃喃道。

"我的姐姐，我的敌人。"

蓦地，森林中传出一阵愤怒的龙啸，气流将所有人翻倒在地上，一只白色的巨龙扑闪着翅膀俯冲过来，它的口中喷出一道滚烫的厉火。

"不，"梅林叫道，他的声音嘶哑粗砺，"艾苏莎。"他努力想冲破喉口凝结的血块发出龙语，但是他只能发出微弱的气音，命令被阻挡在血沫中。

亚瑟举起剑刺向艾苏莎，后者发出一道剧烈的咆哮，火光冲天，亚瑟的王者之剑消失在火焰中。艾苏莎托起莫甘娜扇动着翅膀，消失在暮色里。

"不。"梅林呻吟道。

亚瑟回过头来靠近梅林，他的面容溶解在夜色中，梅林看不清他的脸。亚瑟弯下腰向梅林伸出手。

梅林隐隐看见摔倒在地上的德拉科挥舞着魔杖，闪出一道红光。

"别想。"梅林叫道。

他翻过身将亚瑟扑倒在地上。

他迷失在一片黑暗中。

梅林感到有人在摆弄着他的衣服，接着他身上湿漉漉的感觉消失了，浓重的血腥味也不见了，身体渐渐暖和起来，虽然疼痛还是在不断的折磨着他，但是意识略微清醒了些。

"梅林，梅林，"他听见有人在呼唤他，接着他的手被一个暖和的东西包住了，"醒醒。"

梅林。

他的名字。

只有一个人会用这种语气叫他。

"你这混蛋。"梅林闭着眼睛喃喃道，他没想到在对方恢复记忆后，自己会说的第一句话是这个，他的眼睛用力睁开一条缝，黑暗中有一片篝火在燃烧，他身上裹了一条毯子，衣服应该是被清理过了，亚瑟坐在他身边盯着火焰沉思着。德拉科被绳子捆住绑在一边。

听到这个熟悉的称呼，亚瑟笑了，"我是个混蛋，而你是个白痴。"

"你让我等了这么久。"梅林轻语道。

"我可不知道你这么痴情啊。"亚瑟弯起眼角看他，"连我都佩服自己的个人魅力了。"

梅林大笑起来，他想撑着身体坐起来，就像一千年前那样往混蛋王子身上扔一块石头，然而轻轻的挪动就让他头昏眼花，他口中的鲜血流到了衣领上。

"别动。"亚瑟轻轻将他按回地面。他施了个魔法再一次清理了梅林的领口，动作娴熟而轻快。"你现在不能移动。"

"我帮你止住了外出血，"亚瑟说道，"你的内脏一定受伤了，但是我现在还不敢碰它。"

"我真骄傲，亚瑟，"梅林轻语道，"你会用魔法了。"

亚瑟凝视对方，错位的时空感仍然让令他有些无可适从。

魔法，潘德拉贡，艾默瑞斯，梅林。

"以前我用魔法救过一个女孩，她叫罗伊娜。"梅林说道，"是她把我的名字传下来，又把我画成一个邋里邋遢的奇怪老头。"

亚瑟将梅林的头发推到后面，他俯下身体，手臂环绕住对方，"让我告诉你一个秘密，梅林。霍格沃兹的系统每二十四小时会重启一起，在太阳的第一缕光辉出现到它整个露出天空时，学校的一切魔法都会消失，其中包括移形换影的禁令。我相信庞弗雷夫人会有办法治愈你的。"

此时的天空仍是一片漆黑。

"我真的...很疼..."梅林喘息道，他忍不住又蜷缩起来，"真的疼..."

"我知道，"亚瑟贴住梅林的脸庞，"一会儿就好...等到日出...别睡，答应我，梅林。"

"我那时也是这样求你的，可你还是走了。"梅林轻喃道，"这不公平。"

"是啊，"亚瑟叹息道，"你值得更好的。你本来可以离开卡梅洛特，凭着魔法取得更高的地位，你也不必苦等一千年的。"

"离开了你，我就迷失了自己。"梅林说道。

梅林睁开眼睛，他发现亚瑟将嘴唇敷了上来，梅林感到嘴唇一阵冰凉，含着血的吐沫在他们之间传递。

"感觉真美好。"梅林喃喃道，"我从未有过如此生动的体验。"

"所以你当了一千年的老处男?"亚瑟微笑道。

"我记得你生前的每一件事，"梅林轻语道，"你死后的事我怎么也记不清了。"

"我记得阿瓦隆湖里的事情，我终于知道我为什么这么善于赌博了，我和高文玩了整整一千年，还有芙蕾雅..."他直视着梅林，"告诉我是我吻起来好，还是她吻起来好?"

"别开玩笑了。"梅林轻拍了一下亚瑟的头。"芙蕾雅的嘴唇比你软多了。"他说着又叹息了一声，"现在她也香消玉殒了不是吗？她没法保护龙息剑了。"

"我让海格把安眠药水给艾苏莎的...我不知道它还会来，"梅林说道，"今天一天我都在禁林修补剑..."

"罗恩误喝了那瓶药水。"亚瑟说道，"现在他在医疗翼。"

梅林心中夹杂了悔恨与恼怒，为什么不去亲自检查一下艾苏莎呢？他完全只是担心在莫甘娜来临前他不能修好剑，因此他马不停蹄的工作，一刻也不敢休息。他觉得艾苏莎那边总不会有闪失的。

一念之差而已。

现在一切都结束了，龙息剑消失，莫甘娜也获救了。

"别想那么多，梅林，"亚瑟在他耳畔轻语着，"只要我们都活着，总会有办法的。"

"会吗?"梅林渐渐闭起眼睛，他已经等了一千年了，他此时疲惫不堪，仿佛一千年的沉疴顽疾在这一瞬间全部爆发出来。时间太久了，现在他只想好好睡一觉。

"多陪我一会儿，梅林，"亚瑟轻轻拍打梅林的脸庞，想把他唤醒，"你不能在我刚想起你时就撒手离开了。"

天空此时渐渐出现了鱼肚白，禁林中响起了轻微的鸟鸣声，天空的一角亮了。

"你说过会放我两天假的，菜头。"梅林嘟囔道。

"我已经放了你一千年的假了，你这头懒猪，"亚瑟推动着梅林，然而梅林只是闭着眼睛，他的呼吸愈见缓慢，脸色显出了弥留的灰白。

"现在你该工作了。"

梅林原本抓着亚瑟的手掌渐渐脱落了，手指缓缓放松，顺着亚瑟的手腕一根根滑落下来，亚瑟感到心中升起恐慌，他手腕一紧，想抓住梅林冰冷的手指，但仅仅碰到了他的指甲，梅林的手垂在了他的大腿上，手指仍微微弯曲，保持着原先握住的姿势。

"醒醒，梅林。"亚瑟将耳朵贴在梅林的胸膛，他感到对方的心跳越来越无力，他狠狠地掐了一把梅林，而梅林只是毫无知觉的平躺，嘴唇沾着干涸的血。

"别离开我。"亚瑟感到梅林的胸膛湿透了，他发现那是他自己的泪水。"求你了。"

天空出现了火红的一线。亚瑟环住梅林的肩膀，将他扶了起来，梅林的双腿略略弯曲的点着地面，身体沉重而僵硬，亚瑟听见对方因为突然的移动，轻轻的咳嗽了一声，这在他听来无异于天籁之音。

他仍然有希望。

然而他突然听见梅林的一声呻吟，一道白光闪过，他感到手臂的重量一轻。

梅林消失了。

亚瑟的衣袖甚至还沾着梅林的血迹。

他转过头看，发现马尔福已经挣脱了捆住他的绳子，他手中的魔杖还有一丝青烟。

"他去哪儿了?"亚瑟怒吼道，他抽出魔杖对准对方，"你把他弄到哪儿去了?"

"他将沉入无边无际的黑暗。"

马尔福冷笑着消失了。

"所以这解释了你为什么满身是血的突然出现我的客厅?期间我还要应付走德拉科，让他相信你可能是被他传送到了撒哈拉沙漠或者是亚马逊森林的某个角落，幸好他自己对他的魔法都不是很自信。"西弗勒斯将一碗药推到梅林面前。

梅林皱着眉头喝了一口，"我能加点糖吗？"

"不能，"西弗勒斯答道，"它能修复你的伤口，但是焦土之石的影响很难消除。"

"这都是三面女神搞出来的事，一命换一命，"梅林叹道，"我都弄不清楚她们到底站在哪一边?"

"生命的平衡。"西弗勒斯缓缓道，他的眼睛有了些光彩。

"这是不可能的，"梅林打断道，"生命不是可以随便交换的。"

"为什么?"西弗勒斯狂热的说道，"那是古教，最强大的魔法，有那么多人崇拜哈利波特，总有人愿意牺牲自己换回他的性命的。"

"其中包括你自己吗？"

西弗勒斯转开了目光，他的神情又变得深不可测，他嘴唇颤抖着，很久，他才答道。

"我愿意牺牲一切来挽救当年的错误。"

"这行不通，西弗勒斯，"梅林望着他说道，"你们都属于现代魔法，三面女神是不会答应的。"

"谁都有办法救回来，"西弗勒斯苍凉的讽刺道，"就波特死了再也活不过来了。"

"我理解你，西弗勒斯..."

"不，"西弗勒斯爆发道，"你，梅林，还有阿不思，你们高高在上的看着我们这些凡人为生老病死而忧愁不已，最后屈尊俯就的用命运之类荒谬无力的理由来搪塞我们，接着你们甩甩手轻松的离开，徒留下我们自己痛苦悲伤。"

他愤怒的绕着桌子徘徊着，"我恨透了命运这套东西，它让我们无可奈何的旁观着悲剧发生，不管我们怎么试图改变它，它只会让我们回到起点，如果我们试着弄清楚这一切的源头，却会发现这一切都是我们自己导致的..."

"你以为，"梅林咆哮道，"你以为我不了解命运带来的痛苦吗？你以为，"他撑着身体站起来，踉跄着走到西弗勒斯身边，直视着他的眼睛，"我不了解这种无论做什么只会加快命运到来的无奈吗？你以为，我不了解最后发现这该死的命运都是由自己一手促成的的悔恨吗？你以为，我没有体会过看着命运一步步把你拉向深渊，或者目睹着自己深爱的人一个个死去却束手无策的悲恸吗?"

西弗勒斯望着他，那一瞬间，他似乎有些震动了，接着他翻出一个微笑。

"似乎我们之间的共同点比我以为的更多。"

"莫甘娜会知道你救了我的。"梅林说。

"她恢复得不好，重创之后她的魔法也需要很长时间复原。现在她不能这么容易的看透我的头脑，"西弗勒斯答道，"更何况她也认为德拉科的魔法事实上很平庸。"

"艾苏莎不年轻了。"梅林说道，"它的龙息也变得微弱了。"

现在他们又势均力敌了。

梅林默默的喝着药水，"你知道王者之剑在哪儿吗？"

"据我了解，它应该在那条龙的肚子里。"

"有办法取出来吗？"

"有。"西弗勒斯黑着脸扔出一本四块砖头一样厚的书。

梅林看见了封面上的字。

现代临床医学与手术操作


	17. Chapter 17

序幕

哈利坐在长椅上，凝视着蒙着白布的一排排尸体，他们是刚才暴动中的牺牲者，他走向其中一个，缓缓掀开白布，看见了邓布利多苍白而惊恐的脸庞。

我不会再犯同样的错误了。他默默想到。

哈利感到身后传来一阵脚步声。接着他被紧紧的拥抱住了。

感谢梅林，他还有他的朋友们。

"我们会和你在一起的。"赫敏放开他说道，"我们永不分离。"

哈利握了握她的手。他看见亚瑟走向了另一具尸体，他猛的掀开了，白布，那是乌瑟，他胸口仍然插着那把短剑。

"一个女人杀了他，我从没见过她，"哈利说道，"她的魔法很强大，也很可怕。"

亚瑟握紧了双手，接着又叹息着放开，"命运的轮回。"

"艾默瑞斯去哪了？"哈利问道。

"我不知道，他近在咫尺，可我又失去了他。"亚瑟轻轻的回答道，"但是我会找到他的，不管是死的还是活的。"

"邓布利多给过你什么东西吗？"赫敏问道。

哈利这才想起那个挂坠盒，他慌忙从怀中掏出了它，他的双手颤抖着，不小心将它丢在地上。

挂坠盒弹开了。

里面是一个女人的照片。

哈利将它拾起来。他发现它反面写了一行字。

致弗兰西斯布莱克

在一丛丛书堆中，西弗勒斯和梅林正在努力的学习着。

"这让我想到了盖乌斯的书房，"梅林抱怨道，"解剖学，动物构造学，药理，草药学..."

"盖乌斯是谁?"西弗勒斯问道，他狠狠地翻过一页书，"去帮我把那本药学字典拿过来。"

梅林嘟囔着穿过堆成小山似的书本，从灰尘中找到那本字典，再慢吞吞的穿过来，期间他踩到了什么东西，滑了一跤，那些书啪啦啪啦的散落在他身边。

"扶我起来，"他呻吟道，"我还能继续学习。"

"梅林的长筒袜啊。"西弗勒斯抱怨道，"这是我按照字母顺序排好的。"他一边叫着，一边挥舞着魔杖，那些厚封皮的书有节奏的一本本自动排列出来。

"我不穿长筒袜。"梅林喃喃道。

"那就致梅林的口水兜吧。"他叫道，"这都是你的错，直接杀了那条龙把剑取出来不就得了吗？"

"巨龙现在是濒危动物，"梅林反驳道，"你的行为会损害物种和基因库的多样性。"

梅林从地上爬起来，凑到西弗勒斯身边看着，"我觉得你把动脉的位置画错了。"

"闭嘴吧，"西弗勒斯吼道，"为什么你不先把药理看完呢，毕竟你连自己配出来的药到底是用来干嘛的都不知道。"

"这话是从哪里的?"梅林迷惑道。

"难道不是你给波特那个魔药配方，却把它的作用都说错了吗？"

"我从来没有给过哈利药方。"梅林叫道。

"那次芙蕾雅的课外作业。"西弗勒斯叫道。"那个魔药给我们双方都带来了灾难性后果。"

梅林恍然大悟，"那个药方不是我给的，是他从一本破破烂烂的日记上看见的。"

"什么破破烂烂的日记?"西弗勒斯叫道。突然之间，他的声音停滞了，张着嘴却说不出来话，神情惊恐。

"我看过那本日记，"梅林没有注意到他的反应，继续说道，"那上面的字像蜘蛛丝一样，甚至还有不少有趣的表情。"

梅林发现西弗勒斯沉沉的跌倒在椅子上，目光呆滞，接着，他的头仰向天花板，发出一阵机械的，诡异的笑声。


	18. Chapter 18

"弗朗西斯布莱克..."哈利在布莱克的家谱上寻找着，他们现在正在格里莫广场12号。

"我找到了。"哈利叫起来，他看见了弗朗西斯布莱克的名字，只是她的画像被烧毁了。"她应该是小天狼星的表妹。"

"说真的，"罗恩咬着苹果插嘴道，"我觉得她的五官有些男性化..."

"你眼瞎吗？"亚瑟抢过他的苹果说道，"这明明是个大美女。不过她是犯了什么错才从布莱克家谱上被除名的?"

"看看这个，"赫敏跑来，她手中捏着一叠报纸，"这是昨天的预言家报..."

"这上面有什么?"亚瑟将苹果扔在一边说道，"对角巷文物失窃，傲罗部人事更迭，罗马尼亚的龙尸体被盗...谁会去偷那玩意儿?...除了这些花边新闻外什么都没有，没有食死徒暴动，没有伏地魔重现，也没有麻瓜巫师被迫害...什么都没有..."

"在这些花花新闻中是有一些重要消息。"赫敏横了他一眼说道，她指着报纸的一角，"看这个。摇滚歌手弗兰西斯近日被发现携男伴出入高档会所..."

哈利赶紧凑过来看，这的确是相片上的那个女人，她脖子上有一个挂坠盒。

亚瑟吹了声口哨，"我知道这个地方。为一些富有巫师准备的娱乐场所，需要专门的门钥匙才能到达，门钥匙必须对应使用者的指纹，非常安全，他们在那里喝喝酒，跳跳舞，或者..."

"赌赌钱。"赫敏黑着脸打断道。

亚瑟畏缩的眼神证明了赫敏的话。

"你有那种门钥匙吗？"哈利问道。

"我一个月前刚开始申请，一个月后我就成了逃犯。"亚瑟耸耸肩说。

"但我知道有一个人可以弄到门钥匙。"他接着说道。

"谁?"

"马尔福。"

"那告诉我我们怎么才能翻过守卫重重的马尔福大宅，然后拿到他的头发来制作复方药剂?"赫敏叫道。

"不一定是头发。"亚瑟说，"可以是他身上其他部分。"他挥挥魔杖，一根绳子出现在他们面前，"食死徒暴动的那天我用这根绳子捆住他，虽然他后来逃脱了，但那天穿的是短袖的便服..."

"你是说这根绳子可能把他的手臂磨出血?"哈利问道。

"不，"亚瑟摇头道，"但那上面一定留有他的汗水，或者是..."他咽了口口水说道。

"皮屑。"

哈利瞪着眼睛看着那瓶复方药剂。

"那一定是皮屑做的。"他喃喃道。

"知足吧，你们这群泥巴种，"亚瑟模仿着马尔福的语气说道，"这可是马尔福家族的皮屑，高贵的皮屑，完美的皮屑。"

哈利一脸表情扭曲。

"但是别担心，"亚瑟拍拍他的肩膀，"我会陪你一起去的，马尔福家族的少爷需要一个跟班，我弄到了对角巷一个小贩的头发..."

"为什么我要喝皮屑，你却可以喝头发?"

"谁让你是救世主呢？"亚瑟一脸无辜的说，"你理应承担起拯救世界的主要责任。你不下地狱，谁下地狱?"

"好了好了，男孩们，"赫敏叫道，"我拿我的N.E. 保证它们的味道一样难喝。"

哈利小心翼翼的捧起复方药剂，他和亚瑟碰一下瓶子。

"致马尔福高贵的皮屑。"

接着他一饮而尽。

"我还是觉得弗兰西斯长得像男人。"哈利听见罗恩说道。

"可怜的罗恩，"亚瑟说，这时他的脸已经变得瘦长，显得鼠目獐头，"等战争结束以后我会带你去看最好的眼科医生，医药费全免..."

"所以...马尔福少爷...你想要一把本俱乐部的门钥匙。"哈利面前坐了一个肥头肥脑的中年人，他们现在在一家豪华旅馆的顶楼餐厅，他正交叉着手指打量着哈利。

哈利做出一副倨傲的模样，他矜持的取下一枚金戒指显摆了一下，那是他来时在地摊上买的冒牌货，一个纳可可以买五个，"你知道钱不是问题，我有的是钱，我家的钞票多得数都数不完。"

"这不是钱的问题，"那个俱乐部经理说道，"我只是想知道您为什么莅临我的俱乐部。"

"完全是为了花点钱而已，"哈利漫不经心的说道，"我有的是钱，我家的钞票多得数都数不清。"他掏出一把金加隆，随手把它们从窗台下扔下去。

-那是我的钱。哈利听见亚瑟咬牙切齿的声音。

之前赫敏给他们做了个心灵感应，因此他们可以听见互相的心声。

"你知道，要是我愿意，我随便就可以把霍格沃兹整修个五百遍，在英国建立三百个孤儿院养老院，再给魔法部捐上几千座办公楼。"

-太无私了，救世主先生，你得自私一点。

"如果我愿意，"哈利接着说，"我可以买下全世界的冰激凌，买下最快最豪华的飞天扫帚，让我的房间里堆满Lady Gaga的限量版唱片。"

"Lady Gaga是谁?"经理不解的问道。

"你不用知道她是谁，你只要知道我很有钱就行了，有钱到可以把你所有的牙齿换成金的，"哈利无视着说，他拍拍亚瑟的肩膀，"我家有五百个他这样的保洁小秘，一千个你这样的俱乐部。"

-你有点过分了，伙计。

"反正我家的钞票多到数不完，"他说道。

"我看上你的俱乐部是你的荣幸。"哈利把凳子一踢，指着经理的鼻子说。

"既然这样，那就没问题了。"经理说，他拿出一个印泥，"麻烦你敲一下指印吧，除你自己外，一个门钥匙还可以多带一个客人。"

"我需要两个门钥匙。"哈利说，"像我这样的土豪，一个保洁小秘是不够的。"

"好吧。"经理擦擦冷汗说。

之前赫敏给他们做过两个指纹贴膜，于是他们把自己的指纹印了上去。

"说真的。"一切完毕后，经理说，"我还一直以为您是直的呢。"

"什么意思？"哈利问道。

"你不知道吗？"经理说，"这个俱乐部是专门为性-向颠倒的人准备的。"

哈利猛的转过目光看向亚瑟。

-我可不知道这事，伙计。

"所以，那个弗兰西斯是个蕾丝..."哈利结结巴巴道。

"不，他是男的。"经理解释道，"谁说叫弗兰西斯的一定是女人。他是个盖，平时都喜欢打扮成女人。就是因为这一点，他才被布莱克家族除名的，可怜的家伙，这也怪不着他..."

"你有喜欢的男人吗？"经理不怀好意的问道。

还没等哈利答话，亚瑟惊讶的叫道，"原来是这样，我想你一定是爱上了亚瑟潘德拉贡，你一定是被他的英俊帅气风流潇洒忠贞勇敢深深的吸引了。"

哈利呛了一口茶，他干咳了一声，"胡说八道。我爱的明明是哈利波特。"他长吸一口气说道，"我爱他勇敢无畏的灵魂，完美无暇的面容，和火辣结实的身材。"

"你只是不好意思承认而已，"亚瑟大叫道，"亚瑟潘德拉贡高雅的身姿，矫健的步伐和一定是让你魂牵梦萦的。"

"恰恰相反，"哈利说，"我一直默默注视着救世主先生翠绿的眼睛和墨色的黑发，连他那副眼镜都非常可爱，我跟他作对完全是因为我爱他爱得难以自拔。"

"得了吧，"亚瑟叫道，"你靠近救世主只不过是因为你想借机获得亚瑟潘德拉贡的关注，因为他帅到你连主动和他说句话都不敢。"

哈利觉得有点词穷了。

论自恋程度他是比不过亚瑟的。

"然而他们现在都是逃犯。"经理提醒道。

"所以我只好把我的爱藏在心里，"哈利望着他说道，"你不会把这说出去的吧，我有的是钱，我家的钞票多得数都数不清，我可以随时把你处理掉扔在一个没人知道的角落。"

"我不会的，少爷。"经理抽筋着说。

"一切顺利。"待他们回到格里莫广场后，哈利对赫敏和罗恩叫道。

"虽然我们发现弗兰西斯是个男的，而且那是个同...性俱乐部。"

"我就说嘛。"罗恩叫道。

"这还不是最难的事，"亚瑟打断道，"据我所知，为了赌-博公平，那个俱乐部里魔法检验器，我们不仅不能用魔法，连复方药剂都不能用。"

"那我们怎么去?"

"我们..."亚瑟说道，"就这么进去。"

"我们现在可是逃犯。"赫敏叫道。

"亚瑟说对的。"哈利忽然明白了，"这种地方本来就是灰色地带，他们根本不在乎你是不是逃犯，只在乎你有没有钱加入游戏。"

深夜，两个脸上罩着黑色丝袜的人钻进了罗马尼亚的龙尸处理厂。

"我们真的要用这么蠢的方法吗？"梅林掀开黑色丝袜，喘了口气，又把自己蒙回丝袜。

"是你建议我们除了理论外还要一点实践的。"西弗勒斯恶狠狠的说道，他念了咒语，熄灭周围的电灯，"见鬼的麻瓜科技。"

他用魔杖捅了捅围墙边上门锁，"它用防魔装置。"

"为什么我们不移形换影进去?"梅林问道。

"你必须在脑海中想象出目的地的模样才能成功移形换影，我不知道里面什么样子，我怎么进去?"

"让我来试试。"梅林握住西弗勒斯的手。

"Mor Zonda thoil dom mar thoradh ar mo cheann scribe."

他们出现在处理厂内部。

梅林放开对方的手，深吸一口气捂住开始流血的手腕，西弗勒斯帮他紧急处理了一下伤口。接着走向堆积起来的龙尸。

"速速缩小。"他叫道

一条龙变成了玩具大小。

"你就不能对死者表现一点尊重吗?"梅林叫道。

"难道我们在解剖他们之前还要脱帽向它们默哀三分钟吗?快来帮我一把。"

梅林也拿起自己的魔杖，加入了西弗勒斯的工作。不知为何每当他施法时，他的眼前总会浮现出亚瑟的模样，和夜空下夹杂着血腥味的吻。

"你在梦游吗？梅林，你把那条龙变成黄金了。"

"不好意思，"梅林道歉道，"我只是想起了亚瑟的金发。"

西弗勒斯对天翻了个白眼，"所以从史诗中走出来的人都这么多愁善感而且想象力丰富吗？我是不是要给你准备把竖琴，这样你能对着月光表达你的爱?"

"我不会弹竖琴。"梅林说道。

西弗勒斯哼了一声。

"我想去见见亚瑟。他还不知道我的生死呢。"梅林说。

"别忘你现在可是在亚马逊森林或者撒哈拉沙漠的某个角落游荡呢！难保潘德拉贡会把你还活着的消息告诉波特，波特的大脑可是和黑魔王直接相连的。"西弗勒斯吼道，"你自己作死我管不到，但是千万别把我连累进去。"

"我们是硬币的两面，"梅林自顾自的感叹道，"他以前总喜欢欺负我，或者给我做不完活，我有的时候抱怨几句，他就会把我按在地毯上..."

"按在...地毯上..."西弗勒斯重复着，他的眼睛瞪大了。

"按在地毯上挠我，或者揉我的头发。"梅林叹气道，"他力气太大我都挣不开。"

梅林发现西弗勒斯的表情有点抽搐，他的双手虽然还是不停的动着，但是脑门上隐隐暴起青筋。

"你还好吗?"梅林关切的问道。

西弗勒斯干咳了一声。

从小到大一直坚定不移站大法师梅林攻小王子亚瑟暨年上关系的西弗勒斯内心OS:

WTF!我居然被逆了CP.

这怎么和童话里说的不一样啊?

和哈利想的不一样，这个俱乐部喧闹而嘈杂，像是麻瓜的迪斯科舞厅，而不是贵族的聚集地。兴奋的男男女女们和着重金属音乐摇摆着，眼花缭乱的灯光打在各个角落。

这样也好，不会有人注意到这四个逃犯。

"我不喜欢这地方。"赫敏抱怨道。

哈利放眼在舞动的人群中寻找着，他们一边转头看着，一边艰难的移动着。蓦地，哈利不小心翻倒了侍者的托盘，酒淋在了另一人身上，对方发生一阵惊呼。

哈利看见那个挂坠盒。

"小心点，伙计。"对方的嘴中喷出一口烟，他的声音像个男性，打扮得却像个女人。

"呃...你好...很高兴见到你..."哈利结结巴巴的说道，"请问我能不能..."

"我们是不是要互相脱帽敬个礼再鞠个躬，然后互称阁下?"弗兰西斯咬着烟说道。

"嘿，伙计。"亚瑟将哈利挤到一边，"你真辣，我们能跳个舞吗？"

弗兰西斯挑起眉毛，"你也挺帅的，朋友。"

"那是当然。"亚瑟热情的叫道，"我们一起玩可以吗？"

"我说的不是你。"弗兰西斯不耐烦的说道，"我说的是那个红发的小兄弟。"

亚瑟的笑容僵住了。罗恩刚好在喝苏打水，听到这话一下吐了出来，他指着自己的鼻子不可思议道:

"我我我我..."

"是啊，"弗兰西斯欣赏着说道，"我喜欢发色鲜艳的小伙子。"

"我的发色也很鲜艳啊。"哈利听见亚瑟嘟囔着。

"我喜欢笑容可爱的男孩。"

"我的笑容也很可爱啊。"亚瑟喃喃道。

"我喜欢英音标准的人。"

"我也说英音啊。"

"我们都说英音，亚瑟。"哈利提醒道。

罗恩仍然是一副受到惊吓的样子。亚瑟猛的将他推过去，一边在他耳边轻轻说道，"快去吧，罗恩，我们能不能拯救世界就看你的个人魅力了..."

赫敏狠狠地踢了亚瑟一脚。

他们目送着弗兰西斯把垂死挣扎的罗恩拖向舞池。接着找了一个角落坐了下来，在那里他们可以看见一切状况。之前他们每个人身上都带了一只录音笔，于是哈利和亚瑟监听起了他们的对话。

他们听见罗恩在夸奖弗兰西斯的眼睛颜色。

赫敏黑着脸坐在一旁。

"别担心，赫敏。"亚瑟安慰道，"这些话都是从《如何获得女巫芳心三百大招》里抄来的，罗恩对你说的情话可都是原创的。"

赫敏瞥了他一眼。

"不过按照男人的审美，这姑娘...男孩...还是挺漂亮的，妆容几乎可以以假乱真了。我还有点担心罗恩万一把持不住..."

"够了，亚瑟，"哈利打断道，"别刺激赫敏了，让我们好好听听。"

他们听见一阵沙沙的响声，接着对话清晰起来。

"世界因你而改变,因为你...是黄金所造,你嘴唇的弧...弧度将重写历史。"罗恩磕磕巴巴的说道。

"抄的。"亚瑟果断的说，"王尔德，天鹅绒金矿。他还背错了一句话。"

"多少人爱过你昙...花一现的身身身身...影，爱过你的美貌，以虚伪或真情， 惟独一人曾爱你那...朝朝朝圣者的心。"

"还是抄的。"亚瑟说，"叶芝，当你老去。都是些三百大招里用烂了的。你听他连背都没背熟。"

赫敏咯咯咯的磨着牙齿。

亚瑟撞撞赫敏的肩膀，"你不会吃醋的吧，罗恩可是我们中最直的人，你说是不是，哈利?"

哈利还在思考这句话是不是透露了某种真相，罗恩的下一句话就吸引了他的注意。

"能不能...把那个挂坠盒拿下来，"罗恩颤颤巍巍的说，"它老是碰到我...挺不舒服的..."

"这是我表哥雷古勒斯给我的..."弗兰西斯说，"以前我掉了一个，所以他又托家养小精灵又送了我一个，但是在那之后就传来了失踪的消息...我一直都很想念他。"

"就拿下来一会儿吧，"罗恩恳求道，"跳完舞我就还给你..."

"好吧。"弗兰西斯不情愿的说道。

"现在我们要去把真挂坠盒换下来..."哈利说道。挂坠盒仍然在他们这边，因为谁都没想到罗恩是成功勾引弗兰西斯的那个。

突然周围嘈杂的音乐停止了，四个壮汉闯了进来，周围人群惊讶的望着他们。

"不好意思，经理给的指示，各位，例行检查。"

"我想那个胖经理一定意识到那个瞎显摆的马尔福是假的了。"亚瑟恨恨道。

之间赫敏慌慌张张的掏出一个化妆盒。

"这都什么时候了，你怎么还有心情化妆！"

"化妆可是比魔法给有用的东西..."赫敏轻声道，她拿起粉团往哈利和亚瑟脸上扑，"先上个粉底。"

待赫敏和把自己和两个男孩都化上妆时，保安们已经很靠近他们了，罗恩为了躲避他们，不断退到哈利这边，他回过头一看，差点吓得魂飞魄散。

俱乐部仍然有魔法禁令，因此保安们只能用肉眼辨认。

他们来到这个角落，目光扫过了涂着夸张血盆大嘴的赫敏，还有和弗兰西斯黏在一起的罗恩，落在了明明化着浓妆却散发出迷之直男气质的哈利和亚瑟。

哈利和保安大眼瞪小眼，接着他猛吸一口气，硬着头皮向罗恩扑了过去。他一只手抓住罗恩的后脑勺，另一手搂住他的后背，把自己的嘴唇撞了上去，他感到罗恩拼命挣扎，但是哈利使出吃奶的劲按住了它。

期间，他偷偷将那个挂坠盒换了过去。

待他放开了对方，两人都已是气喘吁吁。罗恩脸上满是唇印，瞪着眼睛哑口无言。

还没等罗恩反应过来，他就被亚瑟狠狠的扇了个耳光。

"你这负心汉，这么快勾搭上了这个野男人，"亚瑟扭着腰肢哭叫着，"你背叛了我，说好我们两个一起慢慢变老，坐在庭院门口慢慢看夕阳的呢！我说我们要领养两个孩子，一个叫汤姆，一个叫杰瑞的。"

他哭着扑进赫敏的怀里求抱抱。

接着罗恩又被弗兰西斯扇了一记耳光。

弗兰西斯尖叫道，"原来你有两个情人了。你之前说过我是你认识的第一个。"他气得一把将挂坠盒抢过去，愤怒的离开了。

还没等哈利松口气，罗恩又被保安抽了个耳光。

"我最讨厌，朝三暮四的男人了，"保安咬着牙说道，"滚出去，我再也不想看见你。"

他们四人借此机会一齐迅速逃出俱乐部。一出门，他们就移形换影到了格里莫广场。

被打了三个耳光的罗恩捂着肿起来的腮帮子抱怨着，"就算打人你们也用不着只往一边打吧。"

"你可是拯救了世界啊，牺牲这点不算什么。"亚瑟吹了声口哨，"被当成英雄的感觉如何？"

"别取笑罗恩了，亚瑟，"哈利打断道，"你应该赶快把唇彩洗掉，你看上去和吸血鬼一样。"

"感觉还不赖啊，"肿着腮帮子捂着冰块罗恩看着天花板感叹道，"你们看见我是怎么勾引上弗兰西斯的吗？"

"啪！"

这次抽耳光的是赫敏。

还是同一边脸。

他正穿过了漫山遍野的迷雾，渐渐朝峡谷里走去。烧焦的树木和枯黄的草堆在他脚下发出沙沙声。空气中裹挟着一股荒凉的气息，他抬起头，看见了两座倒塌的，爬满青苔的，帝王像横在一旁。他哼哼着用魔法将残像摔在一边。

水晶球在他手中发光。

"啪!"

哈利猛的惊醒，他发现自己躺在格里莫广场的床上，那是小天狼星的房间，靠墙的书橱里摆满了麻瓜奇幻小说和杂志。他头上的伤疤炽热而疼痛。他努力回忆着梦中景象。

那个水晶球。哈利忍不住惊呼道，逆转时间的水晶球。他慌张的从床上滚下来。

"嘿，赫敏，你听我说，我和那个弗兰西斯真的没什么..."楼下传来罗恩的声音。

"啪!"

哈利想可能是罗恩被抽了个耳光。但他管不上他们。他的脑海中不断闪现那两座帝王像，他一定看到过这个地方。

"我只是为了拯救世界而已!"罗恩嚷嚷道。

"啪!"

该死，他到底在哪里见过这个地方。哈利看见书橱上乱糟糟的小说。他每晚临睡前会读几本。

"我是直的!"

"啪!"接着楼下传来一声愤怒的嘶吼，"罗纳德韦斯莱!你敢说你真的不动心吗？别以为我不知道你们在男生寝室里做过什么事情。"

哈利慌忙的翻起那些破破烂烂的书。

在哪里，到底在哪里?

接着传来亚瑟漫不经心的声音，"我和罗恩可是清白的，这是你应该怪哈利才对，是他先强吻罗恩的。"

"啪啪!"

原本就摇摇欲坠的书橱在他的鼓捣下倒了下来，书散落了一地。楼下仍不断传来嘈杂声。

哈利怒火中烧，他踹开门向下吼道，"你们这群白痴能不能给我安静点!"

房子里一下变得鸦雀无声。

接着他甩上门，将那堆书踹了一脚。

跟斯内普呆的时间他也喜欢管别人叫白痴了。

哈利叹息着跌坐在一边。接着他发现有一本笔记落在书堆上。恰巧有一页打开着。他爬过去，看见了上面蜘蛛丝般的笔迹。

他想起很久之前他将这本笔记塞进了他的背包，离开霍格沃兹前他也没有想起将它扔走。哈利觉得厌恶，他很想给那本书来个四分五裂。然而上面细细的字迹像虫子一样挠拨他的心:

莉莉和波特约会去了。

哈利的心猛的一跳，将那本笔记抓了过来，捧进手掌里:

昨天早上我在她的南瓜汁里偷偷加了我的魔药，那种可以让人辨别真爱的药水，我熬制了整整一个学期。

结果第二天她就和波特一起去了霍格莫德。

我知道她现在真正的离我而去了。

我没有什么可辩解的，我也不会再试图挽回她了。这一切都是对我的惩罚，我的傲慢，偏执，过强的自尊心，还有卑劣的手段让我付出了代价。

可是梅林知道我有多爱她啊！

哈利吓得差点将笔记脱手，他颤抖着读下去。

整整六年!我从来没有喜欢过其他女孩，我始终如一的爱着她，我想即使在我的未来，我也不会在为其他人动心了。

永别了。

我会将我的爱埋葬进坟墓的，连同我的心也死去了。

这一切都是我的错。

那是日记的最后一页。

哈利将那本日记扔进角落，他感到这些天郁积着的愤怒和苦闷终于随着一道"四分五裂"终于发泄出来了。他呆怔着看着那些纸屑碎片，不禁想起一年前这本日记带给他多少欢乐。这本日记的作者在成长中不断显出残酷，冷漠的性格。然而哈利却忽视了这些，一味为他的聪明才智拍手叫好。

-怎么，教授，难道你还有一段不为人知的情史?"

-她辣吗?

-不许用那个词，波特。

-你成功了吗？

-结果显而易见。

救世主先生爱上了一个暗恋他母亲的男人。

这种放在小说专栏里的故事发生在了他身上。

"嘿，哈利。"哈利听见有人敲了敲他的房门进来了。是亚瑟。"你还好吗?"他坐在了哈利身边，他脸上有一个红印，想必是刚才被赫敏摔了个耳光。

"我...我的天，这是怎么回事?"他指着密密麻麻堆在地板上的书。

"我只是在找个地方...伏地魔将水晶球藏在了那里..."哈利突然看见了一本封面颜色鲜艳的小说，那上面有他前几天折的角。

"你看。"他指着那两座帝王像，和模糊的山谷。

亚瑟的脸色变了变。

"陨王山谷?"他叫道。

"莫甘娜似乎不太在意王者之剑。"梅林和西弗勒斯在树林偷窥着正在漫步的艾苏莎。"我以为我们要费点力气才能接近它。"

"她认为巨龙的肚子是保存宝物的最佳地点。"西弗勒斯答道，"即使那条龙死了，也没有人能剖开了它的肚子。然而她的思维还停留在一千年前，现代科技早就可以突破这一难关了。"

"是啊，电钻。"梅林无奈的做了个手势，"我只希望麻药足够。"

"你难道不能命令它睡觉吗?"西弗勒斯问道。

"睡眠是主观意志的，它不想睡，我也不能逼它睡。"梅林摊着手道。

就像梅林想的那样，整个过程非常血腥。他们给艾苏莎放了麻醉弹，待它轰的一声倒地后，他们一边施法让补血剂自动喂进它的嘴，一边他们用特别消毒过的电钻剖开它的肚子，这一过程就持续了一小时，接着他们小心的将那把剑取出来，王者之剑依旧金光闪闪，即使上面布满没有消化过的动物残渣。

到这一步时，梅林和西弗勒斯就像淋过血雨一样，浑身上下洒满了鲜血。

蓦地梅林感到从下到上有一股力量在身体内流窜，就像千年前他在陨王山谷的水晶洞里醒来一样，在他身体的一个角落里，魔法正在渐渐复苏，再一次充盈了他的血管。他感到焦土之石带来的伤痛正在渐渐消散，他又次听到了天空，泥土和海洋的声音，感受到不同魔法元素的碰撞，交融。

"西弗勒斯。"梅林叫道。

"又怎么了?"西弗勒斯怒吼道，"你与其在这里傻站了，为什么不来帮我缝合伤口呢？"他魔杖中引出的线正在努力的钻破艾苏莎盔甲般的皮肤。

"我似乎发现了龙血的第十四中用途，或者是古代巨龙血的第一种用途。"

"什么?"西弗勒斯惊叫道。接着他看见梅林的眼睛中闪起了金光，他看上去不像之前施法那样疼痛而虚弱了，相反的，他看上去快乐而兴奋。西弗勒斯发现自己的魔杖颤动起来，似乎因为周围强大的魔法波动而失去了稳定性。

他看见那条白龙的伤口已经愈合了，没有留下一点痕迹。

西弗勒斯的魔杖炸出一朵烟花。

"一个好消息一个坏消息。"赫敏简洁的说道，"坏消息是，威尔士的陨王山谷离我们太远，移形换影会导致分体。所以我们必须乘火车，而麻瓜界现在也已经把我们当成通缉犯了，但复方药剂撑不了几小时的车程。"

"好消息是，增龄药水的功效可以持续一天，这样麻瓜们就认不出我们了。"

"我拒绝!"亚瑟叫道，"我可不想变成个老头，即使一天也不行。"

"它可以增加三十岁的年龄。"赫敏说，"不算老头。"

"那也不行，每天看着斯内普那张便秘脸我就知道人到中年有多惨了。"亚瑟抗议道。

"没关系，亚瑟，没人会在乎你又秃顶又发福的形象的。"哈利劝道。

"谢谢，哈利，你还是担心一下自己的前列腺和脂肪肝吧。"亚瑟叫。

"真正的勇士敢于直面自己惨淡的人生。"哈利说道，"还有后退的发际线和超重的体重。"

"还有风湿。"罗恩补充道。

"腰间盘突出。"哈利继续说。

"老花眼。"

"骨质疏松"

"牙齿松动。"

"中风。"

"老年痴呆症。"

"够了，"亚瑟叫道。"我不胖，我将来也不会胖，更不会秃顶。黑发才是最容易谢顶的那个。"他斜着眼看哈利。

"那我都不怕，你怕什么呢?"哈利怂着肩说。

"你们到底喝不喝?"赫敏不耐烦道。


	19. Chapter 19

"我得说，哈利，"亚瑟拄着拐杖气喘吁吁的在狭小的山谷里穿行，"你的皱纹长得很威严。火车上的女孩都给你让座了。"

"不客气，亚瑟，"哈利回嘴道，"你新买的皮带也很衬你的腰围。"

赫敏朝天翻了个白眼，虽然她已经老眼昏花，而罗恩抱怨着太阳晒得他头皮快烧起来了－－－这就是秃顶的结果。

就像哈利梦中所见，破败的帝王像倒在一边，崎岖的山路上铺满了青苔和落叶，路边歪歪斜斜的长着些稀疏的矮树。

亚瑟似乎对这里很熟悉，他带着其他人穿过弯曲隐秘的小径，一副了如指掌的模样。

很快，他们停在了一个山洞前，藤蔓从洞口挂了下来，哈利感到自己的魔法正呼应着山洞内的某种物质，他们一齐走了进去。

他们走到了一个岔路口。

"或许我们应该分开行动。"哈利建议道。

于是他们从各个岔口进入。突然，哈利听见葱某个角落里传来滑腻的声音。

-看看是谁来了，我很多年没见过新面孔了。

哈利急忙转过头去看四周，但是周围空无一人。

"你是谁，"哈利叫道，"你在哪儿？"

-转过头来，让我看看你。

哈利四处寻找，却始终没看见对方。直到他在墙角里看见一条细小的花斑蛇。

"你不是他..."花斑蛇说道，"他的眼睛不是绿色的。"

"但是我在找他藏在这里的东西。"哈利意识到了"他"是谁，他靠近小蛇注视着它。

"一个水晶球。"

"水晶球，这里有很多水晶球...嗨，朋友们，今天真热闹不是吗？"

哈利听见身后传来脚步声，是亚瑟他们来了。"前面的岔路口更多，"他叫道，"所以我们回过头来找你...你在和谁讲话，哈利?"他凑过身来，盯着那条蛇，用手指将它吊起来，"你有个新朋友了?"

"你不能这么粗鲁，"哈利将蛇放了回去，"这是位女士，你刚才相当于掀了她的裙子。"

"哦，我很抱歉。"亚瑟干巴巴道。

"你知道伏地魔的水晶球在哪里？"哈利接着问道。

"哦，我不知道伏地魔是谁，但的确有个人在这里藏了个水晶球。...哦，我知道...可谁都不能拒绝这么个英俊帅气又风度翩翩的男人，不是吗？"

"虽然他现在毁容了。"哈利说道。

"真的吗？"花斑蛇惊叫起来，"毁得多严重?"

"蛇脸。"哈利简洁地说道，"没鼻子，秃头。"

那条蛇像泄了气似的摊在地上，"他是我见过最帅的男人。"

"所以你现在没必要继续帮助他了，"哈利小心翼翼的说道，"我用我父母的名誉保证，他现在丑到你想吐。"

花斑蛇叹息着在地上盘旋几圈，接着将身体缠成一团，"自从他以后，就再也没有人听我讲故事了。你没法想象在这里的生活有多寂寞。"

"如果你愿意，"哈利靠近它坐下，"你可以讲给我们听，我能帮你翻译蛇佬腔。"

于是花斑蛇开始了它的叙述，所有人盘腿坐在它身旁。那是关于一位国王与他的男仆的故事，亚瑟听到这个名字时抽搐了一下，但他只是推说山洞里有些冷:

-曾经有位王子，他英俊又勇敢，是五大国所有姑娘的梦中情人，但是他有一件事很头疼，那就是他的仆人。他觉得他的仆人是五大国最糟糕的，一个膀胱有问题的异装癖酒鬼。

"王子比伏地魔还帅吗？"哈利问道。

花斑蛇歪着脑袋想了想，"王子还逊色点。"

"你在逗我，"亚瑟叫着站起来，"我...王子怎么可能没蛇脸帅?"

"伏地魔是本系列官方最帅的男人，帅气指数和小天狼星持平。"哈利说。

亚瑟愤愤不平坐下来。

"他和你有点像，"花斑蛇嘶嘶道，"可他没你老，也没你胖。"

亚瑟不平的哼哼着。

-虽然这样，王子依旧上哪儿都带着他的仆人，尽管王子每天都威胁咒骂仆人，但事实上他们形影不离。

但仆人有个秘密。

王子所在的国度禁止魔法。

而仆人恰巧是个法师。

"他们是怎么认识的？"罗恩问道，"既然这样，仆人为什么不离开？"

"要我说，"哈利插嘴道，"可能有一天王子孤独的在酒馆借酒消愁时，法师恰巧出现他身边为他变戏法逗他笑，苦闷的旅者和善解人意的魔法师，听上去很浪漫。"

"一看你就没读过史诗，"赫敏说道，"王子一定是在某场败仗中身陷囫囵，而法师从天而降替他扭转了战局。"

"可那只是仆人啊，"罗恩又嚷嚷道，"他们的故事一定都很纯朴，比如王子恰巧饿了，而仆人移形换影到他面前送了他一只烤鸡..."

哈利看见亚瑟翻了个白眼。

-他们相遇时彼此都很年轻。那时飞扬跋扈的王子正在欺凌弱小，而小法师出手阻止了，接着他被关进了大牢。他们甚至打了一架，法师用魔法作弊，让王子摔了个狗吃屎，但自己也受伤。

王子本可以惩罚他，但他在那个男孩身上发现了些特别的品质。

"...故事很浪漫。"

"...情节很史诗。"

"...情感很纯朴。"

"每天晚上八点档的肥皂剧经典剧情。"哈利总结道。

花斑蛇不满的瞥了他一眼。

-男仆向王子贡献了自己的忠诚，除了自己会魔法的秘密，他对王子毫无隐瞒。邪恶的女巫尼姆薇看到了这一点，为了铲除小法师，她在王子的酒杯里下了毒，哄骗男仆为他喝下。男仆高烧昏迷，命在旦夕。

"他蠢透了。"亚瑟喃喃道。

-为了救他，王子奔赴危险的山谷采取解药。他深陷蜘蛛巢穴，但是一个神秘的蓝色光球为他指引了道路。王子觉得有人在暗处帮助着他。

可他从没想到，是那个快死了的男仆在救他。

他们彼此心灵相牵。

-救你自己。男仆对他说。

亚瑟的肩膀颤抖起来，他将脸埋在手掌中。

"如果男仆是个公主，"罗恩轻轻说，"这故事也没毛病啊。"

"闭嘴，罗恩。"所有人一齐说。

-时光渐渐过去了，男仆和法师就像两棵相依而长的树，地面上枝叶交错，地下早已紧紧纠缠在一起。他们都愿意为对方献出生命，男仆仰慕王子的仁慈，王子也欣赏男仆的赤诚。虽然他从不知道男仆暗中用他的魔法救了他千百次。

-后来王子成了国王。

-男仆还是男仆。

-真神奇不是吗？如此强大的力量却只有这么卑微的地位。

又是一片寂静。

"...渣男。"赫敏骂道。

-国王只是完全不知道而已。

"所以他就不是渣了，"赫敏说，"他应该是瞎了。"

"或者是聋了？"罗恩问道，"毕竟如果会唇语的话，听力残障不会这么容易被发现的。"

"为什么男仆还愿意留在王子身边?"哈利问道，"既然他所做的一切都被忽视了。"

\- 连接他们的是命运，无论他们多么想摆脱，都是不可能切断的。

"男仆觉得这值得吗?"

-总有一天你也会遇上这种人的，孩子，他们为你默默无闻的牺牲一切，却什么都不索求。

"中世纪版为奴十二年。"赫敏插嘴道。

花斑蛇乜了她一眼。

-一年又一年，无忧无虑的欢笑岁月过去了。国王为繁重的国事殚精竭虑，他正在接近他最终的宿命。他注定将死于自己一手培养的骑士剑下。男仆为此忧虑不已，他不断试图阻挡命运的脚步，但也只不过是推动发展罢了。他再也不像从前一样快乐善良了，他的生活失去了鲜亮的颜色。

-在贡献了他的爱和魔法后，他又为国王牺牲了自己的纯洁。

-在最后的一战中，一个女巫剥夺了男仆的魔法，男仆冒险来到此地寻找魔法。

-他遭到了女巫的袭击，他无助又虚弱，在搏斗中他耗尽了自己的体力，讽刺的是，在他心中凌驾于一切之上的国王把他看做懦夫。

"他错的太离谱。"亚瑟的声音轻不可闻。

-他还是找回了魔法，但那太晚了，待他回去时，国王已经奄奄一息了。他们最后相处了几天，再也没有秘密可言。

-故事落幕了。

-他们中一个是永恒之王，另一个是魔法本源。

"这故事不坏，"赫敏评论道，"情节一波三折，结局画龙点睛。"

哈利似乎看见花斑蛇露出浅浅的笑容。

-没错，孩子们，对于听众来说，这只是个千百年前就终结，对现世毫无意义的晦涩传说，可对男仆和国王来说，这是他们最值得留念的时光，是他们最美好的记忆，用情感编织，用鲜血浇铸，最后一切归于终结。

-对他们来说，这不是个故事。

-这是他们的一生。

"我们现在能去拿水晶球了吗？"罗恩问。

水晶在黝黑的山洞里闪烁着，将四周衬成了浅蓝色，他们缓缓的跟在花斑蛇身后。当哈利靠近水晶时，他能感到皮肤变得滚烫。

"你愿意看看未来吗？"花斑蛇问道，"这是个难得的机会。"

"我最尊重的长者告诉我，"哈利用蛇佬腔答道，"知道太多不总是件好事。"

"能自己做选择是件幸运的事，"花斑蛇嘶嘶道，"然而对于那个法师，他别无选择，被迫看见了未来。"

蓦地，亚瑟停下了脚步，他双膝跪地，将嘴唇按在土地上。哈利感到很诧异，但他没有问，也没有阻止，因为对方看上去诚恳而深切。

哈利远远的看见了伏地魔的水晶球，他拾起它， 他发现水晶球的底座围绕着一条小小的蛇，眼睛是翡翠般的绿色。

哈利轻轻的用蛇佬腔嘶声道：

"打开。"

那条蛇蜿蜒的扭动起来，哈利听见它唱起歌来。

罗恩和赫敏好奇的凑过来。

"赐予我蛇王的毒液，反赠你三天的旅程，重返过去，见证历史。"

"那是什么意思?"罗恩问。

哈利思考着，"它想要纳吉尼的毒液。"

一圈，两圈，西弗勒斯咬着牙数着，他看见坩埚中的魔药变成了黄色，要稳住，还要最后一圈...

砰！

稀里哗啦！

西弗勒斯感到有什么压倒了自己身上，连带着刚才的魔药一起撒在了地上，腐蚀出了一个洞，西弗勒斯骂骂咧咧的诅咒着，挣扎出来转过身去，却发现地上趴着三个老头，和一个老太婆。

西弗勒斯举着魔杖，却不知道该念什么咒语，气氛一度很凝重。

胖的那个老头先叫道，"我就说不该相信多比的话，这个壁炉根本不通厨房。"

"呃，先生，"一个秃顶的老头向他抱歉道，"我们...我们只是走错壁炉了而已。"接着他慌忙拉起其他人，转身向壁炉冲过去。

西弗勒斯看着他们的背影。他迟疑了一下，接着叫道，"速速现形。"

四个老人又一下扑倒在地上，这会儿他们变成了年轻人的模样，哈利波特迅速的回过身来，怒吼道，"除你武器。"

但是西弗勒斯早就料到了，他飞快的和对方战斗起来，波特敏捷而灵活，但是西弗勒斯更富有经验，一时间房间里的摆设都散落在了一地，门窗在气流的攻击碎成了粉末。其他人迅速的加入战局，韦斯莱从怀里掏出什么东西，但是彭德拉贡的手肘推到了格兰杰，导致后者的咒语击中了韦斯莱手上的东西。

轰！

粉末散了开来，波特格兰杰彭德拉贡韦斯莱全部肿成气球。

"韦斯莱出品，质量保证。"韦斯莱含糊的说。

但是波特不顾硕大的身躯，猛的扑了过来，掐住西弗勒斯的脖子，西弗勒斯用手指捂住他的脸，但是波特却用力咬住他的手指，西弗勒斯抬起一条腿将对方踢开，但是哈利一只脚勾住他的腿，另一只脚开始猛踹裆，西弗勒斯忍不住尖叫起来，他用力的扯着波特的头发，想将对方翻倒在地，波特也不甘示弱的挣扎着，掐住西弗勒斯的脖子死都不放。

"你们愣着干什么！"波特朝其他人吼道，"上来啊！"

于是彭德拉贡，格兰杰和韦斯莱一起扑了上来。

在几百磅的重量下，西弗勒斯感觉自己要窒息了。

被四个胖子活活压死可不算上什么体面的死法。

接着他感到身上重量一轻。贝拉特里克斯靠在门口，她的发型像泡泡糖般蓬松，而不是像以往一样随意披在肩上，"说谢谢，西弗勒斯。"

"你换发型了?"波特叫道。

"哦，你知道，"贝拉做了个鬼脸，"莫甘娜女士和我撞发型了，我只是为了避免尴尬。"

四个人被扔进了马尔福庄园的大牢，把狭小的空间挤得满满当当。

"你很有相扑天赋，哈利。"亚瑟说。

"我恨你，亚瑟。"哈利喃喃道。

而西弗勒斯喘着粗气凑近，脖子上还有指甲印，"告诉我，波特先生，是什么原因让我有幸承蒙您的大驾。"

"让我呼唤黑魔王。"贝拉拉起袖子，但是斯内普阻止了她，他看进哈利的眼睛。

哈利看见对方的眼睛闪着危险的光，他偏过头去试图避开摄魂取念，然而太迟了，他听见斯内普发出了沙哑的笑声。

"请呼唤他吧。"西弗勒斯轻声道，"我想他会很高兴见到你的，波特先生。"

"你配不上她。"哈利突然说道，"直到她死前的最后一天，她仍觉得你是个邪恶的食死徒。"

西弗勒斯转过身看了他一眼，"你显然失智了，波特先生。"

接着他离开了。

"你为什么要让贝拉克里特斯召唤伏地魔？"梅林责备道。

"我能怎么办？"西弗勒斯吼道， "如果我阻止她，下一秒她和十几个食死徒就会攻击我，期间我还得带着四个胖子逃跑。"

"你说哈利他们腾空就砸在了你身上？"

"这样的戏剧性非常符合救世主的身份，"西弗勒斯说道，"事实上马尔福庄园今年春季为了迎接黑魔王和食死徒做了整改，厨房已经搬到底层去了。"

"我只担心在我们那到纳吉尼的毒液前，伏地魔已经到了。"梅林担忧道，"他们会很危险。"

"所以我就需要你的帮助了。"西弗勒斯盯着他说道。

"一，二，三！"哈利四人一起第十次向铁栅栏冲了过去。哈利感到重心一阵偏移，铁栅栏轰然倒地。

"你真是个小天才！"亚瑟感叹道。

然而很快他们就从走廊的另一侧听到了一阵猖狂的笑声。走廊尽头隐隐飘动着黑袍。哈利感到伤疤灼烧起来，他感到心头涌起一阵狂喜。这一天终于来了...罗恩颤抖了一下，他结结巴巴道，"他...他来了...现在我们怎么办？"

"退回去，"哈利忍住大笑的冲动，他焦急地叫道，"回到牢里去。"

"你确定你不是被伏地魔附身了才想出这个主意吗？"亚瑟怀疑道。

"相信我，"哈利吼道，他将所有人推回牢里，他示意其余人帮他拉着铁栅栏让它恢复原位，笑声越来越近了。

"你好，我的波特乖乖小宝贝，"伏地魔走到他面前，蛇脸扭曲着笑容，而斯内普高抬着头一副趾高气昂的样子，"这些天你过得不错。"他戳了戳哈利身上的肿块，"你同意吗，西弗勒斯？"

"没错，s...my lord."斯内普说道，他的整张脸刻意皱在一起，一副颓废丧气的样子。"他的裤腰带上都没地方打洞了。"

亚瑟猛打一个激灵。

"你自投罗网，哈利波特，"伏地魔接着说，"西弗勒斯一定又想出了很多新奇的词挖苦你。"

"是的，"斯内普的眼神萎缩了一下，接着挺直腰杆说，"你蠢极了，波特，蠢到..."他做了个手势，仿佛在寻找一个合适的词，"反正很蠢很蠢就是了，那个词怎么说来着，"他的目光飘忽着，就是欣喜若狂的好像想出了什么，"和鼹鼠一样蠢。"

不知为何，哈利觉得他的口音有点怪。

"是和鼹鼠一样瞎，"亚瑟忍不住纠正道，"我还以为你只说伦敦音呢。"

"闭嘴，潘德拉贡，你这个混蛋。"这会儿斯内普显得理直气壮多了。"你比波特白痴多了。"

"嘿，这和我有什么关系！"亚瑟反驳道。

"我不管，"斯内普吼道，"我看谁不顺眼就骂谁。"

"我好高兴，教授，"哈利干巴巴的说，"我终于不是你眼中最蠢的人了。"他撞了一下亚瑟的肩膀，"我还有点嫉妒你了，伙计。"

"够了，"伏地魔答道，接着他耐心起来，"西弗勒斯，可怜的老伙计，你只是这几天忙碌到没空背字典而已，我相信，"他盯着哈利，"仇敌的血会让你身心一新的。"

"拿出你的魔杖，巫师，"伏地魔对哈利说道，"不要把手扣在铁栅栏上，外面的自由与你无关。"

"我不能，"哈利说道。

"为什么？"

"它会造成...毁灭性后果..."哈利结结巴巴的说道。

伏地魔抽出魔杖，"来吧，男孩，松开手，让我们开始！"

哈利松开了手。

铁栅栏轰然倒地。

伏地魔被压倒在地上。

"是你让我松手的。"哈利无辜道。

接着他转过头来，大叫，"快跑！"他看见伏地魔在爬起来，亚瑟和罗恩一起往后逃，结果两人卡在过道上，"一个个跑！"哈利纠正道。

哈利感到有一个黑影笼罩在他身上，他抽出魔杖，转过头来，正对斯内普的鹰钩鼻，斯内普的嘴角抽搐着，像是在忍耐什么。

"在这之前，"哈利喘着粗气愤怒道，"我会先解决你这个叛徒。"

"别别别，"斯内普抬起双手，他好像是憋不住似大笑起来，"我是你们的人。"哈利看见他的五官渐渐变化，鹰钩鼻消失了，皮肤变得平滑，高耸的颧骨和夸张的耳朵取代了脸部僵直的线条，蓝色的眼睛情感充沛。

"艾莫瑞斯！"赫敏捂着嘴尖叫道。

亚瑟直勾勾的盯着他，他渐渐的向对方靠近，艾默瑞斯避开了他的眼睛低下头，他的肩膀颤抖着，亚瑟的手指碰到了艾默瑞斯的脸庞，仿佛不敢置信似的始终停留在对方皮肤上，接着他发出一声震耳欲聋的尖叫，哈利几乎不敢相信亚瑟能发出如此慌乱的声音，他的四指突然像鹰隼般抓住艾默瑞斯将他压倒在墙上，亚瑟的脸色涨红了。

"你还知道回来找我们，梅林啊，你知道我多担心吗？你还以为你死了，你这混蛋，"他抓起艾默瑞斯的头向墙上撞去，"明明活着都不和我报个信。"

"这可不是祈祷的时候。"罗恩轻声道。

"我..."艾莫瑞斯痉挛着说，"我...我应该在撒哈拉沙漠或者亚马逊森林的..."

"你在说什么胡话！"亚瑟又恼又笑。哈利看见他的眼泪顺着鼻梁滑下来，"你这个智商没下限的家伙。"

"我难道不是一直都这样吗？"艾莫瑞斯的嘴角翻出了弧度，但是那个弧度没来得及扩大，因为亚瑟咬住了他的嘴唇，艾莫瑞斯用力挣扎了起来，但是亚瑟不松口，直到他们的嘴唇上都沾满了对方的血液。

赫敏再次发出了一阵尖叫。

好不容易爬起来的伏地魔又轰的一声倒了下去。

"等一下，"唯一还清醒的哈利举起魔杖对着他，"你还没验证身份。"

"亚瑟的腰围是三尺九。"艾莫瑞斯说。

"验证通过。"亚瑟咬牙切齿道。

＊＊

西弗勒斯漫步走向饲养纳吉尼的下水沟，他看见黑暗中一双有着细长瞳孔的黄色眼睛向他扫来，水波泛起的涟漪伴随着嘶嘶的吐信声。西弗勒斯停住脚步，他扭过头看向天窗，那里被一片暮色笼罩。

西弗勒斯知道，这一天即将结束了。

他的生命也是。

梅林会带着波特找到他的，那时他已是一具尸体，他包含毒液的血液，如果那时它尚未凝固，会被用来打开那个水晶球。

他拉起袖子，看到那个漆黑的标记。此时他麻木的头脑又回到了少年时代，莉莉的红发衬着绿茵茵的草地，普林斯灰黄脸色上的淤青，詹姆波特的魔杖向他挥动，天空中闪起的黑魔标记，接着是住宅里的尸体，闪电，绿光，婴儿，阿不思坠下塔楼时飘散的白发。

最后是哈利波特的绿眼睛。

如果他从未见过阳光，本是可以忍受黑暗的。

她恨你。

他恨你。

你所犯下的所有错误都将以死亡为终结。

西弗勒斯凝视着逐渐迫近的纳吉尼，他感到很平静，仿佛这一切结束的云淡风轻。他抬起脚步也向纳吉尼靠近，近到他已经看清了对方猩红的信子。

快些，快些，好孩子。西弗勒斯此时的心情竟然有些愉悦了。快些，快些，解脱的时间即将到来，他已等待这一天太久了。

该结束了。

他听见越来越响的滑动声，皮肤上感到了阴冷湿凉，他闭上眼睛，甚至忍不住张开怀抱...

他感到身后波动的魔法，一阵红光闪过，纳吉尼冰冷的触感消失了。西弗勒斯睁开眼睛，看见纳吉尼躺在血泊中，毒牙分泌的液体混合着血液，转过头去。

黑眼睛对着绿眼睛。

有一刻，西弗勒斯甚至觉得他已经死去。只是毒液麻痹了他的头脑，他在弥留之际产生了幻觉，而在下一秒他就会陷入黑暗。

"先生...西弗勒斯..."哈利波特向他伸出了手，他的浮肿已经退了，喃喃着一些不可听闻的东西，他缓慢的，却沉稳的靠近对方。

"不不不。"西弗勒斯猛的后退，他的头脑混杂着惊愕和恐惧，却尚未真正脱离麻木，他的感知还隔着一层迷雾。

"我知道了一切，"哈利说道，"我都知道了。"

西弗勒斯面对着他，隐隐看见他身后出现的人影。他的瞳孔猛的缩小。

哈利蓦地转过身去，双手握住的魔杖中发出的红光恰巧和黑魔王的绿光相接，一瞬之间，西弗勒斯的眼睛几乎看不见四周。黑魔王的嘴唇翻转起来，阴邪而可怖，而哈利的脸庞却越发狰狞，他的五官皱在了一下，他张大了嘴...

阿嚏！

西弗勒斯眼睁睁的看着黑魔王肿成了河豚。

"所以，"彭德拉贡瞪了波特，"这就是...巫师世纪之战？"

"我想，"哈利尴尬道，"应该是我之前鼻腔里还残留了些肿胀粉末。"

西弗勒斯此时终于恢复了状态，他盯了哈利，"你总是擅长创造奇迹，波特先生。"

哈利转过身去，他戏谑的目光里交织着几分真诚，"听到你...真实的你这么说，这感觉...真棒。"

"贫瘠的词汇。"西弗勒斯说道。"我多怀念以前能扣分的岁月。"

哈利发出了一声响亮的，饱满的笑声。

"所以我们现在该怎么办？"罗恩看着地上河豚状伏地魔，后者的蛇脸圆润程度接近气球，根本看不见红色的眼睛。

"我的前车之鉴告诉我，"亚瑟叫道，"快补刀，哈利，晚了就来不及了。"

哈利举起魔杖，然而一阵旋风将所有人掀在墙上，哈利怀中的水晶球在地上翻滚着，最后停在了纳吉尼的血泊中。哈利看见底座的小蛇移动起来，他抬起头看向来者。

那是一个头发蓬乱的女人，他一开始以为是贝拉克里特斯，后来才想起对方已经换了发型。

她是杀死乌瑟的那个女人。

哈利看见有几个带着兜帽的身影正在向下水沟移动，他呼出的气换成了水雾，四周逐渐变得灰暗，绝望席卷上心头。哈利想向刚才脱手的魔杖移动，然而他的身体无法动弹。

艾莫瑞斯的身体似乎是他们中唯一能动的，但他颤抖得很厉害，仿佛秋天的一枚落叶。他抬起眼睛看向来者，眼中的蓝色在闪烁。

"艾莫瑞斯。"女人向他走进，她好像根本不受摄魂怪影响。"你真的以为，我根本不知道你在哪里？或者你以为现代巫师的魔法真能蒙蔽我吗？"

"我一直在等，梅林，"她狠狠道，"等着你来。"

"什么？"罗恩惊叫。

"我的朋友还不知道你的小秘密，艾莫瑞斯先生。"女人故作调皮道，"可怜的艾莫瑞斯，弱小的艾莫瑞斯，普通的艾莫瑞斯，没人知道他还有个名字叫梅林，"她顿了顿，"就像没人知道千百年前的梅林是艾莫瑞斯。"

"梅林？"赫敏也叫起来，"是我知道的那个梅林？"她又低语道，"老天啊，梅林和我们一起上课，他在我们身边...我居然在魔咒学上考过了梅林..."

"我还欠他一西可没换呢，"罗恩喃喃道，"我欠了梅林的钱..."

"你总是被忽略，梅林，"女人在他耳边说，声音却足以让所有人听见，"让他们认识你是谁。"

艾莫瑞斯的身体抖得更频繁，他身边的墙壁逐渐结起冰来，摄魂怪在女人身后集结。

哈利看见对方的眼睛金蓝相交。

水沟里的水震动。

哈利感觉有人拉住他的手，将他拖向出口，他发现那是西弗勒斯，后者吼叫道。

"快跑！他爆发起来相当于十个TNT."

血泊里的水晶球闪烁起刺眼的蓝光。

艾莫瑞斯的胸膛起起伏伏，一道金色的光芒从他身体中破裂而出。

亚瑟向艾莫瑞斯扑了过去，他环住后者的肩膀...

哈利只感觉整个世界像是被什么吸入了，他的胃液涌上头顶，大脑的血液却流向胃部，呼吸停止下来，他感觉西弗勒斯抓住他的手僵硬的松开了，周围变成了五彩缤纷的万花筒。

他失去了知觉。

1889年

哈利睁开眼睛，他抬起头环顾四周，发现墙上布满弹孔，报纸凌乱的散落在地上，桌上的波斯拖鞋上塞了烟草，其余的空间被烧杯和冷凝管占据了。

哈利几乎以为这是魔药地窖，直到他发现阳光正从窗户里透进来。他想说话，但是有人拉住了他，是西弗勒斯。后者的目光谨慎而警惕。

沙发和椅子上有两个男人瞪着他们，其中一人手中有一把小提琴，他长着突出的鹰钩鼻，他看向另一人，眼神有些震惊，但表情却很镇静。

"似乎我们有两位新委托人，华生大夫。"

1942年

梅林剧烈的发出一声抽泣，他将头埋在膝盖上，肩膀抖动着，亚瑟伸出手环抱他，他知道这一切最终原因是他。

他们似乎在一个仓库里，两个浑身沾满油墨的小伙子诧异的看向他们，他们穿着肮脏的白色背心，他们面前是一架飞机，两件军装外套随意的挂在上面。

"快掐我一下，雷夫，我一定是在做梦。"

1964年

还没等罗恩反应过来，他的腰部就被什么顶住了，赫敏惊恐的看着他，他听见背后传来一阵生硬的英语。

"别动，否则我会开枪。"

他转过身来，看见一个戴着鸭舌帽穿着高领毛衣的男人皱着眉瞪着他，就是他拿着一个黑色的不知名的东西指着罗恩的腰。他身后有个穿着西装三件套的男人坐在椅子上，沙发上歪躺了一个娇小的女孩，她正在修指甲。

"你最好的听他的，"西装男说，他的口音很装腔作势，"一个能手撕车后备箱的男人的决断能力是难以想象的。"


	20. Chapter 20

哈利看见那个黑发的鹰钩鼻先生将小提琴放在一边挑起眉毛，审视着他们，而他的同伴比他矮一些，看上去诧异又惊讶。

"我可以解释…."哈利首先叫道，"我们...我们绝没有恶意...我们只是..."

斯内普愤愤的瞪了他一眼，闭着嘴巴保持沉默，哈利发现他背在身后的左手握着魔杖。

"事实上我感到很迷惑，先生们，虽然我极少体验到这种情绪，并不是说我惊奇于你们是如何凭空出现在一块几秒钟前还没有人占据的地板上，"黑发男人站起来，居高临下的看着此时仍坐在地板上的巫师们，"我只是好奇，一个身高不足六英尺的青年男性，是怎么能在一天内从伦敦到达威尔士山区，又从威尔士来到苏格兰，最后又回到伦敦的？"

"呃，铁路，"哈利尴尬的说道，对方正盯着他，"其实…"

"壁炉。"那男人说道。

"什么？"

"你钻进了壁炉，但你不是烟囱清理工人。"他说。

"哦，对，我不是的..."哈利结结巴巴的说道，"你…你是哪位？"

"歇洛克福尔摩斯。"男人说道。"我是咨询侦探。"

"哈利波特，"哈利答道，"我是巫师。"

斯内普哼了一声。

福尔摩斯先生做了个手势，他总结道，"所以，阁下是来自一百年后的两位巫师，届时一场大战即将爆发，为了除去一位恶魔，你们被一个水晶球送到了我的寓所，为的是摧毁恶魔所制造的某种寄存灵魂的器具，你不知道它的形状，大小，以及存储地点。"他望向同伴，"你觉得怎么样，华生。"

"我觉得我身处在某个神话故事中，"华生答道，"不过这两位朋友也准是遇到难事了。"

哈利知道他和教授此时身上还沾满泥灰和尘土，斯内普又哼了一声，他的目光轻蔑又骄傲。

"这故事的确听上去天方夜谭，老伙计，然而当我们排除所有错误选项，剩下的那个，无论多么离谱，总是正确的。而这位先生的解释则契合了我的所有观察。"

"所以你相信我…"哈利惊叫道。

"我并没有证据质疑你的故事，波特先生。"福尔摩斯说，"尤其是我发现你皮鞋上的灰尘突然消失时。"

哈利尴尬的咳了一声，他刚才的确偷偷对皮鞋用了清理一新。斯内普瞄了他一眼，转过头去。

"看来我们的新朋友带来了一个有趣的案件，如果你们不介意，可以听听我的见解，"福尔摩斯兴奋的搓着手，他的脸上闪着红光，斯内普的眉毛勾了起来，他看起来不置可否，只是和哈利一起坐到沙发上听这位侦探的说法。

"寻找的本质在于缩小范围，"福尔摩斯用探究的目光看着他们，"你的敌人选择我们所处的年代一定有其原因，我们必须找到一件重大到能被一百年后人们所记忆的事件，而它会与我们寻找的东西有关，"他站起来，走进卧室，接着拖出一个积着灰尘的木箱，他满意的敲了敲它，华生则皱起眉头。

"我以为你已经清理过那些陈年报纸了，福尔摩斯。"

"你总得允许我有些恋旧，华生。"

"那太多了，"哈利说道，"我只能留三天，可能我们离开时都没能看完这些报纸。"

"适当的推理可以节省时间，"福尔摩斯说，"一个装载灵魂的容器是不会太低廉的，从尺寸上说，太大容易暴露，太小容易丢失，而藏匿的地点则必须很稳定，不会随时间变化。"

"墓园？"哈利建议道。"如果和重大性有关的话…一位英国国王或女王的陵墓？"

"并无冒犯，"这是斯内普第一次开口，"但是黑魔王是不会把魂器和麻瓜放在一起的...麻瓜就是非巫师。"

"所以它与魔法有牵连…"华生猜测道，"魔法...神...宗教...教堂。"

"我不这么认为，"斯内普反驳道，"不管是陵墓还是教堂，黑魔王都可以在一百年后利用，他何必回到一百年前…."他突然止住了嘴，目光颤动了一下。

"我们推理的方向错了，"福尔摩斯突然打断道，"一个人所能想到的地点一定与他的思想有关，思想起源与环境，波特先生，你能描述一下他生活在什么样的家庭吗？"

"事实上他是混血…"哈利答道，斯内普扫视着他，"他在入学前住在孤儿院。"

"他入学时几岁？"

"十一岁。"

"他的性格思维几乎定型了，"福尔摩斯说，"我们需要普通人的思维，"他看向华生，"在和尊夫人订婚前，你的戒指存放在何地？"

华生想了想，"我在皇后大街租了个银箱。"

"银箱，"福尔摩斯重复道，"然而一个三英尺立方的银箱不足以满足一个骄傲的顾客。"

"大型银箱需要提前订…"哈利喃喃道，他恍然大悟，"一个1889年开张的保管公司，它必须有足够的商业地位来吸引伏地魔，而在一百年后公司最好的银箱已经被别人定光了，而伏地魔又很难进入保管室硬抢。"

福尔摩斯拿起报纸，"我们只用看广告栏…."华生和哈利各拿起一份报纸，但斯内普只是坐在那里一动不动，低垂着头。

"一月的圣西蒙保管所？"

"不够重大。"

"三月的开普敦银行银柜服务？"

"它不设有足够大的保险箱。"

"六月的敏兴大街银行保管箱？"

"它今年频频传来破产的消息。"

"是考克斯有限公司的银行保管箱，在查理十字街上。"斯内普突然发语道。

"你怎么知道？"哈利问道。

"在非巫师眼中，这是一家普通银行，但事实上，它由一位名叫考克斯的巫师开办，同时向麻瓜与巫师提供服务，他雇佣一些麻瓜来不叫人起疑，保管箱设立在天然魔力真空场中，因此魔法不能在其中使用，连黑魔王都不行。"斯内普说道，"在这个时代属于十分前卫的思想。"

"我为什么从来没听说过？"哈利叫道。

"哦，波特先生，"斯内普讥讽道，"这世上有什么事你真正了解的？"

哈利做了个鬼脸，"可你为什么这么清楚？"

斯内普又沉默起来，哈利在他脸上看不到任何表情，想必对方又使用了大脑封闭术，哈利想不出是什么理由让斯内普再次隐藏自己的情感，毕竟十九世纪的贝克街是个安全的地点，不过教授性格本就诡谲难以捉摸。

哈利看着斯内普漆黑的眼睛，在六年级的霍格沃兹暴动，以及他们在马尔福庄园相遇时，斯内普也是这副模样:漠然又冷酷。哈利试着去揣摩他当时的心理状态，却不敢往深处探究。

他实在难以想象一个人是如何在这种高压环境仍能控制自如的。

但这次，不管怎样，哈利都不会再误解他。

福尔摩斯开口道，"既然这样，我恐怕我得先着手另一个案子，正好那桩也快到尾声了，别担心，先生们，我不会对你们置之不理，"他伸出手摸索了一下，"你看见我的烟斗了吗？华生？没有？真不巧，我用了好多年了，我得去新买一个，"他耸耸肩，抽出手臂将一卷L打头的档案拿了下来。

"现在是下午一点差一刻，我需要拜访一位先生，恐怕得麻烦两位巫师朋友得和我一块出门，是的，华生，你也和我们一起，失去了我的鲍斯威尔我会无所适从的。"

随着马蹄在碎石路上踢踏着，整个车厢正在轻微的晃动，福尔摩斯靠在坐垫上闭着眼睛，神情肃穆。

他们停在了一所石灰色的公寓前，它本身就像贝克街221B一般貌不惊人，但主人似乎不甘平凡，二楼的窗户上摆了一盆正在盛开的花，窗户上贴了一些稀奇古怪的图案。

福尔摩斯走上前去，敲了敲门，一位白发苍苍的老妪为他们开了门，上楼通报了来者的姓名，哈利和斯内普跟着她走上了楼。一位三十岁左右的男士坐在沙发正在读报纸，他看见了他们，将报纸扔在一边，上前欢迎他们。

"哦，福尔摩斯先生，可算把你盼来了，"那个男人的英语带着点法国口音，"从我听见云雀的歌声就知道有好事临门。"他邀请四人坐下，"我没想到你还带了两位朋友来，但是没关系，维克图瓦尔愿意好好招待他们。"

那位老妪为他们端上了茶，那个男人拍了拍手，他长相英俊，身材中等偏上，眼睛明亮，"所以，福尔摩斯先生，你有什么新进展吗？"

"我想这一切都明了了，拉乌尔当德莱齐先生。"福尔摩斯念出了这个法国名字。

"这真是出乎我的意料。"当德莱齐满意的拍拍手。

福尔摩斯转向哈利，"容我向你们介绍一下，这是位来自巴黎的艺术品伤人，三天前他收到一封匿名信件，有人准备偷窃他所收藏的画作，于是当德莱齐先生请了苏格兰场的雷斯垂德探长来看守它，不幸的是，"福尔摩斯的语气里有些嘲讽，"他并没有能扭转结局。"

哈利不知道这一切和寻找魂器有什么关系，但他还是耐着性子听下去。

"对呀，"当德莱齐说道，"我能知道罪犯是谁吗？"

"你，先生。"

当德莱齐愣了一下，接着爆发出一阵大笑，"我真欣赏英国人的幽默感，但这玩笑开的不是时候，先生。我为什么要偷取自己的画作？"

"为了骗保，画作失窃能使你获得巨额保险。"福尔摩斯说道，"雷斯垂德的两个手下是你的人，恰巧藏有画作的别墅毗邻一片湖水，它和运河相接，你的手下直接将画作扔进了湖面上的汽船，接着装作被窃贼迷昏了，雷斯垂德建议你将所有的画作打包放在一起，你当然会按照他说的做，这样你甚至不用在整个别墅里到处去找它们了。而雷斯垂德探长，"福尔摩斯做了轻蔑的手势，"鉴于他在苏格兰场的知名度，这个盗窃案顺理成章，保险公司也只能自认倒霉了。"

"当然，雷斯垂德探长也没有如此不堪，"福尔摩斯接着说，"他只是不相信写信的窃贼真的能把它偷走而已，因此他只是锁住了门窗，本人守候在门厅的外侧。"

"为什么他不相信？"

"因为那个在信件上署名的窃贼应该在马赛卫生检疫所的牢房里。"福尔摩斯说，"事实上，他早已离开监狱，只是法国当局为了避免丑闻隐瞒了这件事。"

"这位六岁就偷走王后项链的大盗出生在布卢瓦的贫寒家庭，成年后他的足迹遍布美洲，欧洲，非洲和亚洲。他是贵族，流浪汉，魔术师，男高音歌唱家，斗牛士，商人和军官。富有幻想的女士将他当做梦中情人，然而富人对他恨得咬牙切齿。巴黎的银行抢劫案，卢浮宫的鲁本斯画作失窃案，德马歇尔夫人失踪案，和平广场的保险柜还有圣安德烈山庄迷案。他犯下的案件足以被审判五十年苦役，但又不能被处以死刑，因为他没杀过人。"

"这和我有什么关系。"当德莱齐无辜道。

"你就是他。"

"亚森罗平。（Arsene Lupin）"

"卢平（Lupin）？"哈利叫道。

"是罗平不是卢平。"斯内普不耐烦的说。

当德莱齐注视着他，从头到尾他都显得镇定自若，他开了口，声音还是很洪亮充满自信，"所以，先生，为什么来找我的是你，而不是苏格兰场的雷斯垂德探长，或者...加尼玛尔探长，上帝知道，我还挺想念这位固执的法国老警官呐！"

"因为我们需要你的帮助，"福尔摩斯说，"这两位先生，"他指着哈利和斯内普，"他们要开考克斯银行的保险柜。"

亚森罗平的眼皮跳了跳，他凑近哈利和斯内普，"我大吃一惊，先生们，没想到古板守旧的英国还有这么大胆的想法。"

"不知道你信不信，我们...是巫师。"哈利结巴着说。

罗平脸上露出了个滑稽的表情，"你们会飞吗？"

"….."

"你们能把煤炭捏成钻石吗？"

"…."

"你们会透视吗？"

"….."

"你们会双眼射出红光烤熟面包吗？"

"….."

"我们是巫师，不是超人。"哈利说。

哈利靠在床头，看着斯内普坐在窗前的摇椅上，房间外福尔摩斯正在拉小提琴，窗外一片灰暗的浓雾，星星点点的透出昏黄的煤气灯，空气湿润而浑浊，马路上走过三三两两的行人，时不时传来皮鞋的踩踏声。

"你必须承认这些麻瓜还挺有趣的，西弗勒斯。"哈利说道。

"别这么叫我。"斯内普吼道。他挥了挥魔杖，一条铺盖在地上展开。

"你觉得你这把骨头能受得了伦敦的湿气吗，教授？"

斯内普不理会他。但是哈利抓着他的手将他拉到床边，把他按了下来。斯内普在抵抗，但是哈利制止了他，"别，西弗勒斯，我不想看你第二天风湿复发。"

"我没有风湿，"斯内普愤怒道，"而且我说过不许这么叫我。"

"嘴长我身上，我想怎么叫怎么叫。"哈利摆出一副无赖的模样。

斯内普白了他一眼，靠在床边转头看着外面朦胧的路灯。

"所以…"哈利开口道，"你早就知道艾莫瑞斯...是梅林了。"

西弗勒斯哼了一声，"像往常一样，你长着一双无用的眼睛，总是遗漏所有正确的细节，你从来没注意到他不用魔杖也能施法。"

"所以你们布置了整个计划，邓布利多的死，双面间谍，史前女巫，我被蒙在鼓里，眼前一片空白。"那时西弗勒斯几乎以为哈利要爆发了，质控他们规划了他整个人生，为了胜利让他送死。

可哈利只是说，"我很抱歉，为我之前对你太粗暴了...我的眼睛被愤懑蒙蔽了。"

西弗勒斯终于按捺不住咆哮道，"为什么你在乎这些，我们都是自愿承担这一切的。为什么你不关心你自己呢？你被我们逼上了死亡的道路，"他站了起来瞪着哈利，高大的影子在壁炉的火光下显得颓废而孤独，"活着就是为了被杀死，在最美好，有无限可能的年岁里和宿敌同归于尽，你所受的教育，磨炼，都指向最后的终结。"

"你不怨恨吗？"西弗勒斯问道，"没法掌握自己的人生轨迹，像一头猪一样被送向屠宰场，甚至还要算每磅肉能卖多少钱。"

哈利也站起来，他拉着西弗勒斯的手一起坐下，他绿色的眼睛透着光，目光温暖而勇敢，"我的确怨恨，但是没有人能选择自己的命运，命运指定了我，我做的不够好，仍然让太多人为我牺牲，因此我不能让你们的牺牲化为泡影。"

"我希望我能像邓布利多那样死得有价值。"

都是我的错，西弗勒斯心想，他捂住脸，感受到内心深深的无力，那该死的猪头酒吧，要是那天他没去该多好。或者他没把那个预言告诉黑魔王...

"这是预言的一部分。"哈利说道，西弗勒斯发现自己将那句话说出了口，"如果你没有将预言告诉伏地魔，他就不会赶过来杀我，也不会在我身上留下这个，"他撩起头发露出额头的伤疤，"他自己给自己制造了宿敌。"

"即使这样，"哈利撇撇嘴接着说，"你当时也是犯了错的。"

西弗勒斯沉默不语，多么轻描淡写的审判，他的语气多天真，他心想，犯了错的...练习黑魔法，投奔黑魔王，泄露预言，间接导致一对英雄夫妇的丧命。

多轻微的错误。

"你只是一时糊涂误入歧途，"哈利接着说，"你的功劳不能抵消你的罪行，但是我原谅你。"

"我感谢你。

西弗勒斯不说话，他感到眼眶有些温热，仿佛十七年来藏在心底的愧疚，抑郁和悔恨像熔岩般翻腾而出，肺腔里陈腐的空气被排尽，他仿佛又可以呼吸了。

"你还恨我吗？西弗勒斯。"

"是的，"西弗勒斯答道，"因为你骄傲，自大，鲁莽，和你父亲一样。"

"也因为你有一颗令人自惭形愧的高尚灵魂。"

"哦，波特先生！"考克斯从他的办公椅上冲过来，热情的抓住哈利的手摇晃着，"真高兴见到你。"

考克斯是个身材矮小，头发灰白的老人，长着浅灰色的眼珠子，和蔼可亲，眼下他正兴奋的打量着哈利，"从我上次见到你，你的模样变化太大了，比以前俊朗多了。"他拍着哈利的肩膀。

哈利应和的笑着，他的牙齿紧张得发抖。考克斯银行一共有二十个大型保险柜。 波特家族的财富在巫师界首屈一指，因此他们也拥有一个考克斯银行的其中一个。奇怪的是，这也是斯内普告诉他的。于是他们上在十九世纪的对角巷里买了一本纯血统巫师族谱一览图。在其中找到了一个长相和哈利差不多的巫师。

他的名字是阿尔伯特·安德烈·尼古拉斯·埃德蒙·戴文·多里明克·道格拉斯·厄尔·波特。

光是记住这个名字就花了哈利半个小时，期间斯内普还嘲笑他记忆力多差劲。

"我想打开我们家族的保险柜，"哈利挺直腰板底气十足的告诉考克斯，虽然那套黑色礼服让他快窒息了。

"当然，当然。"考克斯说，他望了一眼斯内普。

"他是我的家庭教师。他可以和我一起进去。"哈利解释道。"他叫戴里克·杜鲁·唐纳修·葛里菲兹·高德佛里·哈罗德·雨果·艾萨克·斯内普。"

斯内普瞪了他一眼，哈利反瞪回去。我看你怎么记住这个名字。哈利用口型说道。

"斯内普？"考克斯叫道，"你就是那个著名数学家戴里克·杜鲁·唐纳修·葛里菲兹·高德佛里·哈罗德·雨果·艾萨克·斯内普。"

"对，他是。"哈利抢着答道。

"没想到你居然是巫师。"考克斯叫道。

"麻瓜的数学问题很有趣。"斯内普高傲的说。

"那你可真幸运，波特先生。"考克斯说道，"跟着斯内普先生你一定学到了很多吧。让我来考考你，正弦的导数是什么？"

这下轮到斯内普露出幸灾乐祸的表情了。

"呃...余弦。"从考克斯的表情来看哈利知道自己猜对了。

"那么e的X方的麦克劳林数级是什么？"

"唔…"哈利脸红了，他突然心生一计，"不如让我的家庭教师大数学家来回答。"

令哈利惊讶的是，斯内普的表情很轻蔑，"一加X加X平方比二的阶乘加X的立方比三的阶乘一直加到X的n次方比n的阶乘，以此类推直到无穷。"仿佛回答这问题有损他的尊严似的，"很不幸，我学生的才智尚未达到回答这个问题的程度。"

考克斯啧了啧嘴。此时他们正沿着楼梯往地下保险柜走去。到达金库门口时，一个守卫拦住了他们。

"很抱歉，波特先生，我们得用魔丝追踪证明你身上波特家族的血统。麻烦挥一下魔杖。"

哈利依言照做。守卫放行了。斯内普扭头看着周围的布置。哈利问考克斯，"我想这个金库应该很安全吧。"

"那当然。"考克斯说，"首先有一扇重达三吨的大门，门上有一个转盘，上面有0-99共一百个数字，只有连续转动四次正确数字，门才能被打开。这四个数字总共有一亿种组合。 我没算错吧，斯内普先生。"

为了防止偷窥， 输入密码的时候，转盘上的数字只有开门的人能透过一个小镜头看得到。

斯内普紧紧盯着一个守卫转动密码的动作。

"即使转对了密码，我们还需要一把绝对复杂的钥匙，任何人都复制不了，我听说法国有个大盗叫亚森罗平，哈，连他也做不出来。"考克斯拿着钥匙炫耀道。

""如果他们没有钥匙想硬闯，大门上还安装了磁场警报装置， 两块金属板一块安装在大门上，一块在右边的墙上，大门关闭时，两块金属板衔接在一起时形成磁场，当大门打开时，磁场中断，触发警报。"

"麻瓜的新科技还是挺管用的，对不对？"考克斯眼中闪着光。

哈利和斯内普走进了金库大门，后面是十个大型保险箱，另外十个是供给麻瓜用的。哈利发现金库里面贴了几块双面镜。

"虽然这些双面镜到了晚上就没有人监视了，但是它可以感受到光线，只有触发了上面的警报，封闭的金库里就会不断放水，啧啧啧，守卫就会发现里面被活活淹死的窃贼。更何况这里还有一个魔法器具能感受温度变化。"

斯内普上上下下左左右右的将整个金库环视一遍。

"很精巧，是不是。所以你放心吧，波特先生，你的财物放在我这里毫无后顾之忧。"

斯内普用魔杖抵着太阳穴，拉出了一条银色的记忆。他将它放进了一个长颈瓶，他把它递给了亚森罗平。

"我要说…."斯内普开口道。

"不不不，先生，什么都别说，我能想办法处理这段记忆的。"罗平向他们调皮的眨眨眼，而福尔摩斯躺在沙发上冷眼旁观。

"我会根据你的记忆研究整个金库的装置的。"罗平接着说。

"明天晚上就可以行动。"

"西弗勒斯，"哈利躺在床上双手枕在脑后，望着天花板问道，"为什么你对考克斯银行保险柜这么熟悉？"

西弗勒斯躺在他身边，但是仍避免和哈利有身体接触，黑暗中哈利无法识别他的表情。西弗勒斯没有回答，时间久到哈利觉得他不会回答了。

"我的父亲…."西弗勒斯突然开口道，"他曾是考克斯有限公司的会计师，ACCA认证。"

哈利哦了一声，"那他应该生活得不错。"

"的确。"斯内普答道，"就像我说的，考克斯银行会雇佣一些麻瓜职员，当然他们都知道这家公司和魔法有关。我的父亲就是在那里见过我母亲的。"

"他当时只是个正常的单身汉，虽然脾气不算最好，自尊心强，有点嫉世愤俗..."

"哦，我看出来了。"哈利笑道。

斯内普瞪了他一眼，继续说，"但普林斯女士还是深深被他吸引了，为此抛弃了她的家族嫁给我的父亲。头几年还是很幸福的，虽然有些小争吵，任何一对夫妇都免不了这个...别笑波特，你不知你妈为了你爸不肯自己洗袜子的事情吵了多少次。"

"你怎么知道？"

"凤凰社余饭后消遣的谈资...然而斯内普一家好景不长。考克斯有位高层领导携私款潜逃，虽然被追拿归案了，但此事还是和我父亲有关，我父亲太信任那人了，于是给了他犯罪的机会。虽然我父亲只是无意过失，没有判刑，但是他的职业生涯毁了。没有公司会再雇佣他了。考克斯银行也因为声誉下降破产了。"

"他本身就是好强的人，经过这次挫折后便一蹶不振。我母亲体谅他，但是他的自尊又不接受别人的同情。他讨厌自己这副无所作为的样子，但是又没法改变，于是自暴自弃。"

"他本来是个不错的人...即使是后来，在他不喝酒的时候，也会教我解几道魔药反应速率方程组，因为那要用微积分。"

"这就是为什么那道麦卡李宁你能对答如流了。"

"是麦克劳林，"斯内普嫌弃道，接着沉默了一会儿，发出一阵沙哑的笑声，"在我七岁之前，我最大的梦想不是去霍格沃兹...而是去UCL读商科，因为我父亲就是那里毕业的...或者是LSE，那是他想去却没去成的，在他出事以前总说要是我真考进了那个大学，他倾家荡产也要给我付学费..."

"我打赌你在笑，波特。"斯内普恶狠狠道，"笑吧，笑吧，你这混蛋，尽情嘲笑吧。"

"要是你真去上大学了，"哈利说，"这世上就失去了一位顶尖魔药大师。"

"当一个朝九晚五的会计师，或者一个整天围着淘气学生转的教师，"斯内普说，"我竟想不出哪一个更糟糕。"

"哪一个都很好。"哈利说，"关键在于你想好好生活，还是把它弄得一团糟，就像老斯内普那样。"

"当然，我更愿意你来到霍格沃兹。"哈利握住了西弗勒斯布满老茧的手背。

西弗勒斯哼一了声，但是没有甩开。

他们到了金库门口。

"我要让你们知道，英国人真的太目中无人了。"亚森罗平掏出一把仿制的钥匙，转过头来面对哈利和斯内普，"我，亚森罗平，即使不到现场，依旧可以凭记忆做出钥匙。"

他颇具戏剧性的将钥匙塞进孔里，露出一个神秘的微笑，转了转，哈利听见格格两声。

"即使我只看见了守卫转密码锁的弧度，我也可以顺利按出密码。"

他从包里取出特制的厚铝板，用强力双面胶把厚实的铝板粘到拱门右侧磁控区的板上。然后卸下那一侧的的螺帽，这样磁控的金属板就松脱了，但仍被铝板固定着，他就可以靠着粘着的铝板的支撑，把磁控区的金属板粘到入口处的墙上。

这些板材之间的位置没变，依然相护并排，所以磁力没有发生任何变化，它们只是不再监控大门而已。

磁场报警器失效。

他示意哈利和斯内普留在后面，小心翼翼的在所有双面镜上蒙了黑布。他之前计算过到达每个双面镜前的步数。

"之前福尔摩斯先生提在白天来过这里，他在热感应器上涂了发胶，法国制造的发胶，质量保证。"

他吹了声口哨，示意巫师们打开煤气灯，他提起一个煤汽灯，照亮了十个保险柜，"你知道那个保险柜里有你要找的东西吗？"

"我不知道。"

"那就全撬了吧。"亚森罗平说道。

十个保险柜尽数在他的钳子和助听器下打开。哈利发现所有的保险柜里都整整齐齐的塞满了金加隆或者魔法用具，只有一个，里面空荡荡的只摆了一个金杯。

"这就是我们想要的。"哈利向它伸出手，但是斯内普拉住了他，他从胸口掏出一快冀心树蛙皮做的防毒手帕，小心翼翼的将它包进去。

哈利不好意思的咳嗽一下。

"能麻烦你…."哈利对罗平说，"在把所有的保险柜锁上吗？"

"我告诉你，小伙子，虽然我是个法国人，但我也是有脾气的，"罗平说，"我得让银行老板知道，亚森罗平比他想的有能耐多。"

"我的同伴…."哈利望着斯内普，"他的父亲会在一百年后在这家公司供职，我们不能让它提前破产，不然他可能根本不会出生。"

斯内普看向他，瞳孔有些缩小。

"瞧啊，"罗平抱怨道，"老好人罗平又做了次无用功。"但他还是乖乖把保险箱全部锁了回去。

"把那块金币放回去。"斯内普叫道。

"连个纪念都留不了。"罗平砸了个嘴。

蓦地，大门突然关上。天花板有个红灯闪烁了一下，哈利听见一声巨响，水从墙壁的各个管道里喷泄而出，打湿了所有人的鞋子，并且水面在迅速的升高。

"我猜是体温感应器。"斯内普咒骂道，"好个法国制造。"

"这怎么可能？"亚森罗平尖叫道，他走向那个体温传感器，哈利凑过去，发现上面的确抹了发胶，但只有薄薄的一层，时间久了，温度就会传过去。

水越漫越多，但是到达胸口时，就停止了，水冰冷刺骨，哈利忍不住打了个抖索。

"歇洛克福尔摩斯先生。"罗平喃喃道，"亚森罗平今天可算是栽在你手里，谁知道你背后使阴招啊。我猜守卫早就埋伏好要把我捉拿归案了。"他望向哈利，"你们可不用担心，反正明天中午十二点你们就回到一百年后了。"

"不如让我们一起跳舞吧。"罗平突然说道，他由快活的哼起歌来，"长夜漫漫，怎么容得了如此等待呢？"他正了正领结，从怀里拿出一面小镜子，捋了捋头发，"面对公众的时候可要保持仪容。"

他哼起歌来，手舞足蹈的绕着金库跳。两个英国人震惊的看着他。

"所以说你们英国人都不懂生活呐。"他说道。"瞧瞧福尔摩斯先生，他的禁欲主义少了多少乐趣呀。"他唱了起来。

"女人，美貌佳人， 如玫瑰花蕾般美艳。"

他做了个手势让其他人和他一起唱，没有回应后他自顾自的唱道。 "美貌佳人 ，让人心醉，轻啜咖啡，歌舞相随 ，美貌佳人，宛若奇迹，美貌佳人，安坐窗边，独立阶前，天生丽质，暗香连绵。"

不知为何，哈利仿佛被他的气质感动了，毕竟在这么寒冷的环境中是很难保持清醒的， 他情不自禁的跟着唱，"剪影相映，相伴身边，回眸一眼。"

亚森罗平接应着他继续唱下去，因为哈利加入了他，他显得更高兴了，"美貌佳人，美貌佳人，美貌佳人，顾镜自怜。"

" 漫步庭院。"哈利接应道。

"书简传情。"罗平唱道。

"采摘花信。"

"瞻天孤星。"

"她们是怎么样让男人唱歌的。"他们一起唱道。

"疯了，"斯内普瞪了他们，"全他妈疯了。"

罗平伸出手拉着两人，他们一起手拉手飞速的转着圈圈跳舞，不顾斯内普抗议，他们一边踏着水花，一边唱歌直到浑身都湿透了。

"我们由衷的歌唱，人世之间，自有人间天堂。"罗平唱道。

"美貌佳人。"哈利放肆的唱道。

"对。"罗平叫道。

"美貌佳人。"他自己又唱道。" 就算她们离开，不见踪影，她们始终留在心底，留在心底。"

这会儿连斯内普看上去都有些精神迷离了，因为他也唱了起来，"美貌佳人。"

"对，先生。"

"美貌佳人。"斯内普继续唱道。

"很好。"

"美貌佳人。"斯内普甚至吻了哈利的脸颊，哈利咯咯咯的笑起来。

罗平看上去不能更快活了，"对！你有副好嗓子，先生。"

他们一起疯癫的唱起来，"所有美貌佳人。"

"我有个好主意。"哈利叫起来，"多比！"

"没用的，"斯内普说道，"这是个天然魔力真空场，谁都不能用魔法。更何况我们和他相差一百年。"

他们听见门后传来一点声音，守卫在开门锁准备闯进来了。

"或许你该具体点，毕竟一百年来都这么多人叫多比。"罗平说。

"身长三英尺体重十磅眼睛半径十一厘米鼻梁弧度一百零五度的家养小精灵多比。"

几秒钟，这对他们来说仿佛是几世纪。哈利听见一个细小的声音。

"哈利波特先生。"

他们浑身湿漉漉的站在伦敦的大街上，时间快接近凌晨了，雾气正在弥漫开来，住户的煤气灯时明时灭，银白色的月辉笼罩天空。

哈利回顾起刚才的荒唐局面，忍俊不禁道，"我还挺喜欢那样的。"

斯内普靠着路灯喘着粗气不理他。

"你可是吻了我啊，先生。"哈利开玩笑道，"放在十九世纪你是得娶我的。"

斯内普突然爆发出一阵怪笑，他的身体瘫倒在地上，呼吸显得十分急促，仿佛在压抑某种止不住的痛楚似的。哈利严肃起来，他有些慌张的靠近斯内普。

"你还好吗？西弗勒斯。"哈利听见对方咬紧的牙齿在格格作响，浑身在不断地痉挛着，骨头发出咯吱咯吱的古怪声音。在路灯下，他的脸显得煞白。

罗平也靠近他，"我想他是犯风湿了，我们要赶紧带他去找华生大夫。"

哈利想起来他们在冰水里站了将近一小时。他不由得责备起自己的迟钝。他架起西弗勒斯的肩膀，抓紧他的手指，"忍着点，西弗勒斯，我用移形换影把我们送回去。"

斯内普喉咙里发出了一点咕噜声。

哈利念道，"贝克街221B。"

"是风湿。"华生说道，他让哈利倒了点掺水白兰地，哈利施了个咒语弄干他们两人身上的衣服，将杯子递到斯内普嘴边，

斯内普喝下去后，几乎又咳嗽着喷出来。哈利转身用魔法将火生得旺一点。

华生从壁橱里搬出几条毯子盖在斯内普身上，后者仍然在不断颤抖，连沙发都跟着他摇晃。他的指关节变成了青白色。华生给他注射了点镇定剂，他这才安静下来。

"我没有风湿…."斯内普嘶叫着坐起来。

"现在你有了。"华生说，"毕竟你不年轻了，先生，在这个年纪有很多小毛病都会冒出来，平时得小心点。"

斯内普呻吟着躺回去。他的胸膛仍然在不停的起伏着。哈利握住了他的手。

"我老了。"斯内普喃喃道。

"你还没到四十呢，先生。"哈利说道，"阿不思一百多岁了却仍然觉得自己很年轻。"

斯内普发出一阵虚弱的笑声。

"你让我从心底里钦佩又爱慕，"哈利说，"这一点无关你的年龄。"

空气变得很寂静，只有壁炉不甘寂寞的噼里啪啦的燃烧着。

"明天中午我们就要回去了。"哈利说道。

斯内普望着天花板上的裂缝，他原本以为七年的时间会很漫长，但是当他站在终点回首过去时，却发现这一切都这么短暂，仿佛一转眼间，哈利就从分学帽的孩子变成了他眼前的这个青年。

雪泥鸿爪，过去的每一步都无比清晰，也弥足珍贵。

"所有的一切都要结束。"斯内普喃喃道，"我们已经走到了终点。"

哈利微笑起来。

"结束只是新的开始。"

斯内普恢复得很快，第二天早上他就可以走路了，他们和福尔摩斯一起坐在早餐桌旁。（福尔摩斯先生对他们表示了诚挚的歉意，这一点还是很有伦敦绅士的风度的。虽然哈利还是希望他能把之前计划告诉他们，省得他们在冷水里泡了一个小时。）。

这时门铃响了。哈利听见有人跑上楼来，接着亚森罗平的脸庞出现在他们面前。他衣衫整洁，彬彬有礼，向他们欠了欠身。

"福尔摩斯先生，华生大夫，还有我们两位来自未来的先生，早上好，"他将帽子挂在衣帽架上说道，"自我体会到你们这些英国人把湿漉漉的客人扔在陌生的伦敦大街上然后让他自己叫马车回家的待客之道后，我就彻底认清在英吉利海峡对面邻邦的嘴脸了。还有，福尔摩斯先生。我对您的智慧很钦佩，这勾起了我的斗志，若是您第二天发现所有的袜子都被漆成了绿色，那宁可不要惊讶。"

接着他面向哈利和斯内普，"说起来，为了公平，我得告诉你们一个秘密。事实上我很少这么做，因为这会少了太多乐趣，但是请看着我，先生们，别转开眼睛...这是亚森罗平最精彩的表演..."

他腾空在他们面前消失了。

"见鬼，他把我新买的烟斗顺走了，"福尔摩斯说，"不过，"他从衣帽架上取下了亚森罗平的帽子，"看看我们能从这上面看出哪些线索..."

哈利搀扶着斯内普在泰晤士河边散步，大本钟刚刚敲了十一点四十五分，正午的艳阳撒在河水上，波澜之上反射出金光粼粼的神采，哈利可以远远的看见威斯敏斯特大教堂和伦敦桥，它们披洒着阳光，显得古老而神圣。难得天空不再被雾气笼罩，空气中弥漫着新鲜的花香。

他们在河岸的长椅上坐了下来，哈利望着斯内普黑色的眼睛，过去十几年来他们从没有如此靠近过，哈利发现了对方的目光逐渐蒙上了阴霾，他回过身看去，发现分针又移动到了五十七分的地方。

"别看那该死的钟。"哈利握着他的手，和他换了个方向。他吻了对方的手背，"我会记住在这里的三天，七十二小时，四千二百二十分钟。"

"是四千三百二十分钟。"斯内普纠正道，"你个白痴。"

"一如既往，不是吗，教授？"哈利笑道。

分针又移动了一格。

"你能允许我做一件事吗？"哈利问。

"别忘了我们在十九世纪的伦敦，如果你不想被送上绞刑架的话。"斯内普答道。

"这玩笑真有意思。"哈利顺着他的语气调笑道，"充满英式幽默。"

十一点五十九分。

哈利在斯内普眼中看到了默许。

他俯身上前，亲吻了对方的嘴唇。

哈利感到对方在回吻自己。

情感在升华，内心在觉醒。愤怒，无奈与苦涩消失了，取而代之的是平静，接纳与理解。

还有爱。

十二点的钟声敲响了。

结束了。


	21. Chapter 21

"听上去挺不错的，火鸡，"浑身沾满油墨的小伙子中的一个说，"好像是凡纳尔的时减机器。"

"是威尔斯泄的，雷夫。"另一个小伙子说，他有着浓重的美国南方口音。"而且那西凡尔纳。"

"谁管呢？"另一人无所谓的说。

"我们已经交代了我们的身份，"亚瑟说道，"所以你们是谁？"

"我不能告诉尼，火鸡，"一个人说，"那是最高级米。"

"那你们能告诉我们现在是哪一年吗？"梅林问道。

"一久斯尔。"另一个人嚼着口香糖说，他的口音更重，"不然你一为呢？"

"能不能麻烦你..."亚瑟皱着眉说，"说普通话？"

那个人挑起眉毛，"泥们是英国佬？"接着拗出一种刻意的伦敦腔，"我从没见过这么有意思的英国佬。HO—HO—HO."他装作矜持的笑。

"我们真的是巫师。"梅林叫道。"我们是来这里找一样东西的。"

"我相信你们，"他说，"我认识的一个音国皇家灰行员喝嘴的时候还说自己是鸭瑟王呢。"

亚瑟翻了个白眼，他掏出魔杖对着那架飞机挥了挥，显然他想施个隐形咒。

两个小伙子一脸诡异的瞪着他们。

不知道是因为魔法，还是因为那架飞机只消失了一半。

"我是雷夫麦考伊，我是美国灰行员，"一个小伙子尽量收敛着口音说，他指着另一人，"他是丹尼沃克，我的僚机。"

刚才那点不愉快已经过去了，现在他们四人正坐在仓库里喝着私藏的啤酒，他们背后是那架只剩一半的飞机，有时你真的不得不佩服，男孩们的脾气来得快去得也快。

"说起来，"雷夫说，"我还真碰上过点怪事。"

"有个晚上，"雷夫灌了口啤酒说道，"我在机场边上溜达，那个位置离杜立德的办公室很近，我记得那里的灯光是暖黄色的。"

"对，"丹尼说。"这能让他想到他在南方的家庭。"

"然而那天晚上，灯是银白色的，它在闪烁，我想大事不好，就冲上去看个究竟，门是打开的，我一脚踹开，发现杜立德躺在里面。我想去拉警报，上帝啊，一个怪物站在我面前。"

"你没吓晕吧，哥们？"丹尼问道。

"如果你看见它，"雷夫斜着眼睛说，"你会吓得屁滚尿流的。它比保罗莱尼《笑面人》还可怕。"

"我能想象得出来。"梅林干巴巴的插嘴道。

"但是当我醒来后，就发现自己躺在机场边上，太阳出来了一点，我匆忙回到杜立德办公室，可他说他整晚就待在哪儿，连眼睛都他妈没眨一下。"

"那这事情就有些麻烦了。"梅林喃喃道。

"什么麻烦？"亚瑟问道。

两个飞行员看着梅林的眼睛，不知为何，他们感到不寒而栗。

"为了找到魂器，我们得把办公室里所有的东西毁掉。"梅林说道。

雷夫和丹尼帮助梅林和亚瑟在当地找到了一个青年旅馆，这样他们在这三天内可以有个容身之所。所以当亚瑟躺倒在床上翘着腿望着夏威夷壮丽的落日时，梅林正咬着手指在狭小的房间里走来走去。

最后他叹着气跌倒在亚瑟身边。亚瑟望着他突出的颧骨，用脚蹭了一下他的脸。梅林回过头不满的瞪了他一眼。

亚瑟忍不住笑起来，"就像一千年前，是吗？艾默生。"

"一千年都改不了你这个菜头的本性。"梅林嘟囔着，他故意加重语气念出后面这个名字，"亚瑟龙钢笔（Dragonpen）"

艾默生和龙钢笔，这就是他们告诉两位飞行员的名字。

"事实上根本没必要，"亚瑟说道，"我怀疑这些美国人根本没听说过亚瑟王的故事。"

梅林喃喃着翻了个身，把手撑在额头上，看着分针一格格的移动着，他喃喃着，"我们只有三天时间，可现在已经过去六个小时。"

"我们需要找一个合适的时间，他们有枪，就算我们会魔法也得小心点。"亚瑟安慰道。

亚瑟看着他，又看看绚丽的天际线，翻身从床上滚下来，抓起梅林的手指把他拉了下来。

"你要带我去哪儿？"梅林叫道。

"我们在夏威夷，梅林，"亚瑟叫道，"在英国可看不到这里的景色。"

梅林还没来得及回应，就感到全身旋转起来，他忍不住闭上眼睛克制晕眩感。当他的身体稳定下来后，他听到了海浪涛涛的声音。

他想睁开眼睛，但是亚瑟却蒙住了他，梅林笑起来，"你移形换影的水平真的太差了，亚瑟。"

亚瑟默不作声，他移开了自己的手，梅林睁开眼睛。他忍不住惊叫起来。

血红的一轮夕阳在他面前缓缓落下，几只海鸥从空中翱翔而过，他们身处一片如阳光般金黄的海滩上，白色的浪花拍打着礁石，海天一线，湿咸的海风吹起他们的头发。

亚瑟怂恿梅林脱下自己的鞋子，梅林赤脚站在沙滩上，感受到柔软的触感，他微笑着说道，"你是对的，亚瑟，在英国的确看不到这样的海滩。"

亚瑟发出一阵快活的大笑，他拉起梅林的双手，飞快的在沙滩上转起圈来，梅林和他一起跳起来。乌黑和金黄的头发散乱着，天空和海水充斥着他们的视野，他们蓝色的眼睛，或许深浅不同，但其中都只有对方。

他们一起摔倒在沙滩上，头发和脸上沾满了沙子，梅林看着亚瑟脏兮兮的脸，忍俊不禁的别过头去忍住笑。

"别笑，梅林，"亚瑟佯装恼怒道，"待会有你哭的。"他伸出手指伸进梅林的胳肢窝，接着用塞满沙子的指甲抓他的头发。

"真是够了，"梅林挣脱开，想板起脸来，却仍然止不住自己的笑，"一千年来你就这么一招。"

"但是管用，不是吗？"亚瑟满意的靠在梅林边上。

梅林望着这幅绝美的景象。

金色的阳光，金色的沙滩，和亚瑟的金发在他眼中交织在一起。

"我想说，梅林，"亚瑟突然严肃起来，他翻身覆在梅林身上，"我很抱歉，一千年前，我让你为我承受一切，在绝望和恐惧中孤立无援，我漠视你，误解你，最后撒手离去，让你被时间渐渐透支，我没法去想，要是换了我，还能不能坚持到最后。然后我回来了，但却像以前一样混蛋，我把你的爱当成理所当然，却不愿意为你付出。"

"直到你快死了我才赶到你身边。"

"我知道你害怕，莫甘娜利用了这一点，"亚瑟握住了他的手，"但是我要你记住，"他靠近梅林的耳朵说道，"我不会再离开你了。"

"永远。"

梅林眯着眼睛看他，嘴唇抿紧，接着开口道，"说真的，亚瑟，这些词你背了多久？"

"我先打了一遍底稿，"亚瑟放开他仰面躺下，"然后润色了一遍，最后再誉抄下来的，听上去没这么浪漫了，是吗？"

"我真高兴你会自己写演讲稿了，亚瑟。"梅林舒展开身体，将手枕在脑后。

"所以我感动你了吗，梅林公主？"亚瑟再一次靠近他，他们的鼻子碰到了一块儿。

梅林的上嘴唇微微贴上了亚瑟的脸颊，他察觉到亚瑟的舌尖在入侵。

天空已经变成了浅紫色，晚霞衬着男孩们的脸，如诗如幻。

"几乎。"梅林咧嘴笑道。亚瑟俯冲下去，但是梅林打了个滚躲开了，他喉咙里压抑着笑声，亚瑟恼怒的扑了过去，梅林的眼睛弯成了月牙。亚瑟的重量让他喘不过气来。

亚瑟扯开了他衬衫的纽扣。

"你可惹怒我了。"亚瑟瞪着他说道。

"嘿，做个深士的因国佬。"梅林模仿着南方口音说，但他的声音里听不出丝毫害怕。

"你知道我是说真的吧？"亚瑟说。

"哪件事？"

"我们永远在一起。"

"当然。"

第二天早晨，梅林是被"砰"的一声巨响吵醒的，他睁开眼睛，发现亚瑟躺在地上打着哈欠正在抱怨。

"我就说昨天应该把两张床拼在一块儿的。"亚瑟愤愤道。

"我是不会让你爬上我的床的，陛下。"梅林貌似恭敬却实含嘲讽的说道。

"总有个理由吧。"亚瑟一边冲他叫道，一边试图挤上梅林那边，"我以为我们已经把事情说得够清楚了。"

然而梅林却猛的从另一端跳下来，亚瑟恼羞成怒的伸出手将他拉进怀里，扑了个空后也从床上滚下来去追赶梅林。

梅林和亚瑟赤着脚在房间里你追我赶着，脚掌在地板上发出啪啪的声响。梅林实在躲不过去了就把毯子和床单向亚瑟那边扔出去，亚瑟侧腰躲过，一把抓住了梅林睡衣的袖管，而不幸的是，后者的睡衣并没有扣上纽扣。

亚瑟一抓，梅林一挣扎，这件睡衣就从他身上顺势扒下来了。

梅林只感到身上一阵寒意，回过头看到亚瑟的眼珠快要瞪出来了，怔愣了一下，接着就被亚瑟扭住手腕，压制在墙上。

他们身体相互贴着，亚瑟的手掌抚摸过梅林的脊背的每一块骨节，梅林感受到对方的睫毛扫过自己的脸颊。

接着他眼中金光一闪。

亚瑟飞了出去。

"梅林艾莫瑞斯！"亚瑟从地板上爬起来，"你再敢这么试试？"

"抱歉，陛下，"梅林故作正式的说道。

"我们隔壁住了一个单身中年人，旅馆隔音不好，我怕刺激到他。"

亚瑟的模样就像是要吃了梅林。

"这也算理由？"

事实上，直到他们一起去楼下用早餐时，亚瑟仍然是一副气鼓鼓的样子。梅林觉得他鼓着腮帮子脸色通红时怪有趣的，拿起一块面包，涂上奶油，就往他脸上蹭。

亚瑟也不甘示弱，番茄酱蓝莓酱红莓酱黄油什么的一起来。

正当他们双手交叠着互相戏弄，两个年轻飞行员进来找到了他们。

四目相对，气氛很是尴尬。

"呵，"亚瑟咳了一声，"我们只是在互相品尝一下酱料...早餐的品种很丰富。"

雷夫在他们对面坐了下来，口音依旧很费解，"那荡然了，银国不就三道菜吗？Fish, Chips,Fish and Chips."

"你去过英国？"梅林随口问道。

"是啊，"雷夫随意的说道，"我在异国他乡出生入死，而我最好的碰友在泡我的马子。"

丹尼看向他，"我们说过不套论这件事的，火鸡。"

梅林扯开了话题，"所以事情有什么新进展吗？"

"明天我们休假，"雷夫解释道，"除了个别呆瓜以外，木有人会留在机场，杜立德会出去喝一杯，花几个小时，火鸡...当然他会锁门...对你们来说不是难事...你知道我把这些说出来是违纪的吧...你们不是敌国间谍对吧..."

"我记得英美是盟友的，拖拖拉拉不肯参战的是你们不是我们。"亚瑟靠在椅背上趾高气昂的说道。

"很好..."丹尼耸了耸肩，"那就没有问题了...你们可以继续..."他挥舞了一下手臂，"品尝酱料..."

他们的两位新朋友很快离开了。恰巧这间小青年旅馆的老板打开了黑白电视，一个女歌手在屏幕里唱起歌来。

亚瑟在巫师世界长大，很快被这块方形金属吸引了。梅林往嘴里塞着水果（在充足阳光下的热带水果确实很甜），目光也转向了屏幕。

画面一转，女歌手消失了，屏幕上出现一则美国的征兵广告。背景一阵阵轰炸声，他们看见了疮痍满目的房屋和街道，黑白的天空上落下一枚枚炮弹。

比利时，法国，苏联。

还有英国。

梅林轻叹了一声，转过头来在旅馆的破沙发上闭上眼睛。

他感到有一双手轻轻的挽过他的肩膀，梅林靠在对方身上喃喃着。

"这些...就是你经历过的吗..."亚瑟的手指插进梅林的头发。

"这不是我第一次感到自己多渺小了，亚瑟，"梅林轻语道，"那时我藏在阿瓦隆的湖区，你知道那在一个小镇里，我每天都会在那里巡查一遍，我已经很老了，没法去更远的地方了。那里不是战争中心，我几乎又聋又瞎，但是轰炸开始时，我感到地面在震动，尖锐的哭声刺痛我的耳膜..."

"我仿佛回到了剑栏的战场，我虚弱又恐惧...我当然可以离开选择躲到更隐蔽的地方，但是我怕你找不到我..."

"我在等你，亚瑟，"梅林睁开眼睛说道，他的眸子像是被雨水洗刷过亮晶晶的，"我以为你会来的，三面女神告诉过我，在阿尔比恩最危急的时刻，你会触碰我，我们之间会建立强大的链接..."

"但是你没来..."

亚瑟轻轻的在梅林额头上盖下一个吻，他知道梅林始终在害怕。

在所谓的艾莫瑞斯刚到霍格沃兹时，有几个晚上亚瑟是会被他吵醒的。事实上他们的床离得不近，但是两人就好像有心灵感应似的，每次艾莫瑞斯情绪大波动时，亚瑟都会察觉到。那会儿艾莫瑞斯会偷偷在梦里哭泣，声音不大，像苍蝇般断断续续，然而足以醒来的亚瑟发现了。

后来这件事发生的频率越来越小，亚瑟只当他是恋家。

他会心中嘲讽几句艾莫瑞斯是个软蛋。

直到他恢复了记忆。

亚瑟知道有些创伤是无法愈合的。他见过一些骁勇善战的士兵在失去战友后再也无法举起刀剑。

他只能耐心的补偿对方。

亚瑟又一脚被梅林踢了下来。

"所以这是为什么？"亚瑟在第二天早上咆哮道，"隔壁的单身汉已经搬走了。"

"这些床垫太硬床单太脏毯子太薄，"梅林说道，"他的语气调皮又轻佻。

"我的第一次必须在一张完美的床上。"

"我们必须非常仔细..."梅林的话被一阵玻璃杯砸碎的声音打断了。

"抱歉，"亚瑟看看地上的残骸，"显然它不是魂器。"

"...毁掉这里所有的东西，直到找到那个毁不掉的魂器为止。"

"所以考察你破坏力的时刻到了。"梅林坐在椅子上翘着腿说。

"为什么只有我？"亚瑟向他问道。

"因为我是梅林，"对方答道，"没什么东西是我毁不掉的。"

亚瑟撇撇嘴，随手用魔法烧掉了桌上的几张纸币。

几张椅子被碾得粉碎。

几本小说被撕成碎片。

"我觉得你得更有条理一点。"梅林建议道。"由小到大，从房间的西面到东面。"

"闭嘴，梅林，"亚瑟，"我用不着你教我怎么搞破坏。"

"当然，陛下，"梅林大大咧咧的说道，"这方面你可是高手。"

"相信我，"亚瑟指着他的鼻子，"你不想听我是怎么在自己卧室里发现被踢翻的水罐和撒在地上的汤汁的。"

他把几个相框四分五裂。

"为什么你不说那些被你扯坏的那几件金线华服呢？"梅林反嘴道，"人们要是知道传说中的亚瑟王连衣服都穿不好会怎么想？"

梅林扯下挂在房间里的几件模型，用脚把它踩烂。

"那我也没告诉过巫师们梅林是个连走路都会被自己绊一脚的白痴。"

亚瑟把矿泉水撒向梅林，然后对瓶子施个魔法，后者被切成了两半。

梅林瞳孔金光一闪，泼向他的水静止在了空中，然后直直的落在地上。

"或者是长出驴耳朵的国王？"梅林将一个笔筒向亚瑟扔了过去。亚瑟的魔杖指着它，它碎成了木块，里面的铅笔也尽数碾碎。

"看起来挺值钱？"亚瑟拿起桌上的一支派克金笔，下一秒就把它捏得变形了，"只能说这位长官运气不太好。"

"我们找到魂器后要把这些都恢复原样。"梅林说道，他把百叶窗硬扯了下来。

亚瑟停下了动作，"你在开玩笑，这根本来不及。"

"那两个飞行员会帮助我们，"梅林说道，"他们会尽量拖住杜立德，请他多喝几杯，谈谈情感问题，关于他们中的一个泡了另一个马子的事。"他做了个鬼脸，"所以别偷懒，菜头。"

"这种情况下他们还能保持良好的关系？"亚瑟惊叫道。"他们居然还一起在检查视力时作弊。"

梅林想了想，"可能因为他们是美国人。"

"那是，"亚瑟看看周围，他有些厌倦一个个毁掉小型物件，于是他多挥几下魔杖，然后向四周一片狂扫，"他们的情感关系完全可以排列组合。"

"不错的群发咒，"梅林表扬道，"雷夫有阅读障碍，即使他们是情敌，丹尼也不至于折断他飞机的翅膀。就像即使你和兰斯洛特爱上了同一个女人，你也不会砍掉他的手。"

亚瑟哼了一声，他放火把整个书橱烧毁。

想起兰斯洛特是第一个知道梅林有魔法的人，不知为何，他心中有些酸酸的。

他感到嫉妒。

亚瑟猛的被烟呛了几口，他震惊于这个想法。

接着他眼中浮现了他的日记。他看见自己侧坐在寝室的床上，在纸页上写下这段话-

\- 他瓷器般光洁的皮肤上因为使用魔法而泛起了玫瑰似的的红晕。他伸出手轻抚那些绸缎，眸子里泛起了水汽，那双湛蓝的眼睛波光流转，显得明亮而清澈。

-他从未看上去如此美丽而幸福。

亚瑟不知道为什么他会突然想到这些，直到他看见梅林捂着嘴笑趴在桌子。

"这是说我吗？哦，"他拖着长调说，"这真是...很可爱。"

"梅林！"亚瑟挥着魔杖劈裂那张桌子，梅林差点摔下来，"你再敢用摄魂取念试试。"

"不不不，"梅林躺倒在椅子上喘着粗气，"我看过斯内普是怎么施咒的，但是我没想过去用它...我只是想知道你在想什么，结果我真的看到了...太有情调了，陛下，五六年级时你是不是经常对着我...嗯？"

亚瑟向梅林扑了过去，他们连人带椅子一起摔在了地上，梅林惊呼了一下，接着他所有的声音都盖在了亚瑟的口腔里。

亚瑟在非常凶猛的吻他，梅林感到嘴里泛起血腥味，嘴唇有些撕裂的痛。他凝视着亚瑟注满情愫和欲望的眼睛，心向神往又因激动而惴惴不安。他的心脏在加速，耳朵在鸣响，在天地之间来回徘徊。

一阵振聋发聩的巨响。

整个办公室变成了一片废墟。

亚瑟放开他，"是你还是我？"

半晌之后梅林才恢复过来，他稳定着心跳答道，"如果是我，这幢楼已经塌了。"

亚瑟拍拍梅林的胸口，"但是你的心脏听上去要爆了。"他说，"不过你说得对，我们需要完美的一次。"

突然降低的温度令梅林有些怅然若失，他还有些后悔自己先前这么矜持。

亚瑟从废墟堆里挖出了唯一一件完好的物品。

一枚奖章。

"哈，"亚瑟叫道，"我们早该想到的，杜立德挂在炸弹上的日本奖章。有特殊意义，而且我们的时代也不可能找得到它，因为轰炸之后它会被长埋于不知名的地底下。"

"你是怎么知道的？霍格沃兹的魔法史还讲二战？"

"因为我一直在看着外面啊，梅林。"

亚瑟和他交换了一个温柔的吻。

这几乎称得上是一个完美的下午。

他们先是手挽手走过碧蓝的海水感受脚底心的凉爽和粗砺，坐在一块礁石上数海鸥和螃蟹，等到傍晚的时候一同欣赏了日落，然后喝了点夏威夷鸡尾酒，疯疯癫癫的跟着穿花花衬衫的美国人跳着乱七八糟的舞（他们的品味太糟糕了，亚瑟说。）

最后一齐躺倒在一张新换过床单被单和毯子的床上。

"你觉得完美吗？"亚瑟问道，酒精的气息扑在梅林的脖子上。

梅林的头脑醉醺醺的，感官和身体仿佛已经完全分离，他记不清他和亚瑟交换了多少个吻，也记不得他们肿胀的嘴唇和流血的口腔。

亚瑟在解开梅林的衬衫的扣子，仿佛是为了考验双方的耐心似的，他的动作轻柔又缓慢。

他们彼此压抑而沉默着，空气中弥漫着迷醉的味道。

他们的呼吸交融，肉体纠缠。

谁都不愿开口破坏这一刻。

直到-

"真奇怪，亚瑟，我们的头脑好像交互了。"

"嗯？"

"我是说，当你在上我的时候，我好像同时体会到上与被上的感觉。"

"那又怎么样？"

"你不好奇其中的原理吗？"

"上帝保佑你，现在真不是学术的时候。"

"但是我还是很想研究一下。"梅林咬着指甲说。

"或许我们应该再来一发。"

"好主意。"


	22. Chapter 22

伦敦时间中午12：00

哈利掉落在一块平滑的铁板上，他感到脊背摔得生疼，周围一片黑暗，伸手不见五指，不远处传来斯内普的一声呻吟。

"你还好吗，西弗勒斯？"哈利摸索着靠近对方。

"感谢风湿，"西弗勒斯抱怨着说道，"它让我意识到人生永远只能更糟糕。"

"是你吗，哈利？"哈利听见对面传来一阵模糊的叫喊，接着是微弱的摩擦声，然后一圈暗黄的光晕在四周扩散开来

哈利看见他们左面是一扇铁门。

赫敏和罗恩的脸出现在他们面前，罗恩笨拙的拿着一根点亮的火柴，赫敏看起来激动得快哭了。她冲上去拥抱了哈利，"真高兴你来了，我们已经在这里待了两个小时了...哦，教授！"她惊叫道，望向了西弗勒斯。

"显而易见。"西弗勒斯吃力的靠在石壁上，双臂僵硬的垂在两边喘息着。

"是复发了吗？"哈利关切的凑过去。

"就没有痊愈过。"西弗勒斯喃喃道，"我应该习惯的..."

"那是什么意思？"哈利严肃道，"你说那是你第一次犯病。"

"那的确是我第一次因为疼痛无法完成日常活动，"西弗勒斯反驳道，他顿了顿补充道，因为哈利始终怀疑的瞪着他，"但是我过去也有关节疼痛的症状，但不至于严重到阻碍生活。"

哈利不满的重复道，"只有像上次一样才叫严重到阻碍生活吗？你早该找庞弗雷夫人看看了，更不该向华生大夫隐瞒病情。"

"闭嘴，波特，我比你更了解自己自己健康状况。"西弗勒斯竭尽全力的怒吼道，但是他的声音在疼痛下显得不那么有威慑力。

哈利不得不被他饱受折磨的模样软化了一点，而赫敏则冷静的问道，"这是怎么了，哈利？"

"风湿。"哈利答道，他的声音透着气愤和怜悯，"如果我们的魔药教授能稍微关心一下自己的身体，也不至于沦落到这种地步。"

西弗勒斯用鼻腔发出轻蔑的声音。他抽出魔杖似乎是想给自己一个治愈咒，但是魔杖毫无反应。

哈利看见他挑起了眉毛。

"我们都用不了魔法。"赫敏叫道，"我和罗恩试过上千次了，我是说...这里似乎是一个魔力真空场。"

"不可能。"西弗勒斯反驳道，"全球只有一个天然魔力真空场，就是考克斯银行的地下金柜..."他的声音凝固了，目光盯着墙面，哈利顺着他的目光看去，那上面是一行工整的印刷体：

古灵阁5号大型保险柜。

"所以，"哈利断断续续的说道，"我们现在在一个保险柜里。"

"空间无限扩展咒。"赫敏焦虑的说道，"早在三十几年前濒临破产的考克斯银行就被古灵阁收购了，妖精们更新了其中一些系统，包括这个空间咒。显然他们是将整套保险柜运出魔力真空场，施完咒后再运进来的。"

哈利趴在铁门上听了很久，外面一片寂静，赫敏说，"我推算一下时间，今天是星期天，地下金柜不办理业务。"

"所以至少得等到明天上午十点才能从这个鬼地方出去。"罗恩有气无力的说。

"那我们为什么会出现在这个保险柜里？"哈利问道。

赫敏从地上拾起了一样东西，哈利发现那是伏地魔的水晶球。

"显然这个水晶球在哪里，我们就会被传送到哪里。"赫敏说道，"我就是弄不明白，为什么伏地魔要把它放进保险柜，而不是埋伏在周围等我们一出来就一网打尽呢？"

"那我们就死定了，"罗恩叫道，"你肯定不希望情况真是这样的。"

"我只是很迷惑。"赫敏说道，"找不到答案让我没有安全感。"

罗恩翻了个白眼，他将那根燃尽的火柴扔在一边，四周又变得黑暗起来，而西弗勒斯开口道，他似乎还在努力平息疼痛，"他是黑魔王，他脑回路当然和其他人不同，不然他为什么能成为黑魔王呢？事实上他的很多想法都令人很费解。"

"你的意思是，"罗恩犹豫道，"他改邪归正想保护我们了？"

"把我们关在保险箱里，真是好一个保护啊。"赫敏没好气的说。

哈利想笑，但是有一个想法冒了出来，他忍不住为之颤抖，"我猜，他可能也被传送到了过去。"

"可是...在特里劳妮的记忆里，这个水晶球只有三个时间点。"赫敏叫道。

"梅林魔力爆发了，"哈利回忆道，"他可能无意之中又创造出了一条时间通道。这样所有在场的人都消失了，而伏地魔的手下不了解这个水晶球的作用，但是他们知道必须保护好主人的物品，就把它送进保险箱。或者是伏地魔自己被送到了最后一个魂器地点，"但是他很快打消了后面那个念头，因为如果是这样，留在原地的是梅林和亚瑟，显然他们不会把这个水晶球送进古灵阁。

"那么，"罗恩颤颤巍巍说，"神秘人...随时会这个水晶球里冒出来？"

"可是哈利比我们晚出来整整两个小时，"赫敏沉思道，"这其中有规律吗？"

"你们去哪了？"哈利问。

"莫斯科，我们中午十二点到达，七十二小时后离开。"

"我和西弗勒斯在伦敦，也是中午十二点到达，三天后同一时间离开。"哈利说道。

所有人沉默下来。片刻后才听见西弗勒斯哼哼道，"真奇妙，它居然还会算时差。"

"所以就不是随时了，"赫敏说，"每隔一小时伏地魔可能都会出现，考虑到我们在本初子午线上，超过十二个小时他再不出现，这个假设就是错误了。"

"那如果他出现呢？"罗恩问。

"那我就冲上去掐死他。"哈利镇静的答道。

罗恩抖了一下。

"这多少还有点胜算，"西弗勒斯说，"鉴于谁都不能用魔法。"

"那个女人怎么办？"罗恩突然问道，"如果她也出现了呢？"

哈利知道他指的是莫甘娜，她极有可能与伏地魔一同出现，她也许甚至能用魔法。

"想想好事吧。"赫敏安慰道，但是她的声音也不见得很鼓舞人心，"也许梅林在他们前面出现呢？"

"只要我动作够快，"哈利说，"我能在他们反应过来前掐死伏地魔。"

赫敏摸黑从她的手提包里拿出几根火柴，将它们堆在一起，用打火机点燃后形成了一个小篝火。

她看了一眼表，"现在是十二点三十五分。"

"赫敏，你有没有类似于棒球棍或者防狼喷雾这种的？"哈利问。

"没有，但我有个枕头，也许你可以用来闷死他？"

"或者是绳索？"

"毛巾怎么样？"

"..."

（注：毛巾是勒不死人的）

"事实上，我还有点肿胀粉末。"罗恩怯生生的插进来。

"闭嘴，罗恩。"同时响起两道声音。

"如果我早知道今天，"哈利靠着墙壁陷入了忧伤，"我应该和达利一起去健身房的。"

伦敦时间13：00

"美国人和苏联人合作？"哈利惊叫道，"冷战时期？"

"这的确很梦幻。"西弗勒斯喃喃道。

赫敏耸耸肩补充道，"他们热衷于给对方起外号，惹对方生气，互相监听，互相嘲笑。"

"还有个英国的长官和德国漂亮女孩，"罗恩接着说，赫敏愠怒的瞥了他一眼，"我不是这个意思，我只是...作为一个正常男人对一个正常女人的欣赏而已。"

赫敏收回目光，叹息道，"所幸的是他们谁都没有问哪个国家在冷战中胜利了。我猜他们多少猜到结局了。上帝啊，以后他们该怎么办啊？谁能真的全身而退呢？"

"你想太多了，赫敏，"罗恩啃着赫敏手提包里的一根火腿肠，"以后的事等到以后再说呗。"

"他们请我们喝了点伏特加，那东西可比火焰威士忌烈多了，"罗恩继续说，"那个美国人喝多了就拉着我们一起跳舞，边跳边唱，虽然我根本不知道他们唱的是什么。"

"喀秋莎。"赫敏忧虑的答道，"他们之间有很深的感情，但是这会成为美苏两边的把柄。"

所有人安静下来，只听见罗恩嚼火腿肠的声音。

"麻烦你，韦斯莱先生，"西弗勒斯说，"别再折磨我的神经了。"

"如果你不介意，教授，"赫敏小心翼翼的答道，"你能给我讲讲绿蛙脊椎的五种药用吗？毕竟我还要考N.E. ."

"首先你得保证自己能活到考试那天。"罗恩说道。

"有备无患嘛。"赫敏从她的万能手提包里抽出了一本笔记。

西弗勒斯还没来得及开口，哈利就打断道，"你需要休息，西弗勒斯，为了你的关节着想。"

哈利看见对方皱起眉头，他的胸膛愤怒的起伏着，他似乎有太多东西想说，却不知从哪里说起，最后他闭上眼睛，"波特先生，关心好你自己。"他顿了顿，哑声道，"你还有不到十二个小时可活。"

"所以你更该学会如何照顾你自己。"哈利眨眨眼睛说道。

西弗勒斯睁开眼睛，目光愤懑，"你真的觉得，"他支起身体，"在战争结束后我的生活还能步上正轨吗？想想吧，在我杀死上一任校长后，我还能继续在霍格沃兹教书，退休，然后领我的体恤金吗，而不是在阿兹卡班度过我的余生？你不了解魔法部的规则，波特，甚至阿不思都差点没能把我保出来。"

"赫敏，罗恩，还有亚瑟都是你的证人，"哈利静静地说，"我相信麦格教授也不是是非不分的人。"

"忘记之前的一切，就像我说的，西弗勒斯，"哈利继续说，"结束是新的开始。"

西弗勒斯倒回墙壁，沉默的看着天花板。

赫敏和罗恩惊讶的看着他们。

最后西弗勒斯说话了，语调冷静平淡仿佛回到了魔药课堂，

"绿蛙脊椎的第一种作用是..."

伦敦时间14：00

"虽然没有确切证明，但是巫师间传说绿蛙脊椎可以治疗基因病，因此常被纯血种家庭购买来给家族婴儿服用。"

"什么是基因病？"罗恩问。

"麻瓜用语，"西弗勒斯不屑的扫了他一眼，"通俗的讲就是在家族中反复出现的疾病，多见于近亲繁殖的纯血统家族，基因病种类繁多，比如色盲，血友病，还有..."

"秃头？"哈利插嘴道。

"我可没说这个，波特。"西弗勒斯做出了一副冷漠的姿态，但是哈利看见他脸庞上滑过一个恶意的微笑。

罗恩大笑起来，赫敏瞪了他一眼，但是嘴角也呈现出古怪的弧度。

"伏地魔知道这件事吗？"哈利问。

"从我的观察来看，他是不知道的，"西弗勒斯答道，"而我也不至于用这种小事来劳烦他日理万机的心，不是吗？"

"这真是...太邪恶了。"哈利说。

西弗勒斯是个斯莱特林，我们都知道这一点。

伦敦时间15：00

"要不我们来赌赌亚瑟和梅林的上下？"罗恩百无聊赖道。

"我猜梅林在上？"赫敏谨慎的答道，"毕竟梅林是梅林。"

"但他也是艾莫瑞斯。"罗恩说，"他的体型真的不至于翻倒亚瑟。"

"或者是一半对一半。"哈利说。

"首先我们要确定魔法是否能对抗物理伤害。"赫敏说道，"就像铁甲咒能不能抵御子弹。"

"所以我们是要先写论点，再三段法证明吗？"罗恩调侃道。

"事实上我觉得对比法更适合。"赫敏反驳道。

"你不是认真的，赫敏？"

"总之他们接吻的那一刻我觉得自己眼睛瞎了。"哈利喃喃道。

"梅林在下。至少他在下的次数大于亚瑟在下。"西弗勒斯平静的抛出一个惊天大核弹，"他亲口告诉我的。"

哈利咳嗽起来，赫敏睁大眼睛，罗恩则尖叫起来，"怎么可能，他是行走在这片土地上最伟大的巫师啊。"

西弗勒斯鄙夷的看着这些不谙世事的孩子，"因为在某些时刻，即使是世上最伟大的巫师都不能集中注意力使用魔法的。"

"我不知道是梅林在下这件事还是你深知人类交配之道这件事更惊悚。"哈利说。

"虽然我没有实践过，"西弗勒斯嘲讽道，"但是作为一个魔药教授我对人体生理学还是颇有了解的。我想各学院的院长或多或少都暗示过这方面的知识。"

"我可从来没有从麦格教授那里接受过这方面的知识。"罗恩叫道。

"我也没有。"哈利说道。

"那是因为你们这群男孩太迟钝了。"赫敏责备道，接着她脸红了，"麦格教授讲过，而且不止一次。"

"我必须承认这门学科跨性别传授的确有些困难。"西弗勒斯说。

"或许你可以给我们讲一下，教授？"哈利问道，他现在多少有那么点恶趣味，"考虑到我和罗恩与你是同性别。"

"哈利！"罗恩惊恐的叫道。

伦敦时间16：00

在一个封闭的黑暗空间里，一个中年人向三个十七岁的少年传授了人生哲理。

"不敢置信。"罗恩喃喃道，仿佛西弗勒斯刚才吐出了一朵狗尾巴草。

赫敏看起来不知道该在脸上挂什么表情。

"其实我总在想一个问题，梅林说他自己在下，"哈利说，"那是不是说明他和亚瑟一千年前做过？"

"梅林的原话是他"经常被亚瑟扑倒在地。""西弗勒斯说。

"所以亚瑟王传奇是一部...搅基传奇？"罗恩问，他仿佛下一秒就要晕倒在地了。

"注意你的用词，韦斯莱先生。"

"也许亚瑟王和兰斯洛特争斗不是为了桂妮薇儿，而是为了梅林。"哈利说。

"也许还有莫德雷德。"赫敏害怕道，"他杀死亚瑟可能是为了梅林。"

"事实上，"西弗勒斯说，"通过梅林的描述，整个圆桌骑士团都陷入某种狂热的，非友谊的关系。"

"你怎么能用如此正常的语气说出"狂热的，非友谊的关系"这个词组？"罗恩尖叫道，"这不就是搅基骑士团吗？"

就像无数次在课堂上一样，西弗勒斯撩起袖子，抽了一下罗恩的脑袋，"我说过注意你的用词，韦斯莱先生。"

"那桂妮薇儿意义何在？"罗恩继续叫道。

"我想他们同居多年却没有后代这一点就足够说明问题了。"西弗勒斯说。

罗恩一直是个心直口快的人，"所以亚瑟没有能力？那他怎么会在上面？"

所有人尴尬的安静着。

"你不能背后这么说他。"赫敏小声劝道。

"难道我该当面对他讲？"

"我相信我刚才的讲座已经清楚的阐述了生育能力和上下位置无绝对关系，一种考验的是生殖细胞的活力，这和夫妻双方都有关，另一种则关于众多因素。"

赫敏捂着脸扭到了一边。

伦敦时间17：00

"其实我有副扑克牌，是那个美国人送我的。"罗恩说。

"你还记得我是你们的教授吗？为了你们的举止，我可以给你们每人扣二十分。"西弗勒斯说，他抱起胳膊用他通常那种令人生畏的目光盯着他们。

"但是我们不在霍格沃兹，教授。"哈利打断道，"你要加入我们吗？"

"感谢你的盛意邀请，波特先生，但我没这个闲情。"

伦敦时间17：55

"你知道，"哈利说，"你要是总是赢的话，我们就没法玩了。"

"这正是我的目的，"西弗勒斯说道，"另一方面，我实在无法忍受你们拙劣的技术了。"

"恕我直言，"他接着说，"你们这代人玩的都是二十几年前我们玩剩下的..."

哈利突然嘘声打断他，"别响，我觉得他可能要来了。"

罗恩紧张的把牌扔在一边，而赫敏将水晶球推到一块空地上。

伦敦时间18：00

"把牌换回来，波特，我看见了。"

哈利无可奈何的把牌丢在地上，"所以剥夺学生的乐趣是你的天性吗？"

"我还以为你早已意识到这一点了。"

"所以我们接下来干什么？"罗恩问。

"讲讲果蝇翅膀的七种处理方法吧。"赫敏建议道，她眼中闪着精光。

"够了，赫敏。"罗恩恳求道。

"或许我们可以交换自己的秘密。"哈利说，"不管是地点还是时间都非常适合做这种事。"

"你的智商下限永远超出我的预期，波特。"

哈利不管他说道，"是我把麦格教授的板书改成土耳其语的，用的是韦斯莱笑话商店的语言转换器。"

"很好，我会告诉米勒娃的，波特。"

"男生浴室里的肥皂，"罗恩用近乎耳语的嗓音说，"是我偷的，为了补贴家用。"

赫敏张了张嘴，又合上，仿佛下不了决心，最后她说，"我三年级时认真考虑过要不要继续当巫师，事实上我一直很想去爱丁堡大学学医。"

"你是我所知的第二个想上麻瓜大学的巫师。"哈利说，而西弗勒斯转开了目光。

当他回过神来后发现所有人都看着他，"你们不会真以为我会加入这个无聊游戏的。"

"不过我的确可以告诉你一件事，波特，布莱克是个色盲，他分辨红绿灯芯草全靠猜，在麻瓜马路上开摩托车经常吃罚单。这也是为什么他的阿尼玛格斯是条狗的原因之一。这是他们家族所谓的遗传病。"

"一个关于你自己的秘密。"哈利不满的说。

接着是罗恩先开口，"还记得三年级有几天我们睡在礼堂吗？哈利那个会发出放屁声的枕头是我放的。"

"我记住了，罗恩。"哈利说。

"那个枕头是我在麻瓜市场买的。"赫敏说。

"很好。"哈利缓缓道。

"阿不思看见了。"西弗勒斯说。

"他甚至高兴得偷偷跳舞。"

"我现在很生气。"哈利说，"这就是我的秘密。"

伦敦时间18：55

"我读过混血王子的日记。"哈利说。

"我知道。"这是西弗勒斯的声音。

"我喜欢那些表情。"

时间长到他几乎以为自己得不到回应了，直到他听见西弗勒斯只比空气流动响一点点的声音。

不幸的是，哈利并没有分辨出他说的是什么。

但是这已经足够了。

"我...做过金银套利。"赫敏说，"就一年。"

此时哈利感到伤疤熟悉的作痛，他的内心在骚动，仿佛在提示他做好准备。

但是哈利只是说道，"轮到你了，西弗勒斯。"

"我不能..."

"说些什么，拜托了。"哈利急切道。

那一刻快要到了。

"我..."

伦敦时间19：00

太晚了。

哈利俯冲过去，手指碰到了一层冰冷的皮肤，他紧紧掐住了对方的脖子，他听见罗恩和赫敏的尖叫。

他很快被扔倒在地上，衬着微弱的火光，他看见伏地魔狰狞的蛇脸，他乘机举起了魔杖，但是哈利借他迷惑的那一刻再一次扑上去。

这次他用重量压住伏地魔，双腿盘在对方腰上，握起拳头向他的太阳穴砸去。

记住你恨他，你真的想杀死他。哈利想到。

伏地魔迅速的翻过身来，哈利处于他的下方，但是他仍然把住对方的大腿不松开。这次哈利挨了一下。

在伏地魔下一拳来临之前，哈利堪堪躲了过去。他用嘴咬住了他的胳膊。伏地魔惨叫一声，这次哈利占了上风。

他知道对方的弱点在哪里。

他狠狠踩了汤姆的裆，如果他有的话。

这一击的确有效果，但并没有哈利想得这么显著。因为紧接着他就被伏地魔推到墙边。

幸好哈利又一次挣脱开来，他开始感谢达利从前对自己的特别关注。

他回过身来，抓住伏地魔的脑袋就往墙上撞，但是一个成年人是不会对这么一个孩子束手就范的。

哈利的头撞到了地板，一下之后他有一点意识模糊，伏地魔的脸在他面前旋转。

但是哈利不甘心的卡住伏地魔的脖子，重击之下他感到自己快吐了，但是伏地魔的力道也小了一点。

就在双方胶着之时，转机出现了。

西弗勒斯的斗篷和赫敏的枕头从两个方向飞来。

哈利一把抓起斗篷蒙在伏地魔脸上，然后打上一个死结，趁对方放开双手掀开斗篷时，哈利翻倒过去，拿起还在燃烧的火柴，点着了斗篷。

斗篷燃起火苗，哈利的衣服也被烧焦了一点，伏地魔在咳嗽着尖叫，他的双手四处乱抓。

待斗篷燃尽之后，露出了伏地魔布满血丝的眼睛。

哈利将枕头拉过来，跨坐在对方胸口，庆幸他手中是一个大正方的沙发靠枕。

他用它完全闷住了伏地魔的脸。

他用它完全闷住了伏地魔的脸。

伏地魔在挣扎。

但是越来越弱，最后停下了。

哈利仍然不敢松手，直到西弗勒斯走到了他身边，将手按在了伏地魔脖子上。

"很不幸，"他说道，"黑魔王不能在他的余生里继续陪伴我们了。"

哈利放开手，他倒在地上喘息着，他的思维处于某种停滞状态中，就好像不敢确定十七年的纠缠结束在这永恒的一刻。

"给我吧，西弗勒斯。"哈利蓦地说道。

"什么？"他问道，但是语气并不疑惑，"这是什么意思？"

"我知道你一直准备着，以防万一。"

哈利记得，在贝克街221B的最后一个晚上，他扶着对方在沙发上躺下。他的手恰巧伸进了西弗勒斯袍子里的口袋，他碰到了一个小瓶子。

那时西弗勒斯痉挛得更剧烈了，但是他握住哈利的手，指甲掐进了哈利的手背，将它从口袋里拉了出来。

"求你了，先生，"他说道，"别给我太多时间，我会失去勇气的。"

西弗勒斯凝视着他，目光仿佛一潭死水，他的手伸进了袍子，这次他没有颤抖，他捏住那个玻璃瓶递到哈利面前，就好像多用一份力就会把它夹碎一样。

他的手臂平静的垂在半空。

哈利看着那个小小的瓶子。

他伸出了手。

伦敦时间23：00

当梅林和亚瑟回到古灵阁时，铁门打开着，他们只是看见地上有一行被烧出的字：

来霍格沃兹。

人群中传来一阵尖叫。

"那是什么？"亚瑟问道。

还没有等梅林回答，整个霍格沃兹礼堂就渐渐蒙上了铅灰色，拱顶，窗棂和墙壁生锈腐蚀着，烛台熄灭了。

梅林对这一切很熟悉，他的指尖滴下了冷汗。

今天是五朔节。

莫甘娜出现在他们面前，她的手扶着一张高脚桌，那上面躺着哈利失去知觉的身体。

莫甘娜抬起头看向所有人，她嘴角挂着若有若无的微笑，瞳孔中闪烁着金光。

"我很好奇你是怎么从焦土之石的伤害中恢复的，梅林，"莫甘娜说道，"但是现在你也于事无补。"

"不！"梅林的喉咙里发出一声咆哮，他催动体内的魔法想阻止她，但是那太晚了。

空气中出现了一个漩涡，几个银灰色的骷颅头哀叫着冲了出来，在他们头顶上盘旋。

灵界老妪握着法杖缓步走到他们之间，她死灰色的脸色没有一丝神情。

"阴阳两界之间的隔膜已被打破，亡灵重归，生者难以安眠。"

"你怎么敢？"梅林怒吼道，"你难道还敢挑战世间的平衡吗？"

莫甘娜开口了，她的目光空洞又冷寂，"我和汤姆里德尔做了交易，我帮助他，他用一个灵魂来助我打开灵界大门。"

"但是他太弱小了，"莫甘娜说道，"他甚至无法征服一个十七岁的年轻人。"

"所以这个承诺就由胜利者来执行了。"

"为了什么？"梅林问道，他看见莫甘娜的眼睛蒙上了悲凉的色彩。

"在这里长眠着我唯一的亲人。"她缓缓答道。

"我的姐姐是否与你同在？"她望向灵界老妪。

"她的灵魂将永远被地狱之火灼烧。"灵界老妪冰冷的答道，"你愿意陪伴她吗？"

"我的姐姐在哪里，哪里就是天堂。"莫甘娜说道。

灵界老妪微微颔首，她退后几步，消失在虚空中。

"这就是你想要的吗，我的姐妹？"亚瑟突然问道，他天蓝色的眼睛泛着水光，"你忘了我也是你的亲人吗？"

"我的亲人..."莫甘娜的目光仍然望着灵界老妪消失的方向，机械的重复着这段话。接着她蓦地转过头来盯着亚瑟，眸子愤怒又仇恨。

"你和你父亲是多么好的亲人！"她挖苦道，"你们束缚我的自由，折断我的翅膀，压抑我的天赋，"她迈着刚硬的脚步从高脚桌旁向他们。她的魔法在空气中爆发着，窗户在压力之下炸裂了，冷风透了进来。

接着她又突然疯笑起来，她指着梅林身后的那些巫师，"可是我还得感谢你们，潘德拉贡一家。是你们成就了我，看看这个时代没有经过压迫的魔法师吧，他们的力量多么卑微，我看着他们施法只觉得荒谬。"

"多可惜，梅林，"莫甘娜自顾自喃喃道，"我们是最后掌握古教的人了。"她说道，"但是我们谁也不能幸免了。"

"古教将随着我们的死亡终结。"

梅林内心涌起一股苍凉，他摇了摇头，"我曾经愿意为你牺牲生命。"

莫甘娜凌厉的冷笑起来。她眼中金轮转动，梅林逐渐聚集起体内的魔法，感到力量充盈着每根血管。

他们的魔法在空气中摩擦着，强大的气流将所有东西逼到角落。彼此对抗的能量在大厅中央升起一道巨大的屏障，两道魔法互相抵触，一击之下，将整个大厅震得石灰散落。

梅林和莫甘娜退后几步，喘息起来。

"没有用的，梅林，"莫甘娜恶狠狠道，"我们势均力敌，可以耗到天荒地老，但是你杀不死我。"

"让我提醒你，"莫甘娜露出恶毒的笑容，"暗灵已经在人间流窜了。"

梅林听见外面传来几声凄厉的呼啸，它们已经在逼近学校里。

等到暗灵冲进霍格沃兹，所有人都无力抵抗。

"放弃吧，梅林，我们都受够了，"莫甘娜用甜美的声音劝道，"让我们都如愿以偿吧，我会和我的姐姐相见，你和亚瑟会魂归阿瓦隆。那些传说，生生不息纠缠的爱和恨，都会结束的。"

"然后所有人都会成为你仇恨的牺牲品，"梅林说道，"你会等整个世界变成一片荒芜之地，把每一个无辜的人都折磨得遍体鳞伤后，再满意的和你的姐姐相会。"

一个女孩发出了一声尖叫，禁闭的大门后透出一缕缕暗灰色的丝状物。

暗灵已经到了。

"无所谓，梅林，"莫甘娜漠然道，"你可以看着他们一个个在你面前死去。"

梅林听见一阵震耳欲聋的龙啸，莫甘娜笑了，梅林也笑了。

"你们有个消息灵通的间谍，"莫甘娜说道，"但是巨龙的皮肤是无法穿透的。"

"无法用魔法穿透。"梅林补充道。

莫甘娜的笑容僵硬了，因为她看见亚瑟伸出手，他的肺腑之间发出一声剧烈的咆哮。

王者之剑出现在他手上。

在拱顶微微透出的一丝夜光反射在剑身上。

"来吧，梅林，"亚瑟叫喊道，"让我们一起来。"

梅林伸出微微颤抖的手，和亚瑟一起握住剑柄，他感到剑柄发热，他看见剑刃中心有一条红线。

那是由他在修补这把剑时用自己的鲜血凝成的。

刹那间，他的力量贯穿了整把剑，一道金光照亮整个大厅。

艾苏莎听到了莫甘娜的声音，它想冲破拱顶拯救她，但是它被那道金光驱赶了。

剑刃插入了莫甘娜的心脏，她仿佛不可思议的看着他们，红宝石般的血滴顺着剑刃留下，沾上了他们的手指。

冷得令人战栗。

她坠入了那个漩涡。

在最后一刻，梅林仿佛看到她嘴角边有个纯真的微笑。

暗灵的咆哮消失殆尽，但是天空仍然笼罩着死灰色。

梅林走向哈利的身体，后者的脸庞惨白又僵硬，他睁着的绿色眼睛已经失去了光泽。

梅林听见人群中传来一阵被抑制的低泣。

"安息吧，我们的英雄。"亚瑟用手合上了哈利的眼睛。

"可是他的身体仍然在这里。"梅林说道。

"这可能吗？"亚瑟问道。

"别忘了他是个魂器。"梅林说，"他不止有一个灵魂。"

"如果..."亚瑟犹疑道，"他剩下的是伏地魔的灵魂呢？"

"一个不完整的灵魂是不可能被唤醒的，它不具有足够的思想意识。"梅林答道，"也没有人说过八分之一的灵魂打不开灵界大门。"

梅林抓起了亚瑟的双手，将它们和自己的手一起放在哈利的胸膛上。

梅林高声念起咒语，他的声音自信又强大，亚瑟的脑海中浮现出了咒文，他情不自禁的随着梅林一起念出声来。

两个声音夹杂在一起，流利而从容，大厅中的阴霾被驱散了，破碎的玻璃恢复了原样，拱顶变得金碧辉煌。

霍格沃兹的鬼魂聚集在一起，它们银灰色的身影围绕着梅林和亚瑟，轻柔的，轻柔的和他们一起吟唱起来。

魔法的力量在继续传递，霍格沃兹的师生们加入了他们，所有人感到内心有什么东西破土而出。

他们的声音先是断断续续的，后来逐渐凝聚在一起，响破天际。

哈利睁开了眼睛。

梅林知道那一定是哈利，因为他的目光看上去那么有生命力。

梅林看见大厅的门开了，一道白光透出，他闻到了清新的空气。

湖中仙子在向他们微笑着。

真正的芙蕾雅。

她向他们伸出手。

亚瑟搂紧了梅林的肩膀。

梅林注视着她，"我以为你死了。"

"你必须用鲜血铸造王者之剑，"芙蕾雅说道，她用手指轻弹了一下剑刃，发出清脆的响声。

"以此完成与永恒之王的结合。"

梅林看向亚瑟，他们没有说话，却感到彼此间愈发强大的链接，两人之间的心意像水晶般透明敞亮，达到空前的默契。

"你们已经准备好了。"她抓起他们的双手。

"我们要去哪里？"亚瑟问。

"永恒。"

亚瑟高举起了剑。

梅林紧握着他的手。

"一起吗？"亚瑟问梅林。

"当然。"

他们永远不再分离。

哈利等待着庞弗雷夫人为他检查身体，他知道无论说什么都无法改变这位校医的心意。（"即使是梅林把你救活的都不行。"）

甚至是在哈利的再三请求下，她才没有把他送去圣芒格关上三天三夜隔离检查。

不过一开始哈利的确虚弱的没法站立，他眼前一片模糊，是赫敏用漂浮咒将他送到医疗翼的。

不过经过一晚上和一上午的休息，他感觉已经完全恢复了。

这就是年轻的资本。

"你就不能有一年不把自己送进医院吗？"她责备道。

哈利情不自禁的做了个鬼脸。

庞弗雷夫人瞪了他一眼，却也掩饰不住目光中的喜悦。

在一切完成后，哈利走出了医疗翼。这时他感到天空宽广而袤然，仿佛这七年来蒙在他眼睛里的阴影都灰飞烟灭了。他深深呼吸了一口，从未发现空气如此清新。

他发现自己在向地窖的方向走去，一个了然的微笑浮现在他脸上。

他背靠着门，手握着门把手，闭着眼睛沉思一会儿，敲了一下门，接着进去了。

地窖丝毫没有改变，桌上支着一个坩埚，几瓶魔药整整齐齐的归好类摆放在旁边，上面的便签有的是新写的，有的很陈旧。

哈利之前想象着西弗勒斯坐在安乐椅上，垂下半边报纸，不屑的哼哼着，并且嘲讽他幸运的归来。

"一个有幸被梅林施手援救的黄金男孩。"他一定会这么说。

但是整个地窖空无一人。

地板上没有一丝灰尘，一切都井井有条，就好像在等待一个新的主人。

哈利的心跳加速了起来。他冲出地窖，恰巧撞上临面而来的麦格教授。

麦格教授仍然维持着严厉的模样，但是哈利急匆匆的问道，"麦格教授，你见过西...斯内普教授吗？"

"中午以后我就没见过他。"麦格答道。

"你知道他去哪了吗？"

"学校放假了，哈利，梅林的魔法修复了整个霍格沃兹，所以教授们大多都回去了，"麦格顿了顿说道。

"所有人都需要休息，在这一切之后。"

哈利慌忙的丢下麦格教授，无论这举动显得多不礼貌，他返回到地窖，想使用飞路粉，却发现壁炉已经被封住了。

这加重了他内心的恐慌。

那时已经将近黄昏了，天空染上了丁香般的绚紫。有些学生对他指指点点，但是哈利顾不上他们。

他飞奔出学校，移形换影到了蜘蛛尾巷，一脚踢开了门。

里面依旧空荡荡的。

四周的寂静逼得哈利几近窒息，他颤颤巍巍的倒在一张椅子上，发现壁炉里的火还在星星点点的燃烧。

里面有张纸条若隐若现。

哈利颤抖着迅速挥了挥魔杖，熄灭了火光，从里面将那张纸掏了出来。

那上面的字迹几乎全部烧毁，再加上西弗勒斯素来潦草的字迹，哈利只认出了几个字：

让它去吧...让它翱翔...

(Let it go...Let it fly...）

哈利赶到国王十字火车站台的时候，他想登上的那列火车已经开远了。

但是哈利是个巫师。

他直接降落在一个列车员身上，将他扶着的餐车推倒在地上，咖啡和奶油洒满了他一身。

接着他站起来的时候撞到了一位老妇人，后者手中的热水倒在他手背上，哈利忍不住痛呼了一声。

车厢里有些人听到动静后转过头来，而列车员和老妇人似乎都太过惊愕了，谁也没有叫住大摇大摆离去的哈利痛骂一顿。

在列车的末尾，哈利看到了那个清癯的身影，他佝偻着身体靠在车窗边上，手覆在额头上，另一只手放在一个破旧的行李箱上。

哈利屏住呼吸，他大大咧咧的坐在了西弗勒斯对面，开口说道，"我很抱歉，先生，但是餐车不能按时到了，因为它刚才被我撞翻了。"

哈利当然没有忘记去欣赏占据了西弗勒斯整张脸庞的惊讶，这种机会可是很难得。

鉴于对方一直不说话，所以哈利自顾自开口继续说道，"我找不到你，所以就回到了霍格沃兹，恰巧听见斯普劳特教授说她收到了一张免费的麻瓜火车票，只是因为时间紧急，她来不及打包行李。那是《中老年巫师恋爱指南》送给参加过杂志活动的读者的。"

"那个活动是我帮你和斯普劳特预定的。"哈利遮不住得意的笑，"所以你应该也收到了。"

"你瞧，教授，我总是那么好运气。"

"这件事情没有什么恶果，除了两个麻瓜受到了惊吓，因为他们可能看见我移形换影了。"

西弗勒斯凝视着他，哈利在这种目光下很快心虚起来，就像他两年级时被发现和罗恩开着飞车去学校一样，但是他这次鼓起勇气回瞪过去。

"你总是这么"波特"。"西弗勒斯开口道，他像是很久没有发声一样，声音嘶哑而模糊。

"但是这次至少我不再受到未成年禁止校外使用魔法条例了。"

"因为我已经成年了。"

就像哈利想的一样，西弗勒斯轻蔑的撇了撇嘴。

"别总把我当成个孩子。"哈利情不自禁咆哮起来，周围的人好奇的看了他们一眼，于是哈利只得压低嗓音。

"我吻了你，你记得吗？而你回应了。"

"那是因为..."但是西弗勒斯也怒吼起来，但是哈利打断了他。

"因为你认为我快死了。"哈利望着他，而西弗勒斯避开了他的眼睛。

哈利将手放在了西弗勒斯胸膛上，后者颤抖一下，但是没有躲开，哈利感到对方的心跳陡然加快。

"你爱我。"哈利说道。

西弗勒斯喉咙里释放出一声叹息，他靠回到窗边，偏着头看着外面迅速后退的风景。

火车和铁路楞楞摩擦着，车厢微微的晃动。

"回到你自己的生活去吧，"他低声喃喃道，"回到阳光中去吧..."

"没有你吗？"哈利问道。

"我不能...我没法承受...我会被融化的。"

"哦，西弗勒斯，"哈利夸张的挑起眉毛，"你又不是冰激凌。"

"你会失望的，哈利，"西弗勒斯劝道，他靠近哈利，皱起了眉毛，"因为我没法像你一样热烈的回报你，最后你会厌倦我乏味单调的性格。"

"我离群索居太久了，我已经不知道怎么去..."西弗勒斯继续说道，他的喉结动了动，仿佛那个词会令他难堪，"去...去爱了。"

哈利拉起他的手，将它放在自己的手掌心里握住了它。

"试着去学，西弗勒斯，我会帮助你的。"他轻柔的答道。

"你会失去耐心的。"

"我不是个圣人，"哈利看进西弗勒斯暗淡的目光，火车的走廊上亮起了昏黄的灯，照进他眼睛里似乎也有了点颜色。

"但至少我比你想得好。"他说道。

"那需要很多时间。"西弗勒斯说。

哈利望向窗外，暮色已经降临，火车蜿蜒的在农田中穿梭，远处的几所房屋里点起了星星灯火，在漆黑夜里显得格外夺目，反射在窗玻璃上跳动着。

"我们有的是时间。"哈利答道。


	23. Chapter 23

尾声

哈利在斯内普身边坐了下来，后者始终保持着用报纸遮盖住脸的姿势，"赫敏和罗恩想你为那个孩子主持洗礼..."

"在我忍受了这些折磨后，你还想让我为这个哭唧唧的婴儿主持一个麻瓜的宗教仪式？"斯内普的报纸后露出了一个愠怒的目光。

"毕竟，"哈利挨近他的肩膀，"她降临到人世后看到的第一个人是你。"

"我可没有想到能得到如此殊荣。"哈利听见斯内普用鼻腔发出了声音。

说起来，本来一切不至于如此狼狈的。由于季节原因，圣芒格床位有限，因此赫敏不得不在家中待产（即使她在魔法部工作都没有优先权）。这其实也没什么，罗恩预定好了治疗师，等到赫敏快生的时候，他只要发一个守护神咒到圣芒格让他们开始准备，然后用飞路粉把孕妇传送过去就好。

不幸的是，由于某些原因，整个圣芒格的壁炉全部临时失效，更不幸的是，赫敏的产期提前了，和整个意外事故完美契合。

所以当赫敏破羊水而罗恩又发现飞路粉毫无用处时（你不可能带一个孕妇移形换影或者用门钥匙的对吗，分体和高空坠落可不是好玩的），他第一个想到的是谁？

当然是他的好兄弟哈利波特喽。

然而救世主这次也手足无措。

所以当西弗勒斯斯内普教授采购魔药回来后，他看见了两个焦头烂额的格兰芬多。

西弗勒斯抿着嘴唇抱着胳膊一言不发的听罗恩断断续续的讲完他的遭遇后，他只是简单的抓起一把飞路粉，然后消失在壁炉里。

罗恩和哈利紧跟其后。

接着西弗勒斯脱下斗篷挂在衣帽架上，然后走进了产妇的房间。

之后的半个小时里，房间里不断传来尖叫，哀号，混杂着一个男人低沉的声音。而罗恩和哈利窝在客厅的角落里互相捂着眼睛瑟瑟发抖。

这不是怯懦，哈利自我安慰道。事实上他怀疑戈德里克格兰芬多本人是否有勇气旁观自己好友的生产。

最后房间里传出一阵划破长空的，稚嫩的哭泣。

然后西弗勒斯从容的走出房间，在水盆里洗净了双手的血污，自己给自己倒了一杯火焰威士忌后，才开口说道。

"是个女孩。"

罗恩很没骨气的发出一阵尖叫，七倒八歪的冲进房间，而西弗勒斯则坐到沙发上拿起当天的预言家报，直到圣芒格的人修好壁炉过来检查母女健康状况。

"赫敏和罗恩的父母都同意了。"哈利说道。

"他们知道我是谁吗？还是我理解错了这个仪式的意义？"西弗勒斯挑起眉毛，"由一个不洁的人主持？我甚至不信教。"

哈利内心忍不住叹息了，战后宁静的岁月让西弗勒斯平和了许多，然而他还是时不时陷入这种自我怀疑中。

"他们知道所需了解的一切。就算这样，他们还是觉得你是最合适的人选，对于一个麻瓜和巫师的混合家庭来说，"哈利拍了拍他的肩膀，"事实上我们讨论这件事已经很久了。"

"真是个惊喜，"西弗勒斯假笑道，"我身为当事人居然是最后一个知道的。这是格兰芬多们某种习俗吗？"

所有人一致同意应该由哈利来通知西弗勒斯，而哈利认为，只要西弗勒斯没发火，这件事就有可商量的余地。

"那孩子叫什么名字？"哈利听见西弗勒斯喃喃道。

哈利这会儿情不自禁的微笑起来了。他答道，"罗丝，罗丝韦斯莱。"

"这是不是说明你同意了。"哈利问道，他绿色的眼睛笑意盈盈。

西弗勒斯哼了一声表示默许。

"但是，"哈利拾起对方的手掌吻了一下，西弗勒斯任由他这么做，"在这之前，你必须做一件事。"

"什么事？"

"洗头。"

洗礼在罗丝出生的一星期后举行，西弗勒斯对这个日期不置可否，但哈利知道他有些...类似于紧张的悸动。当然他本人不会承认这一点，只不过是哈利某天下午看见他在背诵礼文，被发现以后不满的瞪了一眼哈利。

洗礼当天天气相当不错，那时是夏天，仪式在比尔和芙蓉的贝壳小屋举行，从海面上吹来阵阵凉爽的风，空气有点咸，但是并不恼人，因为莫莉准备的花篮冲跑了这些味道。

他们在后花园搭建了一个简单的棚子，用白色的布盖上来遮挡阳光，在草坪上整齐的摆了几十张木椅，赫敏甚至施了个魔法，让蝴蝶可以绕着宾客的脚腕飞翔。

来的都是韦斯莱和格兰杰家最亲近的家属，哈利听见罗恩的几个姨婆在轻轻的议论那个主持洗礼的黑魔法师，但是当西弗勒斯出现后，所有人都安静下来了。

他们看着前食死徒捧起那个脆弱的婴儿，神情庄严而肃穆，他将圣水泼洒到婴儿的额头，接着用近乎耳语的念起祷文。

没有人发出异议。

哈利发现罗丝的眼睛始终看着一个方向，但是那里什么都没有。

等到整个仪式结束，西弗勒斯将婴儿递还给新父母后，有人发出了一阵惊叫。

就在罗丝刚才始终望着的地方，此时站着两个年轻人。

哈利认识他们。

事实上，当他看见那熟悉的高颧骨大耳朵，或者蓝色的眼睛和金色的头发时，他并没有太惊讶，只是心头有一阵暖流划过。

罗恩和赫敏脸上都绽放出了幸福的笑容，连西弗勒斯的脸庞都抽动了一下。

梅林和亚瑟靠近那个女婴，哈利看见前者拂过她稀疏的胎毛，然后将一条项链挂在她脖子上，小心翼翼的扣起扣子。

他将手放在婴儿的额头上，罗丝伸出小手想抓住他。梅林吻了吻她的额头，眼中闪过若有若无的金光。

那条项链泛起了像是月光照在湖面上般的银光。亚瑟在一旁注视着他，眼神柔和又细腻。

没有人问那是什么。

有时人们宁愿保持一点神秘感。

"你们去了哪里？"赫敏问道，但是她并没有喊出梅林的名字。

"永恒。"梅林答道。

他微笑了。

很多年以后，韦斯莱一家再次邀请西弗勒斯和哈利来到了贝壳小屋。

一轮红日正在缓缓的从海平面落下，映照着整片海水泛着绚红的波浪。

哈利听见西弗勒斯低语道，"我找到了。"

"什么？"

"永恒。"

"那是沧海，融入太阳。"①

①兰波《地狱一季·永恒》

-全文完-


End file.
